


Not retribution, just returning favor!

by 6coolaish6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 164,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6coolaish6/pseuds/6coolaish6
Summary: Lord Voldemort never panicked. But on the night, he found out that Harry Potter knows about Horcruxes, he freaked out. In his desperation to not die in any case whatsoever, he made a fail safe. How will Harry Potter, along with Hermione and Ron, handle being stuck in Harry's parents era? Well, Harry is pissed off and ready to smack freaking Voldemort in his face, but Hermione reins her. Harry has a chance at either changing future for better or mucking up past so bad, that future is more undecided than before.Again a muse that refuses to leave me.No rights over Harry Potter. Its all Jk Rowling.The inspiration story planted a seed and would have few similar elements. But I am hoping, it would be different from her's.





	1. Bloody Fail safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And So, All the Pieces Fall into Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764034) by [snowbunnytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbunnytiger/pseuds/snowbunnytiger). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few paragraphs are extract from Deathly hallows, you can skip it or read it anyways, it's a couple of passages. For those who want to skip it, my writing starts after the star(*). :)

The scream of rage, of denial, left him as if it were a stranger’s: he was crazed, frenzied, it could not be true, it was impossible, nobody had ever known: how was it possible that the girl could have discovered his secret?

The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room, the kneeling goblin rolled over, dead, the watching wizards scattered before him, terrified: Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy threw others behind them in their race for the door, and again and again his wand fell, and those who were left were slain, all of them, for bringing him this news, for hearing about the golden cup –

Alone among the dead, he stormed up and down, and they passed before him in vision: his treasures, his safeguards, his anchors to immortality – the diary was destroyed and the cup was stolen; what if, what if, the girl knew about the others? Could she know, had she already acted, had she traced more of them? Was Dumbledore at the root of this? Dumbledore, who had always suspected him, Dumbledore, dead on his orders, Dumbledore, whose wand was his now, yet who reached out from the ignominy of death through the girl, the girl–

But surely if the girl had destroyed any of his Horcruxes, he, Lord Voldemort, would have known, would have felt it? He, the greatest wizard of them all, he, the most powerful, he, the killer of Dumbledore and of how many other worthless, nameless men: how could Lord Voldemort not have known, if he, himself, most important and precious, had been attacked, mutilated?

True, he had not felt it when the diary had been destroyed, but he had thought that was because he had no body to feel, being less than ghost ... no, surely, the rest were safe ... the other Horcruxes must be intact ...

But he must know, he must be sure ... He paced the room, kicking aside the goblin’s corpse as he passed, and the pictures blurred and burned in his boiling brain: the lake, the shack, and Hogwarts –

A modicum of calm cooled his rage now: how could the girl know that he had hidden the ring in the Gaunt shack? No one had ever known him to be related to the Gaunts, he had hidden the connection, the killings had never been traced to him: the ring, surely, was safe.

And how could the girl, or anybody else, know about the cave or penetrate its protection? The idea of the locket being stolen was absurd ...

As for the school: he alone knew where in Hogwarts he had stowed the Horcrux, because he alone had plumbed the deepest secrets of that place ...

And there was still Nagini, who must remain close now, no longer sent to do his bidding, under his protection ...

But to be sure, to be utterly sure, he must return to each of his hiding places, he must redouble protection around each of his Horcruxes ... a job, like the quest for the Elder Wand, that he must undertake alone ...

Which should he visit first, which was in most danger? An old unease flickered inside him. Dumbledore had known his middle name ... Dumbledore might have made the connection with the Gaunts ... their abandoned home was, perhaps, the least secure of his hiding places, it was there that he would go first ...

The lake, surely impossible ... though was there a slight possibility that Dumbledore might have known some of his past misdeeds, through the orphanage.

And Hogwarts ... but he knew that his Horcrux there was safe, it would be impossible for Potter to enter Hogsmeade without detection, let alone the school. Nevertheless, it would be prudent to alert Snape to the fact that the girl might try to re-enter the castle ... to tell Snape why the girl might return would be foolish, of course; it had been a grave mistake to trust Bellatrix and Malfoy: didn’t their stupidity and carelessness prove how unwise it was, ever, to trust?

He would visit the Gaunt shack first, then, and take Nagini with him: he would not be parted from the snake any more ***** _ **..**._

He paused in his musing as he considered the very small probability that he, Lord Voldemort, could be defeated and killed. Not by the girl, she was weak but the girl did have powerful allies. They could finish her work, if it got out. No, he must make provisions, in case such an outcome did happen, slight as it maybe.

It was annoying how the girl hid behind other powerful wizards and witches. She won't last a day without help from others. Snape always told him that Potter was weak, stupid and absolutely reckless. That the only reason she survived all these years was because other powerful people were behind it. Snape would know, he has been teaching her since first year.

Only if she there was some way to do it. To separate her from all her help and network of people. He would have loved to see her when he was at his peak. He would have liked to see how she would have survived then. Only if she was grown by that time, he would have shown her the true power.

What if she was in someplace where no one knew who she was? No one was willing to die for her? Protect her? Where she had no one and nothing? No intelligent friends or brave friends risking their lives for her? With no money, name or fame to aid her? What if she appeared in time, where he was at his peak? Where he was young with all his horcruxes intact? Where his body was unaffected by the resurrection?

Hmm...It can be done but the question is, what if he send her only to find that she has somehow managed to overcome everything and rallied everyone behind her? She was resourceful alright and, somehow, managed to make most powerful men and women, do her bidding. And how would he have any knowledge of what has happened? He needed to know about her to kill her....Hmmm....yeah that can be arranged as well. Lets see then..first thing he needed was to gain knowledge about time travel. As far as he knew, only 5 hours or so can be traveled back. 

He remembered a long forgotten truth about time turners. Time travel was not limited. A person could travel anywhere back in time without an issue. The issue was about coming back. That is not an issue. She won't return and he would reign the world. He has to make sure he can change whatever spell or potion there is to suit his need. It would be tricky but he wasn't the most powerful wizard of all times for no reason. He would need more information. He knew just the person, Augusta Rookwood. His Unspeakable spy from Ministry of Magic.

"Bellatrix, send Rookwood in NOW!", Voldemort bellowed.  

A tall, pock-marked and grey greasy-haired man entered, fearfully, inside the room. His hands shook as he saw the room filled with corpses. He, nevertheless, bowed down to Voldemort. Voldemort was pleased. Rookwood has always been unfailingly loyal.

"What can you tell me about time travel?", Voldemort asked in a casual tone.

Rookwood looked up in surprise and said in tone sounding much like a professor giving lecture," Master, as of now, the longest period that can be re-lived without the possibility of serious harm to the traveler or to time itself, is around five hours. A small amount of single Hour-Reversal Charms, which are unstable and benefit from containment, in small, enchanted hour-glasses, are worn around a witch or wizard’s neck and revolved according to the number of hours the person wishes to relive."

"All attempts to travel back further than a few hours have resulted in catastrophic harm to the witch or wizard involved. The ministry kept it hush hush but one woman managed to travel 555 years back, only to come back having aged 555 years, dead and rotten. She had managed to change the future such that several generations of families had vanished. Time itself was disturbed by such a serious breach of its laws. Ministry has hundreds of laws before one can use a Time turner. My lord?" Rookwood stopped abruptly as Voldemort put his hand up.

"What is the spell?", Lord Voldemort asked. "Not the abridged one, real one?"

"I don't know, My Lord. It was not my area of study.", Rookwood said timidly. 

"I shall return in couple of hours. You better have the spell ready. Is that clear? Don't say a word of this to anyone or you will join this pile, after being tortured for a long time by _me_.", Lord Voldemort ordered. Rookwood nodded frantically and ran out of the door.  

Voldemort called Nagini and he left to check his horcruxes. He needed to make a backup, just in case the girl managed to destroy all his souls. If not, he could undo it later. He returned a couple of hours later, only to have his worst fear confirmed. His trip has made him sure that the need for fail safe was imperative. The girl knew about the horcruxes and was searching for the last one in her reach. He needed to get his last two plans in action before he ended it all. 

Rookwood was standing there with few parchments. "My Lord! Here is the spell. You can modify it for going back. Coming back spell or any knowledge of it was destroyed in the Madman Rage of 1900s, and no one has any further knowledge of it." 

Voldemort looked at the spell and its formation process. He was pleased. It was rather a simple spell. It wouldn't take so much time. He dismissed Rookwood and sent him off to lead the troops to Hogwarts. He gave orders to spill less blood but stall more. He needed three hours. Rookwood nodded importantly and left.

There was small page attached to the rest of the papers, which fell to the ground. Voldemort disregarded it. There wasn't much time, Potter was already moving in on Hogwarts. Voldemort got to work.

When he was sure that the spell worked the way he wanted, he thought hard about the object to convert it into. He looked at his wand and frowned. _Yes, yes. This is the one. No one throws away the Elder wand. This is the one to use._ He converted his wand into his fail safe and arranged for his memory to travel back via the memory spell he had read in the Malfoy Manor dark arts books. He left to meet Snape. It was time to make the wand his own and the world according to the vision of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Harry was relieved. It was bloody hell over. She was so tired and in need of a serious shower. She yawned as she leisurely walked with Ron and Hermione, watching the Sun shine on a new era, free of Lord Voldemort and his fear. They had met Dumbledore's portrait in his office and were, now, waiting for Kreacher to bring some food, so that they could bloody hell sleep. They ended up reaching Dumbledore's tomb. 

She leaned against it as Ron and Hermione joined her on either side, holding her hand (Ron) and curling against her arm (Hermione). 

"It's over! It's finally over! I know I should be celebrating but with all the lives we have lost, I can't even begin to smile. At least, no one else will die by his or his followers hand. Tom Marvalo Riddle's is finally dead!"

Suddenly the feeling of dizziness spread through her, and she felt Hermione and Ron hold onto her tighter. Just as abruptly it stopped. Her hand was empty of the elder wand and she began to look for it. She looked at Hermione and Ron. Ron was puking, bending over, while Hermione had a very contemplative look.  

Harry looked up and frowned. She was sure that the seventh floor was destroyed in fire, yet it looked repaired and fine. She started to notice that the signs of destruction and death were all gone. It looked like Hogwarts before Dumbledore's death. Harry paused as she realized that there was no tomb! There was a simple plain field there. What the hell?

Harry almost fell down as realization hit her. That experience was vaguely similar to time turner experience in their third year. She looked at Hermione in alarm, who looked shocked too.

"Shit!", Harry cursed. 

"But how? They were destroyed in the fifth year!", Hermione said in agitation.

Ron said, wiping his mouth with his hand," What was destroyed? And what in Merlin's sodding arse, just happen? I haven't felt this dizzy since I was a child, and Fred and George made me eat one of their inventions!"

Hermione turned Ron around and he looked at the ground, as if waiting for something to happen; and then his eyes widened. They could see the clues clicking in his head.

"Bloody hell! Did we just time travel?! If there is no tomb, then Dumbledore is still alive! We need to talk to him! He would know what to do!", Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded. The three rushed towards Dumbledore's office.

The whole castle was quite and peaceful. There was no destruction, no death eaters, no Carrows, no Malfoys anywhere. Harry felt good to be back in the unsullied home but she had a very bad feeling about this. The halls looked empty and quite.

How further have they been thrown back? Seeing no Dumbledore's tomb meant that they were at least a year back. Why the hell would Voldemort make her time travel, only to land right at the time when Dumbledore was still alive? She was sure that it was Voldemort who has done it. Now that she thought back, he was thinking about backup, when he started freaking out about horcruxes. She just assumed he meant making another horcrux. She didn't think he would go to such extend. 

They reached the gargoyle and started naming all types of sweets they could think of. 'Cheery pops' opened the door and they rushed forward. They knocked and heard Dumbledore's 'come in' from within. Steeling themselves, they entered.

Dumbledore looked younger and with no blackened hand. He was wearing a blue sparkling robe. His beard and hair were still silver but not that silver or long. Seeing him, she ventured, they were in time before she began Hogwarts.  _Damn seven years!_  He surveyed the three with his impenetrable gaze. They stood in front of him in silent anticipation for questions to be thrown at them. After all, they were wearing bloody, dirty clothes.

"Please sit down. Would you like some tea?", Dumbledore asked them pleasantly, as if this was a daily occurrence.

Harry, used to Dumbledore's odd behavior, grinned and sat down. Ron followed but Hermione was looking incredulously at Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded for her to sit. They all sat and drank tea and ate cookies like hungry hyppogriffs. In their defense, they haven't eaten anything for past 30 hours straight.

"Well, then. Would you like to tell me, what happened to you three? Were you one of the kids whose families were attacked in the recent death eaters attack? More curiously, how did you manage to enter the school without the wards warning me?", Dumbledore asked them, pleasantly.

Hermione and Ron deferred to Harry. She did have more experience with Dumbledore and weird situations. Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye and asked him, "We would tell you everything, Professor. But do you mind telling us what today's date is?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and Harry knew he understood they were time travelers. He was Dumbledore, after all.

"Why, of course dear. Today is 23 August, 1977.", Dumbledore said merrily as he watched them. Harry felt her blood drain out. _They were 20 years back! What? How?_ Hermione and Ron looked as alarmed too.

"Professor, is there someplace to talk with no one or  _nothing_ listening in on us. We are just very sensitive after what has happened.", Harry said soberly. She didn't want the portraits to know. Phineas Black was still loyal to his family. It would not be helpful for Voldemort to know where they were, if he didn't know already.

Dumbledore peered at them and then nodded. He lead them to an empty classroom. Hermione started to ward the area. Ron stood besides Harry. Harry looked at him in question and Ron whispered ''everything', and Hermione nodded from behind. Harry breathed deeply and squared her shoulders.

"Professor, as you have already guessed, we are time travelers, but we didn't come here on our own account. It would be easier if you just used your pensive to see through my thoughts to see what has happened. It's a very long story and I won't be able to explain everything as well I should.", Harry said. She really didn't want to recount everything. That would be painful and just no. Dumbledore looked at her and she met his eye, unflinchingly.

"Very well. Leave your memory in a bottle. In the meantime, why don't you guys freshen up, eat something and maybe, sleep. We have guests room available.", Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. She has never taken her memory out and had no idea how to do it. Dumbledore smiled at her and said," Just think of the memory and place your wand near your head, and pull. It would come out. And it would be put back just as easily. You start taking the memories out and I will conjure the bottles in meantime."

Harry placed her wand on her forehead and began from the time Hagrid came to tell her about being a wizards, and went from everything she felt was important (Voldemort encounters, the fights, the finding, horcruxes, war, deaths) till the last memory of them standing at his tomb and landing here. Dumbledore looked at the number of bottles spread across the table. Hermione has labelled them in sequence. Dumbledore told them to stay right here and left. Harry looked at her friends.

"How does it feel? Not to have these memories with you?", Hermione asked intrigued.

"Light and empty. I feel like more than half of me is missing but I am also free of pain and suffering.", Harry said.

"Wouldn't you rather be like this? Happier? I haven't seen you this burden free since fourth year.", Ron said 

"I rather have the memories to remind me of everyone and everything I have and I have lost. I am not me without the memories. Whoever I am is because of that journey. So yeah, I would like to have the memories back. But for now, I would really like a bed.", Harry said with a shrug and a huge yawn.

"And a bed, you shall have. This is Tiffy, the house elf. She will take you to the guest room. We will  meet tomorrow in my office around 11. I suppose, you know the way through the castle?", Dumbledore said, as he carried pensive in his hand. The trio grinned and Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then, off you go. Happy dreams."

The three left with Tiffy. Hermione started to question her about this time. Harry was thinking that this had to be one of the most surreal encounters she had with magic. _20 years in past! Good God!_

Ron stumbled into her. Harry looked at him in question. Ron whispered, "Mate! 20 years back! Your parents, Sirius and Remus would be at Hogwarts!"

Harry froze. _Oh...shit! How was she going to be normal around them? Bloody hell! What if they figure out who she is?!? She would ruin their life with knowledge of future and the horror each of them will suffer! She would destroy the peace and happiness they all had even before being born! Would she destroy their innocence, their zest for life? She didn't want that!_

Ron said encouragingly," It will be alright. You get  a chance to be with them. To know them."

"For a while, yes. But what if we can't go back soon enough and they find out everything. Your parents and family would worried. What if you both are stuck here because of me!?!" Harry started to hyperventilate. 

"Breathe, Harry! That's it. Breathe!", Hermione said as Harry copied her breathing. After calming down somewhat, Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Did you plan this, mate? (Harry shook her head) Then this isn't your fault. And it's actually good that we were there with you. We wouldn't want you to be here all alone. Hermione would have gone ballistic had we being left behind, with you no where to be found. I still remember the smacking I got in sixth year, when you didn't come till Welcoming feast was over.", Ron said teasingly.

"Hey! She was gone and you were busy stuffing your face with food! And just after Voldemort had come back! Of course, I was worried!", Hermione defended herself.

They reached the guest room and thanked the house elf, who went ecstatic at being thanked, told them to call her for any help they needed. Hermione went to washroom while Ron and Harry each fell down on a bed and fell asleep. 

Next thing Harry knew was, the sun was beaming down at her. She yawned and stretched her extremely sore muscles.  _No one tells you that coming back to life is so painful. It felt like her whole has been hit by several bludgers at once. Ouch! At least, the scar isn't being a pain in the arse now._

Harry got up and went to get ready. It has been a while since she took hot bath. _You don't realize it's value till you don't have it. This felt so good._ After showering and finding nice, clean clothes, Harry called Tiffy, who appeared with a smile. Harry asked for tea, omelette and a newspaper. When Tiffy got them, Harry hugged her and thanked her.

Tiffy said in awe," Miss is very nice. Tiffy likes you, Miss!"

Harry smiled and said," I like you too, Tiffy. You remind me of a friend of mine." Tiffy looked like Harry has given her the moon and bowed down. She went with a toothless smile.

Harry smiled as bittersweet memories assaulted her. She missed Dobby. He would have been so happy to be in a free world. Although Harry thinks, he would have been happier that Harry had survived, more than anything else. So many people....she would never see again. Her heart ached with their loss, but she vowed to make their sacrifice worth something.

Hermione and Ron were still sleeping. Harry started to read the newspaper. It looked a lot like the newspaper they got in sixth year. Death eater attacks at two villages. Murder of seven wizards. Children being orphaned. Ministry unable to do anything. Crouch Sr. had thrown over a dozen of wizards and witches in Azkaban. Ludo Bagman was dating some Ellen Pompey. 

"Bagman was handsome in his youth, wasn't he?", Hermione said from behind her. Harry jumped slightly and mock glared at her. Hermione smiled and went to get ready. They still had enough time to have breakfast and then meet Dumbledore. Harry figured, she should let Ron sleep a bit more. It has been an exhausting year.

Harry stared outside. By this time, Sirius would have gotten his own flat in London. Peter...that rat would have converted by now. Sirius told her that Peter became a death eater in their seventh year. That rat was cause of so much pain and destruction in the world. Are mom and dad dating or still fighting? Remus would be contemplating a bleak future. Harry wondered if Hermione had procedure for making Wolfbane potion. It could help Moony.

Will she get to meet them or will she be gone back to her time, before they had a chance? Will they recognizer her? She has changed a lot since her third year, when she had short hair and was not developed at all. She did resemble her father remarkably back then. But now, her curves were more prominent. Her breast were well developed and she has grown tall. Her hair were longer and, ironically, much easier to manage as it grew longer. It did get tangled like hell but she could just tie her hair. Her mother's features could be seen in her. Hermione said looking at her parents picture that Harry was, now, a perfect blend of both her parents. She never felt more happy than that.

Her specs were gone, thanks to her seventeenth birthday gift. Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione had gifted her a session at this trendy medical shop. When Harry found out the price, she had protested and said she would pay for it herself. Only for rest of them to yell at her and say that it was already paid for, so she may as well as get it done with. ("'This is ridiculous, Harry. Get your eyes corrected, for God's sake!", Hermione had chided her) So they dragged her arse down there and unleashed the beauty of her eyes upon the world (Ginny's words). Now that her eyesight was corrected and she wasn't dependent on her specs, anymore. The signature Potter look was gone. It was a big news in the the Daily Prophet.

Hermione came out of the washroom, dressed, and tutted at still sleeping Ron. She poured the jar of water on Ron, who woke up sputtering and yelling, "W't the hell, 'mione?"

Hermione smiled sweetly and said," It's 10:30 and unless you want to miss breakfast, get ready fast." Ron shot out of bed like a bullet.

"It's only 10.", Harry said with a smile as she watched Ron frantically get dressed. 

"I know!", Hermione shrugged. Harry started to laugh. Hermione hummed and started to try and get her hair less bushier. Harry didn't know why she bothered. Harry's hair were in worst state than hers. Hermione said it soothed her as she planned the day while sorting her hair. At this, Harry had pointed out that being friends with her meant that Hermione's planning was mostly moot. She agreed but teasingly said that she still preferred to think her days would go according to her.

Ron came back frantically and said," Come on. Let's go! We need to eat breakfast!"

Harry went and fell back on her bed and said," The breakfast is served here. There is no one else in the school, Ron. Tiffy will bring whatever you want to eat here. And it's not even 10:15 yet. Relax!" Harry yawned and closed her eyes.

"What the hell, Hermione? I was sleeping! I could have slept for half an hour more!", Ron said angrily to Hermione.

"Yes, but I figured we could explore the castle a bit and see the changes. When else would be able to see the Hogwarts in it's history. I think that would be interesting, don't you?", Hermione said with same excitement she has when she starts a new book. Harry and Ron groaned. Hermione and Ron began to eat while Harry took a brief nap. Harry's muscles were still sore and she grimaced as she moved to get up. Hermione noticed her in pain and frowned in concern.

"Is it the killing curse? Or is it crucio, that is making your body ache?", Hermione asked worriedly, as Ron froze in middle of eating. 

"It's just normally, by next day, my body recovers from the crucio effect. It always has. But this ache refuses to leave me. I think it's a combination of both those curses along with the strain from war and Gringott's break-in.", Harry said with a sigh. Ron was looking at her with a peculiar expression. Before she could question him, Hermione handed Harry a potion.

"It should help the strained muscles.", Hermione said gently. Harry nodded and gulped down the potion and sighed in relief. Her body felt better, not healed but it didn't feel like she was holding a boulder while lifting her arms, anymore. The three, then, went to explore the castle. It wasn't that much different from their time. Although from Hermione's excitement, you would think they were in a different universe all together. They reached Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in!", Dumbledore said. He smiled brightly and proudly at the three of them. Dumbledore was looking at her with exact expression as her time Dumbledore would have. Harry grinned. 

"Your memories, Harry!", Dumbledore pointed to the bottles. Harry nodded and started to place the memories back. Hermione and Ron made themselves comfortable. While putting her memories back, she noticed that all the painting were gone. Once done, she went and sat on 'her' chair.

Dumbledore smiled brightly and said,"That is the chair that your father has declared as his own, as well. You really are like your father. The portraits are gone and I have warded the area. So whatever we speak will remain among us. I have modified Phineas's memories a bit to make him forget about you three and have requested the other portraits to keep him in dark. They have agreed without any issue." The trio smiled and nodded. Dumbledore started to pace a bit as he explained what was on his mind.

"I am so proud of you Harry. You have sacrificed so much, so that the others could live. You already know at such a young age, that there are things worse than death. And, you were willing to sacrifice everything to save everyone else. You are an extraordinary young witch. Now I know, that this me doesn't know you but seeing your memories, I think it is safe to say that I care about you as much as the future me would. You have made all your loved ones, and dare I add myself in the list, proud of you. From such a young age, you have managed to overcome challenges that even I won't have been able to accomplish, and with such grace. You have had the fortune of having such talented and loyal friends to help you along and guide you in the process. Wizarding world is in debt of you three."

"I would, also, like to offer my apologies for putting you through so much, but I believed that I was doing the right thing. I wanted you to know about the fact that you were a horcrux in end, not because I was raising you as sacrificing lamb but because I ventured that Voldemort would do something like that. He has always said that love was for fools. He knew you loved like no one else and would be, in his eyes, dumb enough to sacrifice your life for others. It was essential that you'd didn't fight back when time came."

"I knew that if you thought that by giving your life, you would manage to save others, you would do it without a fight. That was important. Because by not fighting, your mother's protection, which still protected your soul, would be activated. It killed his soul while your's was saved by your mother's love! Voldemort had unknowingly given me a way to save you from dying by taking your blood for his resurrection."

"He could physically touch you in the graveyard because the same protection, now, covered you both. What Voldemort failed to understand was that your's mother protection was still guarding your soul from his. It would only be killed by him because he was the only one against whom yours mother's protection worked. So when he fired the kill spell, the protection spell on your soul was activated and his was left vulnerable to attack. This meant that you now have a soul, a life and had a Voldemort-free world. The blood spell which was initiated by your aunt was broken by the time you reached of age, but your mother's protection in you was always going to be there. It's an old magic and they have curiously, always, been very powerful and protective."

"Still I am sorry. You have no idea, how sorry I am for putting you and so many people through so much because of my arrogance and plans. I don't think I have learned even after all these years. I do hope that you will be able to forgive me in time.", Dumbledore finished solemnly.  

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a while before smiling and said,"I know, Professor. You explained it to me at the King Cross station. I forgive you. You did everything to save me from death. I would have had to die forever, otherwise. This way he is gone and I am fine with my whole soul intact. I should be thanking you, Professor, for keeping me alive." Dumbledore opened his mouth and it looked he was going to argue about it. "Let's call it a truce.", Harry said gently. Dumbledore looked at her in wonder but then nodded gratefully.

"Professor, have you figured out, how and why we ended up here?", Hermione asked.

"Ah..yes. That. I know you are familiar with the working of time turners, Miss Granger. But what the Ministry has kept hush hush is that time can be traveled further back, just the repercussion on the traveler and time are too dire for that. One poor lady managed to travel over 5 centuries back and when she was retrieved back after 5 days, she has managed to unborn over twenty five generations and her body had aged 5 centuries, rotten and dead. Ministry had put a stop to it but Voldemort had gotten hold of it. No doubt from Rookwood. He cleverly changed the spell to send you back in time, which was activated by the keyword."

"I believe that when you said his actual name, the spell was activated. As far as I can see, only you, apart from me, has ever dared to call him, Tom Marvalo Riddle. He converted this wand (he motioned his wand on the desk) into a version of time traveling portkey. Now the issue with portkey is, its useless once you have reached your destination. So reversing the spell would be useless, even if you had the wand, which you don't because of time paradox. Also, the spell used by Ministry for that was burned along with all the wizards aware of it. They were murdered by the enraged finance of the time traveled woman. There is no record of it, anymore."

"I am sorry, Professor. Are you saying that we are stuck here, forever? But how will that work? I will be born in couple of years as will Ron and Harry! Will we vanish? Or..", Hermione started to ask in panic. Harry placed her hand on Hermione's, even if Harry was freaking out too.

_Shit! I have to do this all over again! I will whack Voldemort, on his stupid, noseless, idiotic face. What the hell? I died and came back, only for the Voldemort to send me back in time! I am going make him rue the day he thought he would get away by pulling me back in time. Oh, I am so bloody freaking done dealing with sorry arse. Bloody, snake slit soulless monster! Urghhh...._

"Actually, no. You would grow old as normal person and age normally. You see a witch or wizard can be at two places at one time, unlike certain unique magical items (he pointed to his wand again), as you experienced in your time travel experience. You disappear from a place, when your time traveled back body (which is younger by that much time) has reached the age your current body (by living the required time). This is when time paradox comes into play. In your case, that is not possible because you will have 23 or so years of time gap at all times. So there would be two of you each, but you will all live different lives and exist at the same time! There is a reason, time travel for longer period was banned. Its messy and confusing as a Spinx."

"Professor, are you telling me I will grow old  _with_ my parents? That I have, unknowingly, ripped my best friends away from their families?", Harry said panicked. 

"Enough, mate! I told you, it is better this way. We can make the world better before it goes absolute bonkers! You can be with your parents; and me and Hermione would be fine. Our parents would still have us. It's not like we will be dead for them. But we have an opportunity to change the world with least amount of casualties. No one else has to die. Even if we die trying to do this, our parents will still have us. At least for 18 years. But we can change the future!", Ron said resolutely.

"But, your life, your family, Ron! I..", Harry started to say but Hermione put her hand on her's.

"You are here! Ron is here! You two have been my family since Hogwarts began. Its alright. We have a chance to change the future for better, Harry! Ron is right. Think about all the lives we can save from first and second wizarding wars. No one has to grow up as an orphan. Neville will grow up with his parents, as will you. Teddy will have his parents. We can bring enough changes to make sure that when we are actually born, we all will have a better future, especially you.", Hermione said excitedly. 

Harry looked gratefully at them and hugged them hard. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes but was smiling too. 

"Such friendships! It must be a Potter family secret! (Trio grinned). Alright, then. We will change the future. I have already retrieved the diadem (he held it out). If you guys are up for it, we can visit the Gaunt Manor today and the Cave in coming days. We should get these two done before school starts! Nagini, the cup and dairy, we will have to find some way to get it later. But, these two are the ones in most danger of being removed or disappearing. Since you have no connection to his mind anymore, we won't know what he planning.", Dumbledore said seriously. 

"Yes, he will definitely try to remove his horcruxes. He wanted to save his horcruxes as much as he wanted to kill me. Why send me back to be killed, only not to know that he has to kill me? Is there a way that he can send his memories back?", Harry asked as seriously. 

"Yes, there are couple of spells. But knowing him, he would take the most risky and dark spell possible. He is Lord Voldemort, after all. If I am right, then we have few days at max before he starts to attack you.", Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Very well then. Lets go and get the ring. I would ask you not to be tempted by it and let me pick it up. After you died, the world was not a good place, Professor. I would rather you lived. And, we don't have Professor Snape, who would be able to heal you.", Harry said as she got up.  

Dumbledore looked surprised but nodded as well. Hermione and Ron got up too. They walked to Hogsmeade and apparated together to Gaunt Manor. Despite it being afternoon, there was hardly anyone around. Not that Harry was surprised. This was place was in one word, filth.

The house was surrounded by trees that partly hide it, which Harry thought again, that this is a peculiar location to choose for a house or to have trees growing around it in such manner. The thick set of woods surrounding the shack blocked all light and view from reaching it, leaving a dark and secluded view.

They entered the house after Dumbledore found the charm to unlock it. Hermione was looking at Dumbledore in concentration and wonder. While Ron and Harry were busy looking around, making sure no one was there. The shack was small, dilapidated, and thick with filth. The inside was littered with a mass of filth, rusty pots and mouldy food. The place was stinking and was, oddly, clean in center. Dumbledore moved around the center a bit, waving his wand. 

"Merlin! It reminds me of the ghoul's room!", Ron muttered in disgust. 

Hermione looked to be having an aneurysm or a seizure. "How can anyone live like this? This is so bloody unhygienic. How did Gaunt not die before Voldemort killed him?", Hermione said critically as she surveyed the place. Her face was getting more and more pungent, the longer she looked. 

Dumbledore smiled and tapped the floor. A minute later, the floor boards groaned and from inside the floor came a golden box. It was radiating curses. Dumbledore moved towards it but Harry stopped him. She looked at the box, imagined a snake and tried to speak parselmouth. She knew she was no longer one because Voldemort's soul was gone from her, but hey! she could try. She said "Open!" and the box opened with a pop. 

Harry looked surprised as did everyone else. Dumbledore looked worried and then muttered a spell and suddenly Harry was shining. Dumbledore sighed in relief but he looked thoughtful. 

"Professor, am I still a Horcrux? Did traveling back in time, stick it back in me?", Harry asked worried. _Merlin, does she has to die again?_ She didn't know if she could this. No, she knew she would do it again. It was about saving all those lost in future too.

"No, Harry. The spell would have sparkled black, had there been another soul attached to you. Looks like your soul managed to soak some of his qualities while being in contact for so long. I wonder... Can you see in his brain, Harry?", Dumbledore asked her calmly.

Harry breathed in and tried to see into Voldemort's brain, only for it to be black. 

"It's pitch black.", She said with a shake of head. Dumbledore smiled.

"He never learns, does he? He did the same mistake again. He used an old spell to fulfill his purpose. He was in a hurry and didn't have a lot of time. He never seems to think too hard when ancient spells are involved. He tweaked the age old spell but didn't read the warnings about tempering with it. Had he done that, he would have given a pass at this plan of his. The warning says that if a person is sending someone else back in time against their will or knowledge, then they would be connected to the sender. As long as the sender is alive, the person sent back in time cannot die. Every person is connected differently, if I remember it correctly. You are connected through mind; one about who I had read, was connected through soul. You can still see in his mind but it will more pleasant and non-painful. But your death might not be so safeguarded as he is dead in future already."

"If you are seeing blackness, it means his memories are still in floating state and has not reached him, yet. It will curious to see how his body reacts to such an intrusion. But you will be able to see it, when it happens. I don't think he will be able to detect your presence in brain or able to reverse it. Voldemort has again given us key to defeat him, while trying to kill you. He has always been too arrogant for his own good.", Dumbledore said happily. 

Harry reeled under the information. So one, her soul has decided to act as the super absorbent sponge Aunt Petunia used and taken qualities off Voldemort's soul. She shuddered if it had taken any bad qualities and if it will affect her. Second, Voldemort has given her free access to his brain but this time it will be painless. That is good. She can use him to end it faster than. Best part he won't know she is there. She wondered if she is more Slytherin now than she was before. _Well, time to think about this bombshell would be later, right now lets get over with the ring business._

Harry nodded and moved cautiously towards the ring. Dumbledore moved beside her and said an incantation. The ring glowed as a huge thick serpent, came from the golden box, curled around it and hissed at them. Hermione and Ron yelped a little. Harry looked deep in the eyes of the snake and commanded it,"Stop! Move aside now!"

The snake obediently moved aside. Harry moved to get the ring but paused and looked at snake and asked it,"Any spells or curses on it?"

Snake nodded. Harry nodded back. "There is a curse or spell protecting it.", she told Dumbledore. Dumbledore felt the spells with his wand tip and then muttered something. Fast wind started to blow and then suddenly dispersed out of the door. Harry looked at snake who hissed back"Its okay, now, Master!". The snake bowed down and Harry started to feel awkward.

"You may go and live your life!", Harry hissed back. The snake uncoiled its huge form and slithered out. 

"Merlin! Snakes give me the hibby-gibbies.", Ron muttered as he shuddered. 

Harry picked up the ring and had no curse act on her. "We have two now.", Harry said. She looked around and waited for them, her loved ones, to appear. Only for no one to be there. She frowned. They came the last time. 

"They are alive, Harry. They cannot come.", Dumbledore said gently. He was looking at the ring a bit longingly.

Harry raised her eyebrow at him and said,"Once, the Voldemort is removed from it, you can use it to contact your family once. I will make this ring disappear after that. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Professor." Dumbledore looked surprised, almost child like, at being caught and smiled at Harry in thanks. Harry placed the ring in her Hagrid gifted pouch. 

Before leaving, Harry paused. "Professor, is there a way to put a copy of ring in the box and leave it as if nothing has happened? I know its a long shot, but maybe he would not look in too closely but get busy in laying down a trap?", Harry asked Dumbledore curiously.

Dumbledore thought over it and nodded. "Its worth a shot." He waved his wand and a replica of the ring was present in the box. Dumbledore kept waving his wand for a while and then looked at Harry, who nodded and hissed 'Close!'. The golden box closed and the box went down. Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Does it look the same? Or does it look tampered with?", Harry asked her. Hermione looked at the place critically and nodded. The quarter left the premises. Dumbledore did a spell before apparating back. 

"We will need a secure location to place these horcruxes. A single controlled Fiendfyre should take care of all them together.", Dumbledore said. The others nodded and went to the seventh floor. Room of requirements opened and they were back in their DA practice class. 

A large trunk, almost similar to the trunk Moody was captured in, laid there. Harry placed her wand on top as did the three of them. It opened its compartments. In the last one, Harry placed the ring and sealed it with her wand (only she could open it. She still didn't trust Dumbledore not to succumb to the temptation. Guilt was a powerful motivator, she would know.) Dumbledore placed the Diadem. They tapped the box and closed it. Dumbledore cast protection spell, just in case. 

The quarter left. They were all in deep thoughts. Once they reached the Headmaster's office, they all settled down and had their lunch together. 

"Well, that should be enough for today, I think. It has been enlightening, to say the least. Your mind connection should tell us, when to be get in hurry mode. But I think, we have time for that. For now I think, you should go shop, get this era's clothes, book and other things you want. It would, also, be good if you knew what was happening in today's time, so as to not draw attention to your lack of knowledge. It would also help in forming your back story. Find something familiar and we can make a story around it.", Dumbledore said conversationally. Hermione was vibrating with excitement. Harry and Ron sighed at the number of books, she would make them read.

"Now, then. Can you tell me your OWLs score, so that I could get you registered for the school?", Dumbledore asked smilingly. Harry grinned. She loved how quirky Dumbledore was.

Hermione proudly told her score and beamed at Dumbledore's praise. Ron muttered his too and reddened at Dumbledore's praise. Harry said his scores and smiled as Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully.

"After what happened the whole year and right during the exam, I am proud that you managed to perform so well. Here is the subject sheet, mark your subject choices. The sheet has the prerequisites mentioned next to it." , Dumbledore said as he started to make their OWLs result. 

Harry and Ron choose DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potion (well it was going to Slughorn teaching them, so they can be in the class with an E. _Great, fantastic! Bloody Slug club! She was not joining it in any case. She wasn't popular anymore._ ) and care of magical creatures (which was required during this time to become an Auror). Hermione chose Arthimancy, additionally. Harry wondered how she will keep up with the work load, she didn't have the time turner this time. Hermione was determined though. If anyone can, she will.

Dumbledore looked at their choices and smiled. "I have already set up three separate bank accounts for you three in the Gringotts with 100,000 galleons in each account. In case you need more, please feel free to ask for more. Here is the account key and detail. You can go tomorrow to collect your money." The three were left speechless.

"Professor this is a lot of money.", Hermione managed to blurt out.

"Yeah, just one account should be sufficient for three of us.", Ron said nodding frantically as if the money was cursed somehow. 

"Professor, we already have my parent's galleons from future (she had checked in the morning when she went to pay Tiffy for newspaper.). We won't be requiring the money. I can fund us sufficiently.", Harry said evenly.

"Yes, I know. But I would like you guys to have it. Please, consider it as a small gift from me. Don't worry I make almost five to six of that every year, with nothing and nobody to spend on. Use that money and keep your's safe for time being. We don't know how the future will play out any more. ", Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes. 

They nodded in agreement to the last part. The future was upside down again and they would need all the help they can get. But it was also unspoken among the three that they would only use one account and repay Dumbledore when they started to earn here.  _Not now. Stop panicking about staying here forever. Later the three of us can have a full mental breakdown._  

"Another important matter to be discussed. Your name, Harry. It can't be Potter. As is well known in this wizarding world, the last Potters are your father and his parents. You being a full grown Potter will raise too many questions, which we can't give conclusive answers with proof. So I would suggest you take an arbitrary name. You are free to tell your parents, Sirius and Remus, if you would like.", Dumbledore added gently

Harry turned slightly green at that thought.  _Yeah not panicking is not working, right now._ She shook her head frantically, "Too many questions and I won't be able to tell them everything that has happened. If and when they find out, we will take it from there. Right now, I would be Harry J. Granger. Twin sister with Hermione Granger. Twins can look different, can't they?", Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah. My mother's brother looked different from each other but were twins nonetheless.", Ron answered her with a smile. 

"Well that it settled. I will call you when we are ready for getting the locket. In the meantime, why don't you three go shopping tomorrow.", Dumbledore said with a twinkle. They agreed and went back to their guest rooms.  _That had been some day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	2. Bygone

"Oh, look an Apple store. I didn't know they were selling their stuff during this time.", Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Harry grinned as the couple sitting in front of them in the London's famous red double Decker bus, turned to look at Hermione and then shifted further away from her. Harry didn't blame them, she would have done the same had she heard someone exclaim a normal thing in her time like it was a wonder. Hermione has been pointing out several differences between their times for past hour and Ron was trying to understand very normal muggle things. Like why are there different colored three light at the road end and that too on one stand, what a waste. Everyone around them was slowly moving away from the deranged trio on the bus.

The muggle 1977 was drastically different from their time. Here Ford was the luxury car and horses were seen as much as the cars. The television were huge boxes with antennas, telephone was corded one, computer looked like a joke or a toy that is sold to children to play with, there were posters of bands that Harry has heard only in passing. 

"Oh, we should totally go to Rolling Stones and Zed Zeppelin concerts. My dad used to love their songs. I would love to see them live in their glory. What do you think?", Hermione said excitedly. Harry nodded and Ron, who confused as to why anyone would want to pay to watch someone rolling stones, agreed after a while. 

Harry got lost in her thoughts as Hermione and Ron kept pointing different things from present and past. Harry was glad that the wizarding world has not changed drastically or they would't have been able to blend in because which teenager not know about latest technology and how to use them. They knew technology but technology that ten times faster and better than this.

The wizarding world, thankfully, hasn't changed much. It was embroiled in upcoming war between pureblood ideologist and the rest of wizarding community. It was more subtle here than it was in the sixth year. No one had officially declared their sides but everyone knew who everyone supported. The people fighting on two sides were almost same, except maybe a generation older.  

During the research of the current time, they found out that a small school, near Hermione's old house, was destroyed and several people were killed in and around the area. Among the list of people killed were Weasleys. Ron, then, remembered their parents vaguely talking about some squib in his father's side three generations ago, who was shunned from the family for being a squib. Only for the next generation of the squib to have a wizard born in it. The squib pissed that his family had shunned him, refused to send his son to the school of high and mighty. He sent his son to the smaller school. 

The smaller schools were started by the Minsitry after the demand of 1890s, when some parents didn't want their children to be gone for almost the whole year. The Ministry started, what was called rotatory school, all over the country. These school had teachers rotating from one place to another. The subject were taught as per teacher's availability but course was covered were same as Hogwarts. So that squib's current generation family went to that school as well. The whole family was killed by death eaters.

Ron decided to be one of the son's of this family. They had very poor record keeping in these schools as many children dropped out after OWLs. Hermione and Harry would say that their parents didn't want their children to be gone for so long, so they chose this school as well. It gave them a chance to try muggle education too. Harry, Hermione and Ron became friends since then and have decided to come here to complete their education. Their parents and families were murdered in the death eater's attack. Luckily for them, some Granger died in the raid too. Not related to Hermione. She checked.

They had toured and shopped for muggle clothes in the neighborhood near Hermione's old house. Hermione reasoned that since they would be posing as muggle born, they should have a knowledge of the place and muggle clothes to go along with it. After having lunch, they were on their way to Leaky Cauldron Pub. 

With their back story set, they familiarized themselves about the Professors sent there, area of school, their neighborhood and etc. to pass off any intrigued questions. Luckily, these teachers didn't interact with any teachers in Hogwarts and they met so many students, that it was impossible for them to remember all students. Dumbledore took care of legitimizing their back story. The three were busy learning disillusion charm, so that they could sneak into the Room of Requirement to practice dueling and other spells they would need for their quest. She no longer had the invisibility clock or the map (time paradox).

The map was another concern. She knew from experience that you can't tamper, change or fool the map. It would show the real identity of the person. Harry was worried. She didn't want her parents to know her past and their future. She was going to change everything as it is. There was no need to destroy their love and zest for life because of things that were out of their hand. How would her father, no James (she needs to stop thinking of them as their future self but think of them only as their current version. Damn this was confusing and hard as hell), react to finding another Potter? There were none. Would he think she was an impostor or a death eater?  Would he believe her if she told him the truth? 

She wanted to believe that he would, but Snape's worst memory kept coming back in her mind. She didn't know when her father grew out of his bullish ways. What if he was still that? Would he break the part of her heart which lit a blazing fire in his name? What about her mother? She hardly knew much about her. Sirius and Remus, often, talked about her father but mother was seldom mentioned. For now, she wouldn't tell anyone, anything. She would take one day at a time and remember that her main mission is to kill Voldemort, for once and all. The rest, she can figure out later. She had additional 23 years to do that, after all. 

They hopped off the bus and entered Leaky Pub. The pub was filled with witches and wizards but there was underlining tension running in the place. Harry could see distrust in every face. Yeah, she could understand what Sirius meant that that time no one trusted anyone. They moved to the back door and entered Diagon Alley. The Alley was bursting with school children gathering their supplies, catching up with friends, parents running after younger kids. Harry smiled at the scene. 

They went to collect some gold before shopping. Gringotts was the same, with much less security and same grumpy Goblins. The trio grinned as they remembered the destruction they left behind at their last visit to this place. Griphook came to take them to their newly opened accounts. They opened only one account, Harry's. The vault had neat mounts of galleons lined at the center. Ron's mouth popped open. The three stuffed their bags with 1000 galleons each and left the vault.

Hermione asked as a very concerned customer about the safety precautions and security measures taken by the bank, as she wanted to store some very valuable things she possessed in the vault. She didn't want to loose it or get it stolen. Griphook prattled about various security measures they had and safety features to soothe Hermione's concern. Ron and Harry were, in meanwhile, taking note of visible threats and security in the place. After a hearty thanks to Griphook, they left for Madam Malkin's robes shop.

"Double faced, back stabbing Goblin. I really wanted to smack him on his nose for being the arsehole he is.", Ron muttered angrily.

"Well, at least we know that the security measure won't be too difficult to bypass this time. And, knowing the counter measures in the vaults, we will be better prepared to get the Cup, unlike last time.", Hermione said as they got ready to get measured.

Harry noticed Madam Malkin kept looking at their scars curiously and looked like she was dying to ask some questions about it. The trio had developed impressive amount of scars over years. In their time, everyone knew stories behind each of the scar (the stories were popular in the wizarding world) of the three. She never felt conscious about any of her scars, apart from the one on her forehead. In this time, however, they  could be a reason for unwanted attention, questions and suspicion. Hermione caught her eyes and nodded. Yeah, they needed to find a spell or potion to hide these scars. 

After paying the very curious Madam Malkin, the trio went to an empty alley and Hermione used some spell to hide their prominent scars. They continued on their journey of buying books, cauldrons, potion materials, other supplies for school. Hermione bought a beautiful blue-brown barn owl. Harry refused to buy an owl, so soon after Hedwig. She would get her friend back in thirteen years or so. Its not like she needed an owl, there was no one to write letters to. Her whole family would be with her in Hogwarts. Harry felt her head spin at the thought. _No not now. Breathe. Later....later, when you are alone. Now is not the time to freak out_. 

Hermione left Ron and Harry staring at the Nimbus 1700 and went to get them trunks and small things that were still left to buy. This Nimbus didn't look as polished and fast as her Nimbus 2000 or Firebolt. But it looked fast alright. The plank card said that it had better control at heights and could turn fast at a moment's touch. 

"Its looks alright. What do you think?", Ron asked her. 

"It is good. It won't be able to maneuver extreme fast turns but it should work alright. It has the extra grip on its handle, which is always good for fast flying.", Harry said as she studied the broom in interest.

'Wait, where is grip thing written?", Ron asked her in interest, as he re-read the plank.

"It isn't but you can see the way the broom is curved and the grip marks in the broom. It usually only comes with that spell in it. It means that it can be flown easily in rain and snow, probably.", Harry explained as she examined the broom's tail.

Harry tutted. "This tail is not going to last long in extreme dives or turns. The wide, loose way it has been placed will make it susceptible to reducing speed.", Harry said. 

Ron nodded and said," That along with that much curved handle, will make it highly unstable in nose-dives.". 

Harry muttered,"Damn, I want to buy one. Its been a while since I have flown."

Ron said,"Well lets both buy one each, then. Hermione is investing in the muggle world. So money shouldn't be a problem." Ron said as he longingly looked at broom.

Harry knew how much it meant for Ron to have luxurious items and he was right. Hermione has invested in muggle companies, like Apple, Google, Microsoft, GM motors and others which are doing splendidly in their time. According to her calculations, they should be able to return Dumbledore all his money back by end of this year, itself. So Harry agreed. Ron whooped in delight and they went in the broom shop to get the brooms.

Unknown to them, two black-haired boys were listening in on their conversation with delight. It was clear that these two knew about flying and brooms. The grey-eyed boy couldn't move his eye away from the tall, beautiful black haired girl, who had an aura of power and leadership in her. Grey eyed boy hushed the hazel eyed boy, who was smiling at him teasingly. They got distracted when a sandy haired boy and a mosey looking guy came their way. They left the broomstick enthusiasts alone and went their way. 

After shopping for whole day, the three ate their dinner and went to sleep. Tomorrow they were going to the Cave in the evening. They needed the rest for the said journey. 

Next morning, Harry woke up from a nightmare of Sirius's death. She sighed and moved to get dressed. It was still early and the two were sleeping. She wrote a note and left for a walk in the ground. She could freak out now.

First things first, Voldemort was still unaware of her presence and his role in her presence. According to Dumbledore, they had time. How much was anyone's guess? She still only could see darkness when she tried to look in Voldemort's head. But they needed to get a move on because once Tom knew what has happened. No one will have a lot of time for any preparation. Then, there was the thing about her soul absorbing Voldemort's few talents. She felt very violated and uncomfortable with that knowledge. The parselmouth was all good for the quest but what else has she inherited from her nemesis. 

What if she inherited his inhumanity? His need for power? To kill? She would never want to be that. Was she a Slytherin now? She tired to imagine her dad's reaction at finding that his daughter was a Slytherin. Yeah that won't be pretty. But it would mean that her parents won't find out about her much. Because she would definitely won't be of interest to them, then. Just another snake in the midst of snakes.

That was another thing. The thing she most wanted ever was her parents. All she ever wanted was to be with them, grow up with them and for them to live while she lived. This is definitely not what she imagined she would get her wish. She can't tell them what she has been through because they won't understand what and why she had to do to save others. Her mother won't be able to bear what Harry had to live through while living with her sister. Sirius...Sirius would drown in sorrow for being responsible for his best friends death and the life Harry and Sirius lived. Remus would feel guilty for leaving Harry alone and thinking that Sirius was guilty.

Peter...that rat! He would be there too. How in the world is she supposed to be cordial to the rat who has caused her the biggest sufferings in her life? The guy, who was responsible for her parents' death? Imprisioning Sirius in Askaban? Leaving Remus alone? Bringing Voldemort back? Willing to kill Harry again in the dungeon? How is she supposed to watch him be their friends, while he slowly planning their demise?

That thought stuck something else in her. There would be more future death eaters in Hogwarts. How is supposed to not do anything to prevent the hurt and damage they would inflict on the world? God! If the hat decided to place her in Slytherin, she would end up in Askaban for mudering all those horrible beings. What is she supposed to do?

How is she supposed to behave around dead people, who are all alive right noe and unaware of the horrors that are coming their way? How is she supposed to look at her parents and not break down? Or beg Sirius, on her knees, asking for his forgiveness for being such an idiot and reckless goddaughter? How is supposed to look Remus in eyes and apologize for leaving his son, her godson, all alone in the new world? How is she suppose to do this?

She doesn't think she will be able to take it, if her parents finds out who she is and only feel disappointment, like her aunt used to say they felt. She won't be able take their pity. She doesn't want to fill their lives with darkness. She wants them  to be happy, filled with zest for life, and thinking that they can conquer everyone and everything with their will alone.

Harry didn't realize she was crying leaning on the lake tree where she saw Sirius for the first time. 

"I was wondering, when you will freak out, Harry.", Dumbledore voice caught her off guard. Harry, hurriedly, wiped out tears and straightened her back. 

"Lemon drops?", Dumbledore offered her. Harry chuckled at Dumbledore and his love for this sweet. She took two, she has gotten fond of them too, by now. Dumbledore beamed at her and Harry grinned back.

"What is troubling you? It can't be easy being here, after everything? You can talk to me.", Dumbledore said softly as he watched Thestrals flying above them.

"How am I suppose to react to the people, I know what they will become? To the future death eaters? To people who would die painful deaths? To know their terrible fates and not warn them about it? How am I supposed to be with my parents? Sirius? Remus? _Peter?_ ",Harry asked in a hurry.

"Ah,....yes. I guess, it would be difficult to act normally. What you have to remember is that what you know about them, is not true  _yet._ We are trying, gently, to change a lot of lives and future of people. We are trying to make this place a better tomorrow. So keep in mind that even if in future that person is good or bad, it won't remain true for all of them. Fates will change as will alliances in this future. Your future is a cautionary tale for this past.", Dumbledore said softly.

Harry thought about it and nodded. That would help when she got angry or something. Harry could never hurt anyone innocent. They all were innocent of their future crime. She can control her feelings against death eaters, but her parents? The people she wanted to be more than anything ever..how is she supposed to do that?

"As for your parents, I agree with your decision to let them be in dark for now. They can know about it later, when they figure it out. Don't think for a second that they won't. You parents and their friends are exceptionally talented and smart people. They will figure it out. When they do, we will take it from there. Till then, get to know them as friends. You will be surprised how much you can get to know about a person as a friend, instead as their child. Parents tend to hide their mistakes from their children, but they have no  such qualms about it, when it comes to their friends.", Dumbledore said sagely. 

Harry nodded. She felt a bit settled. This was just another hoop she had to jump, to make sure everyone lives the life the way they are supposed to. She can do this. She can. Another thought entered her mind. Since this is her life now and there is no turning back, she might as well as make provisions for future. 

"Professor, I have a request. If something should happen to me, I want to make sure that Hermione and Ron are well off. I need you to promise me that you will look after them. They are my only family left and I would like to think that, even after I am gone, they will live a happy and prosperous life.", Harry requested Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Harry softly and, something akin to wonder, and nodded. Harry felt a huge burden being lifted off from her shoulder. She could breath again. 

"Ah...I see Ron and Hermione are up and ready.", Dumbledore said as Hermione and Ron made their way towards them. Harry smiled at them and their worried expression changed to relieved. 

"If you guys are dressed and ready, we can go to the cave now, instead of evening. Unfortunately, the board has called a meeting and I have to be present for it.", Dumbledore asked them.

The three nodded. The quarter walked to the Whooping Willow and used its tunnel to reach Hogsmeade. They apparated on the shore opposite of the cave. The four of them dived into the lake and started to swim through its extremely cold water to the cave. Upon reaching the shore, they dried themselves up and looked around. Harry felt the cave responding to the presence of wizards.

They paused at the smaller entrance of the cave. Dumbledore spend a few minutes to gauge the spells. Harry knew he was checking to see if the spells were same as that he saw in her memories. He smiled at Harry and taped the air with his wand.

A solid wall immerged. Dumbledore sliced his hand before Harry could offer it and pressed his bloody hand to the wall. He immediately looked a bit weak. Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry has never told them anything about it.

"Its a common misconception of Voldemort that physical pain would weaken a person entering the chamber. Alright, lets go further.", Dumbledore said merrily. They stood there at the cave end looking at the lake. Hermione moved forward a bit and then leaped back. An inferi was looking up at her. Harry put an arm on her hand and smiled in assurance. Hermione gulped and nodded.

Dumbledore started to pull the boat towards them using the rope. Harry was still worried how they will cross the lake as it was not possible for two of them to use the boat, anymore. She looked at Dumbledore in question, who hummed. At Ron's questioning look at his very weak Lumos charm, Harry explained,

"The darkness within the cave is denser than normal, and has been charmed to not let a lot of light in it. It more suited for the inferis. They are afraid of light. That is an Inferi-infested lake, who will interrupt any attempt of summoning charm to get the horcrux or boat to us. If the water is disturbed, the Inferi will emerge and attempt to drag the intruder into the water to drown tthem.The intruder, then, becomes an Inferius upon death."

"But Professor, in this boat only one person can go. We are all adult wizards now. How are we supposed to go to the other side of the lake.", Harry asked him.

"I am glad you asked that, Harry. You see what Voldemort didn't take into account was not just underage wizards but also magical animals. Pheonix (who appeared out of thin air) was not categorized in his list of threats. No animal can pass the front door. But Phoenix's don't need the front door to enter. They are like house elves. They can apparate any place they like and no boundation holds them back. He had charmed the door to burn any and all types of flying equipment and the air is charmed not let any flying charm spells work. But you wont need flying charms when we can ride the Phoenix."

"It was helpful to see everything in advance to prepare for it. Now, as soon as I start to travel in the boat, fly with Phoenix, okay?", Dumbledore said merrily as he sat on the boat and it started to move towards the center of the lake. Harry held onto Phoenix's tail. Hermione moved to join them. Harry stopped her.

"Wait, let me go across first. Lets see if it works or not.", Harry said this and Phoenix screeched and burst into flames. A feeling of warmth enveloped her and the next thing she knew she was standing on the lake, just as Dumbledore deboarded the boat. Harry looked at Fawkes, who was looking at her with a haughty expression. 

"I am sorry, I questioned your capabilities. You are amazing. The best in the world.", Harry said sincerely. Fawkes chirped a bit and giving Harry a peck, disappeared again. This time he brought Hermione and Ron together there. 

"Same arrangement, I drink the liquid. Harry make sure that I drink this. Ron, bring me the water when I ask for it; while Hermione use the magical light fire to ward off the inferis from getting in. Oh, and here is the cure for the drink. Okay?", Dumbledore said. They all nodded and got ready.  

Dumbledore got on his knees and scooped a goblet full of green liquid. He drank it and shivered, he scooped again and drank. Dumbledore continued to do so for a while, but he was getting weaker and looked distorted. His eyes were clouded and Harry knew what was going to happen before it happened. 

Dumbledore refused to drink anymore. Harry stealed herself and began making Dumbledore drink everything as much as she could. Dumbledore was begging and pleading someone, except she knew who it was now, as Harry kept making him drink. Once it was empty, Harry scooped out the locket and placed it around her neck. 

’Water,’ croaked Dumbledore.

‘Water, ..yess", Harry said to Dumbledore.

She rushed to Ron. Dumbledore was barely breathing and was groaning now. Ron flung himself over to the edge of the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that did not vanish.

‘Here!’ Ron yelled. Harry took the water and yelled at Hermione,"Use the fire, the inferi will be coming.".

Harry rushed to Dumbledore and gently made him drink the water. She kept an eye on Hermione and Ron, who yelled as the surface of the lake was no longer mirror-smooth. It was churning, and everywhere Harry looked, white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving towards the rock: an army of the dead was rising from the black water.

Hermione yelled the fire spell loudly and the inferi held back but were still trying to fight their way back to them. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was still trying to wake up and Hermione and Ron, who were fighting. She looked up and saw Fawkes watching her with interest. Harry knew what to do. She called Ron over, who came running. 

"Here, support Dumbledore. Make him drink this potion as you get out.", Harry said to a startled Ron. Harry reached and tapped Hermione. "Take Fawkes and meet me outside the cave. Go!".

Harry pushed Hermione towards Ron and started the fire from her own wand. Hermione rushed back and grabbing Dumbledore and Fawkes on one side, vanished from the place. Harry using the fire as shield reached the boat and journeyed back. 

After reaching the shore, the boat sunk back into the lake again. Harry was about to leave but the turned back and yelled Fiendfyre spell and unleashed fire that was mutating, forming a gigantic pack of fiery beasts: Flaming serpents, chimeras, and dragons rose and fell. They were feeding and burning off the inferis. A serpent came towards Harry but Harry calmly threw the locket towards it. Harry heard the satisfying scream of Voldemort dying. Harry cast the anti-Fiendfyre charm and the fire died. 

Hermione, Ron and healed Dumbledore came bursting in. "What did you do?", Hermione screeched.

"I released the trapped dead people from his control and ended one of Voldemort's souls in process. We can put the locket back in and refill it with potion. Put the illusion of inferi in the water.", Harry said casually as the three looked at her in bewilderment.

Dumbledore was first to recover and nodded. He used the boat, dropped the now useless locket back in the basin, filled it with green liquid, came back and spelled the charm for inferi illusion. It was a good illusion.

"When did you learn to control Fiendfyre? You could have died!", Hermione screamed at her.

Harry hugged her and she sighed. "Hermione, I am not stupid. I knew I could control it. For the fire to be completely out of  control, you need a lot of anger and hatred. I wasn't that. I was compassionate and pitied the inferis. So, the fire wasn't dangerous. It followed my command and freed the trapped soul.", Harry said evenly. 

Dumbledore looked at her and said," I am venturing that is one of the things you absorbed from his soul. His knowledge of spells. But, Harry, beware. Don't succumb to his arrogance."

"Don't worry, Professor. I don't need arrogance, just knowledge to defeat him.", Harry said with a smile. Hermione looked critical but Ron smiled in relief. The four swam again to the shore and apparated back. It was time to get ready for the Hogwarts and her parents.   


	3. Initium

Harry breathed in deeply as Professor McGonagall asked the transfer students, over 50 of us, to come with her for sorting. This was it. Her new life starts now. Hermione and Ron grasped her hand tightly. She smiled gratefully at them. _She can do this_. They entered the Great Hall and Harry automatically started to scan for the people her heart was yearning most, as they continued walking up to the front.

The four of them were sitting at Gryffindor table near the Head's table. Remus and Peter sat on one side and Dad and Sirius sat on other side. Remus had his back to the sorting group. They were all having a laugh. Sirius was smiling and laughing at something Remus had said. He didn't have a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, or long, matted hair. He wasn't thin or hungry. His face wasn't waxy at all but handsome and full of laughter.

Sirius, in front of her, was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair. His striking grey eyes were sparkling with love, humor and life. He had an air of casual elegance that highlighted his aristocratic beauty. There was no regret or sadness lurking in his eyes. He was definitely a heartthrob of the school. Harry could already see girls around him fawning over him. Harry stifled a smile. _Of course, he was popular among girls_.

Remus, looked tired and a bit haggard (was the full moon approaching?), but he was sitting straight and had life in his eyes. His clothes looked older in comparison to others but were well fitting and had no patches in them. He looked healthier and happier than Harry has ever seen him. He had the look on his face which he usually did when he gave a snarky reply. 

Then there was Peter. That small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. She gritted her teeth. This arsehole....he was leaning on Remus as uncontrollable laughter took over him. Oh, she wanted to hex the life out of him. That bastard! How dare he? Hermione tightened her hold on her hand and Harry breathed in deeply. She would ignore his sorry arse as much as she can, or might end up killing him.

Her stomach exploded in excitement and eyes got fixated on her father. He looked so handsome and youthful. He was tall, well built and muscular (not like a body builder but more than Sirius), with untidy hair that stuck at the back. He looked well cared for and adored. He had a boyish grin on his face which lit his extremely mischievous hazel eyes.

Harry smiled at the sight. She did look remarkably like him. They had the same untidy hair (hers was longer now), thin face, mouth, eyebrows, and even hands. Her nose was bit longer than her father's but she was definitely his daughter. In Snape's memory, her father and she had almost similar height, now he was taller than her by couple of inches. 

Harry grinned at seeing this version of her father and then her inhaled sharply, as she saw a thick, dark red hair girl, whose hair fell to her shoulders, with stunning figure and green almond shaped eyes, walking towards her dad. Harry looked at her own body consciously. Why couldn't she had gotten her mother's figure? Her mother was beautiful. No wonder dad made an utter fool of himself in front of her!

Mom smiled sweetly at dad and kissed him on the lips. Sirius, Remus and Peter whistled loudly. Dad blushed but was grinning like a fool. He rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it was before, and got her to sit down next to him.

Harry got so lost in watching them that she didn't realize that they have stopped moving and the sorting has started. One girl brushed past her and broke her intense gazing of the people, who in future would be her family ... and die protecting her. She shook her head and looked at the proceedings. They were standing close to the people who she was gazing at, so she did hear Sirius sudden gasp of breath. 

She covertly looked at them and Sirius was looking at the transfer students like lighting has stuck him. She couldn't understand what has happened. Dad looked at Sirius in question and then followed his eye line. He looked at Harry with furrow and then, his face cleared up. He turned with a delighted expression to look at Sirius. Hermione moved a bit and blocked their view of Harry. Harry looked at Hermione and she shrugged.  _That was weird. What was that about?_

Before she could think about it, her name was called. She moved slowly towards the sorting hat. Is she still a Gryffindor? Has her soul absorbing Voldemort's qualities, made her a Slytherin? She wanted to get to know her parents, which won't be possible if she ends up in Slytherin. In fact, she was sure if she was forced to spend time with future death eaters, she would murder them all and be done with it. Will the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin? She will burn his sodding arse, if he did.

"Hey no need for violence. I am only looking for the best fit. Also I have no arse, so Ravenclaw is out.", Sorting Hat said teasingly to her.

Harry thought back as teasingly,"Well, then don't make me do something drastic, or I will simply burn you down!"

"Don't worry, Miss Potter. I won't put you in the house of your nemesis. It will make your life a lot more difficult. You, anyways won't fit with them. You have their traits, no doubt. But your recklessness and bravery overrides everything else. And after all that you have suffered and done for others, it's time for you to have a bit of happiness. I hope you succeed in your mission. All the best. Have fun in "Gryffindor!" and enjoy the stay.", Sorting hat said happily. 

Harry just managed to thank him when McGonagall removed the hat, she grinned and went to sit at the start of the table. In her excitement of not being sorted into Slytherin and in anticipation of Hermione's sorting, she forgot who she has decided to sit next to. She also didn't question that there was a seat suddenly available, when earlier there was no place in front as it was occupied by the Marauders. 

Harry's full attention was on Hermione, who seems to be in an intense discussion with sorting hat. The Sorting Hat certainly had his hats full today. Harry grinned and whooped in excitement as Hermione was sorted in Gryffindor. Hermione came running to her in excitement and hugged her. 

"Thank God! I thought the hat would put me in Ravenclaw.", Hermione muttered. 

Harry looked at her teasingly, "I thought that was your heaven, books and brains!"

"Oh, shush you! I haven't studied that much in a year!", Hermione defended herself.

"Hermione, you study enough for eight students!", Harry said solemnly, even if her eyes were twinkling in mischief. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her and Harry started to laugh. They both sat down and gave Ron a thumbs up.

Harry, still smiling widely, turned and froze. Hermione felt tension in her body and turned too. She froze as well. They were staring at smiling faces of intrigued Marauders and Lily Evans. Harry, somehow, managed to keep smiling, even if on the inside she was freaking out. Remus, the ever perceptive one, held his hand out in greeting.

"Hello. My name is Remus Lupin, Gryffindor Prefect.", Remus said cordially as he unconsciously puffed out his chest. He reminded her of Percy when he got his batch. Harry grinned at the memory. She felt herself relax. Moony always had that effect. 

"You are never supposed to forget that!", Sirius added with a smirk. He looked very handsome doing that.

"Its a punishable offense.", Dad said sagely with twinkling eyes. Harry snorted despite her nervousness. Sirius and Dad identical grins almost split their faces. Mom rolled her eyes. 

Remus sighed and said,"These duffs are my friends and the biggest mischievous lot the school has ever seen (Mom cleared her throat loudly and gave Remus a pointed look). Myself included. Let me introduce you to the terrors of the school. This stag-gering wild hair is James Potter, _head boy_  (I know, no one believed it either), the sweet gentleman is Peter Pettigrew (who gave them a watery smile), the beautiful lady there is Lily Evans, Head Girl (and James's Supreme Overlord), and the dog with impeccable hair is Sirius Black."

Sirius took her hand and kissed it, saying elegantly,"My lady. _E_ _nchanté_  !". Harry looked at him, amused and shook her head. Sirius smiled at her. As he opened his mouth to say something, Ron's name was called. Harry and Hermione, both turned their attention towards Ron. Harry didn't realize her hand was still in Sirius's hand. Sirius had a sad puppy look. James was muffling his laugh by laughing on Lily's shoulder. Peter looked like a game has begun. Lily eyes were moving between Sirius, Harry and their still held hands rapidly.

Remus felt amused at Sirius's infatuation. Sirius was the unchallenged heartthrob of Hogwarts. James could have been a competition but his heart was Lily's since fifth year. Albeit, Sirius never had to put an effort to get a girl's attention. All he ever did was smile at them and they came running. And that was after they have spend some time pining and wooing him. He would soon get bored and end it. His intentions were always clear with each girl and he told them in the beginning. He just didn't find anyone interesting for more than a couple of dates. And, here was Harry, who had all his attention and didn't care for it. Well, this could be fun.

The Sorting Hat touched Ron's head and yelled 'Gryffindor!'. Hermione and Harry whooped in delight. Ron came to them and hugged them. Harry hands slipped out of Sirius's, who almost whined like a hurt puppy. The Marauders and Lily, somehow, managed to control their laughter at Sirius's hurt look and his failed attempt at getting Harry's attention. Remus grinned,  _Yeah this would definitely be fun!_

"We are all in same house! YES!", Hermione yelled in excitement.

"Did you give her Fred and George's funny cookies again?", Ron asked Harry. 

One time after their OWLs, Fred and George dropped by and left cookies on the counter at The Burrow. They cautioned Harry not to eat them. Harry was more than happy not to. Hermione came reading some book and ate the first thing she saw, as Harry watched on in anticipation. The funny cookies were amazingly strong. That day was written in legends, now. Fred and George refused to give her the antidote. They wanted to see how long the effect lasted.

Hermione started off by talking Ron's ears off about the beauty that was Arthimancy and why she loved the subject so much. From there she, somehow, started to talk about how perfect Lockhart (they still teased her about it) was, to how she thinks Snape's Animagus might be bat (they all agreed with that). After that, she heard some song she liked on radio and began to sing in a loud voice. It was mix between banshee singing and a mother's screaming. She even rapped for a while. After those illustrious performances, she started to tap dance and what she thought was belly dance, but turned out to be just a lot of shimmy. The hilarious day was tapped off, when a very livid Hermione ran after laughing Fred and George.

"One time, Ron. One time! I didn't expect her to do that! And, I would definitely not put us through that again. One time was enough.", Harry said with mock-seriousness. Ron nodded in same seriousness. Hermione looked indignant. 

"Ha ha! I didn't even do anything. Shut up! You made it all up. I would never do that!", Hermione said with conviction, crossing her arms.

"We were as surprised (Ron added,"and horrified") as you were, to see that. But you did. We had photographs to prove it, only if you hadn't burnt them in rage.", Harry said teasingly.

Hermione groaned and muttered,"One time and they never let you forget about it. But they constantly do crazy stuff and that's okay!" Harry and Ron chortled and sat down.

Hermione was sitting next to Lily, James and Sirius (in that order), while Ron and Harry were sitting next to Remus and Peter. Thank God! Peter was sitting next to Remus or she would have puked on him. Not a bad idea though. Ron froze upon seeing their companions too. Remus made the introductions. Before the conversations could go any further, Dumbledore got up.

"Welcome new students and transfer students to a new year! To the old students, welcome back! Please make sure that all new students feel comfortable in their new school! Forbidden forest, as the name suggests, is forbidden and the list of forbidden items is 357 or something, please ask Mr Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, for full detail. Now enough of my yapping, lets eat!". Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables groaned under the weight of food. 

They all got busy filling their plates. Harry and Ron have always eaten like Hyppogriffs. Mrs Weasley, often, said that no matter how much she feeds them, the food never gets absorbed by their body. Hermione was looking at the mess on their plate and shook her head. She never really ate much. She could survive on one forth of what they ate.

Harry was busy stuffing food in her mouth as Hermione started asking them about Professors and classes. Harry rolled her eyes and she felt Ron do the same. She noticed Sirius and Dad smiling at her (they were being weird again. _What was going on?_ ). She ignored them in favor of eating. After she had eaten enough (her plate was wiped clean), she tuned in to the conversation. Apparently Hermione has reached the specifics of the subjects now. Mom, no...Lily and Remus were answering her questions happily, but the rest looked bored. She yawned loudly. Sirius and dad...James grinned again. 

"For the love of sanity...let these poor souls eat in peace, 'mione. You can grill them about studies later!", Ron said yawning. Hermione opened her mouth to chaste Ron.

Harry was in no mood to listen to them fight, interrupted,"So is the food always this good or is the first day special?". She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She flinched inwardly at the absolute dud of a conversation starter.

Sirius grinned,"Na, the food is always this good. It is one of the wonders of Hogwarts. Speaking of school, where did you three study before?", Sirius asked intrigued, his striking grey eyes seemed to be fixed on Harry. Harry felt conscious. Did she have food stuck on her face? She used the napkin to wipe her face, just in case.

"Rotary school near Heathgate, Hampstead in southern part of London. Our parents were uncomfortable with us leaving them for so long at a time. So when the Ministry person told them about such school, they agreed to send us there. They wanted us to continue our muggle studies. Although, Harry dropped out of it after a while.', Hermione said calmly.

They agreed to make Harry drop out half way, in case someone decided to question them about it. Lily and Remus knew about muggle world after all. Hermione used to do light reading of the muggle courses during summer vacations. So she was up to date with the muggle courses, at least superficially. 

"My family had a feud with the main Weasley family, three generations ago or so. My father continued the tradition of rebelling against them and sent me and my siblings to the same Rotary school he went to. I met these two in the first year and we have been friends since then.", Ron said with a shrug.

"Oh. What made you decide to change your school in your last year?", Peter asked them, suspiciously. Lily and Remus looked at Peter in disapproval. Sirius and James looked at them intrigued.

Harry said in level voice but it cracked a bit,"Our families were murdered in the recent death eater attacks. We managed to escape, barely. With no place to go anymore, we decided to come here to complete our education. After all, there is no one left to support us anymore. And, we needed to get proper education to get a job."

They all looked stricken at that and Peter looked ashamed. Harry felt very happy seeing that but she kept her outwardly expression straight. 

Remus said in contrite voice, "I am so sorry."

Hermione replied,"Thank you. But if you don't mind, we would like not to talk about it." They all nodded immediately.

James said with a smile,"What subjects are you all taking?"

Ron said,"DADA, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potion (he grimaced), Care of magical creatures."

Harry said,"Same as Ron's. Hermione is taking Arthimacy additionally. After all its her favorite subject."

Ron nodded and added," I should know. I heard about it for two hours straight!"

Hermione groaned,"One time! Let it go, for God's sake!" Everyone else smiled at it.

Remus asked them curiously," Didn't her passionate explanation make you want to take it?"

Ron said,"Nope. But it did make sure that I would never take it.". Hermione gave him a stink eye and Harry rolled her eyes at them.

Lily looked at Hermione and nodded,"Your classes are same as us, except Peter. I mean James and Sirius have Muggle studies, and Remus and I are taking astronomy, additionally."

Sirius said dismissively,"Peter, here, is taking Care of magical creatures, Divination, Charms, and Muggle studies".

Peter colored and a look passed across his face quickly. Harry got on alert seeing that look. She looked at Hermione, who nodded slightly. Yeah, she caught on it too. Peter has converted or is about to. Damn they needed to be careful what they say in front of them because they would tell Peter and he might tell Voldemort something substantial.

James asked them,"Favorite subjects? Go!" Harry grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Arthimacy.", Hermione said with a smile. The five grinned as Ron and Harry snorted.

Ron said with a grin,"Charms!" while Harry said, "Defense against dark arts!"

"Have you guys ever dueled?", Remus asked them with interest. 

"We have dabbled a hand or two, but we won't say we are experts.", Hermione replied diplomatically.

"Well, you can try your hands now. Duel club is starting this year. The first class would be day after tomorrow. It is rumored that Dumbledore has asked an Auror to come to teach us dueling. Should be fun!", James said excitedly. Harry grinned. It could be fun. 

"If you guys are done, let us show you the dorm and then tomorrow, we can take you on a tour of the school.", Sirius said with a bright smile directed at them. Hermione was stifling a laugh. Harry felt confused but smiled at their friendliness, while Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, that would not be required. We arrived here a few days ago and have managed to discover most of the places. But thank you for the offer.", Harry said with a smile. 

James slapped a slightly disheartened Sirius on his back and said cheerfully,"Alright, then. Lets go. Lets take you guys to Gryffindor dorms, then. FIRST YEARS! GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS, stand up and lets go." 

Remus and Lily (after James whispered her something) took the lead with the first year while the rest of them were walking behind them. James and Sirius came on either side of Harry. Harry looked at them in question.

"Which position do you play in Quidditch?", James asked her in excitement. Harry was surprised and shocked. How in the world did they know that? They haven't once talked about Quidditch the whole night. Can other quidditch players tell when someone else plays?

"We were there looking at the brooms too, when you and Ron were in the Diagon Alley. By your analysis of the broom, it is clear you both know how to ride.", James explained smilingly

"So the question is, which position do you play?", Sirius asked like an excited puppy.

Unintentionally, a smile broke out on Harry's face. She replied," I play a seeker and Ron's a keeper. Hermione doesn't play or even ride a broomstick."

"That's fantastic!! I am the captain of Gryffindor team! And we are actually looking to fill both of slots this year. So do come out for try outs, okay?", James said excitedly.

Harry grinned as she thought about flying. It was one of the few pleasures of her life. And since this is her life now, she might as well get her house a cup. Plus she was very interested in seeing how her father would react to her flying. Sirius, often, used to say that she flies better than her dad. It could be fun. Another plus was she gets to play with her father in same team. How many people got to say that?

She nodded and they both grinned. Harry figured she should ask them their positions too. "Alright. I would try. What positions do you two play?", Harry asked them curiously.

"I am a chaser and Sirius's a beater. He needed some way to expel his energy. Since he refuses to have a proper girlfriend.", James said teasingly as Sirius looked at him in warning. Harry felt confused as to the reason to bring that up, but shrugged it off as they came in front of Fat Friar. 

Fat Friar said regally,"Password?"

Peter said with a smile," _Initium!_ " Then proceeded to explain the meaning to everyone in excitement," It means beginning in Latin!" She wondered if Dumbledore set the password and was trying to tell her calm down and enjoy the time she was given.

They entered the Gryffindor common room. And, Harry felt peace spread through her body at the familiar sight. The circular cozy room with fire burning and the same old chairs. There were few new ones and others that were familiar. Harry looked around the common room in awe and happiness. Her happiness was true, awe was not. After six years of living in same room, one tends to get bored.

Lily came down from girls staircase and smiled at them. Harry looked at her mother properly for the first time. She was breathtaking. The pictures really do her justice. Her eyes sparkled and shined and captured your interest the moment you looked at it. Her hair was gorgeous and illustrious. She thinks it might be at par or better than Sirius's. She had a natural bounce in them with little curls in the end. She was fit and had well developed body. Yeah, she got a bit of her mother's figure. Harry had her nose, her curves, her eyes and her height. Looks like her breasts might grow more. Great, that would be helpful in flying. At least, this was probably last year of flying. She pulled herself off her reverie and saw that Hermione and Ron have diverted the attention by asking morning schedule and school rules, they should be aware of.  

"Come on, let me take you guys to the Girls dorms. Ron, you can't sneak in the dorm. They have charms placed in for that very reason.", Lily said sternly to Ron, even if her eyes were sparkling. Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously and Harry laughed. The girls said good night to boys and went to their dorm. 

There were three more girls in the dorm. Lily introduced them as Alice Greenway, Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon. So Neville took after his mom, although his height must be from his dad. The girls were all nice and cheerful.

"If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask.", Mary McDonald said cheerfully.

"If you need any help in Herbology, you can absolutely ask me. I love that subject!", Alice said with a smile so like Neville. Neville really took after his mom. 

"Do any of you play quidditch? ( Harry nodded. Marlene cheered) Finally! If you get selected, then we will be team mates. I am a beater.", Marlene said happily. 

Harry and Hermione nodded and then Lily suggested that everyone should head to bed, it has been a long day. Every one agreed and went to bed. All four of them have died or worse in the first wizarding war, itself. Harry hopes to be able to change that.  _So it begins._ Harry smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up again before break of the dawn. This time it was Remus, who had yelled at her for being an awful godmother to his son. Harry couldn't sleep after that, so she decided to go for a run. If she is planning on joining the quidditch team, she needs to get back into shape. Last year has been brutal on her stamina. Sitting around whole day did no favors on her stamina. She changed into track suit, wrote a note and went out to jog.

She ran at a speed which prevented her mind from thinking and let her be. She needed to expel her anxious energy. She ran past the forbidden forest towards the lake. She didn't notice a stag, a huge black dog, a mouse and Remus run back into the forest, as she ran past them. The Marauders looked at her intrigued and settled down. They couldn't leave in case she saw them. At least that was Sirius's argument. 

Harry, meanwhile, ran for a while and then stopped in front of the lake. She removed her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. She breathed in deep and splashed water on her face from the lake. She sat down by the lake looking at the stillness of the lake. She wondered if it represented her life right now. On the outwards, her life was calm and peaceful but inside there was all kind of turmoils and pain swirling around. 

Yesterday had been nice. Talking to her parents, Sirius and Remus had made her very happy. She wanted to hug them, kiss them and never let them go. But...not yet. If she was being honest, she hoped they never found out who she really was. Because that will open a can of worms that would eat away their perception of life and she didn't want that. Especially after seeing the love, life and freedom their eyes sparkled with. She wanted them to live blissfully unaware about the terror that was life and horrors it can unfold on a person. 

Suddenly a couple of shadow fell on her, she looked up to see Hermione, with juice and a toast, and Ron with two Nimbus 1700 broomsticks in his hand. They didn't really get a chance to try out the broomsticks. They had to get settled, catch up on news, brush up their knowledge till sixth year. That had been difficult but with Hermione's help, they could perform all the spells till their sixth year curriculum without any issue.They were normal students here and Professors didn't know them at all. They needed to have them on their side, especially when they would probably break a lot of rules to get their mission completed.

Harry grinned at seeing the broomsticks and got up excitedly. She hurriedly drank the juice and then raced Ron to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione followed behind them at a leisure pace. They boarded their broom and flew up in the air.

As soon as air hit her face, she forgot about all her problems. She forgot that she was living in an era of her parents, that she was, probably, an year older to her parents, that she had Voldemort to defeat again. She forgot everything, except for the feel of broom and the air. Harry started by taking simple rounds of the pitch. Then going as fast the broom would go, she wanted to see when the broom felt overworked. It was way less fast than Nimbus 2000 and didn't have the speed of Firebolt or the smoothness that came with Firebolt. At least, it was better than Cleansweep or, God forbid, Silver shooter. 

She slowly started to take sharp turns at slow pace, then fast and then at it's peak. Again, the control was less and the broom shook a bit at extreme turns. She sighed, she missed her Firebolt. But they can't bring it out, right now. So, she has placed it in her vault in Gringotts to avoid being caught with it unawares. They all placed their technological advanced things in the vault to avoid suspicion and questions.

She decided to test how high it can go. Going high was not a problem, thankfully. Now, the thing she knew the broom lacked was stability at nose dives. She needed to see how close she could take this broom, before she was in danger of crashing. Just as she was about to dive, a spell think the ground and it wobbled. Ron and Harry looked up to see Hermione put away her wand. 

"GO CRAZY! I HAVE PLACED THE CUSHIONING CHARM! YOU AND THE BROOM WON'T BE HURT IN CASE OF CRASH! AT LEAST NOT A LOT!!!", Hermione yelled from the stands. They both whooped and cheered. Harry and Ron nodded to each other and went for dives and other moves. 

Harry tried to go as fast and straight as the broom would go, she would try to pull up at the last second. It was fine but it did slow done after a certain height, like she knew it would. She won't be able to make pull the broom like she did in her first year, as she found out when she crashed into the cushioned ground. 

"Aww!", Harry whined but then ran to check her broom. The broom was fine. It needed to be polished a bit, but should be fine for next flight. She left Ron to do his keeper moves and flew to Hermione, who was reading Arthimacy book. Harry collapsed on the seat next to her. She was in pain but she hasn't felt this free in a long time. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Hermione wordlessly handled her a healing potion as she continued to read. Harry chuckled and drank it. They both sat in comfortable silence. Harry turned at what she heard was rustling behind her but there was nothing.  _That was odd. But she was almost confident that there was a moment. Maybe a year on run would do that you._ Harry sighed and shook her head.

"Wanna tell me, why you decided to go running before break of dawn?", Hermione asked as she kept reading. 

"Nightmare, what else. This time it was Professor yelling at me for being the worst godmother ever and leaving his son alone. He is not wrong about it.", Harry said sadly as she worried about Teddy, alone with no parents and now, no god mother. She wanted to be the best god mother to her godson. Like Sirius would have been to her, had the circumstances being different. 

They had decided to use code names of people when talking about past, just in case they were eavesdropped. Peter was a rat, after all. So Professor was Remus, Godfather-Sirius, Dad-James, Mom- Lily, Coward-Peter, Headmaster-Dumbledore, Bat-Snape, Dora-Tonks, Aunt-Petunia and Uncle-Vernon. The rest, this time people had no idea of, so they were safe. 

"Harry, you couldn't have done anything. No one could have done anything. Stop blaming yourself for this. And Teddy is not alone, he is with his grandmother, who is caring and will love him. She is not like Aunt. She would love him and care for him. The best we can do is make a better future for him.", Hermione said sweetly as she placed her book to the side.

"I can't help it. I wouldn't want to be alone like that. I know, its not my fault but that doesn't mean I can't worry about him. He was my responsibility after all.", Harry said with heavy sigh as she rubbed her head scar, or at least the place where it used to be.

Hermione had found scar invisibility potion, which hides the scars from plain view. It can be removed by a spell but only by the owner of the body. This worked in their favor. Hermione wondered if it could be used to hide Death Eater mark, but it can't because it wasn't a scar. It was magical induced brand. It can't be hidden by invisibility ink but can only be covered by clothes. Harry hadn't realized how many scars she had till there were none. The potion couldn't hide her burnt mark on the side where the dragon fire had burnt her, but it was a place which would be hidden for most part. So it wasn't an issue.

Hermione gave her a looked and Harry sighed. "How are you okay with this? How are you two okay with loosing everything and everyone? Why don't you guys hate me for bringing you here? You could be starting your life together, right about now! I am totally freaked out! How are you guys so calm about it?", Harry finished aggravated

Hermione looked at her and then cradling her face said in a determined voice,"Because we love you and would never want to be separated from you. Harry, you are my sister. Ron loves you as his sister. I know we have lost everything and everyone of our past but life doesn't end there. We have a chance of making a better future for us. Who knows maybe this is what was destined. We are calm because we are together and fine. I miss them, I do. But I want their sacrifices to mean something. To show them that we are doing everything in our power to make a better future."

"Of course, you are more freaked out. Stop blaming yourself, even if you do have a martyr personality. But Ron was right. If you had disappeared suddenly. I would have lost my mind and probably turned the world inside out trying to search for you. And Ron would have been a mess too. I know after what happened with Aunt, you find it difficult to believe that people can love you till the end of the earth. But we do. You are our sister and that is it. We will help you, not because you are destined. But because you are a good person, Harry. Despite everything that has happened to you, you always fight for what is right, no matter the cost. You don't care what you lose or have to sacrifice as long as others don't loose anything. You are good, despite of everything. So listen to this loud and clear,  _we love you._ "

Harry teared up and Hermione hugged her tightly. Harry melted into it. Ron's huge arms, suddenly, engulfed them and he hugged them tightly. 

"No fair! Why wasn't I invited for the group hug?", Ron grumbled as he tickled the two. Hermione and Harry shrieked in laughter. 

"A hug happens with two people at least, Ron. How was this a group hug?", Hermione asked him with laughter still evident in her voice. 

Ron grinned and wagging his fingers at them said,"Na na...2/3 of the group was involved in the hug. Therefore, it was a group hug."

Hermione snorted,"We are a trio."

"Exactly, so group hug every time or get tickled as punishment.", Ron said with a smirk. Harry and Hermione shook their head. 

"Come on, lets go. We shouldn't alarm our new dorm mates. I mean, its still early. We should give them a while before they figure out that we have the propensity to sneak out, every chance we get.", Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry shrugged," They will find it sooner or later." 

"I have no worries. My dorm was empty. They must have sneaked out for something or other.", Ron said casually, as placed the brooms across his shoulder. Ron, for whatever, reason loved to carry broomsticks around. Harry suspected in the sixth year, that it was because he could showcase his recently acquired muscles. But as time went by, she found out that this was how he showed care for the loved ones. Her Firebolt was the only physical property that Harry ever gave a damn about. So Ron made sure it was fine. Her heart had melted when she figured that out.  

"Harry, cover yourself. We don't need war between suitors for you just yet.", Hermione said teasingly as they entered the Castle. Harry snorted at the unlikely scenario but did cover herself up. It was colder inside than it was outside. Ron went up to his dorm as the girls went to theirs. Time to get ready for classes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost jinxed. I had to write it over three times because for some reason or other, it won't get saved. But its finally done. What do you think?


	4. Comprehension

Their first class was with Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures's Professor. He reminded Harry of a pirate, with one arm, one leg, one eye and stump everywhere. But his enthusiasm for creatures was very infectious. She missed Hagrid but even she would agree by end of the class, this Professor knew his stuff. 

The first class was to form bond with Hyppogriffs. Keetleburn spend half the class detailing about various things about them: what they ate, how to be around them, their characteristics, how they were breed and how one can domesticate one. Harry listened with interest, half the things she already knew, some she didn't. Harry was not making notes, she always found that learning about creatures first hand was better. The books were awful lot biased. After the Threstrals, their opinion about creatures had changed. Not all creatures were dangerous, always. 

Harry, Ron, Sirius and Dad were the only ones not making notes but were listening attentively. Hermione frowned at the two but didn't say anything. Sirius was standing next to Harry and he smelled really nice. How did she not notice it before?  _Maybe because he was depressed being stuck in his nightmare of a house, with no freedom in sight?_ Her conscious taunted her. She shook her head. Then Kettleburn asked for volunteers and Harry and Ron were first to raise their hands, followed by the Marauders, Lily and Hermione. 

Professor Kettleburn asked Harry to come forward,"Now keep eye contact and bow down. If all goes well, he would bow down too.". Harry nodded. She already knew that. 

"What if it doesn't go well?", Lily asked in concern as she looked at Harry and the Hyppogriff's long dangerous looking talons. Harry's heart filled with love that her mother was worried about her. She really was a gentle person. Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh it will be alright. Right, Miss Granger?", Kettleburn said happily. Harry nodded. 

A Hippogriff, same size as Buckbeak, came forward and stared at Harry. Harry bowed down to it while maintaining eye contact. The Hyppogriff looked majestic with it's giant eagle head and the body of a horse. This Hyppogriff stared back at Harry with his large, brilliantly orange eyes. This one had chestnut brown feathers that slowly converted into dark brown hair. He was beautiful and looked extremely amazing as he bent his head and bowed his head down. 

Harry grinned and approached the Hyppogriff cautiously. She raised her hand and kept it at a distance away from the Hyppogriff. There was pin drop silence, as Hyppogriff approached Harry slowly, Harry maintained eye contact with it. The Hyppogriff softly bumped his head on the palm of her hand. 

"Hi! You are so beautiful! Amazing!", Harry said in awe. Hyppogriff neighed and licked her cheek with his tongue. Harry laughed and patted the Hyppogriff's shiny feathers. Harry turned around to see everyone looking at her in shock, except Ron and Hermione.

Kettleburn recovered and said happily, "Well done, Miss Granger. Excellent! Absolutely brilliant! You seem to have a natural flair for them. Take 20 points for Gryffindor! Now, everyone follow Miss Granger example and start bonding with them."

Harry fed his Hyppogriff, whose name was Alexander, some birds. Harry looked as everyone slowly started to pet their Hyppogriffs. Kettleburn came towards Harry and asked if she wanted to ride her Hyppogriff. Harry looked at Alexander in question, who bent his legs and lowered down. Harry climbed on his back and before Kettleburn could say something, Alexander took off. Harry screamed in delight, which encouraged Alexander and he flew faster while twirling around. Harry held onto Alexander tightly while having the time of her life. After a while, Alexander flew down and landed gracefully. The Marauders had their eyes wide open, while Lily was looking at Harry in concern, as if checking for injuries. 

"Nice one, Harry! Wanna try that?", Ron asked his Hyppogriff, who got down as well. Ron hopped on and flew away. 

"Have fun! Oh try seeing beyond the lake. Its beautiful!", Harry yelled after them. 

"Hey boy! That was amazing! Brilliant! I don't think my broom can come even close to you! Fantastic!", Harry praised Alexander. Alexander stood tall on his feet and neighed. He gently bumped Harry before going back inside the forest. 

Hermione smiled as she asked in exasperation,"Had fun giving me a heart attack? You had no harness! You could have fallen down!" 

"Then, I would have fallen in the lake. Its was amazing, Hermione! Alexander is certainly fast and powerful. Plus, he loved it. Relax! Oh, here comes Ron.", Harry said as Ron landed. 

Ron got down and whooped loudly. His Hyppogriff looked proud too and after listening to a few praises from Ron, his Hyppogriff bumped him gently and went inside the forest.

"This was amazing! Better than broom! Mine did 360 degrees and then nose dived near the lake. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!", Ron said excitedly. Harry nodded with same excitement. Hermione looked up at the sky as if asking for strength. Sirius was looking at Harry with an unreadable expression.

"Cheer up, Hermione! This was great!", Harry said happily. Hermione shook her head. Lily and Remus were biting their lips to stop smiling, while James and Sirius were opening grinning. Peter looked at them a shrewd look. Harry didn't like that look, at all. 

Kettleburn came stomping to them. "You both get 40 points each for such wonderful bonding with them. Everyone who has managed to bond and feed their Hyppogriff get 10 points each. Now as homework, I need you to write about their habitat, food, breeding and anything interesting. I want 12 inches written. You both are exempt from homework.", saying this Kettleburn dismissed the class. Ron and Harry were more happy about not getting a homework, than gaining points.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Harry!", Sirius said from beside her.

"You seem to be a natural in flying.", Dad added from her other side. Harry grinned.

"We had a daring Professor in Rotary school, who introduced us to Hyppogriffs in our third year itself.", Harry said with a grin as she remembered Hagrid's first class.

"This class was milder than what happened in that class. A boy insulted the Hyppogriffs and got injured as a result.", Hermione recounted with a frown, no wonder thinking about the case against Buckbeak. 

"Yeah, but Harry was the only one who flew her Hyppogriff in that class too.", Ron added from their other side. The Marauders and Lily looked shocked.

"I didn't know that Rotary schools were so advanced.", Lily said finally.

"Not really. We hardly ever had classes, but when we did it was in a row and they usually taught everything in one go. Depended on teachers really.", Hermione said matter of fact.

"Which creature did you really like till now?", Sirius asked her curiously. He was walking fairly close to her but was smiling brightly that she felt automatic smile on her face. 

Harry thought for a while. Threstals and Dragon would invite a lot of questions. "Snifflers. They are adorable!", Harry said with a smile. Sirius smiled back at her. It was nice to see Sirius so carefree and free of guilt. His grey eyes sparkling with happiness made her very happy. She smiled brightly at him and he looked dazed for a moment. Lily interrupted and asked her if she knew there was a Giant Squid in the lake.

Ron and Harry had free period as the rest had Arthimacy and Peter had History of Magic. They said bye to the group and went to common room and decided to play a wizard chess match. It has been a while since they played. Ron brought out his 17th birthday present from Harry, gold plated wizarding chess pieces, 13th edition. They only sold five of them. 

"Harry, I am three steps away from checkmating you, mate. What's on your mind?", Ron asked. The common room was empty. Most people were either at class or outside.

"I am thinking that even if we did manage to get all the horcruxes before Voldemort figures out, we still might have a war at our hand. I don't want a repeat of Hogwarts battle. We will lose people, no matter how hard we try.", Harry said thoughtfully as she made her move.

Ron nodded and said,"True. Voldemort won't go without a fight. And, he will attack Hogwarts, the moment he finds out where you are. So what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that in sixth year, Felix helped you guys in the fight. (Ron nodded) So why not make provisions, so that when it inevitably happens, reduce the causality as much as possible. We have time, why not use it?", Harry said as she watched her Horse get slaughtered by Ron's Bishop.  

"Sure. Do you want to start tonight? We can sneak out tonight to Room of requirement and start preparing for war. We can start stocking potions, we will need. Practice spells and dueling to be better equipped. Maybe increase stealth training. We would need to do a lot of sneaking.", Ron added as he checkmated her. Harry groaned. They watched in morbid fascination as Ron's chess pieces slaughtered Harry's remaining chess pieces in glee and with lot of cursing. Fred and George had charmed them to be very vulgar. 

"For God's sake! Why do I bother playing against you?", Harry said in jest. Ron grinned wickedly and winked. Harry felt smile spread on her face. 

"Wanna play against me?" a voice said. They both jumped and saw that everyone has returned back from their classes. Remus was the one who had challenged Ron. Ron nodded with a gleam in his eyes. Harry got up sat on the couch next to them. Sirius came and sat next to her. She looked at him in question. He smiled.

"I was wondering Harry, what else have you ridden?", Sirius asked her very innocently, even if his were shining in humor. 

"Umm.. Threstals, Hyppogriffs, broomsticks.", Harry said with a shrug. Harry didn't add dragon because that was difficult to explain. She hoped that they won't latch on to Threstal. It literally just slipped out of her. Sirius eyes shined with mirth. 

"You rode a Threstal? Wait, you can ride one?", Remus asked curiously from behind them

"Well, not the untamed ones. Luckily, the ones we encountered were friendly.", Harry said with nonchalance. She needed them to change the topic. This was getting dangerously close to the we-can't-talk-about-this-territory. Plus, with those memories came some of her extremely painful ones and she didn't want to think of them when he was sitting right next to her.

"So Hermione, how was your favorite subject? Professor any good?", Harry asked her with a strained smile. Hermione latched onto it and Ron grasped her hand subtly. She breathed in deeply.    

They all cheered Ron and Remus, alternatively, while they played an intense game of chess. Even, Remus looked to having difficulty defeating Ron, so what chance did she stand. Harry grinned. 

"Well, this was fun!", James said cheerfully as Remus cursed colorfully having lost to Ron quite spectacularly. The trio stifled a smile at seeing this side of their gentle Professor. "Come on, we have Herbology next." 

* * *

"So Harry, how many boys hearts have you broken?", Sirius asked her teasingly, even if he was looking at her with an extremely interested look. She saw dad, mom, Remus wait for her answer with interest as well. Peter and Ron were busy eating, although Ron did roll his eyes. Hermione was looking on with glee as if waiting for their reactions.

"Oh...umm..None.", Harry said casually as she ate her roasted lamb. 

"How did  _you_ not have a boyfriend?", Sirius her incredulously. Harry looked at him in confusion. 

Remus intervened peacefully,"Well, what this prat here wants to say is that, you are smart, brave and intelligent girl."

Mom added," Plus you are beautiful, adventurous and you play quidditch." Harry blushed at being praised by her mother. Sirius was still looking at her confounded. 

Dad asked curiously,"How did you not end up in a relationship?"

Harry said with a shrug,"I said I never had a boyfriend. I never said I never was in a relationship. I have had two girlfriends in the past."

Everyone froze. Peter actually spat his juice out on his plate. Dad, Mom, Remus and Sirius looked like thunderbolt had stuck them. Harry raised her eyebrows at them. She had forgotten which era, she was in. It might not be taken very well by them to know that she was, well...Bisexual. She decided not to shock them too much in one go. Ron and Hermione were smiling supportively at her.

Remus recovered first and said in a bit high pitch voice,"Oh..oh..umm... We just didn't eerr... expect that."

Harry said in a straight voice," Clearly.". This seem to get them out of their reverie. Harry was a bit worried what her parents thought about it. In future, it wasn't much of an issue, they were dead after all. As far as she knew, her mother was from a religious Catholic household and her aunt was far from impressed when she figured out that Harry had a girlfriend.

But her mom looked excited as did her Dad. Remus seemed to have recovered from his shock and grinned at her. Even, Peter returned back to his food. Hermione and Ron were grinning widely at such an easy acceptance. It was just, Sirius was still staring at her in shock and something else she couldn't identify. 

Dad said excitedly,"Excellent, then! Hey, Marlene! You were right!". Marlene grinned at her and Harry felt blush spreading on her face. Sirius looked so pained for some reason.

Harry looked at him in concern. Harry felt a bit hurt because in future, Sirius was very supportive of her choices. Hell, he gave her tips on how to woo Cho. Maybe years in Azkaban made him accept anything that made Harry happy. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, right now.

"Umm..Sirius? Are you, okay? Do you want me to move?", Harry asked him tentatively. She saw Remus pinch Sirius.

Sirius broke out of whatever funk he had gotten himself into,"What? Why?", he asked her in surprise.

"Er.. because you seem to be uncomfortable with the fact that I am into girls?", Harry said it in matter of fact way.

Sirius barked a laugh, and said with a smile but the usual warmth was missing in his eyes,"You kidding? I was surprised is all. I have no issues with anyone being into females. I am very much into them and I can tell you, they are amazing. (Harry chuckled. Some warmth returned in his eyes) I am Marlene's wing-man most of the time. Which reminds me, she is single and ready to mingle." Sirius ended with a forced laugh. 

Harry took what she got. If he needed time to adjust to her sexual orientation, so be it. Harry waved at Marlene. Marlene got up from her seat and sat down next to Harry. Sirius looked away from them. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. 

"So interested in bar hopping? There is this really cool place where all the hot girls hang out. I usually take Sirius with me but now, my chances would be better with you. Wanna come with me this weekend?", Marlene said with a smirk.

She saw Dad looking at Sirius in support. This was getting weird. They seemed to be alright with her being into girls. Then, what was the problem? 

Harry drew her attention back at Marlene and her question. It would be nice to have a relaxed evening with no one knowing who she was. To be only Harry and have a fun evening. She looked at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly as did Ron.

Harry smiled and said,"Sure! Should be fun!" She said with a wink.

She saw Sirius bite his lips as if preventing a grimace. What was the matter with him? Should she avoid him for a while till he got comfortable with the idea?

"Do you guys need to get a pass slip or something?", Hermione asked Marlene as she squeezed Harry's waist in support.

"Na, as seventh year, we only need to inform either the student body or Professors. We have already informed the Head Boy, Head Girl and Gryffindor Prefect ( the three grinned). We will leave by 7 pm. Dress sexy. Its a sexy bar, after all.", Marlene departed saying that with a wink.

Harry looked at Hermione's expression and groaned."You are so not dressing me up.", Harry told Hermione sternly.

"Well, we definitely are. You want to get lucky, so why not?", Mom said happily. Harry groaned again and muttered,'great, just great'. Hermione and Mom shrieked in happiness and Harry covered her face with her hands.  _What has she gotten herself into?_

Sirius abruptly said,"We should go. We have first class with Minnie and I don't want to make her mad in beginning of the year itself. She is harsher in the morning.", Sirius said with a forced smile and left.

Harry looked on as he left and Dad joined him. Harry felt confused and hurt. If he was okay with it, why was he acting weird? They all got up and she started to walk next to Remus. She figured he would be the best person to ask.

"Remus, did I offend Sirius or something? I don't think it is my sexuality that has upset him. Is it something else I did?", Harry asked him in small voice. She didn't want to blow her chance of getting to know Sirius. She hardly got to spend time with him in her past.

Remus looked at her softly and said,"I know that not  all muggles have an open mind about different sexuality. And considering that you have studied in Rotary school, you won't have an exposure to wizarding attitude regarding this. But in wizarding world, these relationships are normal. The children of these couples can be produced using potions and spells. Sirius is not upset about that. Or upset with you. He is dealing with something of his own, don't worry about it."

Harry knew that was not the case. Sirius was uncomfortable about her sexual orientation enough to run away from her as fast as he could. Harry sighed. Looks like the chance to get to know him will be less again. 

"I will keep my distance. I don't want to make him uncomfortable.", Harry said determined. Remus looked worried and she could see he wanted to sooth the awkwardness. So Harry put his mind at rest, "Its okay. Not everyone can get on board with it quickly. I don't mind. He can take his time to get used to the idea. I will leave him alone till then.".

Remus frowned and nodded. "Just in case, it wasn't clear. I totally support you and your choices. (Harry smiled fondly at him). But I should warn you, Lily can get very excited about make up and stuff.", Remus said dryly. Remus grinned as Harry groaned at that. 

After a while, Remus, Peter and Mom left together saying something about Astronomy tower. Harry shrugged. It was better this way. They won't need to do stay late or think of a stupid lie to sneak out to Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Alright, so we need to get lucky potion, truth potion, polyjuice potion. What else would we need?", Hermione asked.

The trio were in the Room of requirement. The room had taken DA room shape. They had all stopped for a while as memories of their lost friends and lost life took over them. It took them a while to get down to business.

The day had gone fairly good. After the excitement of Care of magical creatures class, they had a review class in Herbology and Charms. The Professors seemed to be making sure that the new comers were up to date with the curriculum. Trio had so far managed to stay above board in all the reviews. There were other new comers too who had joined this year. There were in all 7 new people in Gryffindor's 7th year. 5 boys and 2 girls. Ron was with the Marauders and the rest of the four occupied the other dorm. 

Harry was in awe of the magical poweress of her parents. Where has she gone wrong? Both her parents were naturally gifted and brilliant in all subjects they have be to so far. Sirius and Remus were too. It was a bit intimidating. Harry had this strong need to impress her parents. She didn't want to disappoint them. 

"Well, I was thinking of stocking some healing potions, especially for the crucio attacks.", Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. Ron looked thoughtful and said,"We should start by practicing defense,  stealth and offense spells." They agreed.

Harry sat down and said,"We should make a timeline of things we know will happen and the ones we can change to prevent deaths and destruction.". 

A whiteboard appeared with year timeline with several different colored markers. Harry grinned. This Room was the best.

"So, my parents die on 31st October 1981; Sirius is sent to Azkaban on 1 November 1981; Peter converted sometime in this year or is already converted; Mary McDonald was tortured and killed this February, if I remember correctly; Voldemort hears about Prophecy around January 1980; Frank and Alice Longbottom would be captured around 3rd November 1981; Marlene and her entire family will die in July 1981.", Harry wrote in the timeline as she recalled more.

"My mother's cousins will die in 25 July 1981 by Dolohov and four others; Benjy Fenwick, my father's best friend, died sometime in June 1981;  Dean's father Mr Thomas was murdered in 1980. He told me after we escaped the dungeon, that his biological father was a wizard and left their family in attempt to save them from being targeted by Death Eaters. He was murdered by Rosier, when he refused to join them.", Ron said gravely.

Harry felt shocked. She never knew this, she always thought he was a muggle born. That must have been quite some shock for Dean. Only if he had known, he won't have to be on run and could have attended Hogwarts, last year.

"Regulus Black would die in Christmas, 1979; Professor McGonagall's brother would be killed around 1979 too; Bones' were killed in August 1979.", Hermione added. They continued this as they kept remembering fallen wizards and witches of the bygone era.

Harry looked at the timeline, took a different colored pen and started to write down names. "These people are needed to be removed from their post of power and influence to reduce Voldemort's influence. Augustus Rookwood, the Unspeakable, Fenrir Greyback; Mafalda  Hopkrik, Minister of Magic; Umbridge (she causes enough pain to everyone); Yaxley; Peter Pettrigrew; Malfoy; Nott; Rosier; Lestranges."

Hermione looked at the names and became thoughtful," We need to brew Veritaserum. If we can get them confessing while in vicinity of Moody or Crouch Sr., we can get them all imprisoned." Harry nodded. 

"We will need Polyjuice potion too. We would need to either make someone investigate them or become them to investigate them.", Ron added.

"Or we can ask Dumbledore to warn Ministry of these people and get them removed.", Harry said. The two nodded. "But first, we need to get Minsiter of Magic out."

"Okay I will start the brewing process of several of the potions. You guys start looking for spells that would we need to learn or master.", Hermione said. The three got down to their tasks. 

"I think we should destroy the Diadem to break jinx on the teaching post. We are weakening defenses of students due to poor quality of professors. According to dad, the current new professor used to be retired Auror, who knows her stuff. Why let jinx take chance of proper education get away?", Harry said. The two nodded at her.

Harry went and took out the Diadem and ring as well. Hermione created a layer of protection ball with a gap in between. "I figured I should learn this, since you know how to control Friendyn fire now." Harry grinned and placed both the horcruxes inside the magical ball. She hissed, "Open."

Her parents emerged from one and Sirius emerged from the other. Harry fired the spell before they could open their mouths. In seconds, they heard the piercing scream of the end of Voldemort's soul. Hermione removed the magical ball and Harry took both the magical items and placed it back in its place. 

Harry was thinking about Sirius and how he had reacted earlier.

"Harry? You wanna talk about it?", Hermione asked her gently. Ron sat down facing them and looked at her encouragingly.

"It's just... The first person I told that I was interested in girls too, was Sirius. He was so supportive back then. He gave me tips on how to woo and talk to Cho. And I don't know how to understand his behavior today. I mean, I am thrilled that my parents and Remus have taken the news in their stride. But what is wrong with Sirius? He seems to not have an issue with sexuality interest. It almost felt like he was upset that _I_ was the one interested in girls. But why?", Harry asked Hermione confused

Heriomine was looking at her with an expression which said she knew what it was but wanted to wait for Harry to figure it out herself. Harry hated that look. 

"I think you should give him time. He is not angry or upset with you. It was just that sometimes, the news can take a while to sink in. But I think it's great that your parents are so forward thinking. Especially your mom, considering she was raised in a muggle household where it is not that acceptable.", Hermione said soothingly.

Ron said," Forget about Sirius, mate. Come on, let's see which spells to learn or books we have to read."

The three got down to business. Harry and Ron started to make list of spells they needed to learn while Hermione started to brew potions they might need in future. After that, they went back to their dorms to sleep it off. Next day they had their dueling club's first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I wanted to write their reaction to Harry being in relationship with two girls before. It is still a Sirius/harry fic. It will be slow burn.


	5. Infatuation

Sirius woke up the next day with a spliting headache. That was to be expected. He had downed three bottles of firewhiskey on his own. He couldn't help it. The one girl he was genuinely interested in was not interested in men. 

Harry has captured his attention since he heard her on-point analysis of the broomstick by simply looking at it. She had an aura of leadership and strength. She was sharp, funny and adventurous as hell. When she was excited or happy her eyes sparkled and it was sight to behold. She was an incredible flier. They had been witness to her stunts that morning and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Of course the second hottest thing was her in track suit with her track jacket around her waist. She was beautiful.

There was another side of her, not the romantic one, that he would never see as it is, but a vulnerable side which they had a glimpse of that morning. He knew they had suffered but the pain that was reflected in her eyes that morning made him want to hug her and hide her from the cruel world. He wanted to be a good enough friend that she could show her vulnerable side to him. He knew he was being a hypocrite, he hardly ever showed his vulnerable side, unless it was Prongs. But he wanted that with her.

He knew he was acting like an obvious fool but she was different. She was worth the time and energy. Her very matter of fact admission of having two girlfriends had pierced his heart. There was a feeling he was not familiar with, that had him wanting to rage and hurt the girls who have seen the side of her that he would never get to see. Prongs, the grinning arsehole, pointed out that it was jealousy. Sirius Orion Black was jealous of unknown two girls because the girl that has captured his interest was interested in them, not him. How the mighty have fallen.

It made sense now. She blushed when Lily complimented her or when Marlene flirted with her. While his attempts at flirting with her had no effect on her, except for the amused happy glint her eyes took. Like Prongs has when he fake flirts with him or declared his undying love for him. Of course, she didn't feel her heart skipping a beat after seeing him smile or feel the need to find out more about him, so that she could know him inside out. That was all him. Merlin's beard! He, really, was infatuated with her. He didn't expect such strong reaction for a girl after barely knowing her, but.... he was screwed.

He knew that his abrupt reaction after finding her sexual preference had hurt her but he needed to be away from her for a while. He needed time to accept that for her, he would always only be a friend. No matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise. 

Looks like he has blew his chance of being friends with her too. She was avoiding him. Sirius groaned in frustration and not just because of his headache. He had decided last night that he could still be her friend if nothing else. But she actually walked to the other side of the table, so that she didn't have to sit next to him. Just brilliant! Exactly what he wanted. Fucking hell!

He saw Harry look amused at their state. Prongs and he were hammered to the D by the end of the night. Lily and Wormtail got fairly drunk too. Moony never got too drunk. He was the responsible one. Sirius was touched to see disappointed on all their faces. He hadn't realized but they were all rooting for him to be with Harry. As Lily put it, she was good stock and he would have been lucky to be with her. Well, he agreed with her wholeheartedly on that.

Hermione, bless her, had pulled out hangover cure out of her bag. This has made them all raise their eyebrows at her, after thanking her for being an angel. 

"Harry and Ron drink like whales and then annoy me next day by having hangovers. So I always carry one with me. Especially after sixth year celebrations.", Hermione said teasingly to Harry, who blushed prettily. Damn! She was beautiful!

"That was all Ginny's fault. She wanted to celebrate or whatever.", Harry defended herself. Yeah, he was definitely not feeling jealous.

"Right and it had nothing to do with what you two did after everyone went to bed?", Hermione said teasingly. Harry blushed furiously. Sirius internally groaned. _WHY?_

"How did you...?", Harry stammered out.

"Harry..what the hell did you do with my sister?", Ron asked her mock angry, even if his eyes were smiling. _His sister. Well he had no remote chance then_. Not that he had before, but with her best mate's sister. Yeah... there was no backing once best friend's family is involved.

"Nothing. I, honestly, don't remember most of the night." Harry said evasively. This was not helping him at all. The flood of mental images made him want to press Harry against the wall and have his way with her. Only if she was interested, which she wasn't ... urgghhh...

"Well you remember something alright.", Prongs teased her. Prongs had asked him if they needed to maintain distance from Harry now. Bro code and all. But since he, himself, was planning on being her friend, so that was moot. 

Harry cleared her throat loudly and said,"Don't we have classes to go to. We are late already." She got up as the rest followed her. She certainly did something that night. Merlin! The images will keep him up at night. But right now, he needed to fix this distance he has created between them because of his stupidity.

Sirius went to her side and the rest of them backed off a little. Ahh...so these two have also figured out his infatuation and disappointment. Well it was a good thing, Harry hasn't. That would be an awkward conversation to have.

"Harry, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was hoping you could forgive me and we can be friends.", Sirius said sincerely. He was sorry and really wanted to be her friend.

Harry looked at him properly and he let her see the sincerity on his face. He really wanted to know her, even if he would never get a chance to be with her. He can be other girls and be friends with her. Right? Yeah, nothing can go wrong with this plan of his. But he was out of options. This was his best option in this situation. 

Harry smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled. His heart thumped at that. _Yeah nothing could wrong, at all._

"Harry J. Granger. Pleasure to meet you." Harry held out her hand with a bright smile.

He grinned widely and took her strong hand in his and said happily," Sirius Orion Black, at your service." He bowed down and just like that something in his heart slipped.

* * *

The day went better than he had hoped. Harry partnered with him in transfiguration. She was a very fast learner. If you explained her a concept properly, she would get the spell right within few attempts itself. Her non verbal needed to a bit of work but she was solid. She didn't have the natural talent in transfiguration like Prongs or he did, but she was above expectations, all right.

They had duel session for the rest of the evening. He was excited about this class. With the environment outside and his family members hell bent on destroying him and everything he loved, he could use all the help.

The gate opened and they all filled in. The whole seventh year was there. Slytherins stood to a side sticking out like a sore spot. Of course, the leading them was Snivellus. Sirius felt Harry stiffen as her eyes landed on Snape. He tightened his hold on her and gave her a lovely smile. He had no control on his facial expression, where she was concerned. It was all unconscious. Merlin! Is this how James felt around Lily? If so then Sirius Orion Black, the unchallenged heartthrob of Hogwarts, was on a slippery slope and was definitely acting like a buffoon. Harry smiled back. He internally sighed at how her eyes sparkled.

"Welcome to the dueling class. Who has experience in dueling? Not the corridors dueling like some children but actual dueling.", Orchid Johnson said in a ringing strong voice. 

Orchid Johnson was the new rising Auror, who was personally trained by Alastar Moody, the nightmare of death eaters. He had graduated three years ago. This dueling class just became infinitely more interesting. He felt Harry glance at Hermione and Ron, and shook her head very slightly. What was that about? 

Then it hit him. Of course, they had real dueling experience. The Marauders had checked the newspaper after they mentioned the attack. They wanted to know about them, okay fine, he did. And that attack had been gruesome. There were over 50 people dead. 10 wizarding and the rest muggle. It was more horrible because Voldemort was present himself and no one could even penetrate the protection walls to make a headway. That was until Dumbledore was called after a day and managed to take down the walls within minutes. The death eaters ran after that. But the damage has already been done. If these three had survived that then, obviously, they had dueled for their life. But it must have been painful. So it was understandable that they didn't want to relive that.

Sirius felt Johnson's eyes scan the crowd and he stood proudly. He would be all too happy to show off his skills. The Marauders often dueled one another. He felt Prongs do the same. They were standing on either side of Harry. Johnson's eyes landed on Harry and Harry stiffened. Sirius could see in her posture that she expected confrontation. And she was right.

"You between the Potter and Black. What is your name?", Johnson said briskly.

"Harry Granger", Harry said crispy. She really didn't want to duel. 

"Come up. You will be my partner in demo of a real life duel. Come on, then. No time to waste.", Johnson commanded her.

Harry sighed and went up to the front. Everyone cleared the way for the demo duel, forming a large enough circle around them. 

"You have been in a real fight. Wanna tell us about it?", Johnson stated it as a command. Harry remained mute and on alert. Impressive. She was no pushover. Sirius grinned.

Johnson grinned too. Sirius felt a bit uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her. James moved forward a bit with his wand out. Sirius saw from corner of his eyes that Lily was glaring at Johnson for being an insensitive prat. Remus was frowning at the Auror too. Peter, for Merlin's sake, was half hiding behind Remus. He really was a rat, wasn't he? Sirius shook his head.

Johnson said,"Alright then, we will start the duel on three. One, two..". He fired at two and Harry easily deflected the spell with a shield. She quickly hit Johnson with Aguamenti and Johnson sputtered at having a mouthful of water sprayed at him. Harry raised her eyebrow at Johnson in challenge. 

Did he say that her flying was the hottest thing, na..this was taking the top position. Johnson looked impressed and then yelled "Depulso!" 

Harry ducked and shot "Expelliarmus!" The spell almost hit the Auror, who managed to put up the shield just in time. He had a gleam in his eyes. They both looked at each other as if assessing each other.

Then it was a blur. They were shooting spells at rapid speed. Harry more than held her own. People around the room ducked as spare spells kept coming their way. Harry was a beauty to watch. Her wand movement were a bit stiff but her spells were powerful. The holes in the walls were testament to that.

He watched enthralled as Harry kept the Auror on his toes. After dueling for few minutes, Harry created some form of water spell above Johnson's head. It distracted him for few seconds, and that was all Harry needed. She shot a powerful disarming spell and caught his wand in her hand in an expert move of a seeker. 

There was deafening silence in the crowd as they all looked at the conclusion. When she said Defense Against Dark Arts was her favorite, she wasn't kidding. That was some serious skill. To be able to defeat a fully trained Auror, was an incredible feat. Harry was breathing hard but her pose was still alert and her wand was trained on Johnson.

Ron yelled "Yeah! Harry!!" And Hermione started to clap furiously. 

Prongs, whose wand hand had gotten slack, said at the same time, "INCREDIBLE HARRY! THAT WAS AMAZING!!"

Harry jumped a bit as if she had forgotten where she was. She blushed at their praise. 

"Brilliant! Harry! Absolutely amazing!", Sirius added as he clapped furiously as well. Then flood of congratulations came her way. She looked uncomfortable at being the center of attention. 

She looked at Johnson, who staring at her with an impressed look. "Miss Granger.", His voice rang out and people quietened to listen to what the Auror had to say.

"I certainly hope, you would be joining us in Auror training program next year. I will, myself, write you a recommendation letter. With a little training, you would be a force to reckon with. Incredible! Take 30 points! Will you help me as an assistant for this workshop?", Johnson asked her politely with a wide smile. Harry nodded. Harry went up to him to give him his wand and the look he gave her... 

Son of a ... he was flirting with her. Sirius knew that there was no reason to panic. She was not interested in men but .... He wondered if he could hit him with a spell 'accidentally', of course. 

"Now. Professor McGonagall has helped me divide people in pairs to get best result.", Johnson starting listing out the pairs.

He was paired with Prongs (they both grinned), Lily was with Moony, Wormtail was with Crabbe (he should be able to win easily. Crabbe was an idiot), Hermione was paired with Snape (she looked worriedly at Harry, who spoke something to her and she looked determined), Ron was paired with Smith from Ravenclaw.

"Now, you can only use non-lethal spells and shield spells. I see any lethal spell and that spell would be used on you by me. Everyone try to do as many spells non-verbally as you can. Let's begin.", Johnson clapped.  

Everyone began to duel. Lily and Remus were dueling but not really putting force behind it. Hermione and Snape were going at it and Sirius noticed that Harry was keeping an eye on them. Ron was doing well against the Ravenclaw. Peter, you have got to be kidding, lost against Crabbe. That was weak. After years of being with them, Peter still messed up easiest of the spells.

Prongs and he were having lighthearted duel. Sirius spell 'missed' Prongs and hit Johnson. Johnson was sporting yellow hair. Harry huffed next to him. He grinned at her. Harry smiled and then, watched them fight for a while but frowned after a little while.

"Okay, lets make it interesting. Because this is, honestly, getting dull. Lets have a bet on who will win.", Harry said with a glint in her eyes. "Wage your bets, people."

Lily said with glee, "Alright, if I win then Remus will wear Scottish traditional wear and propose to Isamelda in the Great Hall, when I will tell you to." Remus looked green at the thought.

Remus said with a smirk,"Fine! But if I win, you will stand up in Great Hall during Dinner and regale us with a performance: Either dance or sing. Alone." Lily colored but nodded. The two shook on it.

Prongs looked at him with a smile he knew meant this would not end up good. Prongs said cheerfully like the prat he was,"If I win, you will spend 5 hours with Moaning Myrtle, doing whatever she said." Sirius blood drained as he imagined the 5 hours. Merlin no!

Sirius said,"Fine! If I win, you would not snog or get physical with Lily here for 5 days." James scowled at him. They shook on it. 

"Excellent! Now duel!", Harry said happily. She left them to fight it out. He had to say it was fun dueling for a wager. 

Sirius started with giving Prongs a horse tail and snout. Prongs retaliated by making his hair purple and converting his legs into hooves, very hairy hooves. They both continued to retaliate for a while before they heard a click. Harry had taken a photograph of them and looked hysterically. They looked at each other and grinned. 

James was sporting a horse tail, a snout, his hair had grown and were standing straight up. He was wearing a very revealing dress and high heels. Sirius, meanwhile, had yellow colored hair which was taken off from one side, his hairy hooves which were tired from dancing. He was also wearing a dress and high heels. His ear and nose  were long. They did look comical. James shot at him disarming spell as Sirius got distracted by Harry. 

Sirius lost and much to his dismay he had to spend 5 hours with Moaning Mrytle doing whatever she said. He knew that Prongs and the rest would be there to witness his trauma. Annoying prats! This was going to be hell. Moony lost against Lily and well he had to propose to the nastiest of the human being alive while wearing a skirt. Well, at least someone else would suffer too. They left for the dinner as he happily chatted with Harry (he decided to ignore the lost bet and focus on something nice). Harry sat next to him with no qualms. At least the day ended better than how it started.


	6. Delectation

Sirius was very uncomfortable at the moment. Moaning Myrtle was giggling and sliding close to him. He could feel his bones getting chilled. The Marauders, Lily and the trio, were all there with popcorn, snacks and butterbeer, watching the show.

At first Moaning Myrtle was shy and giggly. Sirius was sure he would be able to tolerate that for 5 hours till Prongs, the git, told her, gleefully, that Sirius would do anything for next 5 hours for her. Moaning Myrtle grin made him wish to be anywhere else. 

Moaning Myrtle wanted to flirt, saying that she had died before she could properly flirt with a guy. So he flirted with her. It was painful but Moaning Myrtle was standing such that Harry was in his view the whole time. She was having fun and Sirius wanted to put a smile on her face. So he outrageously flirted with Moaning Myrtle.

Myrtle wanted him to slow dance with her. That had chilled him to bones. They danced for so long, he was sure his bones had frozen and would break at slightest pressure. Then, she wanted to see him without his shirt. He freaked out. What if she wanted to see him without pants or in nothing? Merlin! 

He, very slowly, took off his shirt and the boys whistled and hooted at the 'show', bloody arseholes. Harry had a slight blush on her face as she looked at him. It couldn't be why he thinks it is, could it? She wasn't interested in boys, after all. She wouldn't find his body appealing, would she? 

But Harry was blushing and did she just lick her lips? That look will definitely make an appearance in his dream. Or maybe she was feeling bad for him. He would take what he could get. So he showed off his six packs, toned and fit body for a while. It became fun when he challenged the other boys, who joined him in the showcasing 'talent' of their bodies. The girls were having a blast.

He knew the time was almost up. So he grinned. Except, he grinned too quickly. A fanning Moaning Myrtle wanted to cuddle. His smile froze on his face as his  _friends_ were busy laughing their arses off. Harry had a peculiar sympathetic expression on her face. Well, the dare was still on for 5 more minutes, so they cuddled. Or she cuddled and he froze to his soul. The time was up and thanking her, Sirius ran out of the door.

He was cold and without a shirt. _Great, just excellent!_ A coat was, suddenly, draped around him. He turned to thank, who he thought would be Prongs or Moony, but it was Harry. The sweet, caring Harry was smiling sympathetically at him and urged him to wear the jacket. He did as she said while his eyes refused to leave her face.

They were standing close enough that he realized that her eyes were more beautiful than he had previously thought. Her lips were full and had darkish red tinge. Her skin was smooth as anything, he wondered if it was soft too.

Harry was looking at him expectantly and a bit concerned. Shit! She asked him a question while he was busy admiring her. He cleared his throat and asked in a raspy voice," Sorry. Did you say something?"

Harry smiled so prettily that he cursed his fate at being born a boy. "I was asking, how are you feeling? That must been ridiculously cold."

He smiled fondly at her,"I think I am chilled to my bones. Wait, how do you know about the chilliness of ghost?", He asked her curiously.

Her eyes widened a little but then she smiled as she looked in her bag for something. She said with a smile,"We used to have a school ghost, who was a friend of mine. He, once, passed through me and I had the distinct feeling of being showered in cold water." 

She held out a vial of chocolate color potion for him. He drank it without a question. He felt a warmth spread through him and his heart. She has kept the potion with her knowing this bet would happen. She did this because she cared about him. His heart was beating rapidly at that thought. The moment was broken by Ron, who slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Also a female ghost had a huge crush on her. Didn't she spy on you in shower?", Ron said with a wide grin.

"Urgh..don't remind me. I was so lost trying to solve the freaking puzzle that all the bubbles were gone. She was not shy at all.", Harry muttered indignantly.

He smiled, even if in his mind all he could imagine was Harry in a hot tub waiting for him. Fucking hell! She was his gay friend, who was caring and nice enough to bring him a Choco shot, as she put it. And here he was fantasizing about her. He needed to really make out with some girl to reduce the intense feeling he had for Harry. Yeah move-on plan would start on the night out weekend.

Moony came from the washroom, grinning like a git," Ah, Padfoot that was entertaining."

Harry said, teasingly,"It was 'sirius'ly entertaining." Moony laughed.

For Merlin's sake! She would have been his perfect mate. He shook his head. It was a moot point. This could never happen. He needed to stop before she figured out and he wrecked the friendship too.

Lily came out and told Remus," Don't be so bouncy, Remus. Go on wear the Scottish traditional clothes and meet us at Great Hall. It's time for you to propose to the love of your life." 

Moony groaned as Sirius grinned widely. Lily winked at him and he laughed. He really had scored big in friends department.

It was hilarious. Moony was dressed in a very short kilt, provided by Lily. He had a bagpipe too to complete the look too.

"Oh, Moony! You look gorgeous. Why have never I not noticed the sexiness of your legs before?", Sirius said as flirted with Moony. Moony gave him a stink eyes while the rest laughed.

"Or the hairiness of your legs? It must be very handy in winters.",  Prongs said teasingly.

"It's a forest on it's own.", Wormtail added gleefully. 

Remus huffed and crossed his arms and then, as a after thought, his legs too. Everyone started to laugh hysterically.

"Mr Lupin, is there a reason you are wearing these clothes?", Professor McGonagall asked sternly, even if her lips were twitching. Minnie might say she didn't like us but he knew they were her favorite.

"Professor McGonagall, I think we should highlight the rich heritage we all have, don't you?", Moony said as respectfully as ever.

Minnie looked fondly at Moony and left. Lucky bastard! They would have gotten detention. Lily signalled Moony to get a move on. Moony sighed and proceeded towards Isamelda at Slytherin table.

James, Sirius and Peter started to play funeral music as Moony walked towards a certain painful curse.

They watched as Moony very respectfully asked Isamelda out. Isamelda looked surprised and disgusted but underneath the mask, which Sirius was quite familiar with, their was respect and maybe, fondness. She, nonetheless, loudly yelled no. Slytherins had started to laugh at Moony when Snape got up and started to loudly sing a sonnet and rumba dance on the table.

It was hilarious and absolutely brilliant. Everyone started to laugh at Snape. The charm on him was cancelled by Minnie, who looked accusingly at Moony. Moony told her his wand was on the Gryffindor table. Her eyes looked at the befuddled group at the Great Hall. She shook her head off and left as Moony came back with a grin. Prongs and Lily were smiling brightly at him.

"You two did that, didn't you? So much for being responsible head boy and head girl.", Moony said teasingly at Prongs and Lily.

Everyone smiled and looked appreciative at the two, who grinned proudly. Harry, on the other hand, looked troubled by it. She looked like she was discovering something that didn't fit in her brain. Why did she look so troubled at seeing Snivellus being made fun of? He was nasty and disgusting wannabe Death Eater.

Sirius walked next to Harry as they left for dorms. Harry asked him in concern if he was still cold. Sirius felt warmth spread through him and defrosting any chillness in his bone. He smiled and replied in negative. They went to bed and yup, there was Harry, in hot tub, with nothing on, licking her lips at him. Well, his dreams were hot enough to chase away any ghostly chillness.

* * *

"Marlene, maybe you should take Sirius as a body guard. Because you two are going to cause a riot there.", James said in mock concern to Harry and Marlene. Harry looked at James, who winked and grinned at her.

Harry blushed. She had dressed up for the night out with Marlene; and she had allowed Lily and Hermione to doll her up but not too much. She wanted to feel comfortable in her own skin. She would admit that she looked different from her normal self. But she felt beautiful.

In her time, she never could have gone out like that anywhere without a journalist or someone recognizing her. Here, she was an unknown person, which meant she could be anyone she wanted, without thinking about what the light side would think of her. She was free. She has decided to take advantage of her rare freedom as much as she can. She didn't know how long the freedom would last.

Hermione and Ron were going on a date, while the Marauders and Lily were off to a pub in London. They had all decided to meet around 12 at a predestined location. Harry had a side mission during today's outing. She was planning on disappearing for a while to hide the ring, someplace no one would find. This seem to be an excellent opportunity. She would make it look like she was busy with some girl and then, slip out after that. No one would be wiser. 

She had given Dumbledore the Horcrux free ring for the night, after making him swear on his magic to return it to her by morning, which he had faithfully done. Dumbledore looked so much lighter and  younger after that night. Even students were seen commenting on it. Now, she needed to get rid of it, someplace where no one would look. She had a place in mind.

Remus, Ron and James had whistled when she came down. While Sirius eyes had widened and his jaw went slack. He shook his head like a dog removing water from his fur and complimented her on her dress in a very controlled voice. She, sometimes, didn't understand Sirius and his reactions to her. He would be fine and friendly and then suddenly, he would become formal and controlled. Harry shrugged, she would think about it later. Because today she was going to have fun.

They all apparated from Hogsmeade to their different locations. Harry grinned at seeing the Gateway pub. 'Get the party started' by Pink was blasting on full volume. The pub was packed with girls of all ages and it looked like they were having time of their life. 

Marlene pulled Harry towards the bar and they both downed shots after shots of firewhishkey and tequila, like there was no tomorrow. Harry had never felt this free in her life. She was whooping and celebrating with Marlene like a free bird. Couple of girls, few years older than her, asked Harry to join them on the dance floor. Harry agreed with a grin. 

Harry was sandwiched between them. They were so gentle yet sexy that Harry couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable. Harry looked at the red haired girl dancing in front of her. She reminded her of Ginny. Harry smiled at her and pressed back into the blonde girl behind her. Harry moved forward and kissed the red head. The other girl started to kiss her neck and her hands started to roam all over her body. The three alternated between kissing each other.

Harry has never done anything close to this wild. This was so not her but she was enjoying it, so what the hell. Plus alcohol was curbing any inhibitions she had. After a while of the 'sandwich' fun, the red head pulled Harry into a side corridor and they began to passionately make out with each other. In back of Harry's mind, she knew she was forgetting something, but this girl was very talented and Harry forgot about it all as she lost herself in the moment.

* * *

Sirius had drunk heavily and made out with a hot Raven haired girl. So what if he imagined it was someone else, a certain seeker with incredible dueling skills. He was coping and moving on.  _Yeah right._ He sighed.

He was leaning against Moony a bit. Not that he was hammered but he was drunk. A very happy Hermione and Ron joined the group. They raised their eyebrows at them and the couple blushed. Marlene joined them, looking very happy and satisfied too, but without Harry.  

"Where is Harry?", Hermione asked as worry started to show on her face.

"Making out with an extremely hot red head. That is, after she made out with both the red head and blonde together for a while. I have to say, it was the hottest thing I have ever seen. From what I can see, she is a brilliant kisser.", Marlene said happily.

Ron grinned widely at that while Hermione looked concerned. The Marauders and Lily looked shocked. Sirius felt sick and the green monster rose his ugly head. Bloody hell! _Please stop_! He begged his mind as it continued to create one image after other.

He saw Harry coming their way. There was spring in her steps and she looked lighter and happier than before. Her beautifully braided hair was open and messed up. Her smooth neck was covered in two very large hickeys. He groaned at how delicious she looked and at the pain of understanding why she looked that way. Merlin's beard! His moving on plan was not working, at all.

Hermione said in shock,"Harry! Oh my God!"

Ron said happily," Looks like you had fun, mate." Harry grinned widely. The rest chuckled, while he felt the need to puke increase. Sirius saw Hermione open her mouth to reproach Harry. 

"Let it go, Hermione. She is having fun. Let her.", Ron told Hermione, sweetly yet firmly. 

Harry beamed at Ron and then smiled reassuringly at Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a meaningful look and Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Okay. Let's go, then. That's enough fun for one night!" Hermione said like a mother chiding her child. Harry grinned at her and nodded obediently. But she stopped when someone called her from somewhere behind her.

She turned and an extremely hot red hair with equally sexy blond, were standing there. "Hey wanna join us for more party?", The way the blonde said party, they all knew it wasn't really a party they were asking Harry for. 

Hermione made a distressed noise but Ron held her back and shook his head. Hermione clasped her hands together as they waited for Harry's response. Harry looked at them contemplatively and then smiled.

"Yeah! Sure! Hold on!", Harry yelled at them and looked at the shocked group. " I will be back by morning. It's Sunday, so we have no classes. It would be fine. I will see you guys in the morning." Saying this Harry skipped over to them.

Hermione looked baffled and spoke to Ron, in worried and baffled tone,"What has gotten into her?"

Marlene responded," Firewhiskey and tequila. Relax! Those girls are fine. She would be safe. She will have a sexy beast of a time though. They are very talented. Let's go!" Harry has already disappeared.

Hermione still looked concerned and muttered," But..."

Ron said confidently,"Let her enjoy herself, Hermione. She deserves to have a bit of fun and wild days. She will be fine. We will go search for her if she doesn't return by 10, tomorrow. Okay?"

Hermione nodded hesitantly. Those two and Marlene apparated and Sirius puked his guts out. James stayed back as the rest apparated back too.

"Fucking hell!", Sirius groaned as his head spinned. James supported his swaying body and raised his wand high in air. The Knight bus came out of nowhere and they boarded it. They reached Hogwarts, by then Sirius and James were sober enough to get back to their dorm and collapse on their respective beds.

* * *

James woke up next morning and groaned at the headache. Merlin! The party was fun and he was happy to see Sirius make out, quite heavily, with that raven haired girl. It was a small step towards Sirius's plan of moving on from Harry, considering that girl looked a lot like Harry. It was a small step but a step none the less. 

Of course, seeing Harry look like she has just rolled out of bed after a nice shag, didn't help Sirius. The fact that she went for what was probably a threesome, was definitely not helping Sirius's plan.

James was happy that Harry was exploring herself and her options. They were all young and wild, still. James knew his wild days were over the day Lily said yes. Sirius had his share of wild days and was quite famous for them. It was another case that it was his go to method to forget about his nasty family. Remus, James ventured, would never have wild days. He was too serious and Moony for that. Peter, well, Peter often disappeared but he refused to tell with who. They let him be. They were just happy he got over whatever sad funk he had gotten himself into last year.

James turned to see Sirius's bed was empty. He sighed. He knew where he was. He took the hangover cure that Moony had left at bedside, Bless him, and went after his brother. He saw that Sirius has already taken the potion. He converted into Prongs and ran inside the forbidden forest.

It was such a shame that the girl, Sirius's heart was set on, was not even interested in their gender. It was a pity because Harry was a brilliant girl and he didn't think Sirius would have been able to do better than her. She was exactly what Sirius needed. She was a smart, quick, athletic, hot, genuinely nice and kept Sirius on his toes. She did fit right in their group, much like Lily did. With Lily, there was always a chance that she might like him, but with Harry.... she would never like him like that. 

James knew Sirius, like the back of his hand. He has never seen him react this way towards any girl. The first time they saw Harry, James was busy looking for Moony and Wormtail. He turned to see Sirius watch, entranced, at a beautiful raven haired color with striking green eyes. She was talking about quidditch with another boy like an expert. Her face shone with happiness and Sirius couldn't remove his eyes off her.

James had teased him mercilessly for days when he still talked about the amazing  girl, they saw at the broom shop. Then, to their great surprise, she turned up at Hogwarts, in their year and in their house. It seemed like it was meant to be.  James thought that finally the Magic was rewarding his best friend for being an amazing person and all the crap he had to tolerate.

Harry was funny and teased her friends like they did, but she supported them too. He knew that she hates to study too much, just like him, but she would give Hermione company when Hermione was alone in the library. She was a fast learner and picked things quicker than anyone he has seen.

James thought it was infatuation for Sirius, in beginning. Harry was intriguing, for sure. He was sure Sirius would get over it, especially after finding out her sexual preference. But seeing his reaction, last night, it looked like there was more to it. James knew Sirius, if he gave his heart to her than it would remain hers forever. No matter if she didn't think of him that way. He would support her in any form she wanted and he would stay loyal to her. Maybe not sexually but emotionally, she would only be the one for him. He really hoped Sirius didn't, but seeing the brilliance which Harry was showcasing everyday, it would be difficult for him not to.

James reached the secret spot of Prongs and Padfoot. It was a small lake with clear surroundings. And there staring at the lake was, Sirius. James converted back to his human form. 

"Well your moving on plan didn't seem to work.", James said lightly as he sat down next to Sirius.

"No..no it didn't.", Sirius replied back heavily. James hugged him and Sirius buried his face in his shoulder.

"She is...she is... There is something about her.", Sirius tired to explain but James already knew. This is how he felt about Lily in starting. Oh Merlin! He wanted to stop his brother's heart from breaking.

"Maybe if you distracted yourself. Get a date and date that girl for a while. See what it is to be date properly. At least, you can distract yourself with that girl. Although maybe be clear with her from starting.", James said hopefully.

Sirius nodded pitifully and then they got up. Sirius breathed deeply and converted to Padfoot and ran to the castle. Prongs followed him. _After everything nasty you have put him through, he deserves something good._ James thought furiously as he cursed Magic. Just another thing his best friend had to endure.

They reached common room to see Hermione pacing the room worriedly while Ron was relaxed and watching a bird chirp. Lily and Remus looked worried too and they kept checking their watch. Marlene was grinning widely. Sirius and James sat down in the group.

Hermione snapped at Ron,"Why are you so calm? She has been gone all night! With God knows who! What if something happened to her? What if she is in danger? What if.."

"..she is having time of her life. Hermione, Harry never had a chance to go crazy. You know, she didn't. Everyone goes through this phase. I, honestly, think it's healthy for her to let go off the pressure. She will lighten up and know more about what she likes, at least. And here she is..", Ron said grinning as Harry entered the common room.

Her hair was damp and it looked like she has just showered. Although her neck was showing a lot of evidence of her night. She was grinning and like Ron said she was lighter and happier. Sirius stiffened. James held his hand, subtly, in support and Sirius donned the mask of composure and friendliness.

Hermione shocked them all when she pointed her wand at Harry's face and said dangerously," What did I gift you on your thirteenth birthday?"

"A quidditch kit. The best gift, honestly, better than the homework planner.", Harry replied casually with a shrug. Hermione lowered her and hugged Harry tightly.

"I am fine, 'mione. They both, Angelica (blond) and Meghan (red hair) were both wonderful and very good hosts. It was fun and enlightening in many ways.", Harry said with a smile.

"Looks like you are not regretting last night, at all.", Marlene said with smile and appreciation.

"Na. It was fun. But I really don't think I would ever try that again.", Harry said with a shrug.

"Fair enough, not everyone likes a threesome.", Marlene said easily. Harry nodded and yawned. 

"Well I am off to bed." Harry said tiredly.

"Of course. They kept you up all night, did they?", James teased her. He couldn't help it.

Harry winked and grinned wickedly. He felt a laugh bubble out of him, seeing her happiness. He didn't know why but he wanted her to be happy, in whatever she chose to be or whoever she chose to do.

Harry got a fond and far away look in her eyes. As if she was preserving this memory or something. Before he could dwell on it, Peter sneezed loudly. Harry yawned again and saying good night left for her dorm. Hermione went after her. Ron shook his head and went down for breakfast with Marlene, Lily and Peter.

"You okay?", Moony asked Sirius seriously.

Sirius swallowed,"Do I have a choice? I will be her friend. I know it would be painful but I don't want to lose her. I should start dating again. Maybe it will go away." James nodded, Remus frowned but agreed slowly.

Sirius looked up and Pamela Hornlocker, a hot blonde, was looking at Sirius with open admiration. Sirius smirked and she blushed. "Date tonight?"

She nodded quickly and left, giggling. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa. James felt like he was watching a nose-diving broom crash into ground but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Well he will pick up the pieces when it crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Harry would like to go crazy as she became a normal person, instead of the celebrity she was in her time


	7. New field

Ron was waiting for the girls in the common area. Ron and Hermione have decided to party with Harry, since Marlene was in detention, on a weekday. At least, that was the excuse they had given to the Marauders and Lily, who have looked relieved beyond doubt. It was full moon's night today. It served three purposes of theirs in one go. One, they would be out of Marauders hair, so they won't worry about sneaking out; second, the Marauders won't find about Harry actual name, if she would be out of castle when they checked the map; third, was that they were going to recon the Gringotts. 

The Hufflepuff cup was the one of the remaining Horcruxes which was more within their reach. Barging into Malfoy's house would draw attention to them and why do that when he was still oblivious. Dumbledore has said that it would make getting the cup easier, if they had hair of some prominent dark wizard to enter the Lestrange vault. 

That was not the only reason for them to go though. Hermione was getting worried by Harry's excessive partying. Harry has been out to party every weekend and free evening, since her first outing. Every time she had stayed out all night and come back with hickeys and other marks. It would be almost a month now of this routine. Hermione was worried she was acting out. Ron thinks she is enjoying the freedom of not being Harry Potter, but just being Harry. She was partying and enjoying life. She needed to do that. 

After her 'death', Ron has been awfully worried about her. He needed her to see the wonderfulness of the world. He needs her to want to live. He thought partying was actually a good way for her to be free. She never did really have any freedom. From her abusive relatives to being the wizarding world's Messiah, she never was free. It wasn't like she had completed changed. She was still Harry. She played quidditch, did her homework, performed in class, had fun with her friends and focused on their personal training. She was lighter and happier now. It might also be because she was with her parents and was getting to know them as people rather than memories. Whatever the reason was, Ron wasn't complaining.

She never went out with anyone in Hogwarts. And he was sure all her hook ups were with muggles. He knew she felt quinsy having sex with her past friends' and enemies' parents. What if she took away chance of them being born? She has always been worrier. Less than Hermione but she was one worry-wart.

The Marauders, sans Remus (who was apparently studying) were waiting, cheerfully, to wish them bye and then start their own adventure. In Sirius's case, the cheerfulness was forced. Sometimes Ron thought, he should tell him that Harry is bisexual, so Sirius would know he did have a shot. If Ron was being honest, Sirius was probably the only one who did. But he knew Harry still thought of Sirius as her godfather. If Sirius did make a move, she would reject him. Even if later on, she did realize she loved him. It was better to let their relation take it's natural course. There will be less heart break then. He hoped. Sirius has been dating someone or the other, every few days. He seem to have no preference, just requirement of availability and no emotional attachment.

Sirius spent most of his time with Harry or around her. They both were like magic together. Sirius knew when to give Harry space and when to prod her to do something she was reluctant about; and vice versa. It was so interesting that they knew that about each other. Ron always thought that in his past, it was because he was her godfather and she his goddaughter, was the reason why they knew each other inside out. Or maybe the real reasom was because they were made for each other and magic has decided to bring them together in an extremely twitsted way.

Harry (first one) and Hermione (second one) came down the stairs, looking gorgeous and hot. Sirius made a soft noise, that could either be in distress or because he was turned on, after seeing Harry. Yeah, Harry was definitely getting laid today. And he was very glad Hermione was dating him or else he would be in trouble of trying not to murder someone in jealousy fit, tonight.

"Ready, ladies?", Ron asked them with a bright smile. The girls nodded cheerfully. 

"Have fun tonight!", James said cheerfully to his future daughter. Ron wondered if he would be so supportive of Harry having wild days, if James knew she was his daughter. The way his dad reacted to Ginny having a boyfriend, he was sure James would be locking Harry up right about now.

"Use protection!", Lily said cheerfully. Harry flushed a bit. Yeah, he really wanted to see their reaction, once they found out who she really was.

Ron was surprised they haven't figured it out yet. Harry was so like both her parents that it was so clear to him that she was related to them. She had same head tilt as Lily did when she was confused; her mischievous smile was all James; her writing was James; her justice sense was Lily; her strength and courage were from both. Her figure was Lily, her bone structure was James. She was taller than Lily was but shorter than James. She came to shoulder height of Sirius. She was a perfect blend of them.

As they said bye, Sirius started to walk beside Harry. Hermione and Ron slowed down a bit to give them space. 

"You look very beautiful, Harry.", Sirius said in a very sincere tone. Harry face lit up in happiness. 

"Thanks, Sirius!", Harry said happily as she hugged him. Sirius looked very happy too.

This was another change in Harry. She was more comfortable in physical contact. She never blatantly said it, but being physical in any form was difficult for her. Even hugs from Harry or to Harry were rare. The only person who has given hugs to Harry constantly over the years, was Hermione. And that was because it was always a sudden hug attack on Harry. But now she was comfortable in giving them freely. Ron lost count of how many times he has been hugged by her since they came here. It was 25. They were precious. He had to count. Bugger off! 

"Have fun!", Sirius said happily and left them at the castle door with a smile as he went back up the castle.

This was why he liked Sirius for Harry. He never stopped her from having fun or meeting different people, even if that person won't be him. Sirius encouraged Harry to be who she was, to be happy.

Ron wondered if Sirius has fallen in love with Harry. He was ridiculously handsome with brain to match. There was no other reason for him to not have fun or move on from his infatuation. Ron had seen girls roll over with just his smile. Harry found the whole thing tremendously amusing. Ron was sure Sirius asked girls out in front of Harry to make her laugh at their ridiculous reactions.

He did small things to make her laugh. Make silly jokes, get into absolutely ridiculous arguments, play small pranks on each other, bring her snacks, teach her in places where she was lacking, and play the guitar for her. Yes, because apart from chiseled jaw that had been carved by Merlin himself, beckoning grey eyes, toned muscular body, tall height, sharp brain and flawless long hair; he had a voice of a siren with professional musician skills too. Life was very unfair sometimes. 

Ron was sure Sirius's favorite thing was playing guitar for Harry. Harry got such a tranquil and lovely look on her face when he started to sing. It was like she forgot everything that has happened and was at peace in that moment. He, often, wondered if this was who Harry would have been like if all the crap that happened to her didn't happen. He shook his head  as Hermione held his hand and came back to present.

The trio apparated to Diagon Alley and transfigured their clothes into more suitable attires and changed their appearance a bit, in an empty alley. As they moved out of the alley, they were pushed back roughly by a magical wall. Bellatrix Lestrange was walking down the alley like she owed the place. She was scowling at the people everywhere and had created a wall so that no one disturbed her. Hermione looked pissed off seeing her. One thing that Ron has learned the hard way is that you don't piss Hermione Granger off. 

Next to Bellatrix was with Rudolph Lestrange. He was looking everywhere with disdain but his eyes strayed to a witch wearing short dress. He turned around to tell his girls of this, only to find both of them walking in front of him. They had transformed their dress into sultry short ones; changed their hairstyles completely; and color of their eyes and faces a bit too. How the hell did they do this so fast? They were walking a bit away from the Lestranges but still within their ear shot. What the hell have they planned?

"Amy, you said we were going to go wild and have fun. This place looks dull. No guy looks hot enough or fun enough. Well except for that guy with that stuck up lady.", Harry whined to Hermione in a tone that was very reminiscent of Lavender. Ron shuddered. He saw Lestrange look at Harry with a obscene look.

Hermione looked at Rudolph and said dismissively," Kary, I think he is taken. Look at that raven head ordering him around." Rudolph eyes twitched hearing that.

"Too bad! He looked like fun! I thought slaves weren't allowed here. Never mind, let's go to Leaky Cauldron. Maybe I will find someone there.", Harry said that and walked towards Leaky Cauldron.

Ron saw Rudolph's eyes fixed at Harry's swaying arse. Ron was about to take out his wand to curse the slugs out of Lestrange's arse, when he caught Hermione slight shake of her head in his direction. Ron breathed in deeply and tried to curb his anger in. This was a part of the plan. 

Lestranges entered Knockturn alley and disappeared. Ron sighed. Only for Rudolph to appear back in few seconds. He moved  with purpose while removing his wedding ring, in the direction of Leaky Cauldron.  Ron swore. 

Ron decided to keep an eye on Bellatrix. The girls were capable of handling his sorry arse, but if Bellatrix made a sudden appearance, things could get ugly fast. He would take care of her. He disillusioned himself and sneaked into the alley. He saw Bellatrix talk down at the owner of some dark shop. The whole alley was empty, except for a cat that was hissing at him.

He set a water bomb, invention of Fred and George near the cat, who looked at it suspiciously. He saw Bellatrix crucio the owner of shop from the window and walk out. Her wand was still out. He set the water bomb off and Bellatrix shrieked in surprise and frailed around a bit. He knocked the wand off her as she got imbalanced. In moment of madness, he imperio-ed the cat and made her attack Bellatrix viciously.

Bellatrix screamed and hit her head against the wall in attempt to get away from the ferocious cat. She lost unconscious. He took her wand, couple of her hair and hid her slightly from view. He told the cat to run away from here as far as she can go and released her. This should be enough for Bellatrix not to be suspicious of foul play. He set up wards to keep everyone away from her and her to remain unconscious for a while.

As he came out of the Knockturn alley, Harry and Hermione came back with two wand and some hair. The three grinned. Now seemed like the best time to get the Horcrux. 

Hermione took out Polyjuice potion from her beaded handbag. Ron and Hermione converted into Bellatrix and Rudolph Lestrange while Harry converted into Rabastan Lestrange. Ron looked at them in question. They explained as they transformed their clothes into the people they have transformed to.

"Rudolph asked if I wanted to have 'double' fun. I agreed. We assumed whoever he calls would be one of the followers and we can use his/her hair for conversion. It was. His brother. Apparently, they are into that sort of thing.", Harry-Rabastan Lestrange said with a shrug.

"She was brilliant. She told them that she had a rule that the guy was manly only if he could hold his liquor. She pitted them against each other beautifully. After couple of drinks, they lost consciousness. I had added mild sleeping drought in their drinks.  We have maybe a couple of hours. We can go and leave their wands with them then. They would, hopefully, think they overdid it and fell unconscious and the girl went away.", Hermione-Bellatrix said hurriedly as she made the magical wall and put on her Bellatrix disdain face. The Lestrange brothers donned their disinterested face too. Their walk till the Gringotts was uneventful.

Hermione-Bellatrix walked up to the head goblin and scowled at him for not paying attention to her. A side goblin hurriedly informed the goblin.

"Mrs Lestrange. Can I help you with something?", Head Goblin asked in his usual crisp tone.

"Our vault, what else. I don't have ruddy all day.", Hermione-Bellatrix snapped at him 

Goblin didn't look surprised and nodded. "All three of your wands for identification should suffice."

The three scowled appropriately and gave their wands to the Head Globin. 

"Very well. Griphook will take you.", Head Goblin said crisply and went back to his work. 

The three sat in the trolley and Harry had her wand ready, just in case the potion stopped working. They reached the vault without an incident. Maybe they increased the safety measures after the break-in in their first year. Well, all the more easier for them.

"Are you going to keep standing here looking at our treasures? Get out and wait there!", Bellatrix snapped at Griphook, who promptly went out and closed the door behind them. 

"Okay, don't do the same mistakes.", Ron muttered as he winced remembering the burning pain of the hot treasures in this vault.

"Hermione, you got a broom?", Harry-Rabastan asked Hermione softly. Hermione-Bellatrix nodded and pulled out a spare broomstick from her beaded handbag. 

Harry-Rabastan flew in the air careful of not touching anything. She reached the Huffelpuff cup without any issue. She picked the cup up and thankful nothing multiplied or glowed hot. Harry-Rabastan formed the magical orb as Hermione-Bellatrix cast silencing spell on the door. Harry-Rabastan performed the Fiendfyre and they heard the satisfactory shriek of Voldemort soul dying. Harry-Rabastan cleaned the cup of Voldemort's blood and placed it back in it's original place. She flew down and Hermione-Bellatrix put the broom back in her beaded handbag.

They adjusted their grinning delighted expression into disinterested expression again and left the vault. They left the Gringotts with no one wiser of the break-in and destruction of property. They went to place the wands back to their original owner while Hermione-Bellatrix modified Lestranges' brothers memories a bit. They didn't think Bellatrix memory needed to be modified. They stood back as they watched Bellatrix gained consciousness and muttered curses about vile cat attacking her for no reason. She searched for her wand, after finding it near the dumpster, as if it had rolled there, she took it and left. 

The three grinned and apparated away into the muggle world. They had finally all transformed back into themselves, undid their charms and transfiguration, and went into The Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese pub. It was a nice pub. Ron could see why it was so popular. Instead of waiting in line, they apparated inside directly. There were some benefits of being magical. Ron noticed several eyes tracking the two girls with him. He sighed.

Hermione and he took seats while Harry went to get drinks. On the way from and to them, Harry was asked by several guys to dance. Harry refused them all. She grinned. Ron was feeling happy too. They were doing well on their quest without any mishap so far. He hoped he hadn't jinxed it.

"Here's to another successful and unhurt mission!", Harry toasted lifting her shot glass. The two said 'hear hear' and they drank their drinks. They had shots after shots and had a hell of a time. He can't remember being this happy. He understood why Harry did this. The three went to the dance floor and danced like never before. It was fun and so liberating. They should do this more often.

After a while, a really handsome hulk of a man asked Harry for a dance. Harry agreed. They were dancing very close and sensually. He whispered something to Harry, who went shocked but agreed then. The guy went to back to sit with his blond girl friend. Harry came to them with a cautious expression.

"I am going to take off. I will see you guys tomorrow, okay?", Harry asked them tentatively. Harry knew Hermione didn't like her these adventures but was tolerating them. They both knew Hermione would explode soon enough. 

"Yes, of course. Wait! Here, take a condom. In case, he doesn't has one. Have fun!", Ron said as he kissed her cheeks. Hermione hugged and told her to be safe. Harry smiled in relief and left with the hulk dude and his friend.

The two left soon after and had a passionate night in the Room of requirement. It was a very handy room. They went back to their dorms in morning. Harry came back an hour before breakfast, bathed and fresh. She went to change into school robes.

The Marauders came in looking tired and worn out. Sirius sniffed a bit and then smiled in relief. _Oh. He was worried about her safety._ It was unsafe in today's environment, not as unsafe as it was after Dumbledore died. But when everyday, you hear about deaths and destruction caused by Death eaters, one is bound to get worried for safety of their loved ones. It was getting better though, they were working on it.

Dumbledore has managed to get Minister of Magic ousted; Yaxley had been 'reckless' and showed his dark mark in front of Alastar Moody, while trying to recruit another Ministry employee; Moody was on lookout for Greyback. The new Minister of Magic was Edgar Bones, a powerful half blood wizard, who was firmly against Voldemort. He was one of those wizards who couldn't be influenced by money or other benefits. He was just and under him, the Aurors had renewed purpose and freedom to go after the death eaters with vigor that scared the dark side senseless. They have recently apprehended Avery Sr. and presented him in Wizarding Court, where he was sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban and half his wealth was taken by the Ministry. Shrewdly, the wealth taken was the one which made most money for the family and it managed to reduce their power status to one-third of its original strength. The remaining purebloods were very cautious now. 

New laws were passed in recent session of Ministry law court upon prompting of Dumbledore. The new laws stated clearly that anyone participating and caught in activities in support or in help of Voldemort would have severe penalty, depending on the nature of crime. 40% to 100% of the accused wealth, if charges are proved true, would be seized by the Ministry as punishment, along with Azkaban imprisonment that court judged appropriate.

The new form of interrogation was started by the Ministry where the accused was asked questions under Veritaserum to save time and determine exact severity of crime in the court. This has helped Aurors pull more death eaters off the road and nab several more, than ever. Several death eaters who claimed to be under impervious curse were unable to lie about it under the serum's effect and were promptly imprisoned with harsher punishments. It has put a lot of death eaters under a lot of pressure to abide by the rules or go into hiding. The main players were still curiously safe from prosecution.     

Harry came down, dressed and ready. She smiled brightly at the boys. James and Peter, that rat, smiled happily at her and settled on the sofa. They rested their heads on sofa back. James watched in concern as Sirius smiled happily at Harry.

"Had fun?", Sirius asked her brightly, even if his eyes were a bit pained.

Harry tilted her head in confusion, so like Lily, but answered in affirmative. Harry was looking at Sirius in concern. Ron knew Harry was confused by Sirius reaction to her. Harry didn't understand why Sirius's eyes showed pain when he acted like all was normal. Ron knew she thought it had something to do with his family and was itching to provide comfort, except she didn't know how. Harry didn't ever understand when someone showed interest in her. She didn't understand why anyone would like her. On those days, Ron cursed her Aunt and Uncle to hell.

"So...where is Remus? He can't have that much work!", Harry said incredulously. Ron has to say Harry was better at acting than he ever could be.

"He is in hospital wing.", James said as he closed his eyes. Peter was watching Harry with covert interest. Ron didn't know if it was because Sirius liked her and Peter didn't want to upset him by openly admiring her, or for other motives. Ron decided to keep a closer eye on the rat. 

"What? Why? What happened?", Ron asked in what he hoped was shocked concern, but he had most probably failed because Harry's lips were twitching into smile.

"We had a lot to drink last night and then somehow, we got into wrestling match. Moony had a mishap in the tussle and is now in hospital wing.", Sirius said with a smile. Ron saw him slyly sniff Harry's hair. He really was a dog, wasn't he?

"Oh, we should go see him before breakfast, then. We still have time. We will meet you guys there?", Hermione said in concern as she packed her stuff.

"We are skipping Charms today. Too tired. Make notes for us, please." Peter said happily. Hermione nodded even if her eyes glistened in anger and worry. The three tired boys got up to go to the dorms.

"Do you want us to bring you guys food too?", Harry asked in concern,

James and Sirius visibly soften. Peter looked delighted. James, who was closest to Harry, hugged her. Harry froze but then almost melted into his hug. Hermione and Ron grinned, happily, seeing that. This was probably the first hug she had with her father, at least the one she remembered. 

"You are an angel. But no, we ate before we came in. You smell really nice? What is it? Lavender?", James said as they pulled apart. Harry snorted and laughed as Ron made a face.

"What?", Peter asked curiously. 

"Ron had a girlfriend named Lavender.", Hermione said with humor. 

"Right, bad relation?", James asked Ron curiously.

"Bad ending.", Ron said evasively. Hermione snorted at that. Harry was laughing hard now.  

"Yup. Bad ending. No, the shampoo was Jasmine.", Harry agreed with laughter still in her voice. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Sirius was looking at Harry in wonder. Oh, right. Harry never really laughed out loudly in front of them. Yet. It was good but it would have been better if it wasn't at his expense.

"Come on, lets go, you two.", Ron said as he flushed.

"Right, you are Won-Won", Hermione said with a smirk as Ron groaned. The Marauders chuckled too and he dragged the two giggling girls out of the dorm. 

The trio left for hospital wing. Ron ignored his two giggling mates, resolutely. They had a potion that should help Remus recover faster. They were still wondering how to give it to Remus without alerting him that they knew about his furry little problem. Ron paused as Hermione asked Harry in concern about last night. He could understand. Harry has never even kissed a guy, let alone do anything else. It can get a bit rough, especially the first time.

"Well, I am not a virgin anymore.", Harry said casually as Hermione and Ron stumbled over flat ground. Harry grinned widely at their shocked expression.

"What?", Hermione sputtered out. 

"Are you okay? Hurt? We can give you healing potion. Hermione, give her the healing potion.", Ron said in shock and a bit of panic. He didn't know why he was shocked or panicking but he was.  

Harry snorted again and said,"Calm down, I am fine. The guy was straight, his friend had discovered that she was might be into girls that night. So he asked me out for her. I told them that I have never been with a guy but I won't mind trying. So it a was first for both the girls. It was a bit painful in beginning but I can safely say that I am definitely a Bisexual.", Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione asked curiously,"So are you going to hook up with guys to see what you like too? Or stick with girls only?"

Harry thought about it and said,"I will play the field for a while. It feels like I am searching for someone.". Harry shrugged. Hermione smiled knowingly. Ron knew who she was searching for too. 

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb him.", Harry whispered. Remus heard Harry's concerned whisper. His heart warmed at her concern.

He liked Harry a lot. She was a very kind, gentle human being. She was a powerful witch who stood firm on her morals. She took care of others and never expected anything in return. Sirius was already in love with this intriguing creature, only... it was painful to watch it happen. Sirius plan of dating other woman while his heart beat for Harry was not working. But Remus could understand why Sirius heart won't give up on Harry. She was perfect for him. She was smart, quick on realizing things, funny, extremely athletic, beautiful and daring. She stood up for others who couldn't, no matter who. 

He was with James, Lily and Sirius, Peter had vanished again somewhere, when he saw two fifth years Gryffindor taunt and point their wands at a crying second year boy. They were far away from them to stop the boys, when suddenly the boys wands were expelled from their hands. They turned to look at Harry, looking dangerous, holding their wands. The two Gryffindors freaked out. Harry skills in defense were famous since her first class. She has only grown since then. 

"If I ever catch you bully anyone for any reason, trust me you won't like me very much after I am done with you. Is that clear?", Harry said in a you-don't-refuse-unless-you-want-to-die tone.

The two Gryffindors nodded quickly taking their wands, ran. Harry approached the boy on the ground and hugged him gently. The boy calmed down after a while. He looked at Harry in wonder. Lily cooed.

"Why..why did you save me? I am a Slytherin.", the boy asked her quietly.

"I don't like bullies. No matter who. And you being Slytherin, doesn't automatically make me hate you. Are you hurt, anywhere?", Harry asked him softly.

His heart melted and it looked like Sirius infatuation converted into love right then. James and Lily were looking at her in wonder and fondness too. James had told him that when Harry ran past them that first morning, his animagus reacted strongly to her. Like it needed to protect her and keep her safe. Since, then James has wholeheartedly accepted her in his heart as a treasured friend. Her scent was familiar to him too. He didn't understand but Moony, for whatever reason, knew her.

"My arm looks broken.", the boy whined a bit at the swelling on his hand. His wrist must be cracked. Harry smiled softly at him.

"Now, lets see. Oh wow, this looks painful. You must be very strong to tolerate so much pain, so bravely. Here.", Harry said in a soothing tone. She used healing spell on his wrist and it healed.

"Can you move it? What is the name of you, you brave sir?", Harry asked with a smile as she helped the boy stand up. He was looking at her with well..hero-worship. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Franklin Fawley, mam.", Fawley said in awestruck voice.

Harry chuckled and said friendly,"Well Franklin, call me Harry. Now, go on and if they bully you again, come to me, okay?"

Franklin nodded and ran away to his common room. Harry yawned and watched in amusement as Hermione and Ron came through the corridor in midst of deep argument if chocolate tasted better with strawberry or berry. Harry didn't contribute to their argument but walked along them in content. 

The Trio, as they have started to call them, are as close knit group as The Marauders are. They have a very interesting dynamic. Harry was the leader. She was these two looked up for future decisions. But Harry looked up to these two as well. Hermione was the knowledge center. She knew everything and was the more academically inclined one. Ron took lead whenever wizarding world came into question. They unquestionable trusted each other and knew each other by their expressions. The rest believed the expertise of the leader in the scenario without question, but if they had opinions they gave them freely too. The leaders always took their advice into consideration. Ron and Hermione might be dating but they all were friend foremost. It was such a beautiful form of friendship.

The three were talented, smart and kind people. They were respectful with House-elves, almost friends like, and didn't carry prejudice like other people. They knew more about dangerous creatures than was healthy. And Remus didn't think it was from book but all first hand knowledge. What sort of teacher taught them in Rotary school? Hermione and Ron were very protective of Harry, who was protective of them. 

Harry was a natural teacher and leader. The way she taught things were very simple to understand. She once told him that she is not that bright, which was funny, and normally after Hermione toned it down for her would she get something. So she toned it down more for others to get it. She would get the spell right in defense class within minutes and then spend the rest of the class either getting it perfect and stronger or helping others get it. Harry was a powerful witch but there was this uncertainty in her. Like she didn't think she was good enough. He has seen her look at James and Lily in awe, longing and love. He thought maybe them being couple, reminded her of her own parents.

"There is no disturbance if I am awake.", Remus said with a small smile as he opened his eyes. Harry strong jasmine smell filled his nostril. The trio smiled and went near his hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?", Hermione asked him tentatively. 

Remus smiled," Well last night the guys got a lot more drunk than usual and well, let's say one thing lead to another and I ended up in the hospital wing." 

Harry snorted. And sat down next to Remus, who smiled at her. For whatever reason, Harry was very comfortable with him and didn't shy away from him as much. She didn't shy away from other but she kept a little distance. Remus felt honored to have her trust.

He knew she has been through a lot. Remus has noticed this look in Harry's eyes which unsettled him. It was the look which people who have seen too much, got. The haunted look of loss, pain and suffering. Sometimes, Harry would be in emotional pain, even if on the outside she would be laughing.  Even Sirius's wasn't in so much pain, after he ran away from home, as she was when they met them. To be able smile and live so gracefully, through that much pain, can only be done by really strong person.

Hermione took out a potion from her bag and gave it to Remus and another one to Harry.

"Drink this, it will help you heal faster.", Hermione told them and got up to meet Madam Pomfrey muttering about getting more potions for quidditch crazy people. Ron, Harry and Remus grinned widely at her. They drank the potion. Remus felt a warmth flow in his body as if years of tiredness and pain was seeped out og him.

Ron remembered he needed balm for the injury he had sustained while trying the new keeper's move and went after Hermione. Harry and Ron were the best of the hopefuls who applied for the position in quidditch try outs. James and Sirius were thrilled to have them in the team. They were practicing almost every other evening. James was a tough and good captain. There were many practices to gel the team together with the new members to increase their chances of win. It had nothing to do with trying to reduce Harry's outings subtly. Harry and Ron didn't mind.

Harry's enthusiasm matched James level. James was delighted to hear her strategy planning and views on quidditch. They both could be seen talking about quidditch for hours in the common room. Harry had such a happy look on her face after the talks, that Lily and Hermione refrained from chiding them about forgetting to do the homework. It was hilarious to see them both, look so identical, trying to frantically write down their homework before class. Lily was right, they could be twins.     

"Why are you drinking a potion? Rough night?", Remus asked her smiling.

"Na, I have some muscle pain from all the additional 'exercise' I am getting. So Hermione makes me drink these potion. I think she trying to make sure I don't get any STDs from sleeping around.", Harry said with a grin. Remus smiled at it too.

"Remus, may I ask you something?", Harry asked him worriedly. Remus nodded 'sirius'ly.

"Is everything okay with Sirius? Is it his family that is bothering him again?", Harry asked him with a frown.

Regulus and his gang had been there at the Gryffindor tryouts and Harry has witnessed the non-interaction interaction between the brothers. They would taunt each other but they would be making sure the other was fine by their eyes. Remus has noticed Regulus breath deeply everyday when he sees Sirius happy and well; Sirius eyes would stray to his side every few seconds to make sure he was fine too. Harry had asked then but Sirius had distracted her from her worries.

"Not more than usual. Why do you ask?", Remus asked calmly. He wondered what has brought this on.

"Oh, so it is me.", Harry said softly and then said loudly,"Nothing, his eyes always looks pained whenever he is talking to me. Not always but they do. I used to think maybe it had to do with something with his family but it is me, isn't it?"

Harry had tears in her eyes. Remus heart melted for this soft heart who was so upset seeing Sirius sad. He got up from the bed and hugged her. She hugged back after being freezing for a while. 

"Its not you. Its not his family. Sirius is hurt from a lot of things in his past. He moving away from them but it was hard on him. It was bad when he ran away from his house. It has nothing to do with you. He is fine. He will be, anyways.", Remus lied smoothly. Sirius was upset because of his said reasons but mostly, because he couldn't be with her the way he wanted to.

"Your folks didn't take it well when they found out about your sexuality, did they? That's why you are so worried about Sirius's slow acceptance.", Remus stated it. It wasn't slow acceptance of her sexuality, it was a slow acceptance of Sirius's shattered future.

"Not everyone is so accepting. My aunt practically called me a devil when she found out. It was not easy to be myself and to accept who I am with everything. Hermione, Ron and my Godfather had no issues with it from beginning. It was actually my second girlfriend, Ron's sister, Ginny, who made me comfortable about the idea and being myself.", Harry said sadly. She was radiating pain again. He hugged her again. 

"I promise you it has nothing to do with your sexuality. Sirius is dealing with a lot of crap since he was young. Okay?", Remus said softly as he hugged her. Harry pulled away from the hug and had teary eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone, anymore.", Harry said so softly, he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his wolf hearing. Remus felt worried about it. What was going on with her? It was almost overpowering how much pain she was in. It was not physical but emotional pain that she radiated. He wanted to help but didn't know how to.

Hermione and Ron came back bickering about best balm for bruise. Harry eyes cleared up and her pain receded as she grinned. But, Remus was worried now. What has happened to make her so .... guilty? 


	8. Luxuriant

Alastar Moody came over one dueling session to teach them. There was mummer in the classroom as excitement rose in everyone. Alastar Moody was a legendary Auror. His stories of capture of Death eaters and heroic ways of saving innocents were widespread. He looked the part. His face looked as if it was roughly carved from wood; he had a chunk of nose missing; he had a wooden leg as if it was clawed foot; and his body was covered in various scars. Everyone was looking at him in awe, except the trio who looked mildly surprised to see him. Remus wondered if they knew him somehow.

Moody looked at them with piercing, unforgiving eyes and said in a growling voice that them in attention,"Who can tell me what unforgivable curses are?" All of them rose their hands, except the Trio who had slowly made their way away from the main group towards the windows at the back. Remus saw Moody's eyes follow them but didn't say anything. 

He pointed to Lily who said confidently,"These spell are unforgivable and use of any one of them will earn you.."

"...straight ticket to Azkaban with the dementors to keep you company.", Moody ended gruffly. He looked at the Slytherins standing at the side with stink eyes and distrust. 

"Now, who can tell me what the spells are?", Moody asked impatiently. Johnson was standing behind him in alert, even if his eyes were focused on the trio. Johnson has gotten close to Harry during dueling sessions. He often partnered with her. They could be seen discussing spells after the dueling session ended. Sirius was highly pissed by that.

Again everyone rose their hands. Moody pointed it to Remus, who said,"Imperius spell."

"And what does it do?", Moody asked him curiously

He pointed to Sirius who said with a far off look,"Makes you do whatever they want. You have no choice over your actions. Things you think you were incapable of doing, you still do them."

Moody nodded and took out a spider. "Imperio!", he said loudly. His voice ran in the class. The Slytherins were looking on with interest at the spider. They all laughed when the spider started to do tap dance. 

"You think this is funny. Is it still funny if I make it do this?(he made him dance on Snape's face) or this? (he made the spider almost drown in the water."

"Imperius curse is one of the worst kind of spell because you don't know what is happening. The Imperius Curse places the victim in a trance or dreamlike state, making the victim under its power profoundly susceptible to the influence of the caster. It is difficult to break this curse because you don't want to leave the comfort zone it creates. Resisting the Imperius Curse is possible, but extremely difficult. Only those who are particularly strong can even manage to achieve it. ", Moody explained.

"Now, who knows about the second one?", Moody asked, as he took out another spider from the jar.

Mandy, from Huffelpuff answered ,"The Cruciatus Curse"

"Ah! Yes. Another favorite of death eaters. CRUCIO!", Moody growled. The spider legs were twitching and he was obviously in pain. They could hear his 'screams'. It was awful. It looked awful. _Merlin!_  The pain must be unbearable.

Moody after a while and looked at the class and said gravely,"The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain upon the victim. You have to truly despise the victim and enjoy causing pain for it to have any effect. The extreme pain inflicted by the curse makes it uniquely suited as a form of torture and fun for death eater. Now who knows the last one?"

James raised his hand and said softly,"Killing curse."

Moody nodded. He put his hand into the glass jar and brought out the last spider. That spider tried to escape, only for Moody to raise his wand and yell ' _Avada Kedavra_!’ 

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air – instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the girls stifled cries; Peter had thrown himself backwards with his mouth ajar as the spider came near his feet.

‘Not nice,’ he said calmly. ‘Not pleasant. And there’s no counter-curse. There’s no blocking it. You get hit, you drop dead, literally. _Avada Kedavra_ ’s a curse needs a powerful bit of magic behind it – you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I’d get so much as a nose-bleed. But that doesn’t matter. I’m not here to teach you how to do it."

"Now, if there’s no counter-curse, why am I showing you?  _Because you’ve got to know_. You’ve got to appreciate what the worst is. You don’t want to find yourself in a situation where you’re facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!’ he roared, and the whole year jumped. Johnson was frowning at Harry. Remus turned around to see the trio looking at the view outside. Ignoring everything and everyone inside. 

‘Now ... those three curses – Avada Kedavra, Imperius and Cruciatus – are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That’s what you’re up against. That’s what I’ve got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. I would be taking some session now and then. Teaching you things, you can't and won't be able to learn from books."

"Now lets see if anyone of you is strong enough to fight off Imperius curse, shall we? You black hair in the back, come up. You would be the first one followed by the curly hair and then the red hair. Come on, then.", Moody ordered as Johnson made everyone form a circle around them. Harry moved very reluctantly to the front. 

Remus noticed Peter smiling slightly. He has not been very welcoming of the trio in their group. In fact, he looked pissed at the easy acceptance they had for trio. Remus figured it was because it took them a while to mellow down to Peter, when it hardly took them any time to take the three under their wings. At first, Peter hardly paid them attention. He figured Harry was in the line of long list of 'girlfriends' Sirius had. But the longer they stayed with the trio, the more grumpy Peter got. He was disappearing a lot too. 

Harry stood proudly in front of Moody. Moody, without a warning, cast the spell on her. Harry body relaxed for a second before getting tensed again. She looked at Moody with challenge glinting in her eyes. Sirius was drooling next to him. Remus grinned. Moody looked surprised and then laughed in delight.

"Johnson was not wrong about you, was he, Granger? You are a natural. Well done! First time?", Moody asked her, delighted. Harry shook her head. Remus wondered if he was going to question her more. But to Remus's relief, he started the lecture.

"Now the key to knocking off the curse is to want to get out of the comfort zone you are in. Fight with the voice in your brain till you start feeling discomfort. Once that happens, fight harder because you are almost there. Only mentally and magically powerful witches and wizards can counteract this spell. Well done, Granger. Get back in line. Curly hair, you are up.", Moody said.

Harry moved and stood between Sirius and Ron. Hermione stood in front of Moody and he cast the spell on her. Hermione started to sing and dance for a minute before her movements became jerky. She fell on the ground. Moody grinned."Excellent, try harder again. We will do this till you can fight it off without an issue."

Hermione took two more tries before being able to fight it off completely. Ron was next and he started to do aerobatic moves which would have professional's to shame. Ron started to show sign of recognition after almost two minutes. After four tries when he was able to fight off in under 30 seconds, Moody told him to practice and they would try again next time. So it went. Johnson started on half and Moody on other half. No one has been able to fight it off right off the bat like Harry or learn it like Hermione. 

Lily jumped on and off the table for 3 minutes singing some Russian song. She was upset at being unable to fight it at all. Harry promised to help her. James was able to fight it after couple of minutes. It took him 4 trails to get it right. He grinned proudly and stood next to Lily and Harry. Harry was grinning in relief and happiness. Peter acted like a seal for 5 minutes before Johnson removed it. Sirius was able to fight it off the bat while looking ridiculously cool. Harry snorted as Sirius bounced back towards Harry. Sirius was grinning like a fool. 

Remus was called next and the spell hit him with full force. Remus entered a trance-like state in which all feeling of responsibility and anxiety were banished. He felt light and their was no thought tormenting him. Suddenly a voice said in his head, do the rumba dance while singing 'if i were a pretty girl'. He got ready to do it only to stop mid action. That was stupid and ridiculous thing to do. Why should he do that? He didn't want to. The voice said more instantly 'do it.'. No, it was stupid, he won't do it. 

His mind cleared and he fell down backward as he was paused in mid position of the rumba dance move. Johnson nodded and did it one for time. He was able to fight it off faster this time. He grinned in success and moved back in line, to see Sirius and James watch in glee as Snape performed beautiful ballet dance. It looked fairly graceful on him. Even Harry had a smile on her face seeing his dance. 

"All he is missing is the vulture hat and big red bag, and he would look amazing.", Ron whispered to Harry, who giggled lightly. Hermione frowned at them both and they both adopted a look appropriate for a funeral. Snape fought it off after a couple of minutes. Remus grinned widely. After everyone was done, Moody called their attention.

"Not bad at all. You lot might have some potential or hope at the very least." Moody's eyes rested on their group. " I will visit again soon. Till then I need you all to practice meditation to strengthen your brain. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", he roared, and the whole year jumped again. The class was dismissed. 

"That was a weird feeling, wasn't it?", Remus said conversationally. The others nodded.

"Harry never fails to surprise, does she? Moody's spell didn't affect her at all!", James said excitedly.

Peter chirped in with his hero worship tone, "Sirius was able to fight it off as well." 

Sirius frowned and his lips thinned. Peter never learned, did he? It was obvious, Sirius family has put him under it. 

"Harry wasn't new to it, either.", Lily said softly, worry was lining up her face. A tense silence fell upon them as they watched the Trio walk in front of them. Harry was walking rigidly and there was tension in Ron's and Hermione's frame as well. Remus agreed. The attack must have been quite some experience. A horrible one but some experience. No wonder they didn't want to see the demonstration or participate in it. The trio walked fast and the Marauders slowed down to give them space, they clearly needed.  

They entered the common room to find the trio standing in middle of the room. Harry and Ron had their brooms, while Hermione had a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' with her. The Marauders grinned. Lily and Remus brought out their favorite novels while Sirius and James got their brooms. Peter said he was off to bed. The book people stayed behind to read while broom enthusiasts went to fly in the night. It was not a bad way to destress.

* * *

"The match is about to start and the two teams have arrived. The captains are at the center trying to squash each others hands, because that is how the result of the game is declared. It must be their sadistic need to torture their team mates with practice every night, if the game is won by feeling each other up. Now that's seems more interesting. Get on you two, lets have a show of it.", Remus voice rang in the arena. Harry grinned.   

Dad and Regulus, captain of Slytherin team, gave Remus a stink eye and he waved back at them merrily. Harry grinned widely.  

"Alright, then. That was rather dull. I hope that's not how you go about it with your girlfriends. So now, the quaffle is in the air and James Potter has grabbed the quaffle like its the last apple pie. Don't eat it like an apple pie, mate, it might get offended. James Potter, the extraordinaire captain, who is no longer single, now that the love of his life, Lily Evans, has finally agreed to go out with him, is flying faster than pigeon. Isamelda, the ferocious beater who is playing a chaser, is chasing after James with vengeance. Mate, did you change her hairstyle again? I have to say she looked rather alluring in her new hairstyle. Well, James dodges her punching attempt. All the years of dodging Lily's hexes are finally paying off, eh? Well James has aimed and thrown his quaffle as hard as he can and it has sailed through the goal. HE HAS SCORED!!! GRYFFINDOR 10-0!"

Harry could understand why dad was such a legend. He was a natural on the broom. His movement were flawless and his aims were ridiculously accurate. The first few practices, Harry could only stare at her dad flying like he was born on the broom. Her dad had been very impressed with Harry's practice saves too. It was such a surreal experience to fly with her father. They both had a match to see who was the better seeker. Apparently, dad used to play seeker till 3rd year and then shifted to chaser. Harry had barely managed to get the snitch from underneath her dad's hand. He was a natural in almost all positions. Harry has never felt prouder of her dad than in that moment. She tuned into Remus's hilarious commentary.

"The score is Gryffindor 30-0. Regulus Black is yelling at Catherine, his esteemed chaser, who was drooling over Sirius's hair. I understand Catherine, his hair is flawless but girl you got a game to win. Sirius, meanwhile, is lounging on the broom like its a freaking bench. Mate, it ain't a motorbike. Get over it. The game has resumed and the quaffle is taken by Anthony of Gryffindor, who is flying fast towards the goal post and has thrown the quaffle into the goals.... only to miss it. Mate, I have heard that that is not the only hole you have missed. Tough luck."

"Mr Lupin!", Professor McGonagall said scandalized.

"Yes, Professor?", Remus asked politely.

"That was very inappropriate for a quidditch commentary!", Professor McGonagall chided Remus.

"But Professor, it was quidditch related. He missed the second hole while trying to goal just few minutes ago.", Remus said politely even if they all could hear the laughter in his voice. Professor McGonagall lips twitched and she shook her head.

"Now that, that is cleared up. Isamelda has the quaffle in her hand and has bypassed all carefully set plans of James. Although his plans are usually wilder than his hair, so its not a surprise really. She has thrown the quaffle which has been splendidly blocked by the new Gryffindor keeper, Ronald Weasley. For all the ladies and gents, interested in him. I am very sorry to inform you but he is taken by the rather lovely and brilliant Hermione Granger. Speaking of Granger, the other Granger, Harry Granger, our new seeker, is single as a hoot. So try out your luck, who knows you might occupy the throne of the Gryffindor seeker's heart. But be wary of annoying her, she is the Defense Queen, after all."

"Ah, Sirius Black has found some renewed strength and is beating the bludger like he wishes it was someone. I wonder who they could be. He has hit Patterson, who was admiring the view which had the Gryffindor seeker in it, right in the face and he is falling down. Well, we need the cleaning squad because Patterson is now a lump on the floor. Sirius has hit unsuspecting Slytherin beater Flinch, who too was admiring Harry. It seems like my declaration of Harry's relationship status has distracted all the boys in the vicinity. Well she is gorgeous and talented. (Harry started to blush) And, James has taken great advantage of it. He has scored three times in last three minutes while the Slytherins are down two players."

James nodded to Harry, who began to look for snitch eagerly. This was it. She needed to win the match. Her first match with her father and godfather cannot be a loss. Nope, no way. She kept an eye on Regulus too, but Regulus was frowning at his chasers, who were doing a horrendous job today. Ron's brilliance in the field combined with sheer talent of the rest of team had the other team backed in corner. They were up 100-40 points already. If she caught the snitch now, they would win by good enough margin.

Her eyes caught a sparkly golden hue somewhere near the Slytherin stand. except it was closer to Regulus. She decided to take leaf out Krum's book and try the Wronski feint. She dived sharply down and she could hear Remus yelling excitedly about it. She felt Regulus follow after her in full speed. He was close on her tail. Her new broom could only pull up safely from this distance, so she pulled up quickly. Regulus looked shocked to see her shoot past him to his original position. 

She raced after the snitch, which had started to move quickly away from her. She heard a bludger coming towards her as well as Ismelda flying towards her with a club. She flew down at just the right second, as Isamelda and the bludger collided with each other. She smirked and raced after the snitch.

Regulus was hot on her heels. She pushed her broom to its full capacity. God, she missed her Firebolt. The snitch went through the Slytherin hole, as did she. The Slytherin keeper was about to block her when Sirius hit the bludger at him and she heard his bones break with a loud crunch. She stretched her hand out and managed to grab the snitch, just as Regulus flew past the point. She yelled in delight. The stadium roared.

"That was BRILLIANT!!! FANTASTIC!! WOW!! That was some serious flying by the Gryffindor seeker! And Gryffindor wins! The score card reads 280-60 Gryffindor!!! That all folks! Till next time! WOHOO!!!", Remus yelled in the microphone.

Harry was crushed under the sandwich hug of her father and godfather. Ron hugged her and Marl gave her a smacking kiss on her cheeks. They were all yelling in triumph. Her mom and Hermione were screaming at top of their lungs and jumping on their seats in excitement. They landed down and were swamped by teammates and housemates. 

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!!!", dad yelled in happiness. Harry had a giddy smile on her face. This memory was worth everything.

"Well played.", a soft sophisticated voice said from her side. She turned around to see it was none other than Regulus Black. Regulus resembled his older brother a lot with the black hair and haughty good looks but he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius. Honestly, everyone was less handsome than Sirius. 

Harry smiled brightly and said,"Thank you. You were a worthy opponent." Regulus nodded and left. Harry stared after him. She could save him, right?

"Everything okay?", Sirius asked her quietly. She turned to his beautiful, handsome face was lining up with worry. She didn't like him worried. She smiled happily.

"He was congratulating me on the catch.", Harry said brightly. Sirius eyes widened and he looked surprised. His face slowly filled with happiness and hope. He looked so handsome right now. His eyes were such a lovely shade, you could get lost in them and not worry about it. Wait, what? Why was she thinking about her godfather like this? Harry shook her head to clear the weird thoughts. 

"Good. That good! Come on, its party time!", Sirius said excitedly as they went to the common room. This party was a lot like the parties in their time, only louder and more obnoxious. There was loads of firewhiskey, butterbeer, sweets and food everywhere. The music was playing out loud and people were having a blast dancing. Harry danced with her dad, mom, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Marl, Alice and Mary. It was a dream she never knew she wanted but she needed it. They all went to bed when Professor McGonagall came to wrap up the party. This was one of the best nights of her life. 

* * *

Lily shook her head as she saw Sirius walk into an empty classroom with a raven head. Lily sighed. Sirius moving on plan was in shatters and he was now coping by shagging any raven head who was willing for a one night stand. Coincidentally, it only happened on nights Harry went out to party with Marlene. Other days and nights, Sirius was too busy being 'friends' with Harry. It was painful to watch Sirius like this, but there was nothing to negate it.

James was very worried about Sirius. He was sure that Sirius has given his heart to Harry and now, he would remain alone. Lily had suspicions but didn't say anything. She couldn't tell how but she thinks Harry might be Bisexual. In the washroom, when Sirius was showing off his body for fun, Harry looked interested in him, the way she has never seen Marl be in a guy. But she kept it to herself in case she was wrong and ended up hurting Sirius more.

Marlene was so happy to have a sister to go to party with. She, often, came back with stories of how Harry was so popular in the pubs that once she had to break a fight between six girls who wanted Harry. Only to turn around to find Harry was gone. She had found Harry outside chatting with a homeless man and later, gave him some food to eat as well. Sirius had smiled so lovingly at that, she was surprised that Harry hasn't figured how in love Sirius was with her.

Lily heart had warmed at that story. Harry was such a kind heart. She was so gentle and a natural leader. She had no issue with rule breaking and light pranks. Lily has realized that Harry didn't mind pranks played on all but she never appreciated or encouraged prank against singular person. She loved that about her. Harry didn't hesitate to stop bullies, no matter who they were or which house they belonged to. She was getting very popular for that and her other qualities. Her skills in quidditch, defense, and care of creatures were widespread, but she was also ranked as the hottest single beauty in the school.

Harry didn't care about any of it. She was happy living her life the way she wanted. She was fun too. She played small pranks on the group and laughed at ones played on her. She was pretty, beautiful and sharp as a knife. It was not helping Sirius move on, at all. Lily thinks he was falling more for her day after day. She couldn't blame him but she did feel bad for him.

She also noticed that for Harry any form of love or likeness was a surprise, like she never expected it. It worried her somewhat. Any other emotion, Harry was pro. But love or love related, Harry drew blank. That is not to say she didn't love, only it felt like she never expected to be loved in return. Lily wondered what made her feel that way. Lily realized that maybe Harry was preventing herself from feeling anything, after Lily's stupid comment revealed something. 

Lily made an offhanded remark to Harry, after having a fun time at dinner, that she wished her future daughter was half as talented as she was. Harry had gone teary eye and there was look of longing on her face. She smiled emotionally and gave her a quick hug, before going to walk in front with Hermione. Lily scolded herself for bringing up her parents. She knew they had recently died and the pain must be fresh underneath all that bravado. How stupid can she be? 

Lily had asked Hermione about the whole ordeal later, as The Marauder sat besides them (Hermione seemed to be more okay with talking about it than the other two). Hermione had a far off look, as told her the events that had transpired.

"We were all celebrating the end of the year and completion of our examinations. Our families was there with us. It was fun and everyone was drinking merrily. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't drinking at all. Suddenly, the whole place was surrounded by dark robed witches and wizards and then, He came in. He was hideous and his grin made something curl inside me. He asked us to join his cause or die. We refused, most did anyways. Then Voldemort raised his wand and my dad was standing at the end of the point. Harry...Harry stood in front of him. Voldemort looked delighted to have someone with guts to make a show out of. He ordered his death eaters to have fun and left."

"Harry signaled us and we managed to, slowly, empty the area of muggles into some building and warded the area to best of out ability, while she and a group of other students engaged the death eaters. Everyone, who could fight, started to defend others. Ron's siblings were all there too. Harry lead from the front as we both helped her. She was our leader in that fight. It was a gruesome fight for hours, before both sides called a truce for a while. We started to tend to our injured and mourn our losses. We had lost a lot of them. Ron's brother died in front of him. My parents died, when the building they were hiding in collapsed on them. A lot of muggles died as stray spells hit them. Hardly 10 or so of us were left, who were still capable of fighting. They had over 35 death eaters and Voldemort, who had yet to enter the arena."

"It was horrible to see them all die. The fight started again and Ron and I were both tired after fighting for so long. We found ourselves defeated and at mercy of a death eater. Just before the death eater could kill us, Harry, somehow, managed to stun the death eater; and grabbing both me and Ron, she apparated. Turns out, right in that moment, Dumbledore had breached the non-apparation spell in the area. We made out but we couldn't go back. We had to get Harry help, she was in bad shape." Hermione was crying by then, the rest of them were looking horrified and teary eyed too. Merlin! It was so much worse.

"The only place we thought of going was Hogwarts. He wouldn't attack this place with Dumbledore still here. Dumbledore got us help and Madam Pomfrey healed Harry. We found out later that before apparating away, Death eaters had killed every single person present there. No one survived. They are all gone.", Hermione's voice broke as she cried at her loss and pain.

Hermione pulled herself together and said in a heavy voice,"Harry blames herself for their deaths. She thinks she should have yelled at others to apparate too. She did her best. She did everything she could to save everyone. But.... she misses them. Her parents, her godfather, Professor, Ron's family. It is difficult on her. Its not easy on us either, but we have accepted the fate. But... she blames herself because she insisted on going to the party with the whole family, in the first place. She thinks if she hadn't, they would all be alive still. No matter what I tell her, she refuses to believe their deaths wasn't her fault. It was Voldemort's and death eaters's fault. Sometimes, I worry that the guilt will take her away from me and then, I don't know how I will live in a world without her. I can't.", Hermione started to sob as Lily hugged her tightly and muttered assurances to her.

Lily had felt shaken after listening to their grueling story. Merlin! How were they still smiling, and were up and about. She would have lost herself in the grief. It was a testament to their character that they have decided to focus on the future rather than dwell in past. Dumbledore's familiarity and interest in Harry became clear too. After every Head meeting, once the Professors are gone, Dumbledore would unfailing ask them how the three were. If Harry was feeling fine. She had wondered why he was so concerned about Harry. But maybe it was because, like Hermione said, Harry still carried the guilt and he was worried about her coping.

Lily thinking about all this went to library to get a book on Arthimacy for their mounting homework, when she heard Hermione and Ron argue about Harry. It was funny, sometimes, to see them act as her parents. Hermione was the concerned parent whereas Ron was the cool, chilled out one. Right now, they were having a heated discussion about Harry's night outs. 

"Ron, this is not Harry, okay? She doesn't make out with random strangers and go out all night? She hates partying! She hates attention! This is a cry for help! We need to intervene or something!", Hermione whispered furiously.

Ron said calmly and patiently,"I don't think so. I think, she is fine. She never had the freedom or time to be free, Hermione. She can be free here. Let her be a normal eighteen year old before everything takes precedence over her happiness again. She is getting better, Hermione. Didn't you say, her nightmares have reduced considerably? That she was sleeping more peacefully than ever? Let her enjoy herself. It will be over soon enough. I think, she is reaching her limit and she would stop soon enough."

"Ron! This is not a normal coping method, okay? I don't think she has even cried about it!", Hermione said worriedly. 

"Harry never cries, Hermione. Have you ever seen her cry in all these years? Hermione, she lost everything. We both still have each other and her, but she lost her girlfriend too. She has in, past, coped up differently than us. You and I cry and whine about it; and Harry shoulders on till she can't anymore, and then breaks down and has an angry outburst about it. I think this is healthier. She is not doing drugs or is getting drunk every night. She is, simply, having sex. Her grades are improving and she is performing satisfactorily in eyes of all professors. She is performing amazingly in quidditch team and is the best in the dueling club. Let her be. I will intervene, if it gets out of hand.", Ron said definitively and Hermione reluctantly agreed. 

Lily walked back dazed to the common room, Sirius was already back looked ruffled and shagged. She sat down heavily on the sofa. James asked her worriedly what was wrong.

"Harry lost her girlfriend in the attack too, apart from her family. God! How is she still able to stand and laugh? I would have drowned in my sorrow.", Lily said in pain.

"She is strong. That why.", Sirius said with a small smile. Lily chuckled at his expression and then got shocked as Harry walked in. From past experience, Harry never returned before next morning.

"All okay, Harry? You are back very early. Its not even 11!", Lily asked her worriedly. Harry grinned cheerful, plopped down and closed her eyes. Lily noticed Sirius eyes were stuck on her long, toned legs and her visible thighs. Lily slapped him back of his head sharply, he jumped and smiled sheepishly.  

"I made sure Marl got a good shag, kissed a couple and came back. (Harry yawned widely) I think my wild days are over. For the time being, at least.", Harry said easily. Lily loved that Harry was so casual about these things. Sirius looked very relieved by it and using his wand, he made himself decent again. Lily shook her head at how lovesick he really was. Lily decided to change the topic.

"So, Dumbledore wants to have a Ball before Christmas break. You know about it? (Harry hummed). Well, who do you want to take?", Lily asked her, excitedly. Who was the lucky girl, Harry was going to go out with? There were several fighting for her attention. But Harry never made out with anyone in school, ever. She always went out and had 'fun'. Sirius looked pained again. Harry opened her eyes, so similar to hers, sometimes, she thought they were identical to hers.

"I am not going to the Ball. You guys should totally tell me how it goes, though.", Harry said looking absolutely relaxed.

"Why?", Sirius blurted out. He winced then. Ah, he didn't mean to say it out loud. 

"Last Ball, I attended, was a disaster. And I can't dance to save my life. Plus, I don't want to go out with anyone. It raises expectations and I am not in a place ready for any length of relationships.", Harry explained nonchalantly.

"Then you can be my partner.", Sirius blurted out again. James looked at him sharply. But Sirius was holding Harry's eyes, who was scrutinizing him. Harry smiled warmly at him. 

"Sirius, you don't have to do that. You would miss an opportunity of having a good time and night. I really have two left feet. Its fine, I would go out for a fly or something.", Harry said sweetly.

James looked to be thinking about flying at night too, with a dreamy expression. Lily smiled at these two quidditch enthusiasts. They were so similar, it was baffling. Especially, when they got down to talking about quidditch and tactics. They were always in the same wavelength.They could be long lost twins.

"No, I am actually being hunted by Chole's boyfriend. I thought they broke up, apparently, they didn't. I am not really in mood for any drama either. We can go as friends. And don't worry about dancing. I am a master at it, thanks to my horrid upbringing. I could teach you, if you would like?", Sirius said in his most soothing and sexy voice. They could all see the anticipation tension in him as he waited for Harry's verdict. 

Harry smiled a beautiful smile and said yes. Sirius face slowly morphed into beatific smile and he was oozing happiness. His grey eyes were sparkling in a way, she has never seen, and they looked so bloody entrancing. His face brightened up and was shining. _Merlin!_ He was handsome. Harry's dazed expression said so to. Hmm...maybe it was a good thing. This would tell Lily, if Harry was bisexual or not, at least. Hermione and Ron entered then and were surprised to see Harry too. 

"Wild days over?", Ron asked her grinning. Harry nodded cheerfully. Hermione looked relieved and Ron wore a smug face. "Cool, wanna play exploding snap?", Ron asked her excitedly as all the boys perked up at that.

"Sure!", Harry said happily and the six of them sat on the ground. Hermione and Lily caught each other's eyes and laughed at their behavior. But, they were both relieved too. For both of their friends. 

* * *

"Don't you think, you two should complete your homework?", Hermione asked Ron and Harry, who were lounging and sleeping on the ground. The Marauders, Lily and The Trio were out by the lake in a beautiful sunny morning. They all had heaps of homework pending and were busy completing them. Except for Harry and Ron, who refused to even open their bags. 

"Na. This feels so much better.", Harry said with a smirk. Sirius heart started to beat faster at that. Fucking hell! She was sexy! Hermione opened her mouth to chide them again.

"We already completed all our pending work. It was raining yesterday, when you all had double Arthimacy and History of Magic. So we decided to complete the work. We are good.", Ron said smugly as he eyed Hermione's shocked look.

Harry added with a proud smile,"We even practiced few spells transfiguration spells that we both were struggling in." Hermione looked gobsmacked at the two, who were grinning widely at her.

"How? How in the world are _you two_ done with homework?", Hermione asked in shocked tone. 

"We are not the one with the most difficult yet interesting subject in the world, 'mione. Plus we were bored.", Ron said nonchalantly. Everyone grinned as Hermione scowled at them playfully and got down to work.

Everyone got busy in their homework. Sirius eyes kept going back to the relaxed Harry who was looking like a freaking model in those muggle calendars he had. Couldn't you have made her at least bisexual? He asked Magic as a desperate thought.

"Mate?", Ron asked Harry softly. Harry hummed in answer.

"So what is the reason for your wild days to be over?", Ron asked her with a frown. Sirius noticed Hermione quill had stopped working as has Lily's. Remus and James were listening on with too as they pretended to read. Peter was searching his Herbology book.

"No reason. I really got bored of it all. The same thing every time. I don't know. Maybe I am looking for something more.", Harry said comfortably. They all went back to their homework. Sirius had a pain in his heart. Till it was one night stands, he could imagine it was all for fun before she settled for him. But if she got in serious relationship....

"Or maybe you slept with all hot girls and guys.", Ron teased her. Harry and Hermione chuckled. As the rest froze.

As one they all yelled in shock,"WHAT?!?" The trio jumped up and looked around in alert and then in confusion at the shell shocked Marauders and Lily.

"What, what?", Harry asked them confused as she settled down again with a huff. Hermione was hiding her grin and Ron looked entertained too. 

"You ... you slept with _guys_?", James said in shocked tone as if the world has stopped making sense. Sirius's could relate.

"I thought you were lesbian!", Remus asked in shock as if rewinding every conversation he had had with her. 

Sirius was holding his breath in hope and prayer. _Please...please let her be bisexual!_  

"I am bisexual!", Harry said with a yawn as she laid down and closed her eyed again. Thank Merlin for that! Or she would have seen Sirius jump up in excitement and glee. Everyone else was looking at him in amusement. They waited till he calmed down enough to sit down again. 

"So why did you tell us you were lesbian?", Lily asked her in confusion. Harry opened her beautiful, wonderful, amazing green eyes and looked back in confusion.

"I never did. Sirius asked me if I had boyfriend, I didn't. James asked me why I didn't have relationship. I had two girlfriends. I never said I was a lesbian. Just that I was into girls too.", Harry explained it calmly.

They all slapped their heads with their hands. Merlin! She was right. She never said that. Oh... _oh_... so she was attracted to him in the Myrtle bathroom. _Oh...Merlin!_ His heart would explode out of happiness.

"Why didn't you clarify it later?", Lily asked her again a bit agitated. Sirius heart warmed because she was thinking of the pain Sirius had been in for almost past two months. 

"You didn't ask. Plus your shocked reactions at hearing that I was into girls, didn't really give me confidence to tell you guys that I was bisexual. Then I forgot about it. Uh... I never spoke about my 'adventures' with guys in front of you?", Harry asked Lily in confusion.

Lily shook her head in negative. Sirius's heart's green monster was roaring in anger and jealousy. Those faceless arseholes got to be with Harry in her most beautiful state and he didn't. Fucking...

James nudged him and shook his head. James was right. At least, she is interested in guys. He is going to throw everything in to worm his way into her heart. He needed a way to do it smoothly, so that she didn't freak out but was unable to resist him either. Some sexy way in which he could woo her... oh... _yes!_ That's it! He was going to send Dumbledore the best gift this Christmas! The Dance! He could work with it. Sirius was grinning like a madman when Remus slapped him on back of his head lightly. He was then grinning brightly on the inside, while on outside he had a small smile. James and Remus snorted at him, he stuck his tongue out at them. He had a chance now, everyone can go suck it. 

"Well then, now you know.", Harry said simply and closed her eyes again. Ron joined her and they both slept through the morning, while the rest worked or tried to, as Sirius kept breaking into spontaneous small celebratory dance. James joined him often. Remus was grinning like mad and Lily looked peaceful. Peter looked happy too. Hermione was ignoring them all. After completing their homework, they moved towards Great Hall for lunch. He walked beside Harry.

"Hey, Harry. So the dance, what are you planning on wearing? I mean the color, so that we can coordinate.", Sirius asked her lightly. He needed to lead her there gently.

"Oh... I haven't even thought about it. Hermione and Lily are going shopping this Hogsmeade weekend, I will tag along with them. Sirius, are you sure you want to go with me?", Harry asked him worriedly. He wanted to reply with 'are you kidding? I want every dance with you.' But decided to tone it down a notch.

"Of course, I am Harry. What has you so worried?", Sirius asked her gently. His mind was saying on repeat say you can't dance, so that I can teach you how to dance.

"I don't want to ruin your night. I wasn't kidding when I said I was horrible in dancing.", Harry said worriedly. Sirius, somehow, managed not to whoop in delight.

"I could teach you how to dance, Harry. We have almost two months. That is more than enough time.", Sirius told her softly. It wasn't a lie, it was more than enough time to put his moves on her. She won't know what hit her. Harry contemplated her answer and Sirius waited with baited breath. 

"Okay, but I don't want to learn in front of others.", Harry said timidly.

"Don't worry about it.", Sirius said with a bright smile, even if his heart was bursting with hope, love and happiness. YES!!! 


	9. I got moves like Jagger

Sirius was there. Not the young Sirius that she has come to know and love, but her Sirius, her godfather. He was smiling so fondly and happily upon seeing her. She couldn't help it. She ran to hug him. He caught her with a bright smile.

"Heya, Harry. How have you been?", Sirius asked her softly.

"I am good. I am with my parents, Sirius. It's amazing. You are amazing too.", Harry told him as she continued to hug him.

"I know. It's like a dream, eh?", Sirius said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am so sorry, Sirius. Please, please forgive me for being an absolute idiot and believing that Voldemort had you. About not opening your gift. About leaving you all alone in that wretched house. I am so sorry.", Harry said tearfully as she pulled back, only to shriek as Voldemort was there in place of Sirius, grinning evilly at her.

Harry pulled back and tried to run away, but Voldemort caught hold of her hand. 

"Your love was the reason for their deaths, Potter. As it will be again. I will take immense pleasure in making you suffer all over again. Knowing you can't stop it from happening, will destroy you.", Voldemort promised her as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Look, look, how you are the cause for everyone death. Because of you, everyone has to die. Look!", Voldemort roughly held her face up.

There was her dad falling down dead as he tired to give his daughter and wife a chance to live. There was his mother begging for her daughter's life. Screaming as she fell down. There was Dumbledore falling off the tower because Harry was standing there useless to prevent him from dying. There was Remus falling down as Dolohov killed him.

Sirius and Bellatrix were fighting. Sirius laugh froze as Bellatrix hit him with the curse. Harry, somehow, managed to free her hand from the iron grip of Voldemort and ran towards her godfather. He was falling slowly, almost tauntingly, back. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't come anywhere near him. She watched helpless as he fell through the veil. 

She fell down on her knees as her dad, mom, Moony, Sirius and Dumbledore, all laid in front of her. Their eyes were dead staring at her and skin pale. Voldemort came forward with a glee.

"Your fault, Potter. You couldn't save a single person! Your fault...YOUR FAULT...YOUR FAULT..."

Harry woke up with gasp as tears rolled down her face. She needed to get out of here. She needed fresh air. She plucked her robe, closed her curtains and ran out of the dorm. Thankfully, Hermione and Ron were spending the night at the Room of Requirement. So she could wallow in her despair and self hatred without worrying them.

She ran through the castle and leaned against a tree. She crumbled down as their deaths kept playing on repeat in her mind. 'Your fault' kept playing in on a loop. God! She hated herself right now. Why was she alive when they all weren't? Her brain was refusing to listen to the argument that they were all alive and would be fine. She was changing it.

But she always fucked up in the end. Till they were all really safe, she had killed them and no one can tell her otherwise. Why did her parents give birth to her? They all could have lived. Everyone could have. So what if she wouldn't have been born, at least everyone else would have been alive. Why didn't her parents like any 21 year in midst of a war decide to abort? Why would they give their life for a girl who was mediocre at best? How is she supposed to save everyone? 

She heard a whine close to her and saw Padfoot standing in front of her. He licked her tears, even as more kept falling down. She realized she was muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Padfoot, somehow, managed to hug her and she broke down. Completely and utterly. 

She hid herself in his fur as she cried out for what felt like first time in years, as he kept hugging her in his dog form. The sound of his heart beat was calming her somewhat. She pulled back after a while and sniffed. She wiped her tears off and breathed deeply. Padfoot lightly bumped her. She looked at him and saw the worry Sirius must be in, seeing her like this.

She gave him a watery smile and ran her fingers through his fur lightly. His tail started to waggle. She smiled despite herself. Padfoot barked happily.

"Thank you. I just.... Halloween has always been rough. This year just made.. I will be fine. I guess, I needed to cry. Hermione always says it helps. I am not so sure. But thank you for being here.", Harry told him softly. She just didn't mean right now, she meant in her past too. He was and will always remain very important to her.

She hugged Padfoot again and then looked up. Oh it was full moon. She is keeping him away from Moony. She cursed herself. Even now, she was not helping. She smiled lovingly at Padfoot.

"Go on, then. I will be fine. I will leave in a second. Go on!", Harry told him sweetly. She could see Sirius looking at her in doubt and something behind her. He licked her all over her face and then, bumping her, left. She huffed as she removed his slob from her face. He was always there for her when she needed him. There was a small peaceful smile on her face.

"You know, Harry, I know you are very good friends with Head Boy and Head Girl as well as a Gryffindor Prefect, but you shouldn't blatantly break the rules like this.", Dad's voice came from behind her.

She made sure that her tears were all off her face and turned around. Her dad and Sirius were standing grinning at her. She wasn't so successful in removing the evidence, as Dad's smile slipped upon seeing her face. Sirius was looking at her, worriedly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Says the guy strolling out with his best friend in middle of the night.", Harry said teasingly. Her voice was a bit rough but it worked, they both smiled a little.

"Are you okay, Harry?", Dad asked her softly. 

Harry smiled and said,"No. But I will be. Now don't let me keep you two from your shenanigans, I will go back to the castle."

Sirius said,"I will walk with you." Dad nodded in approval. But Moony needed them. Harry would be fine. She always was, wasn't she? Harry shook her head.

"It's alright Sirius. I know the way. Don't worry.", Harry said as she walked away from them. Sirius still started to walk beside her. He never could let her wallow alone.

"Are you really okay?", Sirius asked in a very worried voice.

Harry sighed. This is why she hated crying. "Sirius, I am okay. Really. Go back to your friends.", Harry said calmly. Sirius frowned and refused to go back, even if his ears perked up. Moony must be screaming. With only dad there. They all could be in danger. Harry hugged Sirius tightly and he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. 

"I will be fine. Now go.", Harry said sweetly as she kissed him on his cheeks. Sirius looked surprised but a very happy smile came through him.

Harry smiled and went inside the castle. She looked back to make sure Sirius was going back. She watched in surprise as Sirius lightly touched his cheek with a small fond smile and then converted into Padfoot and bounced away. She shook her head in fondness and went back. Sleep was out of question today.

* * *

Sirius excitement level knew no bounds. He was putting his moves on Harry and it was so, so validating to see her be affected by him. Sirius started slowly by lightly flirting with her. Her eyes sparkled as they verbally spared with each other. Her eyes would be his doom.

Sirius main move was the dance classes. He started by slow dance to increase her confidence and then he would use the passionate dance forms to make himself irresistible. And to his delight, it was working. Not just on Harry. He was falling in deeper hole as they danced close to each other, every night. Sirius smiled as he remembered the confused look in her eyes as they danced for the first time.

"Alright, then. Place your hand in here and here.", Sirius instructed her, as she very uncertainly placed her hands on him. His body had electricity humming through him at her gentle touch. He placed his hand on her waist and held her hand in his, softly. He pulled her close to him. And then they danced or more like swayed. 

Harry wasn't kidding when she said she was a bad dancer. But from what he can see, it was because she was so worried about stepping on his toes, that she was having issue with dancing. Dancing was all about enjoying and being with your partner.

"Harry?", Sirius called her attention from starting at his feet. Harry looked up at him as if waiting for him to tell her off. He smiled softly and her eyes widened a bit. _Yup, definitely working_. He managed to keep the smirk off his face and voice.

"When you dance, you dance with your partner. I know my feet are beautiful to look at (Harry huffed a laugh) but look at me while dancing. Don't worry about my toes. They will be fine.", Sirius said softly.

Harry looked uncertain, as she bit her lips. Sirius almost bend down to kiss her. He pulled himself back. He needed to play it perfectly or he would squander any chance he had. She had to make the move. 

"Harry, dance with me.", Sirius said it more huskily than he had meant to. Harry eyes widened as her pulse rate increased. He pulled her closer and started to sway. He knew he was supposed to put his moves on her but he got lost in her eyes. They swayed for a long time. By the end, Harry's arms were around his neck and Sirius arms were around her waist.

He pulled apart from her, with reluctance, when Prongs barked at them to come back. They walked back in comfortable silence as both were lost in their thoughts. He was so peaceful surrounded by her, being with her, it was almost unsettling. He only felt this peaceful when Mama (Mrs Potter) hugged him or when he creating chaos with James. He smiled softly and looked at Harry. _Yeah. Yeah. This would be worth it._

She was definitely attracted to him. But he needed more. He needed her to love his quirky personality, his mood swings, his disinherited arse too. Because he knew... he knew that if they start something, anything less than forever will not be enough for him. With her, it was going to be a lifetime or nothing. He needed to use every tool in his arsenal. That didn't mean he couldn't relish on the fact that she was affected by his physique. It was such a high.

Once they were by the lake when Peter cursing how hot it was, jumped into the lake. Moony and Ron followed. Sirius and James removed their shirts and stretched. Harry who drinking some cold drink, chocked on it. He turned around to see her  with wide eyes, which were traveling up and down his body, and blushing cheeks as she bit her lips. He grinned. Finally his looks were of some use to him. James grinned and winked as he jumped into the lake. 

Sirius jumped too and after a while came out, dripping water everywhere and laid down half naked next to Harry. He closed his eyes slightly, but he could see her. She couldn't remove her eyes off his abs and chest. He knew his pants have slipped a little bit and her eyes were riveted to it. He couldn't help the grin from taking over his face. Had he known about her preferences before, he would be making out with her right now, instead of trying to control his reactions to her. Well, better late than never. Harry got startled and then blushed furiously as he caught her staring at him. His grin was so wide, it was a wonder it didn't split his face. . 

He, without a warning, leaned towards her. She gasped. He placed both his arms on either side of her on the ground and looked in her darkening stormy green eyes. Harry's breathing increased as her eyes kept moving between his eyes and lips. Merlin! He wanted to snog the hell out of her then, but no. He could control himself. He needed her to fall for him. Right. He breathed deeply and then smiled mischievously at her.

"Just grabbing my robes.", he whispered to her in a husky voice as he plucked the robes from behind her.

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed as she looked at him. She tilted her head slightly and then pursed her lips. He was so, so tempted. Her eyes sparkled then, as if something made sense to her suddenly. He didn't know what, but since then Harry had joined the teasing game too. Except her teasing was testing his willpower tremendously. 

She moved forward and whispered breath away from his lips,"Okay." and then pulled back. There was a five foot gap between them and Sirius blinked back in surprise. They both grinned and nodded at each other.

Harry laid down on the ground as if she was very tired. The short shirt she was wearing lifted up a little, showing him her toned stomach. His throat dried and he had the distinct need to roll out his tongue out and pant. 

A throat cleared near them and they all jumped in surprise. Professor Dumbledore was standing there, smiling merrily at them. 

"Headmaster. Is there something we could help you with?", Remus asked him politely as James, Lily, Ron and Hermione made themselves presentable. They were busy snogging their respective partners.

Dumbledore looked entertained and said merrily,"No, no. I should apologize for interrupting but I was wondering if I could borrow Harry over here."

Harry, who was looking at Dumbledore with unreadable expression, nodded. She got up and they left for a walk. The rest were watching them in surprise, although Ron and Hermione looked worried. Harry came back after a while and settled down next to Ron and Hermione. 

"He just wanted to update me about our parents will. There were some discrepancy in it. It is cleared now.", Harry said softly as Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded. There was an undercurrent tension running in the trio.

Sirius got worried. The Marauders exchanged a look and decided to keep a closer eye on them. It had been a very disturbing experience seeing Harry sobbing like that, last night. His cheek was still tingling where she had kissed him so sweetly. Somehow, Sirius knew Dumbledore knew of her breakdown and wanted to talk to her regarding it.

There was another mystery about her that was bothering them. It wasn't Prongs or Padfoot who noticed her first. It was Moony, who instead of attacking her, was distress seeing her state. It looked like he wanted to comfort her. He obediently sat few places away from them till Harry was safely back in the castle and then ran back inside the forest. It was all very weird. 

Sirius decided to change the topic,"Well ladies, we will be leaving for my birthday party in a highly posh area in couple of hours. Why don't you all go and get changed?", Sirius said with a bright smile. The girls nodded and got up, except Harry came to him.

"Sirius, could you come with me, I need to give you the gift now.", Harry said brightly. He could see her bouncing on her toes. He grinned seeing her so excited and nodded. They walked through the castle and came to an abandoned classroom. Sirius was very curious about what her gift was. 

She opened the door and entered the classroom. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He looked at her in confusion, she grinned brightly and came close to him. Warning bells rang in his head, what if she wanted to kiss? He wanted that but it would spoil his plan. He looked at her cautiously as she kept coming closer and closer to him. She stood few inches away from him and smiled.

"I wanted to give you this for a very long time.", Harry said in a very flirtatious tone.

Sirius eyes widened as his heart started to beat at a furious pace. Harry grinned widely and waved her wand. Where did her wand come from? Behind her, he could see several pieces of metal. Curious, he moved forward and froze. There were pieces of engine, combustion and wheels. He looked at her in wonder. He knew he spoke about buying pieces of motorbike this Christmas break to build his own bike, he never thought she would buy it for him. That's where she vanished during their last Hogsmeade's trip.

Harry explained nervously, "You said, you wanted to build your own bike and you were going to hunt for the pieces this Christmas. I figured, this way your time could be saved and you would get more pieces of things I have clearly not got here. I bought everything that guy at shop said, but I am sure there are more you would require. Also, Hermione brought you a book with charms to help you build the bike and Ron has brought you a Basilisk black jacket."

Sirius hugged her tightly. Merlin! This was amazing gift! He could build his own motorbike. He could ride it earlier than he thought. This was amazing. She was amazing. He pulled back and kissed her on her cheeks softly. Harry blushed and his willpower was on a very shaky terrain. Harry smiled brightly at him and started to show him the pieces. All he could think about was riding the bike with her behind him. He smiled happily.

"Thank you, Harry.", He said with gratitude.

Harry had a very far away and said with a lovely smile,"Don't mention it." Sirius started to read the book and check the pieces he had. They all looked to be from the latest Ducati model. He didn't even realize when Harry left the room. He looked up to see James grinning brightly at Sirius and the pieces surrounding him.

"That was very thoughtful of her.", James said happily as he looked at his gift in approval. "She, really, is the one for you, isn't she?", James said happily.

Sirius heart soared at listening to the approval in James voice for Harry. James mattered to him more than anything in the world. His approval meant everything to him. Sirius grinned widely at James. 

"Come on, lets go. The girls are all almost ready and you need to get dressed too. Its your birthday after all and you need to impress your lady. Although, you being without shirt seemed to be enough for her.", James said teasingly as Sirius laughed in happiness. 

They both trekked back and Sirius rushed to get dressed. It was good thing that he hardly had to do anything to look good. The boys started to walk down. He was busy thanking Ron for the Basilisk Jacket. It was so light, soft and fantastic. He looked in the common room and almost fell flat on his face. Harry .... Bloody fucking hell! Harry was sitting there looking like a freaking queen. His eyes refused to leave her bare back. Son of ....

James clapped him hard on the back and he gathered himself. Na nuh, she wasn't winning this. He pulled himself together and flashed his winning smile. Harry looked a bit dazed but then shook it off. They all walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to the pub. Let's get the moves on. 

* * *

Harry can honestly say that her life has been crazy since the beginning. But she has never felt as confused as she did these days. Her reason of confusion was Sirius Orion Black. She wondered when this happened. When she started to see Sirius, not just as her future godfather, but as someone she was more than attracted to. It was not just physical, he was way too important to her for that.

She felt this warm feeling in her heart when she looked at Sirius. She actually took time to get dressed in the morning and Sirius's reaction to her clothes became very important for her. She loved spending time with him, she always has, but there was this need to spend time with him. She was having very inappropriate dreams about him. Sometimes, when he sang for her all she wanted was to throw the guitar away and snog him till he couldn't breath. She didn't even feel like this for Ginny. What was happening to her? 

If she used to think that Sirius was handsome before, now he has passed the hotness level completely. The dance classes were usually how all her erotic dreams started these days. She even tried to distract herself by making out with other girls and boys but all she could see was Sirius.

She wondered what he was becoming to her and how it would work, once he figures out who she really is. Hermione was insistent about telling them. Trio had gotten majority of the horcruxes and the rest would take time. There was no reason for them not to know. Except that Harry was so afraid of their reaction to her.. their future, that she wanted to delay it for as long as she could. She needed them to live a happy life. If past was any indication, association with her was enough to destroy their lives.

Trio still had to figure out how to get Peter's cover blown. He was very careful. He disappeared but the Marauders assumed he was hooking up with someone. How are they going to explain that the guy, they think is their brother, is the reason for all the pain and lives lost in future? That he is the chauffeur of Voldemort's agendas.  

Her real identity will destroy them. Especially mom. She knew she didn't have to tell them everything but .... She had a foreboding that her mother will know. Harry needed them to be happy and alive, more than she wanted to be with them. 

Harry sighed as Sirius gorgeous grey eyes refused to let her get lost in the melancholy of her thoughts. They were swaying in each other's arms as they celebrated his birthday. How she got in his arms was all a blur, but she loved being in his arms. The feeling of safety, comfort and love made her want to forget everything, except him.They left the party late at night and wishing Sirius birthday again, they went to bed.

Harry had to constantly fight off her blush as she willed herself to stop ogling at Sirius's half bare chest. She had figured out that he was doing it to tease her long ago. Today, it became clear that it wasn't just for fun but it was a game. She wondered what he felt for her. Was it only physical attraction or did he feel something more too? But that was not possible. She was not someone anyone could love and he won't like her that way after knowing about everything. But he was teasing her alright.

Sirius has started to wear very fitting shirts with buttons, half of which he never buttoned, saying they constricted his throat. Which was all well and good, except Harry could see his ridiculous defined and toned chest. She would have controlled the uncontrollable emotions she had for him if this was all he was going. But no... This was the beginning.

In quidditch team meetings in the change room, he has stopped wearing shirt. Completely. No one was bothered by it, except for Harry, rest were straight guys and Marlene, who had no interest in him. 

Harry had actually stumbled on flat surface the first time she had unknowingly entered the room, while he was changing into his jersey. Sirius's eyes had lit up brightly at that and now, he won't wear anything on his ridiculous torso in the changing room. Ever. Giving her a clear view of his abs and the bloody V going down there, with sweat and water dripping down everywhere. Her eyes would refuse to see anything when he was like this, and he won't stop smiling smugly about it. Prat! 

Harry had to go by her instincts in the practice games because she couldn't understand a word her father was saying during the team meetings. And Ron, the bugger, refused to tell her anything saying it was payback for the time when Harry was unhelpful during the end of his relation with Lavender. Her father would have a very knowing and teasing look as he would explain everything to her, again, later in middle of the practice match. Merlin! It was embarrassing!

Well two can play the game, now that she has figured it out. Also, Harry James Potter will not be made a fool in quidditch. The rest she didn't give a shit but not during quidditch. She started by wearing extremely short shots, that showed her toned legs and thighs, during the team discussion time. She succeeded a lot in being a distraction to not just Sirius but everyone in the team. Ron and dad blew up at everyone for making her uncomfortable. She felt so proud of her father and her best mate but decided to tease Sirius some other way.

She was sure only Sirius was in the changing room one day, so she came out of the girls' restroom, freshly showered, only in her towel. She had 'forgotten' her bag outside. Sirius was drinking water and promptly chocked on it. His eyes were blazing and there was a hunger in it that lit a fire in Harry that she didn't know she had. She bent down and heard him chock on air and stifled her grin.

Keeping a straight face, she looked at him and said,"Sorry, forgot my bag out here." She left him sitting there half naked, looking dazed, hungry and highly turned on. She had seen his boner come to live. Harry grinned. One point to her. Now, they were involved in this game of teasing the hell out of each other. They would accidentally brush against each other, flirt with each other, eat food seductively at dinning table.

Sirius was clearly more experienced in this art than she was. But Harry was not going to lose. Their dance lessons were getting more erotic and hotter. When they started, they started with slow ballroom dance, now they had moved on to bolero.

There was something about looking into Sirius's beautiful grey eyes as they swayed. Sirius would hold her so delicately and closely that all she remembered was him. His eyes, his small smile, his hands on her. It was very ... sensual. She needed cold showers after these dances. 

Harry had grabbed Hermione and dragged her for a walk one day when she realized something. She couldn't believe this is what it was. She needed someone who understood emotions. The only person she could think was Hermione.

"I think...I think I am attracted to Sirius.", Harry said freaked out. Hermione hummed.

'No, you don't understand. Its not what I felt for Ginny. Its for some reason way more intense. All I can think about is him. My dreams are getting dirtier and he is in all of them. I can't move my eyes away from him, if he showing even a little skin. I want to snog him and do a lot more. And not just for one night. I want to cuddle with him and do any the romantic sappy crap he wants. I want to be with him, for as long as he would want me. There is this warmth in my heart when I am around him. The dance lessons are so hot that even cold showers have stopped working! Hermione, I want a romantic relationship with my godfather!", Harry said agitated. 

Hermione smiled and said calmly,"He is not your godfather, Harry. Your Godfather died while protecting you. He is a guy who likes you a lot and who you like a lot. We can't go back to our time and you would have to settle for someone here itself. Why not Sirius? He is perfect for you. Don't let past relations stop you from being with someone you really like. Enjoy it. Cherish it."

"What will happen when they figure out who I am? I don't want to trick him into it. I am not who thinks I am. What if he changes his mind about me? Or gets angry at me for not telling the truth? Do you think he would want to be in relation with me after he finds out I am his goddaughter? Dad won't allow it and Sirius would never do anything against dad. I don't want to be the cause of rift between them. He would blame me and then refuse to talk to me ever again. I won't be able to bear it if he doesn't talk to me Hermione.", Harry said in distress.

"Then don't do anything drastic or physical. Enjoy how things are for now. Once we tell them, let him decide how he wants to proceed with it.", Hermione said soothingly. Harry breathed deeply and  continued walked as different scenarios kept playing in her head. 

"Harry, are we going to tell them? I know you are afraid of their reactions, but don't you want them to know. Don't you want to be with your mum and dad?", Hermione asked her gently.

"I want that Hermione. But what would be their reaction when they find out that I have to fight Voldemort? Will they let me go? You have placed the tracking spell on me because you are so afraid of losing me. How will they cope up?", Harry said very calmly as Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"I figured out the first morning you found me near the lake. The breakfast starts at 8 and you guys were already there by the lake around 8:10. The toast was still warm. I got confirmation when you found me in kitchen on last full moon morning. There was no way you would have figured out where I was without a tracking spell. You were in Room of Requirement, and didn't know that I had gone out. My bed's curtain were shut.", Harry explained plainly. Hermione flushed and looked at her in apology.

"I don't blame you. After everything that has happened, it is a surprise you both haven't chained me to you. But that's my point, they won't get it and it would jeopardize everything. I don't want that.", Harry said as she looked at the quidditch team coming towards them. She hugged Hermione and left for practice. Hermione frowned as she saw through Harry's excuse. This may not end up well.


	10. Braveheart

Harry couldn't explain it but there was this feeling in her. Not the one she got when Sirius walked close to her and brushed his hands 'accidentally' against her. But this foreboding feeling, similar to the one she got in the graveyard. She kept an eye out as everyone else was debating on where to go first.

"Harry?", A voice called her from behind. They all turned to see Orchid Johnson standing there, looking handsome and a bit nervous.

"Hey Orchid.", Harry said brightly. Sirius stiffened next to her and dad came on her other side with a frown.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?", Orchid asked her politely. She smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you guys wait in the three broomstick? I will come and find you guys.", Harry told them.

She frowned to see the Marauders and Lily looking at Orchid with distrust. But why? He was a nice guy and she was sure he was on their side of the war. Hermione and Ron looked entertained, on the other hand. She shrugged it off. Moony grabbed dad and Sirius and dragged them into the Three Broomstick. They all sat at the window table.

Harry turned and smiled at Orchid. He was a sweet guy. Very talented in defense and charms. She enjoyed their talks after the classes. He looked nervous for some reason. 

"I know that I am technically your teacher and this can be considered inappropriate. But I was wondering, I was wondering if...ahem... Would you go for a coffee with me?", Orchid asked her tentatively. 

She was shocked. And did she hear growling behind her? She thought about his offer for coffee. She couldn't accept it because it may lead him into thinking that it could lead somewhere. Had he asked her a couple of months ago, she wouldn't have any issue. But now...

She smiled apologetically and said,"I am sorry, Orchid. If I did, it would not be fair to you, as I like someone else."

Orchid looked disappointed but not surprised. Her eyes caught glimpse of Avery Jr. What was he doing here? There were no relative of his studying in Hogwarts at this moment. She looked at the side and saw Bulstrode at a corner. Then there was Dolohov. She looked around and frowned. There were a lot of death eaters here. 

Her blood ran cold. Oh, he was attacking Hogsmeade, when it was crowded. Of course, that coward would attack innocent students and show the world he wasn't afraid of attacking Dumbledore in his backyard. She needed to do something. She looked at Orchid and leaned close to him. Orchid eyes widened in surprise as she sort of hugged him. 

Harry whispered in his ears,"Listen closely. There are too many death eaters here for it to be anything good. Go to Ministry and get as many Aurors as you can. Don't let it turn into another Hampstead fiasco. I will try to get as many people out as I could. And get Dumbledore. Hurry!"

She leaned back and Orchid looked worried as his eyes subtly tracked the death eaters. He looked at her and took her hand as they walked behind an alley.

"You should leave too. Its dangerous.", Orchid said worriedly. Harry smiled. 

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Now, go. I don't think we have a lot of time.", Harry told him. He nodded and apparated away. 

Right now, she needed to make sure the people she cared most were out of harm's way. But how? She saw Marlene and Alice coming her way. A very stupid idea came to her mind and she walked towards them. 

"Hey. You guys know about the game Sirius and I are playing?", Harry asked them with a grin. Their teasing game was quite popular in the school. It was almost a daily source of entertainment for people.

"Well, he is a few points up and I need to get a leg up. He thinks I am here making out or something with Orchid. Can you tell them that you saw us fight and then, I ran away back to Hogwarts, maybe crying? I will have my move ready as soon as you all enter Hogwarts. But I need all of them there for it to be effective.", Harry said in a very evil tone. She rubbed her hands for good measure too. She wondered if they would believe this ridiculous story. Marlene and Alice eyes sparkled and they nodded. Well, it worked.

Harry breathed in relief as she saw Marlene and Alice give a good enough performance and the whole group started to run towards Hogwarts quickly. She watched as they trekked up. As soon as they entered the Hogwarts premises, she activated the safety walls Dumbledore and they had installed few weeks ago in anticipation of such event. Hermione and Ron would tear her apart after this is over, but if they were unharmed and safe, she would take it.

She breathed and walked around creating wards so that she could send people off to safety areas. This will be difficult. There were so many innocents for death eaters to target. There were Hogsmeade residents, students, relatives of students, children, a house elf cleaning top of the building. How was she going to save them? There was a scream coming from the main street.

She sneaked in quietly and saw Voldemort standing in middle of the Hogsmeade main street, grinning and creeping everyone out. He really should never grin. Jesus! That was creepier than Inferii. He was bald and his face was eroding in places like it was eaten away. That was ugh... well better than his incarnated form. A death eater with a crackling laughter, was torturing a man on the ground. That had to be Bellatrix, no one can laugh and still produce a powerful crucio, except for her.

"Hogwarts students, its time for you to decide which side you want to be with. The losing side (he pointed to the man on floor) or the side where you rule the world.", Voldemort said as he spread his arms in happiness. Aurors apparated outside the circle and Voldemort looked at them dully. Aurors got zapped when they tired to enter the arena.

Harry, meanwhile, managed to get all the people behind Voldemort inside safety wards and told them to hide. The adults were guarding them. Harry nodded and disillusioned herself. She assessed the field. Three broomsticks, Honeydukes, Zonko's, food shops were filled with students. They had to be her first priority. She moved slowly towards the Honeydukes. It had more students and the tunnel would be helpful. Harry went inside and silenced the front. She, then, charmed the front to make it look like everyone was standing there in panic. 

"Alright, listen up. I need all the senior students to gather the younger ones and follow me. Hurry, we have no time to waste.", Harry said in a no-nonsense voice. Everyone started to follow her. Her legendary performances in Defense was a huge boon right now because no one questioned her. 

"This tunnel will lead you into Hogwarts. The password for the door at the end is _Dissendium._ Go on, hurry! Use Lumos spells and don't forget to close the door. Go!", Harry hurried them into the tunnel.

The students formed a human chain and started to move, with Ravenclaw Prefect leading the way and Mary and Honeydukes owner covering the back. She nodded at them and sealed the entrance. She came out and saw Voldemort still in his monologue. She moved towards Zonkos. There were things she could use to distract them in that shop. Wait... Harry grinned. 

"These are your warriors, who can't even penetrate a simple shield. Come join me and see the what being a real wizard means. I don't mind your blood status as long as you...", Voldemort kept speaking. Merlin! He does love his monologues. It was proving beneficial right now. She entered Zonkos and charmed this shop too. 

"Listen up. Who wants to fight?", Harry asked them softly. Three-forth raised their hands. 

"Okay, I want those below fifth years to come this side and rest on the other side.", Harry commanded them as she sneaked a peek of outside. 

"Those in fourth year are to protect those staying behind, Okay? I will create a protective ward which will save you from everything but the killing curse. You should be safe. Do not taunt or talk. You would be invisible but they can hear you.", Harry told them and they nodded.

"While I am doing this, I need the rest of you to pick items that would hurt, harm or distract the death eaters. Go! You will be stand where I tell you too and attack at my signal. You would be out of danger but will be able to attack them. Don't play a hero, if you think you are danger, run, hide. When the chaos starts, I need you to go into different shops and get everyone in basement or some place safe. Mr Zonko, I will pay for the items later on.", Harry told the Zonko owner.

"If it saves even one life, I would gift you free materials for life. Come on, kids, lets create havoc!", Zonko owner said seriously. Harry created the ward and disillusioned all of the fighting group and told them places to go. They all sneaked quietly to their designated posts, she hoped. Not that she could see them. 

"...Today you will see what happens when you oppose me and my followers. Go on then.", Voldemort told his supporters in absolutely bored tone, as he settled himself in a corner with a magical orb surrounding him. The death eaters all stood three at each shop, as if it was planned.

She stunned Bellatrix and two other death eater before they could attack. Voldemort looked surprised and looked in the direction from where her spells came. She changed her position. Her attack on these three was the signal for the silent messier group. Suddenly, the death eaters were bombarded with dungbombs, fanged frisbee and nose biting teacups from all directions. In the chaos, Harry managed to stun another three death eater, immobilize another four, knock off three more. But there were still too many.

The death eaters recovered and started to attack the shops and houses in vengeance. _Shit!_  Even with the messier group helping and forming defense lines, they won't last long against the dark spells. She needed to get people out of here. But how? The Aurors were fighting to break the barrier. Dumbledore was no where in sight. She slapped her head, he was at the Wizard Courting today to push them for keeping tighter leash on dementors. She looked up and saw the house elf looking on at the fight terrified.    

She blinked. Right, Voldemort always underestimated them, didn't he? She went in an alley and yelled,"Poppy!". A tutu wearing Hogwarts house elf, appeared in front of her. Harry had made friends with Poppy after that nightmare's of hers.

"What can Poppy do for the miss?", Poppy asked her happily. Harry smiled at her.

"Listen, I need you and the other house elves to apparate into various shops and take students back into Hogwarts ground. Can you guys do that? You are not allowed to injure yourself in process of doing that and have to stay out of the fight. The adults you can take too but leave them right outside the parameter, not inside, okay?", Harry asked her.

Poppy nodded,"Poppy will get other house elves and get students and the adults. House elves will not get hurt.", Poppy said gravely

"Poppy, you are not allowed to bring anyone from inside out here. Unless its Dumbledore. Do you understand me? They will get hurt and we don't want that, right?", Harry told Poppy who nodded. 

Poppy vanished with a crack. Harry moved back into the fight. She stunned couple of death eater, moved couple of students out of harm's way and stunned another death eater. She felt her disillusioned charm being taken off. She looked up to see Voldemort look at her curiously. Five death eaters attacked her at once. She put up her shield and started to battle them. She heard the elves apparating and disapparting from various shops. 

She managed to duck behind a house as five spells blew off the bricks behind her. Poppy apparated in front of her.

"Miss's Bushy friend say to get you back inside. Poppy is here to take you back.", Poppy said as she grabbed her hand. 

'Wait, Poppy! If I leave there will less people to fight. Are the students back in the school, those who were in the shops?", Harry asked her. Poppy nodded.

"Okay then I need you to bring the Aurors, you see standing outside this orb, in here. Can you do that?", Harry said.

"Poppy will do that but Poppy has to take Miss back.", Poppy said in determination. 

"I will after this is over. Poppy, hurry! People are dying and getting hurt.", Harry pleaded with her. Poppy nodded and vanished. Harry breathed in deeply and moved out of her hiding place.

She saw Tea shop was under fire, death eaters were torturing students who were stuck in the streets, and Voldemort was sitting there was watching the show. Harry started to attack death eaters and move the students behind the safety wards. She heard a voice say loudly to a death eater, "My name is Regulus Black, you idiot."

Voldemort looked at them in disinterest. The death eater raised his wand and said"Avada.."

Harry accio-ed Regulus away from him but in her distraction, she was hit by a crucio. Then another and then another joined in crucio-ing her together. She was screaming in pain as thousand white-hot knives bored into her skin. God! She wished she was unconsciousness or even dead, instead of tolerating the searing pain she was in.

She retreated back in her mind and stopped feeling the pain. She heard some woman plead to spare her baby to some death eater, who laughed. Something in Harry woke up. Gathering everything in her, she yelled Relasho on her attackers. The attackers fell back and she stood on the ground. She knocked off the laughing death eater and got the baby into the sobbing mother's arms. She turned to have Voldemort's wand pointed in her face.

"You are powerful, Granger. Join me! Lord Voldemort always respects a talent when he sees one and you are filled with talent.", Voldemort told her in a very soothing voice.

Harry felt nauseous. He was already curious about her. She decided to make her his number two enemy, first would always be Dumbledore. Maybe these village attacks would reduce, if he only focused on her. Isn't that what happened in her past? He was so focused on her that he didn't terrorize the wizarding world for years. 

"No thanks, Riddle.", Harry said in clear ringing voice. Voldemort eyes grew big and there was surprise, curiosity and a little bit fear in his horrendous almost reddish-black eyes. 

He moved close to her and grasped her face roughly. She looked defiantly at him. Aurors have started to pop in the arena as house elves kept bringing them in and taking more students out. Harry breathed in relief. Her job was done and whatever he wanted to do, well... she has been suffering from his hands for years, what was one more day.

"How would you know my name?", Voldemort said softly. It was almost a voice one would take with a lover before getting on with it. Harry swallowed in the bile, although puking on him would be great.

"I know a lot more about you than anyone, Tom Marvalo Riddle.", Harry said loudly. Voldemort grip on her chin got tighter. He opened his mouth to say something, when he was blasted away from Harry. Dumbledore glided into the battle field. Half death eaters apparated away, who had seen what has happened. Dumbledore waved his wand and the rest half froze and fell down. Voldemort got up and apparated off too, but not before glaring at the two.

"I see you have done very well, Harry. I apologize for the delay. The message arrived to me just seconds ago. I suggest you head back to the castle. I will clean this up.", Dumbledore said calmly as he moved towards the Aurors gathered there. Some were injured but most were okay. The number of people injured were less too. Dumbledore waved his wand and everyone could feel the human detective spells under their feet. The Aurors started to get those who were hidden, or injured.

Harry breathed deeply and she felt her body protest in strain and pain, oh so much pain. She almost passed out. Her adrenaline was clearly warring off. Someone apparated next to Harry, she turned to see it was Poppy. Harry nodded and Poppy took her inside the castle. Harry's head spun as she puked everything in her stomach out. Bloody hell! That was painful.

She managed to stand up and almost fell back as Hermione hugged her desperately and then, started to apologize as Harry winced in pain. Harry sat down on a boulder and breathed through her mouth to reduce the pain. Ron held her hand and supported her as she almost fell over. Hermione's soft hand gently opened her mouth and made her drink the healing potion. It reduced the pain enough that she could see without the world spinning and being blurry. 

Hermione fed her another and another potion. Harry breathed in relief as her nerves calmed down a bit and she could think about something else, other than pain. She looked up to see they all had bloodshot eyes and tears covering their face. Hermione and Lily had scratch marks on their faces. Peter was looking at her in awe and something, close to reverence. She felt bile coming back up.

Lily exploded,"Who the hell do you think you are? We are the head boy and head girl. We could have helped!"

Sirius yelled,"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"   

Remus looked shaken and said softly, "How are you still conscious? The pain you are radiating should be enough to put a person into coma!" It seem to shut everyone up. Harry was thankful because the headache she had was increasing.

Hermione asked her softly."Harry, you know who we are, right?" Everyone froze. Harry looked at her in confusion. Why the hell was she asking her that? Oh, Frank and Alice Longbottom. Was she under that long?

Harry said rough voice,"Yeah..you are my bushy friend, 'mione." 

Hermione laughed as she hugged her tightly and Harry hugged her back. But the pain has started to become unbearable again. 

"Hermione, let her go, her pain is increasing.", Remus said urgently to Hermione, who stumbled away from Harry.

Before Hermione could get wrapped into guilt spiral, Harry assured her in raspy voice, "It okay!". Hermione shook her head as she performed the healing spell. Harry breathed in relief. She probably would have to take the strong potion to completely heal but not right now. She looked up to see several students who were injured or convolusing in pain.

She got up with help from Ron and then, chugged down another pepper-me up potion. "Stop standing around and help them.", Harry told them as she took vials of healing potion and  moved off to help the people who needed it.

* * *

Remus looked at Harry in awe. Here, she was tortured by not one, but three crucios for minutes, and instead of resting or getting treated, has moved on to help a third year. The girl was shivering badly. He recognized her as Macmillan. Harry hugged her gently and made her drink the healing potion. 

"I know. I know it hurts but it will get better. Its okay. You are a strong girl.", Harry told her softly. Remus heard a sniff as he turned around to see tear pouring out of James eyes again. Hermione and Ron were helping other people but they kept an eye on Harry. Sirius and Lily were watching her frozen. Remus moved forward to give her a hand. She was still in considerable pain. She smiled at him, genuinely.

Seeing her body language and her expression, you won't believe the amount of pain he could smell coming from her. She really was extraordinary. How did she manage to get energy to fight off crucios? He has never heard of such a case before. Voldemort reaction to her was disturbing. They had seen from here how Voldemort was focused on her since beginning. 

Hermione figured out in seconds that her twin has tricked them into coming here. She explained how Dumbledore and teachers had added protection in case Voldemort ever attacked. They were essentially in a bubble wrap which covered the area below the surface too. Hermione had realized where her twin was in the battle field within seconds and Ron was brilliant at explaining what Harry was trying to do. When the students started to appear with house elves, Hermione eyes lit up. She asked Poppy to get them to Harry. Poppy refused saying Harry has said not to.

Hermione had cursed and yelled at Harry. Professor McGonagall had arrived with teachers and even, they were unable to rush forward. They started to heal and help students who were injured. Professor McGonagall asked them to help, when James screamed in horror. They rushed to the border to see Harry screaming in pain as she was crucioed by one death eater. Second one joined and then third. Hell, their spells were so powerful that Harry was lifted up in air because of it. Her scream rang through the arena. Hermione fell to the ground crying, Ron was crying too; Lily, James and Sirius were busy trying to blast the shield and run to help her. Remus, Hermione and Ron joined them. There was no effect on the shield.

Harry stopped screaming and Hermione and Ron's horror "NO!" rang through the crowd. They watched as Harry became boneless and there wasn't even a twitch. Forth death eater joined the torture as one of them got tired. Aurors started to pop in the scene, except they were kept away from Harry and Voldemort by dozens of death eaters. Voldemort was looking at Harry in surprise and a very pleased look. It sent shivers through him. Dumbledore came running in and that cold expression on his face made Remus understand why everyone said Dumbledore is the only wizard Grindelwald and Voldemort ever feared. Poppy rushed to him.

"Miss says that unless it be Dumbledore, I not take anyone else in. Headmaster help Miss?", Poppy pleaded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore held out his hand and they apparated. Everyone breathed in relief. 

He jumped when Professor McGonagall said next to him, "Thank, Merlin!". Her eyes were staring worriedly at Harry limp form. All Professors stood there on the border waiting for Harry to be freed. They saw a mother, pitifully, begging to the death eater to spare her baby. Death eater laughed and suddenly, Harry's loud yell of Relashio rang through the area. Harry was standing on her feet looking dangerous as hell and was slashing every death eater she could see. She knocked off the death eater about to torture the baby and made sure the baby landed in the mother's hand.

They were all screaming in joy, awe and disbelief. This was ridiculous! This was AMAZING!! How did she do that? Their happiness turned to horror as Voldemort pointed his wand right on Harry's face. Hermione kept muttering 'not like this'. Voldemort said something to her with admiration and respect in his face. Harry replied back snarky. Next thing, they knew Voldemort was gripping Harry's face in his hand roughly and was so close as if he was going to snog her. _UGH..._ image go away.. he would puke.

Voldemort wand sparkled but he was blasted away from Harry as Dumbledore entered the arena. Half death eaters apparated away as did Voldemort with a once over of Harry. The other half were immobilized by Dumbledore in one wand movement. Harry swayed a little as Dumbledore signaled Poppy to take Harry back. Harry apparated back and emptied her stomach content.

He almost passed out at the pain that Harry was under. Merlin! How did she fight in so much pain? She almost fell back when Hermione hugged her furiously and then started to apologize as Harry winced in pain. Except Remus was ready to pass out at the increase in Harry's pain. James supported him as he looked at Harry in concern and worry.

Harry sat down on a boulder and breathed through her mouth. Ron held her hand and supported her as she sagged in pain. Hermione gently made her drink healing potion after healing potion. Ron was running comforting hand over Harry. They looked so in sync like this was a regular occurrence. It troubled Remus.  

Lily exploded,"Who the hell do you think you are? We are the head boy and head girl. We could have helped!" Harry looked at her so tiredly and blankly that it made Remus's worry increase. She wasn't that long under the curse, was she? 

Sirius yelled,"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sirius's hands were shaking and Harry frowned as if she couldn't understand why they were creating such a fuss. Her pain was less than before but it was at par to what he felt during his transformation.   

Remus asked her softly, "How are you still conscious? The pain you are radiating, should be enough to put a person into coma!" Hermione looked at Remus sharply before her eyes became troubled and she furrowed.

Hermione asked her softly,"Harry, you know who we are, right?" Everyone froze. Didn't being under crucio affect mental ability? Oh crap! Is that why she was looking so blankly at them? He thought it was because she was covering her pain.

Harry said rough voice, with a small teasing smile,"Yeah..you are my bushy friend, 'mione." 

Hermione laughed in relief and Harry tightly. Harry pain levels soared to such heights  that Remus whined unconsciously at the pain.  

"Hermione, let her go, her pain is increasing!", Remus warned Hermione, who stumbled away from Harry. Hermione looked so guilty of increasing her pain. 

Harry assured her in raspy voice, "It okay!". Its okay? _Okay?_ Merlin! How was she still talking in such pain?

Hermione and Ron expression told him that they didn't believe Harry one bit but went along with it. Hermoine did a strong healing spell. Harry breathed out in relief. Harry got up with help from Ron and then chugged down another pepper-me up potion. "Stop standing around and help them.", Harry ordered them as she took vials of healing potion and moved off towards others who were hurt. Everyone was gobsmacked at her casual approach to everything. 

Remus helped Harry help a number of students. She never paused, never once winced at the pain she was in, but always assured and helped those who were so little injured compared to her. She really was one of a kind. Suddenly a shadow fell on them. They looked up to see Regulus Black standing in front of her, frowning deeply. Remus could see the worry in his grey eyes, so similar to Sirius's. Sirius, James and Lily came and stood behind them. Almost everyone was gone. Harry got up with a wince, without acknowledging Regulus. Regulus looked pissed at the casual dismissal. Sirius and James grinned. 

"Just because you are Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to be so reckless! No one asked you to save my life! They would never have hurt me!", Regulus told her in agitation. Remus saw Snape and the wannabe death eaters standing to their side.

Harry placed her finger on her lips and shushed him. Regulus looked ready to explode, only for Harry to move towards a corner. There was a house elf with bloodied cloth as a forth year tired to help him. Harry bend down and did the spell. The house elf's wound healed and he went to deep sleep. 

"Take him to Madam Pomfrey and tell her I used the Advanced healing spell. Go!", Harry commanded the forth year, who nodded and picking the house elf left. Harry brows furrowed and she called Poppy.

"Are any of the house elves injured or hurt? Were any killed?", Harry asked her softly. Regulus instantly softened at that and looked at Harry in wonder. Remus wondered if he would fall in love with her too. That would create a deeper rift between the two brothers than ever.

"No Miss. No one is killed. Tippy did get her hand hurt.", Poppy said promptly. 

Harry asked her,"Take me to her, please.". Poppy eyes grew huge and she took Harry towards the back where all the house elves were gathered. Harry settled down next to Tippy and seeing the deep cut, made her drink the healing potion and blood replenishing potion. Her cut instantly healed and blood came back in her cheeks. 

Harry sagged against the wall and said,"She will be fine. Let her sleep but take her Madam Pomfrey okay?". The house elves nodded happily. "Are all of you here who helped ?" They again nodded.

"I want to thank you. You guys were amazing. There would have been a lot of lives lost if you guys hadn't helped. So thank you. Now one by one come and get your hug. Then, go and rest. Okay?", Harry told them softly.

The excitement that rang through the house elves was amazing. The humans all sat down as Harry hugged and thanked each house elf individually with so much love and respect. The house elves eyes were filled with adoration, respect and excitement. After the house elves left, Harry turned her sharp eyes towards Regulus. Hermione and Ron sat on her either side.

"You know the killing spell, right?", Harry said slowly. Regulus nodded with indignant face. "You that was what that Death eater was using." Regulus opened his mouth to protest. Harry held her hand up. It was clear her energy was all but gone. Regulus, surprisingly, was being very thoughtful and kept silent.

"He was going to use Crucio on you but after you said who you were, he decided to kill you instead. Do you know why? Because your death eaters club runs on hierarchy of wealth, family name, and then skill. If you would have been killed in the confusion of a battle, then instead of wrath, everyone below you would have been elevated up a position. If you think he gives a damn because you are Black, you could not be more wrong.", Harry said calmly

Regulus looked furious,"And how would you know all this? You are not a death eater! You are a muggleborn!"

Harry looked him dead in the eye and Regulus looked frozen by her gaze."My parents were murdered by him. My godfather died due to him. I have lost all my friends and family members because of him. I am not gonna sit on my arse and not know squat about the guy who destroyed my life and everything I loved in it. You want to know how I know, because I have researched about him as much as I can. You would think you would do the same since you are staking your family name and honor with him."

Regulus looked horrified and had tears in his eyes. The rest looked contrited as well. Snape came from behind and said in a voice that was cold as ice,"That is all very enthralling but we all know who Dark Lord is. He is a great wizard with unmatched magical power. He is a pureblood of Salazar Slytherin bloodline. He is the Heir of Slytherin! He wants to see the magical world on top and make all muggles serve us. He cares about us and will lead us to greatness. And who are youa? A muggleborn who studied in Rotary school. What would you know about our great Lord?"

Harry looked at him, then Hermione, who nodded, and Ron, who had glint in his eyes. Harry breathed deeply and looked at the wannabe Death eaters in pity.

"Your  _Lord_ is a half blood born out of love potion. His name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. He used to be the head boy of Hogwarts, was a Slytherin and you can find his name on the Hogwarts trophy. Go ahead, compare hai graduation picture with the horror he is now. He was born to a muggleborn Tom Riddle and mother Merope Gaunt. His mother got pregnant while she was still dosing Riddle with love potion. His father abandoned them after he was released from the potion. His mother refused to ever perform magic after her heart break and died giving birth to him in an orphanage. Poor and helpless."

"He grew up in an orphanage and has no money, heritage, or wealth. He is using your ignorance and prejudice to become rule the world. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He killed his own father, uncle and would have probably murdered his own mom to get ahead. And how are you so sure, he is the Heir?", Harry asked them curiously. They all looked gobsmacked at the information Harry had laid out so calmly about the mysterious Voldemort. 

"He is a parselmouth!", Snape snapped.

"That gives him the reason to lord over all of you?", Harry asked snarky.

"Yes, only a Salazar Slytherin bloodline and Heir can be a Parselmouth!", Snaped thundered.

Harry yawned and said in bored voice,"I used to think you guys were supposed to be smart. That is dumb. Parselmouth has nothing to do with house, its a trait you born with."

"Only a pureblood and Slytherin can be a Parselmouth. No one weak could ever be a parselmouth. And all half bloods and muggleborns are weak", Snape coldly but his eyes darted towards Lily, who was looking at him in disgust.

"How confident are you about it?", Harry asked him curiously.

Snape stood up proud and proclaimed loudly,"I can bet my future on it!" Harry grinned at him and Remus smiled at it for some reason.

"Alright, then conjure a snake or else you would think its a trick.", Harry said easily.

Snape grinned and brought six ridiculously long snake. James, Sirius and Lily took out their wand to defend her, but Remus held them off. He could see from the relaxed, almost entertained expression on Ron and Hermione's face, that this was gonna be good.

Just as they were about to attack her, Harry opened her mouth and instead of words, hissing came out. The snake froze as they looked at her. She hissed something again and the snake bowed down to her. Everyone's jaw was on the floor, as Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry hissed something and then snakes turned towards Snape. Snape hurriedly stepped back and fell on his overgrown cape. Harry hissed again and the snakes slithered over Snape and left the school. 

"Alright, then. Bow down to your Queen!", Ron said jovially.

"I think your Lord's claim was as bogus as is your claim to intelligence.", Hermione said happily.

"Alright, show is over. You all can leave or I can get your pet snakes to take you away.", Harry said lightly as Slytherins scampered off. Regulus stayed behind.

He said softly to her,"There was no need to jeopardize your life for me. We are on opposite side of the war." Sirius came closer to Regulus.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully and said in far off voice,"If my life has thought me anything, its that positions in the war can change anytime. Till it's over, you won't realize who is on whose side and who were simply binding their time to put their cause through. You have people who love you, Regulus. You both may not acknowledge it, but your death would have hurt him and your parents deeply. I didn't do it for you, I did it for your loved ones. Because trust me, surviving your loved ones can break you."

Regulus looked so surprised and stared at Sirius, who was staring at him and Harry alternatively. Harry got up with help of Hermione and Ron and left without another word. They all gave the brothers some space.

Sirius moved forward and worriedly asked his brother," Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" 

Regulus eyes grew as he saw sincere love and concern in Sirius's eyes, "Yeah, I am fine. She got me away from harm. I am sorry she had to suffer so much. I didn't mean to cause pain."

They all understood, he wasn't just talking about pain to Harry. Sirius hugged his brother tightly, in what maybe for the first time in 3 years now. His brother sagged against him. They all left the brothers alone and went to check on Harry. 

Madam Pomfrey was updating Hermione,"She is doing fine. She is in physical pain but that is to be expected after the torture she went through. But she will be fine by morning. I have given her strong potions which will help her heal faster. She should be out of here by tomorrow evening."

They all moved forward and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. Her pain was low, that was good. Hermione went and kissed her forehead lovingly and sat on her one side. Ron held her hand and kissed the back of her palm. Remus felt love flooding though his system for her.

Sirius came in with Regulus. They were walking closer to each other than they had for years in Hogwarts. Regulus went to check on the house elves as Sirius moved forward and kissed Harry head in revere. Madam Pomfrey came and kicked them out saying the hospital wing was crowded enough and her patients needed rest. They can meet Harry tomorrow. They all walked back to their dorms as what happened today sank in. 


	11. Extolment

"I love her, James. I love her... Merlin! It scares me how much I love her!", Sirius said as he sobbed into James chest. James's felt both happy and terrified for his brother, his best mate. He always wanted someone to be there for him, just in case something happens to him. Someone who would take of him and not let him go off his rockers. Sirius was a loyal guy and he loved with a ferocity that should be scary but was not. Sirius didn't give two snickles about people he didn't love but for those he loved, he would get the moon to make them happy.

Harry was a solid gal and someone who didn't stop Sirius from being him. She was strong, powerful and so compassionate. Today was an enough proof of that. Prongs had been beyond himself to run towards Harry, to save her. He couldn't think anything except the despair that Prongs was drowning in when Harry became motionless. Her fighting back had been one of the most badass things he has ever witness. The relief that flooded him cannot be explained. He was baffled by the intense love his animagus had for Harry. It almost paternal. He had spoken to Moony, who was baffled by it too. Peter muttered that Harry's scent meant nothing to Wormtail, which was weird. Wormtail had the sharpest smell. Sirius was too busy panicking out to really pay attention to Padfoot.

Her compassion and genuine nature were so clear to see. By Moony's reaction, it was clear that Harry was in considerable pain throughout the time. Despite that she had refused to sit down and had instead, helped other students. She was so sweet and caring with the injured students, no matter the house or year. He could tell that in her mind she was simply helping people who needed it. No matter their affiliation, their blood status, their wealth or their attitude towards her. He had asked Hermione about why she was not dragging her sister to infirmary.

Hermione bit her lip and then said, with pride and love shining in her eyes,"Because Harry would never go. Do you see who she is helping? She is helping young students, who have never witnessed war and probably want a caring soul near them. James, we have lost everything and everyone that we knew or cared about. It was tough to get by, especially for her. She is comforting them, the way she wished someone had comforted her, when she was suffering. She is in pain, if I am not wrong, so much pain that another person would have collapsed by now. All I want to do is drag her to hospital wing, but she would never accept help till she has provided it to everyone who needs it. The best I can do is get the work done faster so that she can get checked."

James, Sirius and Lily started to help students to speed up the process. If this was the way they could help her, so be it. Regulus confrontation with Harry has brought something beautiful out of it. The brothers were talking again. James knew how much Sirius cared and loved his brother. Sirius had given up hope of ever reconciling with his brother because Regulus beliefs were so polar opposite from his own. This midway meet was a balm on Sirius's soul. James would have accepted Harry for Sirius then itself, had he not already given him the blessing to go ahead.Sirius and James, both were peas in the pod. One never did anything that would upset the other. Except well the Snape incident, but Snape was a git. Sirius wasn't alone to blame, Snape was dumb enough to follow. That fight had been very difficult and painful on them. It did bring them closer to each other. They had stopped bullying people for fun since then.

Speaking of that unshowered git, it was a pleasure to him so terrified of his own creation and the way his whole belief system shook, as Harry disclosed more of Lord Voldemort's origins. Her information on Voldemort had shaken up the Slytherin house and the fact that she was muggleborn, Gryffindor and a Parselmouth had scared them shitless. Their believes lay in shatters. James thinks that it was more shocking and horrifying to them because it was  _Gryffindor and a muggleborn,_ both the anti-thesis of their believes, who had the most cherish and coveted skill of their house.  

Something was bothering James though, along with everyone else. It was the nonchalant way Harry bore pain. Like she expected it and was so used to it, that it was now a second nature to her. What would have brought such a reaction? As far as Hermione stories goes, their parents were a strict but warm, loving and treated them well. So it wasn't Hermione parents who had hurt her. Now that he thought of it, Harry never spoke of back home. It was always about school or Ron's home. Never, her home. Why? After Hermione's explanation today, he thinks it maybe because it was too painful to talk about home. So she avoided it.

The full moon night when they saw her was ... painful. Her guilt and pain was so raw and visible on her that he hadn't been able to sleep for nights after that. It made Prongs very agitated. He could swear his Animagus had looked at Harry and said fawn, which was ridiculous. He lost his virginity couple of years ago, how can he have a full grown daughter? Not to mention such a badarse one. She cannot be his, she was too brilliant.

He had nagging feeling that he was missing something very important. It was the feeling he got before they discovered about Moony. That had been life changing and had drastically changed their lives' course. That feeling regarding Harry was getting stronger and stronger as the days went by. He couldn't shake it that they were somehow related. But that wasn't possible either.

Sirius pulled back and wiped his tears away. "That was some badarse moves from Harry. Rebuffing the eroding face to his face, fighting off crucio curse like a boss and saving so many students by being plain ingenuity and strength, was absolutely marvelous. Fuck, she was amazing! Not to mention, a Parselmouth!", Sirius said in awe. James nodded.

"She definitely pulled the rugs off the feet of the Slytherins. Do you think it would change the alliance of your brother?", James asked Sirius tentatively. His brother has always been a sensitive issue.

Sirius laid back on his bed with a hand supporting his head and said thoughtfully, "Father, doesn't take it well to be lied to. If what Harry has said is true, then Voldemort will lose a lot of support for his cause, not all. But a lot. Bella won't leave Voldemort at all. Father might keep his support if Voldemort shows that his way is better."

James laid next to him and nodded. James smiled and said,"She is amazing, isn't she? She is the best friend you can have and worst enemy you could make. She saved so many people from death. Students kept coming to me asking when she would be out of the hospital wing, so that they could thank her for saving them. They didn't want to disturb her healing process. The number of death eaters she has managed to help capture is brilliant. She would make a great Auror. I can see her becoming the Head Auror one day, easily."

Sirius smirked and said,"Not to mention, she made _Snivellus_ fall on his arse by tripping on his own ridiculously long black cape. Man! She literally broke the pompous self entitled brats spirits within 5 minutes. Best moment of my life!" James grinned.

"Mate, you okay? You have been awfully quiet?", James asked Remus, who was standing beside then looking pensive and disturbed. 

Remus wriggled his hand and said,"The pain she was in while she was helping the students was equivalent to what I feel when I change. When all my bones are broken simultaneously. I only survive and am conscious because of the wolf in me. How hell did she manage to help others through that pain with a smile? How is she okay with pain?" 

"Yeah, that has been bothering me too. She just took that pain in her stride. The most discomfort I saw in her after Hermione's healing spell, was a wince. That's it. What do you think happened to her to not acknowledge pain or tolerate pain so well?", James asked his two best mates with a frown, as unpleasant scenarios kept coming to him.

"My parents, as nasty as they were, never crucioed me for more than 10 seconds. The pain was.... horrible. She was under it for minutes and not one but by three at all times. Do you think she was beaten when she was a child? Is that how she developed the tolerance for pain?", Sirius asked quietly as his handsome face lined up with worry.

"It could be. But by Hermione's account, their childhood was good and nice. It was only when that attack happened, did they suffer. Hermione did say Ron and Harry often got into various shenanigans and got hurt. Some people do have high threshold for pain. Maybe that's what it is. It could also be adrenaline.", Remus said uncertainly. The three nodded because anything else would be to painful and horrible to be considered true.

"Where is Wormtail?", Sirius asked with a frown as he looked at his empty bed.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen him since Harry recovered and went to help people. He is disappearing a lot too. Who the hell is he hooking up with?", James said with irritation. Why was Wormtail keeping it a secret? It wasn't that they would judge him. They would be happy for him, whoever it was. Even if it was his hand.

"It is a bit out of his nature. Should we ask him?", Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Na... it won't work because he is good at lying. We got out of half of detention because he is good at it. Lets wait and hope he will tell us.", Sirius said with a shrug. James knew Peter wasn't anywhere near the top ten priorities in Sirius's mind right now. 

"We will wait till after Christmas, then he is opening his rat trap.", James said with a grin. They all grinned and enlarged Sirius bed and slept in one bed. They needed the comfort today.  

* * *

"Ah, Harry. You look well. Madam Pomfrey has done her magic again, hasn't she?", Dumbledore said brightly. Harry grinned and did everything to avoid the person sitting on one of the chairs.

Harry had groaned, internally, when she saw the rigid curly hair of Rita Skeeter sitting in one of the armchairs in Dumbledore's office. Of course, why would she stop tormenting her, just because time period has changed? Dumbledore had looked at her pained expression in amusement. His eyes were twinkling. Professor McGonagall, although, shared her dislike towards this Mean girl, and was frowning at her. It reminded her of how she used to look at Umbridge. Harry grinned at that.

"I am doing much better, Professor. Madam Pomfrey was amazing.", Harry said with a smile. She wasn't kidding. Madam Pomfrey was a miracle worker.

"Well since you have requested not to be publicly applauded, I award you 250 points for the bravery and ingenuity you have showed in such duress. Your actions has saved many lives and reduced Lord Voldemort's (the two women gasped) followers considerably.", Dumbledore said with pride shining in his eyes. Harry felt a blush coming on her face.

"How does it feel to be the defender of the innocent at such a young age? It must have been very traumatizing for you to be in a battle field again." Rita spoke with honey dripping in her voice. Professor McGonagall tutted in disapproval while Dumbledore sat down as if waiting for show to begin.

"I am sorry, but you are....?", Harry asked her confused. While wondering how much she can annoy Rita and get away with it.

"Rita Skeeter, dear. The most popular reporter of Daily Prophet.", Rita said proudly.

"Right.", Harry said and turned towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore grinned.

"Well, there are two things. One, Alastar Moody has requested to speak to you about your information of Lord Voldemort.", Dumbledore said politely. The women gasped again. Harry nodded.

"Now, how is that you, a mere 18 year old girl, was able to find so much information about He who must not be named, when no one else could?", Rita Skeeter interrupted with a very curious smile. Ah, this is why she was here. Of course.

"For starters, I would call him by his name. Lord Voldemort. Who calls anyone 'He who must not be named'? He is person, not a curse.", Harry said dismissively. The women gasped again. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling madly.

"Don't you think you are too young to challenge He who must not be named?", Rita asked with an intrigued expression. 

"Are you offering to go against him, mam?", Harry asked her politely.

Rita said in high pitch voice," Absolutely not! I am not mental."

"Since adults are afraid of even saying his name, children will have to shoulder the responsibility, won't they?", Harry said plainly. The women stared at her in astonishment and disbelief.

"But Harry, you should leave Vol...Voldemort alone. He could kill you.", Professor McGonagall said worriedly. Dumbledore beamed in pride at Harry and gave an approved nod to Professor McGonagall.

"He has taken everything and everyone I care about, Professor. There is nothing he can do that is worse.", Harry said sincerely. Professor McGonagall looked even more worried.

"Strong words, young lady, but you haven't seen what he can do!", Rita said condescendingly.

"I didn't know you were in any villages or places, where he or his death eaters attacked. I think you have forgotten, I  _was_ there when he and his puppets attacked Hampstead. I do know what I am talking about, unlike you. Writing is easy, try living it, Miss Skeeter.", Harry said with finality. Rita acid quill was running furiously on her pad. Harry returned her focus on Dumbledore, who nodded at her in encouragement and smiled brightly.

"And second was that Miss Skeeter would like an interview with you. That part is completed as you have already given the interview", Dumbledore said with an entertained smile. Harry looked at Rita.

Rita said proudly,"If you give me the exclusive detailed interview of the Hogsmeade accident, I can make you a household name. So popular that children will be named after you." 

Harry said politely,"No, thank you." Professor McGonagall eyes shined with pride while Dumbledore continued to smile.

"It's not an option for you, young lady. The Minister of Magic has personally asked me to write an exclusive article on the Hogsmeade incident and you.", Rita said sneering.

Professor McGonagall eyes narrowed and she said,"Really? Minister Bones has  _personally_ asked _you_ to interview Miss Granger?"

Rita nodded prominently. Professor McGonagall went to the fire and yelled Bones. A bald man face with wrinkles on his forehead came in the fire. 

"Minerva? Is there something you wanted to talk about? I am the Minister of Magic, I have a lot of work, you know.", Bones said teasingly.

"Have you asked Rita Skeeter to get an interview of Miss Granger? Don't you think Miss Granger has gone through enough in past half year, that you want to subject her to public scrutiny too?", Professor McGonagall asked him snappishly. Harry heart warmed for the care and worry Professor had for her students.

"I never asked  _Rita Skeeter_ to write an article on Harry Granger. If I had ordered it, I would want a real journalist, not a gossip columnist for this. Harry is an extremely capable young woman and I respect her choice of not being made public figure. You know me better than this. Why are even asking me that?", Bones asked Professor McGonagall indignantly. Rita looked highly pissed off and insulted.

"Because Miss Skeeter, here, is saying that you, yourself, have asked her to interview Harry.", Professor McGonagall said with a bite, as she moved a little to let Bones see Rita standing there. Rita shrunk beneath Bones's anger.

"Miss Skeeter, if you don't wish for me to have ministry investigate you, you better leave the young lady alone. If I see one article about her in the newspaper, ministry will not leave you peacefully. Is that understood? And, if you ever drop my name to get a story, I will personally have all your activities scrutinized. Is that clear?", Bones told her with an air of authority.

"Miss Skeeter, you are banned from school grounds until further notice." Dumbledore said with a smile. Rita agreed quickly and left just as quickly. Professor McGonagall went after her.

"Miss Granger, I am so sorry about this. I hope you have recovered well from your injuries? (Harry nodded) Good, good. I would like to thank you from behalf of the Ministry and Wizarding community for the bravery and leadership you have shown. I wanted to tell you that, provided you get the scored required for Aurorship, you will be selected promptly.", Bones told her. Harry grinned in delight. Finally, a Minister with a spine.

"Thank you, Minister.", Harry said politely. Bones said bye to Dumbledore and left.

"Harry, are you okay?", Dumbledore asked her gently.

"Yes, Professor. I am fine. Physically cured and everything.", Harry said reassuringly. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Now, Alastar would like to know when he can talk to you.", Dumbledore asked her.

"Any time will be fine, except during my quidditch practice.", Harry said with a shrug.

'What all am I suppose to tell though, Professor?", Harry asked him. She glanced around and saw the portraits looking very interested, especially Phineas Black. 

"You should tell him that he is a half blood who was born out of love potion used by his mother to keep his father trapped for three years. And you can tell him about the death eaters who attacked you in Hogsmeade.", Dumbledore said pleasantly. Phineas Black looked alarmed at the information. Harry understood that she only has to tell stuff that will help nab people off the streets. Hmm...maybe she can get the main players off too. 

"I suppose, you are missing the days when you were just a Defense protege, instead of the school's new superstar?", Dumbledore asked her with a smile. His eyes were twinkling. Harry made a sour face. Dumbledore laughed.

After she was released from the Hospital wing, she went to Great Hall for dinner with Hermione and Ron. She entered the hall and almost took out her wand as the loud noise greeted her. Turns out, the whole school was on their feet, applauding and cheering for her. She smiled shyly and nodded and hurriedly got into her seat. During the whole meal, she was thanked by someone or the other she had apparently saved. Harry took the gratitude, as misplaced as it was, with as much grace as she could, but by end she had become agitated. Ron pulled her to quidditch pitch for a fly. She was so thankful for having these two in her life.

She had thought that everyone will forget about it. But to her dismay, it only increased. Wherever she went, someone would be thanking, congratulating her or asking to recount the events. She politely excused whenever anyone asked the last part. Sirius was getting so pissed at the number of guys who were asking Harry out and giving her gifts after gifts. Harry felt very pleased about Sirius's jealously, not the additional attention. Sirius picked on it and started to flirt with other girls, not too extravagant more like friendly flirting but it did upset Harry. It, in a weird way, sort of helped normalize their relation again. 

Sirius has started Tango in their dance lessons and lets just say, it was .... almost orgasmic. The dances were just so..... pornographic! She was hanging by her teeth on her self control to not say 'fuck it' and devour Sirius. Hermione kept telling her to tell him but she knew, she knew that once he knew, he won't look at her the same way. She was his goddaughter and his best mate's daughter. Knowing everything would change the way his eyes would darkened when they moved close for a move; how he would bend down to kiss her but then pull away; how his eyes melted every fear she had; how him surrounding her, made her feel so safe, at home. Sirius was waiting for her to make the first move, but he was not hiding his attraction for her anymore. There were times when she could feel his half hard boner while dancing. She was so tempted. She knew even this was toeing the line, but she couldn't help it. She thinks she might be in love with Sirius. It was so frustrating. She wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as she could.   

The Marauders have grown very protective of her. It was as endearing as it was annoying. Sirius won't leave her side for a second. She let him. She knew how protective he could get. In a way it was nice they were spending more time together. Mom was so protective of her. She got an earful from her the day after she came back from hospital. All Harry could think at that time was, that she got her explosive temper from mom. She got up and hugged mom in middle of her outburst. Mom sagged and hugged her back tightly. Harry closed her eyes to memorize it. She opened her eyes to see Dad looking at them dumbfounded. 

"I didn't know this could stop her from yelling! Merlin! The number of hours I could have saved from getting yelled, had I known about this!", Dad said and then cowered when Mom started yelling at him for being an idiot. Harry bit her grin off when Dad tried to hug her, only to make her more upset. Dad looked at Harry petulantly and Harry couldn't help the laugh that came out of her. Mom stopped in middle of her scolding, as Harry laughed without a care, to look at Harry with a fond smile. Moony had chuckled at that. 

Moony was being very... observant of Harry. For whatever reason, she always felt that he was scrutinizing her every move to find an answer to something. She wondered what he was trying to find. Her past, her suspicious knowledge of Voldemort, or the way she handled the battle field. Moony had a troubled look in his eyes, same as he had when her godfather had died. But, why? Ron thinks it was because of the pain she was in which Moony had detected that night. Was he worried why she could tolerate pain? That worried Harry. Moony was the one person, she was sure would put together the pieces and realize who she was. 

Peter..that rat was keeping an eye on her too. No doubt because of Voldemort and his interest in her. There was some fiction between the four too. Sirius told her that they were pissed at Peter for keeping secret about who he was seeing and disappearing to meet. Harry wondered why they were not checking the map or asking him directly. Sirius explained that they wanted to give him a chance to come clean. Peter had been very bummed last year because he couldn't get as many OWLs as they did and was just in two or three classes with them. They were happy he got over it and didn't want to jeopardize it but as friends, it was their right to know. She wondered if this will expose his double standards. 

Several neutral houses had declared denouncement of Voldemort after his actual heritage was brought to light by article written by Dean's biological father, Mr Thomas. House of the most ancient and pure Blacks have withdrawn their support from Lord Voldemort as  have several other smaller houses. Harry wondered when Voldemort would retaliate and where. Dad and Sirius were talking about some prominent Christmas Party where all important houses representatives come. Dumbledore thought that that might be the place where he will attack. Harry agreed. They were making provisions to stop or prevent the attack. 

Dad had asked her to come to Potter Manor for Christmas break but they had refused. They were planning on breaking into Malfoy Manor and that would take planning. Plus it would be too painful for Harry to celebrate a Christmas, just not the way she wanted to with her parents. Sometimes this time travel sucked.

"They won't leave me alone, especially the Marauders and Lily. Did you know both, James and Sirius, accompanied me here to your office? Because God forbid! I can walk alone!", Harry complained petulantly. 

Dumbledore smiled softly and said gently,"Harry, unlike you, they have never witnessed anything like this. Your torture, in clear view of everyone, must have made them more protective of you. It is a normal response to when one sees ones' loved ones so close to death." 

"I understand that, but I have been on my own for so long. This amount of caring makes me uncomfortable. I feel like rebelling against them. I don't want to but I want to.", Harry finished her explanation awkwardly.

Dumbledore grinned and said,"A common phase every child goes through." Harry smiled at it. 

Dumbledore eyes got twinkling and he asked with amusement flowing in his voice,"So prepared for the Ball?"

Harry blushed brightly and cleared her throat. "Ah.. yeah.", Harry squeaked a bit.

Dumbledore smiled and said,"Love is a beautiful thing, Harry. Don't shy away from it. It may surprise you." Harry looked at Dumbledore. She realized he was asking her to tell Sirius about her past so that they could get out the ridiculously seductive stagnation, she has stopped them at. Harry was afraid and shook her head. Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, the dance is in a couple of weeks, I hope you have brought the dress, my dear. I have been told that proper look is key to be confident.", Dumbledore said with a loving smile. Harry could never understand how Dumbledore knew what he knew and how he knew it. It was downright freaky sometimes.

Dumbledore was hinting upon the several comments and character assessment Harry had overhead about her by Sirius's many ex-girlfriends and potential girlfriends. So almost all girls except her dorm mates. She had become a bit self conscious and brought a dress for ball which was both daring and graceful. She wanted something to shut them up. Sirius had picked up on it when they were both flirting like normal and Harry had stiffened as a bunch of girls, giving her a condescending look, from fifth years passed them. She had unconsciously straightened her robes wrinkles. Sirius looked contemplatively at her and then the girls. He looked angry at the girls and then gave her a stunning smile. Since then, every morning Sirius would give her a flower, different ones, everyday and compliment her. She would blush so badly while taking the flower. Harry was sure Sirius was continuing it just to see her blush.  

"Yes, sir. So have I.", Harry smiled and said. Dumbledore nodded in approval and Harry left for Gryffindor tower soon after.

"Miss Granger?", Professor McGonagall was standing near the Gryffindor room.

"Professor?", Harry asked curiously.

"Would you like a cup of tea?", Professor McGonagall asked politely. Harry curious, nodded.

They entered her office and she placed tea and biscuits in front of her. Harry began to sip her tea.

"How are you dealing with all the attention on you? I have a feeling, you are not a big fan of it.", Professor McGonagall asked her gently.

"I... It's difficult. I did what I had to do, Professor. I don't like attention for these things very much. Quidditch, I don't mind.", Harry said nonchalantly. Professor McGonagall beamed at her and Harry felt very proud of herself. Harry heard a buzzing near Professor's window. Oh, Rita.

"Professor, you don't mind if I do a bit of spell, would you? ", Harry asked her. Professor looked puzzled but nodded. She did immobilizing spell and Rita fell on the ground. She picked her up and placed her in an empty glass jar. She made the glass breakable and sealed the top.

"Hermione used to collect these back home. It will cheer her up.", Harry said with a smile. Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at her.

"I wanted to tell you that I realize that you have no one to talk to. Adult, I meant. If you want to ever talk about anything, my door is always open, day or night. Please don't hesitate.", Professor McGonagall told her with a fond smile. Harry was surprised by her almost desperate tone. Did she think she was in depression or something? Huh? Do wizards even have depression?

Harry smiled softly and said,"Thank you, Professor. I will keep it in mind."

Professor relaxed a bit and then said with a smirk," I have confiscated Miss Skeeter's notepad and her notes on you." Harry grinned widely. They talked about classes for while and then, Harry left with Rita in a Jar. The name had a ring to it. Rita in a Jar. Maybe Harry could write a book with that name.

She met Hermione and Ron in the common room. At least, her house has gone back to normal. They realized soon enough that she was feeling uncomfortable in her own house and had backed off. Harry had an inkling it had been mom who has given everyone a earful for making her uncomfortable in her own house. Dad, Sirius, Moony, Mom and Hermione were doing Arthimacy homework; while Ron was reading a defense book. It was so amusing to be the ones with all homework completed while the rest toiled over work. Hermione would huff in annoyance as they both would lazy around as she would be surrounded by books, parchments and quills. 

"Hermione, I got an early Christmas gift for you.", Harry said happily. Hermione looked up curiously as did everyone else. Harry gave her Rita in a Jar to Hermione. Hermione eyes widened as she started to laugh hysterically. Ron looked at the Bumblebee properly and grinned widely too.

"Brilliant, mate! Excellent! Now, we can make Bumblebee sauce!" Ron said happily. Rita started to buzz frantically in the jar. Harry grinned. Hermione took the jar and covered it in a red velvet bag and placed her inside her bag.

"What did Dumbledore want?", Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing wanted to check if I was healed and tell me that Moody wanted to talk to me. Also, some Skeeter woman wanted to interview me.", Harry said casually. Hermione bit her grin as the bag rattled a bit.

"Oh, that nasty woman. Yeah, she is a piece of work. Please tell me you said no.", Dad asked her worriedly. The buzzing in the jar increased. The trio bit their lips to stop laughing.

"Oh, I did sort of give an interview. Except, her notes were confiscated by Professor McGonagall. She had dropped Minister Bones name to get exclusive interview with me. She got a nice earful from Minister Bones for lying.", Harry said with a grin.

"Good. What to play exploding snap?", Sirius asked with a bright smile. She agreed. Hermione was looking at her bag in glee. Ron had a dreamy look on his face as he rubbed his hand. Harry grinned widely. As far as day goes, it wasn't so bad.


	12. Dancing in your arms....

"Lily, I hope our children have your beautiful hair.", James whispered softly to Lily, who blushed and looked at him fondly. They were both in his bed at night. Sadly not doing the more pleasurable activity, but simply completing their work.

"Agreed. I don't I could handle two wild hairs in my house.", Lily said teasingly. James kissed her softly and pulled back.

"How many kids do you want?", James asked her conversationally, as he braided few strands of her hair.

"I don't think I would give birth to more than two, maybe my husband can persuade me to have three. How many children do you envision in your future?", Lily asked him, curiously.

James smiled lovingly,"As many as you want. You are the who will do most work bringing them into the world. After that I will spoil them rotten. Although if you ask me, six."

Lily's eyes widened and she gasped. James grinned and Remus, the oaf, chuckled from his bed.

"Six? _Six_? What? You want to make a quidditch team?", Lily asked incredulously. James smiled sheepishly at her.

"Jesus! Are you serious?", Lily asked annoyed as she hit him lightly with her book. James eyes sparkled.

"I am not Sirius. My best mate is.", James said with a laugh and then oomphed as Lily pushed him off the bed. Still grinning, he climbed back on the bed.

"I am not giving birth to six kids! And how are you so sure, I will even marry you, you quidditch maniac?", Lily asked him annoyed.

"Lily love, I have been sure since fifth year.", James said with absolute conviction.

Lily grudgingly smiled but said in warning,"I am not giving birth to six kids. No way!"

James held his hands up in mock surrender. "That's alright, I will ask Sirius to have three. With my three, his three, Peter's four and Moony's two, we shall have good enough members for matches."

"You do realize I won't be having kids right? I probably won't even marry.", Remus said dully from his bed. 

"Oh..ssh. of course you will marry. And have intelligent babies.", James said sagely. Remus just shook his head in resignation. 

"You wait my friend. You will marry and have babies and they would be most badarse of us all. After all, they would be half her. It will wash away all your bookishness.", James said with a grin. Remus showed him the middle finger. James laughed loudly.

Lily smiled at him and they snogged for a while. Afterwards, Lily went back to her astronomy book and James started to review his quidditch practice match moves he wanted his team to try. Remus was reading some muggle book for a while now. He had transfigured the book's title. Sirius and James knew it wasn't porn. Remus was too good of a boy for that.

Ron and Peter were already asleep. Ron sneaked out every night and came back in, late. No guessing why he went. Hermione was out her bed at the same time too. Ron usually napped whenever he could during the day. Peter, well Peter, loved sleep as much as he loved food, since they have known him. James was waiting for Sirius to come back from his dance practice. Today was the day, when Sirius was going to put his final move on Harry. Finally! It has never taken Sirius so long to get together with a girl. James wished they would start dating already, so that they can go on double dates! It would be great! 

James sat up as a frowning Sirius came back in the dorm. "That is not a happy face, mate.", James asked him in concern.

Sirius sighed in annoyance and collapsed on James's bed head first and screamed in annoyance into the pillow. Lily was jostled out of bed and fell down on the floor. James stifled a laugh. She would murder him. She got up from the floor and sat down on the other end of the bed with a huff. Remus had already occupied the other side.

"She was about to kiss me, just a breath away and then pulled back. Not in the sexy teasing way like she usually does, but in a panicky way. Then mumbling something about homework, she ran out.", Sirius said petulantly hugging pillow to his chest.

"Why?", James asked confused.

"I have no fucking clue! It's like she is stopping herself! But why? It is very, very clear that I like her. Hell, at this point, I am almost craving her. She likes me too. I know that! What is stopping her?", Sirius said in frustration as he messed up his perfectly set hair. He sat against the backrest with a huff. Sirius usually set hair were almost resembling James's, if his hair were that long.

James smiled despite the frustration his brother was in. It was so odd to see Sirius so frustrated and disheveled. Well, disheveled because of frustration because of shagging he had lost the number of count, couple of year ago. He usually made it a point to be cool and poise in all situations. He never really thought Sirius would ever settle down. Sirius has always been so sure of his charisma and handsomeness, that it was almost poetic to see him toll after an equally, if not hotter, amazing girl. Figures, a girl like Harry would tame him without lifting a finger. He always thought that whoever Sirius settles for, would have to woo him forever before he agreed to even date her. Here the deal was absolute opposite. James knew Sirius was just a few days away from begging her on his knees.

He wondered if this is how he reacted when he was getting nowhere with Lily. No wonder his friends still teased him about it. He was going to tease Sirius for years to come. But later, right now, Sirius needed cheering up.

"Maybe she worried that it is too soon. She likes you, sure. But Sirius, she lost her ,by sounds of it, very serious girlfriend just five months ago. Maybe she thinks, she cheating on her or something.", Remus told him calmly.

James agreed with Moony. It was very plausible. Harry did seem like the loyal one. Maybe that's why she was resisting Sirius. He has seen their dance. It was ridiculously hot. It was like porn without any sex. Hell, he and Lily had one of the best nights because of how turned on they got after seeing their sizzling chemistry. Harry clearly liked him, so there has to be some major reason for her to hold back. Harry was an strong, independent girl who had more guts than all of them combined. If she wanted something, she would go for it. Right? What could possibly hold her back?

"Moony, she has slept with probably more people than I have in first three months, before I monopolized her time. How is being with me cheating then?", Sirius asked agitated.

"They were just for sex, Sirius. She knew there would no relation, no future, only fun. No attachments. Didn't she say she wasn't in place for any form of relationship? Maybe that is it. Everyone grieves differently. Her first hook up was with a red head. Her girlfriend used to be a red head. You are making her nervous because she feels something for you." Lily answered patiently.

Sirius looked at Lily in concentration for a while and nodded. James nodded as well. That's seems right. Maybe it was also that it was her best mate's sister. Hmm..

"Maybe you should get Ron's okay, first? He was brother of Harry's girlfriend. Maybe she is worried how he will take it. The three only have each other.", James added thoughtfully.

"I agree with all of you but there is fear in her eyes. As if she thinks, I would regret it later. I don't think these reason are it. There is something else.", Sirius said defeated with an exaggerated pout. James was about to offer something when he caught Moony's thoughtful expression. 

"Moony?", James asked him. Sirius and Lily looked at Remus too. 

"I started reading about child abuse after the Hogsmeade fight. I was worried that, maybe, that was why Harry was able to bear the pain.", Moony said softly. They all sat up in attention. Moony never said anything unless there was evidence to back it up.

"In there, there are a lot of symptoms that match Harry's reaction to a lot of things. I don't think she was sexually abused. But I am very sure, she was physically beaten.", Moony said quietly. They looked at Moony in disbelief. 

"Remember the first morning when Harry went flying. Hermione assured her that her godson's grandmother was a good person, not like her aunt. Why would she mention aunt when they lived with their parents? What had aunt done to make Harry so afraid for safety of her godson? It didn't add up."

"She never ever leaves anything on her plate. Its always cleaned up. No matter how bad or good the food is. She eats everything in the plate. She eats in a hurry too, as if it would be taken away from her. It maybe because she was starved as punishment. She never talks of her childhood. It's always after the Rotary school started and is usually about Ron's house. Why would she not talk about her parents like Hermione? I thought that maybe Hermione parents beat her up but left Hermione alone. Some parents are known to do that. Your parents are prime example of it, Padfoot. But Hermione is way too protective of her for that to be true. Hermione would have stood up against such ill treatment of her sister."

"The only logical explanation was that Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the school and became friends. The two realized Harry's house condition and Ron took her in. The reason they lied about it would be probably because Harry doesn't want to explain about her past. Or relive any memory associated with it. She gets very skirmish if you ask about her parents. There is a detached expression on her face when she talks about her home life. Like she is talking from an outsiders prospective."

"Hermione's explanation that Harry was refusing any medical treatment to take care of children, like she wished someone had taken of her. It rang a bell in my head. They both have said it more often than not, that Harry has suffered more than them. But how could she, if they were all in the attack together? There was something fishy about it. Then there was way she bore the pain. Irrespective of adrenaline and pain tolerance, she should not have been able to carry on for so long, if she wasn't habitual to it. If her stamina to bear pain wasn't increase gradually to that level in a long duration of time."

"Harry is surprised by love or affection shown to her. She was shocked and confused as to why we were making a fuss about her being in pain or injured. Like she doesn't expect anyone, other than Hermione and Ron, to show concern. Like it was a daily occurrence and she deserved it. People physical abused in early years tend to accept that the punishment and pain they have is because they deserve nothing else. It all lines up to physical abuse.", Moony added as if crossing list in his head.

"Maybe she is refusing you because she thinks she damaged and doesn't want to be a burden. A lot of child abuse survivors consider themselves as unworthy of love and affection. It is beaten out of them. Maybe it has nothing to do with you, but everything to do with the insecurities that have been installed in her since she was a child.", Moony said softly in dead silence. 

"Oh my God! Her nightmares!! She usually puts silencing charms around her bed but once, after your quidditch practice, she forgot. She was whimpering and begging for help. She was thrashing wildly and woke up with tears pouring down her face. Hermione calmed her down and bunked in with her. Her eyes were so pained at that time. I thought it was about the Hampstead massacre but maybe it was something else. Oh my God! That's horrible! How could anyone do that to a child?!?", Lily said in despair.

"How do I.... What do I..?", Sirius looked helplessly at Remus.

"First, you need to be sure, you want to be with her for right reasons. If you are sure, which I can see from face, you are, then give her time. Show her you like her but in non pressuring way. She needs to trust you. You need to show her that her darkness will not drive you away. Be there for her. Don't ever pity her. She is a survivor, not a victim.", Moony told Sirius sternly.

Sirius nodded and said,"I will let her make the decision. It will be frustrating but I will wait till she trusts me. I will be a gentleman." Lily snorted at that and Sirius faked an insult.

"Hey! I can be a gentleman. I just haven't ever met a girl who wanted me to be one.", Sirius said with proud smirk. They all started to chuckle then.

"Or more likely, you have never met your match.", Lily said with a smirk. Sirius nodded in acceptance.

James couldn't shake the unease in him. How can anyone treat a child so harshly that she was  _habitual_ to pain of three curcios? Even, Sirius parents weren't so nasty. They had loved and treated him like a freaking prince till he became a Gryffindor. Even then, they tried to change his mind for years. It was only last year when they started to physically hurt him. Even then, it was never extensive. Not till the night, he ran. That was horrible night. One of the worst night of his life! All he could see in his mind was a chubby, sweet girl with wild hair and toothless smile. How can anyone hurt someone like that? Harry was such a sweet, compassionate, powerful person. She had heart of gold and these bastards had physically beaten her. Well, he hopes her abusive aunt shows her face here because he would show her what real pain is. 

"Prongs? Mate?", Sirius shook him. James realized he had zoned out. His hands were closed in tight fists and he had anger brimming in his eyes. 

"Sorry, what?", James said as he reeled himself back in.

"We were saying it would be better if we don't tell or show Harry what we have figured out. We don't think she would be comfortable with us otherwise.", Remus said as he looked at James in concern.

James  released his grip slowly and breathed in deeply. He knew Remus was right. It was annoying that the man was always right. He looked at Sirius and they nodded at each other. It was decided when Harry trusts them, they will find where her abusive aunt lives and teach her a wonderful lesson. 

Sirius yawned and said,"I need my beauty sleep. I need to look sizzling hot tomorrow to woo my lady love. Now, if you will excuse me." Saying this he hugged James around his waist and fell asleep. Remus looked at them both, amused, and got up to go to his bed. Lily smiled fondly and kissing him on his cheek, went to her dorm. James removed his glasses and settled down comfortably.

"I won't let anyone harm her ever again.", Sirius promised slowly in a deadly voice. James and Remus promised after him. Harry was their friend and Marauders looked after one another.

* * *

Sirius rushed to get ready for the Christmas ball. The girls had left four hours ago to get dressed. The boys had gone off to various tasks. Moony was finishing off some leftover homework, because Merlin forbid, he relaxes for a while. Peter went off to sleep. This guy slept more than all the boys combined together. James and Ron went to fly. Harry looked so forlorn at their brooms, as she was being dragged off by an amused Hermione. Sirius had grinned at her. His amazing future wife. Yes, he realizes he is being obnoxious. But he is obnoxious, so deal with it. He went to start working on the engine of his bike. He lost track of time till James came prancing in to get him. They both rushed to get ready as girls started to come down.

It was lucky he didn't had to do much to look good. He adjusted his hair into a messy hair bun. Harry's eyes had grown wide when he came into one of the dance practice like that. It was so amusing and rewarding to see her react that way. He had made sure to dance close to her that night. She was panting by the end of it and literally ran away at the end. Sirius couldn't wipe his grin off his face. He had decided to use this secret weapon when occasion called, no need to get her immune to this. Well, today was definitely an occasion. He wore suave, black robe that complimented his eyes and body well. He put on his shoes and he was ready to dazzle Harry.

He walked out to see Ron wearing a dashing orange robes; Moony was wearing burgundy robes; Peter was faded brown colored robes; and James was wearing purple colored robes. James hair was sleeked back to look more proper, although Sirius knew by the time dance would start, his hair would stand up again. Nothing, could tame his hair. The boys mouth dropped open when he entered the dorm, all dressed up.

"Boys, I know I am hot. But keep it in your pants, I am spoken for!", Sirius said smugly. The rest of them snapped their mouths shut and glared at him. Sirius winked and everyone laughed.

They all walked down towards the common room. Sirius was updating Remus on how beautiful his bike was going to be, when he almost fell flat on his face. His eyes landed on the bare back of Harry and he groaned. How is he supposed to be a gentleman, when she looked like this? Sirius legs carried him towards her as his eyes kept moving up and down her body, trying to take everything in. His mind was blown and frozen at the same. He did notice Harry was checking him out too.  

"You look so pretty, my lady!", Sirius said as he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He looked up to see her blushing prettily. He sighed at the wonderfulness. Her eyes were darker than normal. His eyes latched onto her lips, when she licked it. He had, unconsciously, moved so close to her that she had to tilt her head up to look at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Her eyes... Merlin! Her eyes would be the death of him. Ron cleared his throat loudly and Harry jumped back a little in surprise. She blushed furiously as everyone gave them teasing looks. 

"Oh Lily, you look so nice! How the hell are you stuck with this wild haired dolt?", Sirius asked Lily cheerfully, as he squeezed Harry's waist in comfort. Harry smiled at him in gratitude. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He moved his thumb in circular motion in comfort.

"I know! I keep asking myself that. Do you know what he said yesterday, when we went for a walk? 'Lily, do you know I can jump higher than the tree?' ", Lily said sarcastically as she imitated the last line in James's voice.  

"Of course, he can. Trees can't jump.", Sirius said with a wide grin. James and he high-fived and Lily rolled her eyes at the two. Everyone else started to laugh. 

"Lets go before more brilliance sprouts out of their mouth.", Remus said as he took Tulip's hand (5th year) and walked out. James, Sirius and Peter whistled and hooted after them. Remus threw them a middle finger and walked away.

"Wormtail, mate, where is your date? Finally, we get to meet her after all your shagging.", Sirius asked him teasingly.

Wormtail face colored and he said,"Ah.. she will meet me at the Great Hall. I should go.". He ran off. Sirius and James looked at each other in confusion. What the hell was that? They shrugged. A mystery for later. James, Lily, Ron and Hermione went after Peter. 

Harry cleared her throat and said softly,"You look very handsome, Sirius." There was this beautiful red tinge gracing her smooth skin. Sirius bent down and kissed her on her cheeks. 

He whispered in her ears,"You look absolutely delicious." His husky tone along with his slow tracing of her beautiful back, made her grasp in surprise. Her skin erupted into goosebumps. Sirius took a chance and lightly bit her ear, before pulling back. Her eyes were dark and she was biting her lips in. She looked so hot that he groaned internally. Merlin! What he wouldn't give to say 'fuck it' to the dance and take her to his bed to show her million ways of how much he loved her?

Sirius gently placed his hand on her beautiful back and pulled her close. He tucked her strand of hair behind her ears and lightly traced her cheek. He looked in her eyes and paused. There was a storm raging in her eyes. He didn't understand the inner turmoil of hers. What was stopping her? The child abuse? Surely that was not all. There was something else.

Maybe Moony was right. After the trauma and losing her girlfriend, maybe she wasn't in place to be with someone else like that. She wasn't ready for a relationship yet. He could see that she would give in if he nudged her a little. But that would be based on her fear that he would move on rather than conviction that she wanted to be him. He wanted her to be him because she wanted it. 

Sirius could wait. He would wait for her to be ready. Because once she was in relationship with him, anything short of death, would not separate them. He can give her time to heal. There is no urgency. They had their whole life ahead of them. Harry was looking at him worriedly. He smiled gently and kissed her on her cheek lovingly. He felt her breath hitch. He pulled back and cleared his throat, just Remus's yell to hurry up came to them.

"Shall we, my lady?", Sirius said with an exaggerated bow and posh tone. Harry's face broke into a smile and she nodded a bit shyly. Her eyes were still troubled but they were less anxious now. He needed to assure her sooner rather than later. They walked down the hall. Sirius could feel the guys angry stare at him. He puffed his chest proudly. Harry agreed to go out with him, not any of these brats who were lusting after her.

They entered the garden. He has to commend the school body. They have a marvelous job. The whole place was white with snow covering the garden, despite the warming charms present all over the open area today, and decoration all in white. There fairies hovering above, giggling, and blue light orbs all over the garden. Lake added a nice backdrop to the whole situation. There was a tent and bar around the corner. Everyone took seats as assigned to them by Professor McGonagall at the entrance.

Sirius almost got a detention because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Wow! Minnie! I didn't know you still had it you. If I had known I would have asked you, instead of beautiful Harry, here!", Sirius said flirtously. Minnie looked at him from top of her specs. Harry coughed to hide her laugh.

"Mr Black, even if I were the most beautiful woman on the earth, you still won't have missed a chance to go out with Miss Granger.", Minnie said with an approving smile. 

Sirius beamed at her. "Right you are, Minnie. But if it weren't for Harry, I would definitely have taken you as my partner.", Sirius said with a grin. His grin widened when he saw that Harry was blushing deep red.

Minnie sighed in exasperated fondness and said,"Yes, alright. Now move along. Miss Granger, you look lovely today. Yes, Mr Black, you look very handsome."

Sirius beamed and they left. Not before Sirius quickly kissed Minnie's cheek. "Mr  Black!", Minnie's yell was stopped as Dumbledore came to ask her something. He gave Sirius a wink and shushed them on. After moving a few places away from them, Harry started to laugh.

"Good Lord! You are ...you are amazing, you know that?", Harry said fondly as she chuckled. Sirius's heart started to beat at rapid pace.

"Not as much as you, my lady. But thank you.", Sirius whispered in her ears and bit her ears again. Goosebumps erupted over her body again. Hmm....interesting.

They reached their table and Harry was still red in face. Ron and Hermione were looking at her teasingly, she stuck her tongue out at them. Sirius squeezed her waist in solidarity. They were seated at a circular table with James, Lily, Remus, Tulip, Ron, Hermione, Alice and Frank Longbottom. 

Harry was staring at Longbottom fondly. But he saw Hermione and Ron do the same. Maybe he reminded them of someone they lost in their past. He squeezed her hand as she got the sad look on her face. Harry looked at him in surprise but gave him a small smile. He pulled the chair out for her and she smiled, amused, at his chivalry. Sirius winked at her and she grinned widely. Sirius settled next to her. James was on her other side. 

He frowned why wasn't Peter here. James answered his unasked question," Professor Dumbledore arranged the table seating. I think at this table, everyone is top of one class or other. Peter isn't even in top 10 of any class. He is seating somewhere at the back. We will go meet him later."

Dumbledore got up and said happily," Welcome! Welcome my students! I am sure you guys are wondering about the seating arrangements. Well, the task was given to the Sorting Hat. It was rather enthusiastic to work outside its usual duties. So any blame or credit, lies with it. The bar will be open for everyone. Those above 16 can have alcoholic drinks, the rest I am afraid will have to satisfy themselves with mocktails and butterbeer. Let's not let it spoil your mood, everyone can still enjoy the dancing and food. Let the gala begin!" Dumbledore sat down at a high table where teachers were seated. The students applauded enthusiastically. 

Professor McGonagall got up and cleared her throat. Sirius, James, Remus and Frank all clapped enthusiastically, before she opened her mouth. Minnie gave them a dirty look and they clapped even more enthusiastically. A small smile appeared on her face. The four boys whooped happily and sat down. Hermione was looking at them as if they have lost it while the everyone else were laughing.

"Thank you for your enthusiastic welcome. Everyone till third year is only allowed here till 10, after that you are all off to bed. Anyone you misses the deadline will have one week's detention with Mr Flich. The rest have no bed time.", Minne said as reluctant smile broke out at the enthusiastic clapping from the students. The thrid year and below groaned.

Everyone looked at each other and then the menu. Harry, Hermione and Ron and looked at Dumbledore in anticipation. Dumbledore eyed his menu and said clearly," Roasted beef with veggies, please." And the said dish appeared on his plate. The rest getting the hint, started ordering their food. They all dug in as conversation started to flow.

"So you are the famous Harry Granger?", Frank asked Harry, intrigued. He had an appreciative glint in his eyes. Sirius smiled proudly. He had no danger from Frank. Frank had been crazily in love with Alice since her first year and his second.

"uhh..Yeah?", Harry said awkwardly as if confused why he knew her.

"Its just Orchid keeps gushing about how amazing you already are. Hell, Moody, often, reprimands us saying that you are better than half of us there in training. Orchid, well, he has a crush on you. So I could have discounted it, but to impress Moody so thoroughly is an achievement.", Frank said in admiration. Harry flushed red and muttered a thank you. Fucking Orchid! 

"How is Auror training going, Frank?", James asked him eagerly.

"It is difficult. There so many things you have to learn, understand and grasp. They train you to think like them and understand their motives. It difficult. Its like NEWT exam everyday. Its exhausting but so rewarding.", Frank said proudly. The rest of the table looked at him eagerly.

"Planning on joining the Ministry? I thought, you wanted to be a professional quidditch player?", Frank asked James in surprise.

"Nah, with the situation as it today. I think, it would be more productive to be in the war than fly for a professional Quidditch team. He needs opposition from people like us more than anyone else.", James said seriously. Sirius nodded.

"Who all here are planning on joining the Ministry?", Frank asked in wonder.

James nodded, as did Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice. Lily wanted to be a potion master so that she could be a professor one day. Although, he knew the real reason was to find cure for Moony. Remus didn't think anyone would hire him. He knew nothing about Tulip, except some err... personal details which were not helpful in this case.

"I am sure you will all get in. We need all the help, we can get.", Frank said and then Lily changed topic to when Alice and Frank were getting married. They had light hearted conversation. The dinner was finished and the teachers took the floor with the student body to start the dance.

After one song was played, Sirius gently took hold of Harry's hand and swung her onto the dance floor with the rhythm. For a girl who couldn't dance, Harry was a pro now. Harry's body flew on the dance floor so elegantly. She paired each of his move with grace and fluidity. Sirius wasn't able to move his eye away her. Her sparkling, shining emerald eyes were riveting and he forgot everything around him that wasn't her. 

They danced for a couple of songs, before Ron cut in. Sirius went to dance with Lily. Everyone was exchanging partners and dancing with their friends. It was fun but he wanted to dance with Harry. Hermione, who he was dancing with, grinned in amusement as he sighed. 

"You might have to hold your horses for a while. She is dancing with Professor Dumbledore, right now.", Hermione said as they looked at Harry and Dumbledore conversing as they danced.

"Why is Dumbledore so interested in her?", Sirius asked Hermione, curiously. Professor Dumbledore always knew about everyone but never gave particular attention or mentored any student. Dumbledore has been keeping an eye on Harry since he can remember. It was odd.

"I think he sees her as his granddaughter. Plus after everything that has happened, he likes to keep an eye out for her. She is special.", Hermione said fondly as they watched Harry laugh about something that Dumbledore said. Sirius really wanted to be with her. He was an affectionate dog and he was being deprived of her affection the whole evening.

"If you hurt her, Sirius, I don't care how you hurt her, you will regret the day you were born.", Hermione said in a very threatening low voice. For the first time, he saw how dangerous Hermione Granger could be. He nodded quickly. Hermione smiled and spun him. He caught the person he was spun to. He grinned widely, when it was Harry. He looked up to see Hermione grinning at him. 

A very slow romantic song started to play. Sirius pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her bare back. He started to rub circles on her lower back. Harry placed her hands around his neck and breathed deeply.

"You smell amazing, Sirius.", Harry said softly. Her eyes had a clarity that was not present before. He grinned widely seeing that.

"Yeah? Well, its nothing compared to the summery bouquet that you are.", Sirius told her softly as they swayed.

After dancing for a while, Harry settled her head on his chest, right next to his heart, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his head on top of hers and smiled in peace. Harry's one hand was making patterns on his back, slowly. They danced like that for a while.

He sucked in a breath when Harry turned her face and kissed his chest, right over his heart. He pulled back and looked at the peaceful look in her eyes. He took her hand and lead her towards the lake. They walked till they were away from the crowd. He turned towards her. Something has shifted in her heart and he felt like doing celebratory dance, but that would spoil the mood. He will do it later.

They could still hear the music. Sirius took her hand and twirled her. Harry giggled in delight and they started to dance again. Sirius would twirl her frequently and Harry would laugh or giggle in delight. They danced for a long time, just them, lake and Giant squid for company.  It was amazing. 

There was something magical about dancing with the girl of your dreams in such a surrounding. The white snow on the ground, the lake as background, the Gaint Squid floating and swaying to the songs, the soft lighting provided by the blue orbs. The almost full moon adding to beauty of it all.

Harry dress not only complimented her body so amazingly, it highlighted her eyes making them irresistible to look away from. Her hair was flowing prettily in the air. The slight blush on her face, gave her whole face an enhanced appeal. The smile and clarity in her eyes as she looked at him, was making him happier than anything. He knew he was grinning like a fool, but damn it, if this was not better than his dreams.

"Sirius.", Harry voice held so much love and adoration that his heart melted for her.

She lightly traced his cheekbone with her hand. Her mesmerizing eyes didn't hide her. He could see her. See the deepness, the pain, the anguish, the joy, the relief. It was overwhelming to be in it's presence. It was wonderful to be at receiving end of her small lovely smile that graced her face. The twinkle in her green eyes as they looked into his grey ones. The way her hair flowed in the cold breeze. The tinge of red on her cheeks as the wind gently kissed her and moved on. The softness of her skin as he gentled caressed the contours of her face.

He wanted this moment to live forever. To be with her like this. To be her accomplish, her partner in crime, her friend, her... Husband, if she will have it. He wanted every single bloody thing with her. He realized that the irritation, the frustration, the anger he had at not being with her the way he wanted had bleed out him, as she continued to trace his face.

Looking in her eyes, he knew he would wait forever if it meant he could be hers. He saw her debating something as she looked at him. He held still and made sure to show her his love and admiration for her. Harry breathed deeply and her emerald eyes looked determined.

Harry started with a wringing hands and soft  tone,"Sirius, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you this because otherwise, I feel like I am duping you. I know you won't believe me. Its a very crazy story but you need to know that... That my last name is not Granger.. it's .."

"I know...", Sirius interrupted her. Harry eyes grew wide and she looked like a deer caught in light. So much like James, his mind supplied. What a weird thought.

"You know..you know... _what?_ How?", Harry blurted out in shock and surprise. There was wonder and hope in her eyes as she looked at Sirius. Sirius took hold of her hands.

"I know that Hermione and you are not twins. Your stories never matched. All her stories were about her and her parents, you were barely there. Moony figured it out after the attack. You lived in an abusive household, when you were young; and then, Ron took you in, when Rotary school started. Why you said you were twins, I don't know. And I don't care.", Sirius explained softly. 

"You don't care? You don't care that I lied about my true identity? That I am ..not who I am saying I am? I could be anyone, Sirius! You don't know me!", Harry said a bit hysterically as she tried to remove her hand from his. He held on tightly.

"I know enough. I know you are one of the most compassionate person I have ever met. You care about people. You never expect something from them but you genuinely care for them. You are kind to everyone, no matter who. Their speices don't matter to you, their blood status, their social status, their wealth, don't matter to you. Because you look beyond that. You treat house elves with respect. You give them the recognition and acceptance they crave.",Sirius said with respect and pride. Harry looked shy and there was a flush creeping on her face.

"You encourage people to be their own person. You hate studying excessively, but you never stop Hermione, Moony or Lily from doing it. Hell, you keep them company when they are alone in the library. You accept them as they are. You help younglings to be more confident and accept themselves. Do you know how rare that is?" Sirius said in awe. Harry flushed as if this was all exaggerated.

"You are brave, adventurous and daring. You don't think twice before diving into a situation. You take it head on. You are so beautiful, Harry. Both inside and out that I am constantly in awe of you. You had a terrible past but from it you became the best diamond the fire could mould. I am in love with you." Sirius determined. He needed her to know this. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. But he could see hope lurking in there too.

"I love you. Not the person who you pretend to be, but you. I won't shy away from your past because it has made you into the wonderful person you are. You can tell me everything or nothing, I won't ask. I will accept anything and everything that you want to share with me. I know, you love me but are afraid of it. I don't mind waiting, Harry, till you are ready. Take all the time in the world, I will wait for you.", Sirius told her softly. 

Harry had tears in her eyes as she hugged him closely. He hugged her back and gave her comforting rubs. After what left like seconds but were probably minutes, she pulled away.

"Sirius, I want to tell you. I.. I..", Harry said worriedly.

Sirius out his finger on her lips and said with love," Are you telling me because you are afraid I will move on or that you are stringing me along?" Harry eyes were enough answer.

Sirius said with surity," Harry, I want you to tell me something because you want to share your past with me. Not because you are afraid I will give up. I won't. I understand what you have been through has been rough. If time is what you need to heal and be happy. Then I have no objection to it."

"Take all the time you need. I said I can wait and I mean it, Harry. I understand if you don't want to start a relationship right now. It's fine, we can remain friends till you get more comfortable. Just know that I will not make any move towards you, you will have to, when you feel you are ready. It will be your decision to be with me. But I am always in the running.", Sirius told her as he gently tucked her hair stand behind her ears and craddled her cheek.

Harry said in an emotional voice," You are the only one in the running." Sirius felt so giddy hearing that. He hugged her fiercely and spun her around. Her shriek of laughter could be heard all over the ground. He gently lowered and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"There is no one but you in here.", Sirius told her as he placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart. Harry beaming smile and emotional eyes settled something in his heart. She hugged him again and muttered 'thank you.' She kissed his chest right over his heart.

He hugged her back and said,"Anytime." It was a promise to her.

They sat down, chest to back, near the lake and enjoyed each other's company. The knowledge that they both loved each other was enough for them today. Harry leaned in snugly into his chest, he grinned as he engulfed her closer into his chest. They stared at the lake for a while. 

"I always wanted a dog, you know?" Harry said with a small smile

Sirius stifled a laugh and asked with a gigantic smile ,"Yeah, which breed?"

Harry looked at his face and chuckled. She said with a serious face, "A white Poodle."

Her eyes sparkled at the disgusted face Sirius made. She bit her lips as he looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious?", Sirius asked her seriously.

"I am not Sirius, you are.", Harry said coyly as her eyes started to twinkle. Sirius barked a laugh at that. 

"Idiot! Poodles! Bleh... They are not even dogs. Stupid white cotton balls. Why would....", Sirius started his rant on his dislike of Poodles as Harry looked on at him with a peaceful, amused expression. He may or may not have exaggerated his dislike to keep her entertained. It was one of the best nights of his life. He was bloody hell going to prolong it.

* * *

"Ah, what is this? Why am I in a limbo? Why am I unable to open my eyes?", Lord Voldemort thought as he tried with all his might to open his eyes. He had no success.

What has happened? Ah, yes. He did the fail safe in case Potter managed to kill him. Did this mean, he had died at the hands of Potter? Impossible! That  was  a ridiculous thought! That girl had no power! She was a weak girl who hid behind more powerful witch and wizards to protect herself. Did someone else kill him?

Yes, that was more likely. Potter could never come close to what he was. She just survived on luck and Dumbledore pulling strings. But now he knew the future. He knew that he needed Elder wand to kill her. She knew about his soul pieces. He would have to hide them more securely. Clearly his past protection were weak. He could not let her get close to them again. Lord Voldemort will not be defeated by a weak witch!

He was so proud of his brain and forethought. No one could have thought of this move so quickly and managed to tame another ancient spell to his whims. No wonder he was the most powerful wizard of their time.

Who could have killed him? That bushy girl with Potter? She had the intelligence and ability. She was strong witch. McGonagall? Very likely. Hmm.... Who else? Kingsley? Yes... He is also a possible threat. Weasley? His whole family was a pain in the arse. They needed to be wiped out. Hmm, he couldn't help but wonder who could have killed him? Potter was too weak. But could she have?

If it was true. No one could be able to tell him. He was in the past. He didn't have memories of after he created the fail safe. He didn't have the time. He only knew what he knew before he went to Hogwarts. Snape will be of help. He was a useful servant but that was still in the future.

Of course, the lovely, powerful Bellatrix will be here. He should take her as his own. It wasn't like he didn't have sex with her whenever he wanted. She was always willing. The look of absolute devotion of hers, made her very appealing to him. Her husband was not interested in her. He wasn't interested in sex. He wanted people to torture. But she would be young about now. Hmm... Maybe he could persuade the Black family for the wedding.

He would first secure his Horcruxes. Then get Dumbledore murdered. Clearly he was missing key information which that wretched girl had. After that Harry Potter will finally die from his hand.

He needed the Elder wand. He must not have been able to kill Snape the right way. Clearly his plan of getting him killed by Nagini has not worked. Potter will be alone in a world where her parents were toddlers,  or atmost just starting Hogwarts- so of no use to her; with no Dumbledore interested in protecting her; no family to fall back on; no friends to help her in a brand new time; no one to believe her insane stories, she will be helpless and at his mercy. It would be like a snake hunting a rat. She will arrive after he has arrived by months. He will have conqured the world by then. He had time. His body can take it to recover. He can use it to plan.

He will start by eradicating families that have posed a threat in the future. Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Evans, Longbottoms, Weasley, Bones, Kingsleys, they all will have their bloodline finished by the time he is done. The fools don't think the threat is serious. Their carelessness and false safety will be their downfall.

His body was surely adjusting to his new memories. Well, he could wait. There is still time for Harry Potter to come where he wants her. At last, Victory will be his and he will become the most powerful wizard of all time. He will mould the world as he wanted with no opposition. Harry Potter will see him destroy, in front of her  pathetic eyes, the world she fought to protect. He will, then, take his time in torturing and murdering her. Ah... Now that would be pleasurable.

Harry gasped as she woke up. Bloody hell! He was Here! She needs to talk to Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience the arc is almost there. You would have your kiss and smut. But Voldy is here. :D


	13. Tip of the iceberg

James woke up suddenly by urgent whispers of 'Ron! Ron!'. He slowly opened his curtain and saw Sirius and Remus do the same. Peter was still snoring. Ron woke up with a start and then frantically got up, when he saw whatever expression Hermione had. 

"Do I need to pack?", Ron asked hurriedly, as he started to shove few of the things lying around. 

"Couldn't hurt! She is... she is.. Come on, she waiting for us downstairs!", Hermione said in a really worried voice. Ron nodded and shrunk his stuff and placed it in his pocket. The two left the dorm.

Sirius, James and Remus as one got up and followed them, quietly behind. They decided to let Peter keep sleeping, it would take a lot of time to wake him and they might miss something important. The urgency in their voice told them whatever has happened is very huge. The Marauders don't leave their friends alone. 

James realized the hypocrisy of his statement as they went past snoring Peter. But honestly, James was miffed at him. James, Sirius and Remus had come back to their dorm happy at how wonderful the night has gone. James was so happy when he heard that both Harry and Sirius have confessed that they were in love with each other. He understood Sirius's decision to give Harry time to be in a place for relationship. There was no need to hurry.

He did feel bad for Sirius but there was this tranquil expression on Sirius's face that chased away any disappointment he felt for his brother. He has never seen Sirius this peaceful. Sirius has had a turbulent last year and there always this shadow of uncertainty and instability lurking in his eyes. For first time in a year, he could see the calmness and pure happiness in them.

All their happiness and good mood had vanished the moment, they stepped into the dorm. Peter was standing there looking angry, which gave them a pause. Peter never really got angry at them, he agreed with whatever they wanted. They all looked at each and realized at the same time. They haven't even met Peter the whole night. James had tried to find Peter for few seconds but then totally forgot about it. Shit! They were about to apologize for being bad friends when Peter opened his mouth.

"Well I can see you are all very happy! Did you even notice that I was not there with you people? Did you even look for me? Why was I seated alone while you all were seating together?", Peter said angrily.

James said diplomatically,"Mate, we are sorry. There was nothing we could do about the seating arrangement. It was predecided. Why didn't you join us when the dancing started? I looked for you when dance started but I couldn't find you."

"You must not have looked properly! Forget it. I am off to bed!", Peter said angrily and went to bed.

James was miffed. What the hell did he mean by that? He did feel bad but there was more annoyance in him right now. Peter didn't need to wait for an invitation to join them. James had looked around for him but he didn't see him anywhere on or near the dance floor. He figured Peter was out getting lucky. Where the hell was this anger coming from? James decided to talk to Peter properly later that day. Guess his irritation at Peter hasn't gone yet.

They could hear Ron and Hermione whispering as they followed them down. Moony placed the light step charm on their feet to avoid making noise. They were a bit behind but they could see deep worry on Hermione's face. 

"Ron, I am worried about her. She has the same look she had after her Godfather died. I ..", Hermione whispered. Ron got tensed. 

"It won't get that bad. They are here, aren't they? We will tell them everything, if it comes to it. I am not losing Harry, not again.", Ron said with conviction. 

 _Not again?_ What the hell had happened with these three? They knew they were caught in death eater fights and somehow managed to escape, after witnessing their families' deaths. But had something else happened, which they haven't spoken about? And who were 'they'? 

James looked at Sirius and Remus. They all had same look of question, worry and concern. James knew he knew these people only for few months but for whatever reason, he felt this intense need to protect them, especially Harry. He couldn't explain it. He needed to know what have these three gotten themselves into. Maybe they could help.

The three nodded and moved closer. They paused at the staircase. He could see Harry, looking at the almost full moon in deep thought. She looked like the warrior queens Lily showed pictures of. Beautiful, elegant, powerful with a strong sense of purpose. He could only stare at her. She looked a lot like he did when he found out about Sirius blurting out Remus's secret to Snape. He shook his head at such ridiculous thought. 

"Harry?", Ron said tentatively. Harry turned and James could understand Hermione's worry. Harry had a very set expression and it was terrifying to see so much determination, loss and pain in her eyes. He wanted to hug her and hide from all her troubles.

"Do we need to leave?", Ron asked her gravely. Sirius made an involuntary move to stop her. James and Remus stopped him. He looked pained but nodded and steeled himself. James could see that Ron's question was loaded because Harry breathed in deeply.

She replied in a tone used by leaders in war, clear and crisp," Not yet. Soon, maybe.".

This was not Harry that they have come to know and love. They knew Harry who was fun, adventurous, ridiculously brilliant flier, sweet and just. This Harry, looked like someone who was hardened by hardships unknown to them. She had a look in her eyes of loss, responsibility and guilt. The only time he saw that look in her eyes was when they saw her near the lake on that full moon's night. 

Harry turned back to pursue the moon and Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione went to light fire at the same time James covered the area from boys staircase to girls staircase with one-way mirror spell. It camouflaged the area around them; as it made them invisible and mute to other side but they could hear and see everything.

Lily joined them from girls dormitory looking extremely worried. James rubbed her shoulder in comfort. They all settled in one corner of the room and he adjusted his spell to cover their corner only. The trio were unaware of their presence and the spell because Ron was busy staring at Harry and the light from Hermione's wand had distracted them from his spell's light.

Ron was looking at Harry with a look James couldn't decipher. It was as if he understood something she wasn't saying and he was getting furious about it as seconds went by. Hermione came back and used silencing and warding spells around the common room. James was glad they did the spell when they did or they won't have been able to eavesdrop.

He knew it was wrong to listen in, but if someone was going to hurt them, he wanted to protect them. Not only because if anything happened to Harry, Sirius would lose his mind, but because he would too. It didn't make sense but he would. So they evaded their privacy. These three have become very good friends of his and he does everything to protect his friends.

Hermione asked Harry tentatively,"Harry? Please talk to us. Does he know? Is he aware, where you are?" 

 _Who is aware?_ Wait, is someone after her? That would explain Dumbledore's interest in her. He felt Sirius go still as a dog listening in for threats. Sirius was very dangerous when he went in this mode. Remus clutched one of his arm and James did same to other. It would not bode well for the trio to find out that they are here, eavesdropping.

"He knows. He is aware. He doesn't know, I came here months ago. Right now, his body is adjusting to him. I don't know how long we have. But he is planning murdering whole families to remove all  possible opposition in future. He is confident that I am not here yet. I think he got his timeline wrong. I don't know how but I have asked Dumbledore for a meeting as soon as possible.", Harry said in the same crisp voice. Hermione and Ron had gone rigid. 

Timeline? What? Where has Harry not gotten yet? Huh? What does she mean by his body is adjusting to him? What the hell is going on? Murdering families? Whose family? How does she know? Whatever it was, it was very, very serious.

"We need to hurry and get the diary. That is the only one left. Nagini will have to be taken care of at last. He would know if we harm her first.", Harry said definitively.

Nagini? Harm her? What? Why was diary important? Only one left? What only one? What is she after? Why the urgency? Who would know? This was something deeper than he anticipated. 

"Okay, we already know where Draco said his father keeps things. It shouldn't be difficult. The security would be tight at his house, if Voldemort is staying there. We can practice some old house spell breaking thing. I can ....", Hermione was saying as she started to write things down.

VOLDEMORT?!? Oh Merlin! Was Voldemort after her? Why? The way Hermione was talking, it felt like Harry was the main target. Why? Voldemort was intrigued by her surely during the fight, but the way they were talking about it, it felt like it was age old rivalry. But during the fight, it looked like the first encounter. What was he missing? Who was Draco? And is Harry planning a break in with Dumbledore? It must be serious enough to get Dumbledore involved. What have they gotten into?

"You won't be going. Dumbledore and I will be taking the trip while you two would stay here. You guys need to stay here and keep the attention away from me. He doesn't know that you two are here with me. I would like to keep you under radar as much as possible.", Harry said calmly. But James saw her clutch her hand tightly. He knew it was tell-a-tale for getting ready for yelling. Sirius does that. "I will leave soon. And .."

"No.", Hermione said it so clearly and resolutely that James didn't know how Harry would convince her, otherwise.

What was happening? If Harry was going after Voldemort? Then she was in more danger than any of them ever considered. Why was she refusing help? 

"I am sorry, what?", Harry asked her in confusion. But James knew that Harry knew what was coming but wanted to delay it. He did the same to buy time too.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Alone. We are in this together and we go together. End of discussion.", Hermione said with a dangerous expression on her face. Ron nodded with determination too.

Harry looked at them, like she knew they would oppose and said in a very calm voice in face of such opposition,"Okay. So explain to me, what is your plan? The only four people in the world who know how to defeat Voldemort, go together into his den, filled with his most loyal death eaters and get killed or tortured by him for days. Then leave the world in worse place than it was ever before?"

WHAT?!? They are ...she planning to go into his den? Get tortured?  _Killed?!_ What the hell? Why weren't they telling whatever it was to the Aurors? Why were they endangering themselves? How could these four defeat Voldemort? They were children! Not Dumbledore but these three were! They were still in school for Merlin's sake!

Hermione and Ron opened their mouth but nothing came out. Harry looked at them patiently. James was reminded of Remus, when he broke down their crazy plans with his logic. 

"I know you want to come with me and stop him. I know that. But we are not looking for a fight, at least not yet. We are looking to get the diary and leave, with no one wiser. That is better achieved with two people, instead of four. Plus, how are we going to explain all three of us disappearing together and then coming back together, when it is known that we have no one or no place to go to?", Harry asked them so calmly, you would think she was asking about the weather.

"We can go during Christmas break. No one needs to know!", Ron said with a smile as if he had solved the puzzle. Hermione nodded eagerly too. 

Harry said sarcastically,"Right. We should totally go in when every inch of the place will crawling with Death eaters. Its Christmas! You know he will call them all out meeting to discuss his plans!" Hermione and Ron looked crestfallen.

"Then let me go. I know more about protection magic..", Hermione said, but instead of determined expression she had previously, there were tears in her eyes now. It looked like she knew there was no going around this.

"You know that's definitely not why Dumbledore is taking me with him. I am the only Parselmouth and till now, his best offenses are stopped by Parsel-speak.", Harry said easily. 

Wait...defenses? Have they gone after him before? But Voldemort didn't look like he knew her. What was going on?

"Then promise me, you would come back. No matter what! You would come back!', Hermione pleaded with her. James felt himself silently begging her too.

"Hermione, how can I promise you that? I can promise you that I will do what is best for everyone.", Harry said solemnly. Although it seemed to be bad choice of words because Hermione looked worked up again.

"Oh, like you did that night? When you decided to give yourself up to Voldemort? When you thought that Voldemort will keep his word and not kill anyone else ever? Like THAT?", Hermione screamed by the end of it. 

 _WHAT?_ The four of them froze. Voldemort ...she surrendered to Voldemort. _What? Why? WHAT?_

Harry went rigid and her back straightened out. She looked like she was sculptured from stone. Her eyes had a hard gleam in them, like Lily used to when she got mad at him for hexing Snape. James shook his head. Why was he making these comparisons?

Harry said in a very hard crisp voice,"And what would you had me do instead? I had a choice: my life or everyone's else. I choose their life over mine."

"Do you know what it felt like to see your body at his feet? Listening to him gloat about how he killed you? To see your unresponsive body, even under crucio?", Hermione said as her voice wavered.

James felt his world spin. Oh this was so much worse than what he thought could be possible. She was tortured so much that they thought she was dead. And she was so out that she didn't respond to crucio?!? Sirius had told him that it felt like thousand knives were stabbing you everywhere in one go. How close to death was she to be non responsive to that curse?

"It felt like part of me had died! Like someone has twisted my gut and pulled it out. I was so guilty for not going after you, for not saving you from his clutches. I was drowning in sorrow and guilt, Harry." Hermione was crying by now. Harry softened a bit.

"Hermione, how many people of ours were left? How many of them? We were outnumbered by people who had no qualms about killing others. We all would have died. He was always going to torture me, dead or alive. It's his favorite pass time. But did you really expect me to choose my life over everyone else's?", Harry asked her still very calm but gently as well.

It was as if she wasn't talking about her giving herself over to Voldemort to essentially die. James couldn't breath just thinking about it. This brave, beautiful and funny girl would have been dead, not standing here in front of him. He might never have been her friend. He felt anger take over him, it was similar to what he felt when Sirius ran away from his house. There was a need to smash someone in the face, repeatedly.

Hermione said desperately,"Yes! Because your life matters! Why would you..don't you know how many people loved you, love you? How could you so easily give your life for others, not thinking.."

Harry mask cracked and she asked passionately,"Hermione, forget that night. I am telling this night, when we are living in this cocoon; when there is no one dying in front of us; where we are not fighting for our and others' life; when we are living in this bubble of safety and protection; I am telling you right now, this very moment, that the only,  _only_ way to stop this war, that is happening outside, is for you to surrender. You know it may not be true. You know you would end up dying and nothing may change. But there is a very, very slight possibility that this war, this horrible painful war, will stop. The only kicker is that you have to die. What would you choose? You or Them. Tell me!"

James felt everyone else freeze around them to see this Harry. There was a fire in her and pain in her that was eating James's inside. 

Hermione fell on her knees, crying, muttered out,"Them...them". Ron was standing frozen as his eyes refused to leave Harry. 

Harry softened visibly. She went and hugged Hermione tightly. "Ssh...its okay. Its okay. I am okay. Its fine, Hermione." She helped Hermione sit on one of the chair, letting Hermione cry on her shoulder. 

James felt sick. How bad was the situation that Harry thought that was the only option? He had read the report, everyone within 5 km vicinity of the Rotary school was killed. Voldemort, himself, was present as were several of his death eaters. The Ministry couldn't break the  protection set around the place by Voldemort. It had been a huge news. It was unsettling but to be in there at that time.

To watch people you love, grew up with, die in front of you. Merlin! It must have been hard and difficult. How are these three still laughing and talking? He would have not have handled it as well. What he admired most was, Harry. She knew she was in grave danger but she was more concerned about others' welfare. Her parents must have been very proud and frightened for her.

Harry sat on her knees, keeping an eye level with Hermione, she lovingly said,

"I don't regret my choice. I never would. I did what I had to do. Now, listen to me. Please, just listen. If I have to die, then I would rather you two lived. I want you two have a good life. A happy life. Free of him and his terror. Free of this stupid blood purist drama. I am a soldier, Hermione. I have been brought up to fight and die in the field. You are the Field-Marshal and Ron is the General. I am ..... a Lt. General. I am expandable, you two are not.", Harry explained it to her so softly and sweetly that Lily started to cry. Sirius was whining. 

Expandable? _Expandable?_ What? Harry was speaking as if her death was inevitable. What has happened to her to make her so okay with death?  It was the way she was speaking about it, like it hardly mattered. There was something very resigned by the way she was talking. He wanted to shake her and yell at her to not be like this!

"You both need to live because I might stop a war and end Voldemort but you two would end up saving the world. You two need to live to change world for upcoming muggleborns. You both need to make world better for those slighted by the wizards for being different. Who else can make House-elfs living condition better? Or stop Goblins from being such grouches? Or get werewolves the chance and respect they deserve? You both are going to do all that. Because it is right. It has never stopped you before.", Harry said with a fond smile.

She was worried about werewolf's right? House elves? Wow! She really was a compassionate person. He felt himself smiling at her. Remus was looking at her like she was an angle. What did she mean by stopping Voldemort? How was she so sure she could stop him? For years, Aurors have been unable to stop him, how could a mere 18 old?

"I need you to do these things. I have never done these things without you.  _I need you to live._ ", Hermione begged Harry desperately.

James smile slipped. Hermione was essentially begging Harry to not die. James felt like he couldn't breath.

"Hermione, there are things worse than death. I am not saying I will go and get myself killed. I am trying to tell you that I can't lose you two. I have reached the limit of how much I can lose. If I know you two are safe, I will do whatever has to be done without worry and with full attention. Please, please try to understand.  _I can't lose you two!",_ Harry begged Hermione.

James felt tears dropping from his eyes. It felt like something Sirius and James would talk like in such a scenario. Making sure the other lived, no matter the consequences to themselves. James moved a bit closer to Sirius, who grasped his waist tightly. James looked at his companions and they were all crying.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a while, then Hermione sighed and hugged Harry so tightly, James was sure her ribs broke. 

"Okay...okay as long as you promise to do everything to come back.", Hermione asked Harry. Harry nodded in relief. 

"Now, tell me what you need. That look on face earlier meant that you have a plan.", Hermione said all business like.

James was surprised by how easily she gave up. But there was also a look of determination in Hermione's eyes. It was a look that screamed that Voldemort has to pull the Holy Mary before he could get his hands on Harry. James was suddenly terrified of Hermione.

"We need to reduce his support base. So we need to find out a way to do that. Just telling the students is not doing the trick. There needs to be concrete proof. Also any spell that may be helpful for searching underground hideouts, could prove to be useful.", Harry added thoughtfully. Hermione nodded and got up.

Ron and Harry looked at her in confusion. She looked at them and said,"I can get started now. There is no time to waste!  You might have to leave any day!", saying this she left. Harry chuckled, and sat comfortably down on the floor, and looked at Ron, who was standing still in that weird tension. 

"She does know that her learning new things won't automatically transfer them into mine, right? Ron? You okay?", Harry asked Ron in concern.

Ron had a very contemplative look as he watched Harry, as if deciding something that he knew would be painful but had to be done. What was he going to do?

Ron bend down and was eye-to-eye with Harry and asked her very gravely,"Do you love me?"

Harry said immediately,"Of course, I do! What sort of question is this?"

Ron nodded and said,"Then you will tell me truth of the questions I will ask. If you ever loved me, even a bit. Not the half arsed answers, I want the brutal truth. No matter how harsh. Please. Or else I will follow you."

Harry looked at him in surprise and seriously. She searched Ron's face for something and gritted her teeth. She nodded and said,"Ron... Okay. But why?"

"Because I need to know. I need to understand what brought you to this path, where giving up your own life is secondary to everything else. I know, I know you won't. But the frightening thing is you don't care. I need to understand why. I know half of the things that happened in front me. But I need to know. Please. Maybe then, I won't make myself crazy trying to understand why. Please, the truth to my questions. I deserve that much.", Ron demanded of her. Harry bit her lips in worry but then nodded. James was glad Ron was doing that because he had same questions in his head.

"Did you always live in the cupboard under staircase?", Ron asked her, softly.

Cupboard? Staircase? What? Wait? Did her abusive aunt make her live in a cupboard? UNDER STAIRCASE? BITCH!! Oh, he really wanted to strangle her.

Harry looked at him very seriously and said,"Before, I tell you. Promise me on your love for me that you won't seek any form of retribution from them, directly or indirectly. Or else this conversation is over."

That bad? That she needed him to promise her before even opening her mouth? How much did they hit her? He felt a weight fall on his heart.

Ron looked at her contemplatively and then said,"Yes, I promise. Now go on."

Harry gave him a wary smile and then sat down with her back to the wall and said," Well not from starting. At beginning, I was kept with Dudley. Not in same bed but in same room. As I grew, my Aunt's disdain for me increased exponentially. She decided since I was munching off them, I needed to work to earn it. It started by cooking breakfast, then from there it went to lunch and dinner. By the time I was six, I could cook whole day's food by myself."

He felt dread curl around his heart, looking at Harry's expression. It was mixture of wary, resignation, frustration and despair.

"You could cook completely by  _six?_ When did she make you start cooking?", Ron echoed his thoughts and question. James felt furious. To make a child cook. Lily sat straight forward and looked like she would hex someone good, as did Sirius and Remus.

"Since I was three. I cook excellent Thanksgiving dinner. We should try it, sometime.", Harry answered humorously. Then sighed when Ron still looked angry and pissed off. This was absolutely not a joking matter. James could feel himself getting angrier by the second. Why did no one stand up for her?

She sighed and said," Ron, I was essentially their house elf. I was treated as one. I had no rights, no where to go, no one to turn to. They had full control over me and there was no one checking up on me. So, of course, they took advantage of that." Ron looked sick (James wasn't feeling any better) but nodded for her to continue. Harry took a deep breath and continued with a far off look,

"If the food was burnt or half cooked, I had to eat that. I learned quickly to avoid it. That food was nasty and gave really painful cramps. I would get beaten by burning pan, hot spoon, slaps, or anything within reach. That was normal occurrence. Whenever I used to do something I wasn't supposed to do, I would get beaten up. Dudley blamed all his crap on me too; and Aunt and Uncle were always too happy to take it out on me. I did get beaten a lot. Broke few bones, had burning marks everywhere. There were so sure that they could beat the magic, my freakishness, out of me."

"I, once, hid in the cupboard under the staircase because I burnt down a fish. I didn't know how long it would take to cook it, so it brunt down. Uncle found me there and told me that since I loved that place so much, I might as well as live there. He turned my safe heaven into my prison. There was a small cot with very thin bedding. The spiders were my companion and I had one bulb which till it didn't fuse out, won't be replaced, no matter how dim it got. I had to do my homework in that cupboard. Didn't help with the eye sight, at all. They provided proper bedding after I got violently ill and cost them money."

Ron was clutching unclutching his hand rapidly. James, Sirius and Remus, had a serious need for violence as well. Lily looked sick and distraught. 

"What all did they beat you for? Why? You were her dead sister's daughter? How can one treat their own blood like that? A child?!", Ron asked her with slight desperation.

James could feel the same questions hounding him. Even Sirius had a nice childhood till he became a Gryffindor. Wait, did he say dead sister? Wow, to torture your own flesh and blood so cruelly.

Harry laughed in bitterness and then said," My aunt hated my mother. Absolutely hated her. She hated that my mom was a witch and she was not. She hated that my mom had all the talent and beauty, while she was below average and plain. She hated that their parents were more in love with her sister than her. She hated my mum. But she never really could do anything without retribution from her parents and later, my mum became a powerful witch."

"Then lands on her door, her sister's child, who was also magic but who had no one to turn to. Who would believe me? She could take out her frustrations of years on me and no one would be wiser. Show her brilliant sister through me, how amazing her life was being  _normal_ , while her brilliant sister was dead before she turned 22 years old. So she took pleasure in beating me, making me as miserable as she wished she could have made her sister.", Harry said as she lightly massaged her neck.

Did they strangle her? James felt ready to puke his guts out. Lily had gone very straight and rigid. James realized that the sister situation that Harry was describing was not that far off from what Lily and Petunia's relationship was. Would Petunia treat her daughter or child so cruelly? No, surely not.

"Your uncle didn't stand up to her? Didn't stop her?", Ron asked her tentatively.

Harry seems to entered a very dark place. Lily made a move as if she wanted to wrap her in her arms and hide her from all the pain in the world. But James strengthened his hold on her. They needed to hear this and she would never tell them anything.

"Have you met my uncle, Ron? Does he look like someone who loved magic? Or doesn't love violence? My uncle was sure that he could beat the magic out of me. My aunt knew that was impossible but she loved to see me hurt, so why stop him. She encouraged him and her son to torment me as much as possible. They would beat me for smallest things. Dudley would bully me at school. I had no friends because Dudley bullied everyone till they left me alone."

Oh, he liked to beat little girls, did he? Oh he would love to get his hands on that bastard. James cracked his knuckles.

"You never had a friend?", Ron asked her in small voice as if trying to imagineHarry without a friend. Yeah, it did look impossible. Harry was an amazing friend. She was funny, smart, adventurous, loyal. Merlin! how can anyone live like that? Be like that?

"No. Not till I met you two. I was genuinely surprised that you wanted to be my friend.", Harry said a smile. Ron smiled back.

"You are avoiding the question, Harry. We had a deal. How did they beat you?", Ron asked her sternly. Harry sighed again but started to speak, making James wish she hadn't because Merlin! It was so much worse.

"At first it used to a punch, a slap or no food for a day. 'Grounded' in the cupboard for a weekend. You know, small stuff. When I reached school and Dudley started to bully me, my magic started to act up. Uncle decided that I needed better encouragement to not be a 'freak'. So after each magic accident (I didn't understand what was happening), Uncle started to hit my back with wooden scale. Number of hits depended on how angry he was. Once, after jumping from a roof top (because Dudley and his gang were chasing me) and instead of falling down the building, I apparated on roof somehow. That was when he started to hit me with his belt, since clearly, the scale was having no effect.", Harry said it all calmly. Ron looked furious. Remus and Sirius were growling and Lily was hurling out abuses. James just felt numb and helpless.

"What age did he start using belt?", Ron asked her in a very deadly voice.

"When I was 10. My back had more scars than it had skin at a time.", Harry said casually as she watched the moon. James swallowed back a puke. He breathed in deeply. 

"That's why you sleep on your stomach. It never made sense to me why you would sleep like that. ", Ron said in wonder as if one mystery was clear.

"It hurt to sleep on my back, so  I slept on my front.", Harry said with a small smile.

"Did no one notice your scars and bruises? No one reported them? You were wearing hand me downs of your cousin, surely someone would have looked into your situation?", Ron asked her.

Harry shook her head and smiled warily,"You don't understand what it is like to be at a person's mercy. I was shown horror videos of what happened to children in foster care and orphanages. Till this date, I am not sure if they were true or not. It did fill my head with utter need not to ever be in foster care or orphanage. At least, here I got food, bedding, education and even got to play sports. I was one of the best swimmers of my school. I wore full clothes most of the time. Even while swimming I wore those hideous full body covering swimming costume. My aunt had told my school that her dead sister married a very religious cult family who were very pious and followed certain rules. No one questioned them."

"My English teacher and Maths teacher were nice. They realized that I hated to go home, so they kept me at school as long as they could. They taught me more and took care of me. I never minded learning, I just hated homework. Aunt and Uncle let it be, albeit they get suspicious. I never went out to beach or out of house in summer. So no one ever saw the marks. Once I reached school, I drank the healing potion when I bruised myself in one of the quidditch practice. Oliver wanted to be sure I wasn't still hurting. That was so sweet of him. I didn't even feel it. The healing potion cured all my marks, except one. I don't know why but that day I felt relieved and a sense of freedom. I was officially out of their grasp and I had friends.", Harry said happily. 

James felt grateful to those two teachers to take care of an lonely child. But the heavy feeling in his heart was not leaving him. Ron started to pace furiously. He looked to be controlling himself. Harry watched him with a unreadable expression. 

"Did they still hit you after you started school?", Ron asked her. James knew Ron was wondering if he had missed signs of his best mate being abused for all those years. He could relate.

Harry shook her head and said,"Na. They were too afraid of magic. But I think they were more afraid that now that I knew other people and they would find out. They hated magic but they were more afraid of it.", Harry said casually. James breathed in relief.

"That second year, when George, Fred and I broke you out of there. Your window had a iron grill grilled to your window. Your door was locked and they gave you food from a dog door. How is that afraid of magic?", Ron asked her angrily.

WHAT? Who were these fuckers? Who behaved this way? What the hell? Food through dog door? Son of a bitch. He really wanted Harry's aunt's address. He would to have a word with that sadistic bitch.

"That was when they found out that I am not allowed to do magic outside of school. They figured since I got no mails, that I had no friends there as well. So if they prevented me from contacting school or didn't let me get my mails, they could stop me from going to school and get me kicked out or something. When you came and got me out in a flying car, no less, they realized I had people who would follow up if I don't reply or if they keep me trapped.", Harry said with a smile. James smiled at the brilliance of flying car. He was feeling this warmth for Ron who stood up for his friend.

Ron looked less angry but was still agitated. He looked at Harry in horror as  if some thought occurred to him. He asked her tentatively, as if afraid of an answer, "They didn't...they didn't touch you, did they?" Harry's eyes widened and she swiftly looked away. Except from their place they could see the pain that flashed through her face. James felt air knocked out of him. They ...those bastards!

"OH I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!", Ron bellowed as he made to get up. James, Sirius and Remus made to follow. They could make it painful. Those bastards deserved it. 

Harry quickly snatched Ron's hand to stop him,"Ron, YOU PROMISED!! No retribution! RON!"

Ron turned around and screamed at her face in his frustration,"THEY RAPED YOU!! AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT ON MY ARSE!!!"

Harry calmly said,"I know. It was done to me, remember." It felt like life has been sucked out of him."It wasn't rape. It wasn't. Brutal Truth. No half arse truths. It was more like sexual harassment. I was a virgin till few months ago, Ron."

Ron looked at her and she elaborated," Dudley was curious and his mother wanted him to know how to kiss properly. They had a available girl for that. It was only kissing."

"Against your will. When you were 10. That is not okay. It ..", Ron said angrily as he hugged her protectively. "Why try and save them from Voldemort? I would have given them up to him, to let him torture them. Why even bother about them? They ... "

"I know. But Dudley apologized. Before leaving, he apologized to me. He didn't realized what he was doing was wrong as it made his mother happy. But, when he realized that he had essentially forced himself on me. He felt sick and begged me for my forgiveness, Ron. He didn't know any better. My Aunt is the sadistic bitch but he wasn't. At least not completely. He even stopped bullying people and was seen defending them later on.", Harry said hopefully. "People can change, Ron. Sometimes the environment or circumstances doesn't let them. I honestly think that incident in fifth year made him more human."

They all looked at her in awe and wonder. To be able to forgive someone who tortured and abused her so easily was...WOW! It was amazing testament to her character.

"How are you not angry, raging at the world right now? How are you so calm and laid back? How are so forgiving? If it was me I would have burned down the world and danced as it burned down to the ground.", Ron asked her in awe. James agreed with Ron as he watched Harry in wonder.

Harry laughed self deprecatingly and said in a hollow voice,"I was angry and raging after the graveyard. I was tired and mad at everyone and everything. Hell, I took it out on you guys so many times that year. I was angry but I was more terrified. I was terrified that Voldemort would barge in the school and kill me. Or he would first torture you all and then kill me. I was terrified that my Godfather would be taken away from me. That he would be captured and thrown back into jail for no fault of his. I was terrified of my own mind and the negative feelings I was entertaining. I was angry at my parents for dying, at my Godfather for not being there for me, at world for being so blind and stupid."

Her Godfather? Where was he when she was being tortured and abused? Where was he hiding his sorry arse? Voldemort would come in school to kill her? But why? Voldemort never targeted someone particularly! What was he missing?

"I was angry and terrified and it made me reckless. So reckless that I might have lead to all your deaths. It certainly lead my godfather to his death. My anger has cost me very dearly. It taught me a lesson but the cost was too painful and high. Anger always takes, Ron. Its exhausting staying angry all the time. It makes you vulnerable and easy to manipulate. Voldemort used my worst nightmare, my worst fear and made it a reality. The kicker was that he made me the reason behind it.", Harry said as tears filled her eyes. 

Oh Merlin! That...that changes things. This godfather was obviously very important to her. She looks ready to break down. What broke James's heart was that she not making a noise while crying. Tears were dripping down her face but there was no noise, no sobbing. It was somehow more hurtful. How terrible has been her past? Did she see him murder in front of her? How did she lead her Godfather to his death?

Ron said heavily, as he sat besides her,"His death was not your fault, Harry. He was a grown arse man who chose to fight to save his goddaughter's life. Knowing him he wouldn't have regretted it. You need to let the guilt go, Harry. It has been eating you alive for years now. He won't want that." James agreed with Ron. How can Harry be blamed for someone else's actions?

Harry became agitated and got up and started to pace. "You don't get it, do you?", Harry muttered as ran her hands through her hair, agitated.

"Then explain it to me. You have seen deaths, Harry. More than anyone should. You have lost people very close to you. Then, why does his death affecting you so much?", Ron asked her softly.

Harry paused in middle of the room and looked at Ron as if weighing whether or not to say it. James silently urged her too. It looked important. Everyone waited silently as Harry came to her decision.

"You know Ron, the first hug I ever had, at least the one I remember, was when your mom hugged me.", Harry said quietly. 

Ron looked shocked and dumbfounded," _First? First?_ You were 12!"

James thinks he had stopped breathing. Harry wasn't hugged till she was 12!! He can't imagine a day in his childhood when he didn't hug his mom or dad. Lily, Remus and Sirius were looking stricken. Who were these fuckers?! He needed a name and address and they won't breath painfree till they die. Bloody arseholes!

Harry smiled bitterly,"Yeah, my aunt and uncle's only physical interaction with me was beating. I was so surprised to be in your home, the first time. Not because most of the things in your house was done by magic but because everyone wanted to talk to me. That they were actually interested in what I wanted to say or do. That they cared that I was thin as a stick. After years with my Aunt and Uncle, I was so sure that I was unlovable and disgusting." Ron made a motion to say something or hug her, but Harry shook her head. Ron sat back down while tightly clutching his hands.

They all realized that Harry was opening up about something, even her best friends have never heard of. This was awful! He used to think Sirius had it bad. It felt nothing in comparison to what she has endured at her aunt and uncle's hands. James anger grew as he listened to her speak.

"I found out that my name was Harry when they registered me for playschool. Till then I was sure that my name was either 'freak' or 'waste of space' or 'girl'. I didn't have one single picture of my parents, who I was told, were drunkards who killed themselves in an accident. Who hated that they had me and the fact that I was a burden on their life, so they got themselves killed by drunk driving; and I landed into my Aunt's lap to be their burden instead."

James hands were shaking in anger. The rest weren't doing so well. Lily was sobbing and Sirius looked like his heart was breaking into pieces. Remus's Moony was coming out.

"I used to beg to my faceless parents at night to take me with them. I used to ask them if I was so horrible that they left me behind with such vile people. I promised them every night that I would be a good girl, I won't even make any noise but can they please come and get me. I begged them to send anyone,  _anyone,_ to take me away from there. Not the orphanage or foster care, someone who could care about me, even slightest would do."

James anger was turning into sorrow as he heard Harry describe her past with so much resignation, pain and regret. He felt himself go numb in helplessness.

"I never sobbed loudly or with noise. Hell, I don't think I cried till the night my godfather died. The punishment were more severe if I woke them up with my whining. I met you and Hermione and I found out that kids were better than adults. You didn't let anything stop you from getting me when the adults were dwindling their hands. I haven't met an adult who stood up for me or cared about my happiness. I had tons of people worried about my safety. It was the only reason I was living that wretched life, but my happiness was never in their radar."

Oh Harry! But his heart flooded with love for Ron. He stood up for his friend when no one else did. He probably saved her life in more than one way. Sirius tightened his hold on him. James hugged him back. What does she mean by safety? What reason could be for her to live such a life? Could she not have lived that life?

"Then after 10 years of constantly being told that my parents had died in a car crash because they were white trash, I found it all to be false. My brave, amazing parents were murdered by Voldemort because they opposed him. My parents loved me so much that they gave their lives for me."

Harry sat down heavily. Good, good. Her parents were good, decent person. How disgusting was her aunt to tell such horrible lies about her dead sister? Oh... they must have been the few first families to oppose Voldemort. That was horrible! Wait, if that was the case than Harry was not a muggleborn. She was at least a half blood.

"The first picture I ever saw of them was when the first year ended. I realized then that I was spit image of my father, except  for my eyes. I had my father's hair, his hands, his ears. I had my mother's eyes, nose and smile. But they were still concepts. Names of people who gave birth to me and died to save me. They were not real, at least not in my mind."

How sad was that? To know about them but not really know them. To know they were murdered but not feel anything because you don't know them. To not feel like you belonged to anyone. He didn't know how he would have lived like that. How did she turn up so ... alright?

"Then came my Godfather. He broke out of prison because the coward was ready to kill me and deliver me to his master. He broke out because he loved me and my father so much that he was willing to do anything. He lived on rats, so that he could be near me, in case I needed him. He refused to leave me after the graveyard. He cared about my happiness. He ....he was the one who showed me that I was loved. That my parents loved me so much that they happily gave their lives if it meant I could live."

Wait? People were after her before too? People who were willing to kill her to deliver her to the master? Who was the master? Voldemort? Why? She was a child? She still is!! Her godfather lived on rats to be near her. That was.. was love on level he hadn't witnessed before. He could hug her godfather right now for showing Harry that she was loved and cherished. 

"My godfather told me that I flew better than my father. That my immense quidditch love and talent came from my father. That my laid back attitude was from my dad but my anger was my mom. That it was dad's need for justice I had inherited, but I was more rational than my father because of my mother. My knack for breaking rules was my dad. Not judging people based on what they were instead of who they were was a trait I got from both my parents. They became real, Ron. Tangible. Someone I knew and that I am part of. I was their's."

James started to cry at the wonder in Harry's voice at finding she was like her parents. He can't imagine it. He just can't. His heart was in so much pain for her. His stag was very distressed for some reason. He thinks it was crying.

"I was so terrified that my godfather would find out what Umbridge and Bat were doing to me in school, that he would barge in to kill them for making me unhappy and harming me. My happiness took precedence over his life. He was my father, my godfather, my brother, my friend all rolled in one. Whenever something happened, the person I wanted to ask or talk to was, him. Because he never judged me. He got me. He treated me as child where needed but never stopped me from taking my own decisions."

"He was the one who I confessed to when I felt like I was losing my mind. That there was someone playing tricks on me or that I was turning into someone I was not. I was terrified of my own mind. He understood me. He told me something that has been responsible for many of my decisions. 'We've all got light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we chose to act on. That's who we really are.' He was right. We have seen it ourselves over the years. I chose to forgive people because it keeps me in light. Ron, holding grudges leads to nowhere. It is useless waste of energy. Alas! I learned it much later than I should have."

That was profound and explained so much about her. Why was she terrified of her own mind? She sounded like Moony or what Remus said it was to have a werewolf inside him. Was she cursed too? 

"He was right you know. He told me once that 'the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here'. He was right. Whenever I was close to death, I found my parents, Godfather and Professor there with me in some form or other protecting me, encouraging me, supporting me. They were always there in me, guiding me. God, I miss him."

The pain in Harry's voice told him how much she loved this man and missed him. He wished he could meet this man who protected and saved her; for being so wonderful to his friend. How many times was she close to death?

"When I told him about feeling darkness in me and after finding out that Bat was going to give me personal classes, he gave me a gift. Because he knew, he knew I wanted to talk to him. That I needed him. So he gave me a present. But I got afraid that he would find out about Umbridge and come storming in to kill her. Then he would be thrown into Azkaban and I would be left all alone in the world again. I didn't want that. I needed him to stay alive. It was almost a desperate wish in me."

The way she said it. There was this pain that sliced through him. Lily was sobbing loudly on the floor at the pain this girl carried.

"I didn't open it. I shoved it in my trunk to reduce any chance of being responsible for his capture and forgot about it. Voldemort used my desperate fear of losing him to lure me out. I went there to save my godfather and he died trying to save me. I was two feet away from him. I was there. I didn't do anything. I saw my worst nightmare happen right before my eyes. And the worst part, I was the one responsible for it. Hermione kept telling me that this was not possible. It was illogical but my fear overrode all logical sense, and my recklessness cost me my Godfather's life."

"That night when Voldemort was torturing me was the only time I wished he would go for the kill shot straight away, because the pain and torture he was inflicting on me, didn't even register on me. I was drowning under the pain and loss of the only man I have ever truly loved. That was one time when I was sure my parents were ashamed of me. I got my father's best friend murdered. I may have as well as done with my own hands. Of course, my love for him saved me from Voldemort. I wished it hadn't."

Sirius hand clutched his hand so tightly that his bone cracked but James didn't register it. To be so guilt ridden, so sad, to wish to die than to feel that was... Merlin! 

"You want to know why I haven't forgiven myself for his death yet? Because it was my fault! His gift, that he wrapped himself for me, was a charmed mirror. I could have talked to him or asked him on it. I would have known for sure. He would have carried it on him, in case I needed him. But I didn't because I was afraid."

"You know the worst part is that he would have been sitting in his hell house, all alone, trapped and lonely, looking at the mirror in disappointment. He would be questioning himself about why I was not talking to him? Did I not need him as much he thought? Was I angry with him? I could never be angry at him. He was the best goddamn Godfather!"

"He was trapped in his nightmarish home, all alone with his nasty mother's portrait as company. I knew what that felt like. I left him alone, when he never left me alone. The image of him wandering around that wretched house's halls all alone, tired and frustrated, haunts me. I was the worst goddaughter anyone could ever have! I was not there for him when I  could have been. I should have been there for him." Harry's desperate look had James curl into a ball.

"Why? Why did I not? Because I was afraid. I was afraid that one word from me would set him off to right the wrongs. I was afraid of losing the only adult in the world who cared about me and my happiness. Who I knew would be there for me whenever I needed him. He was amazing and best godfather my parents could have chosen for me. I wish I was a better goddaughter. I lost him because of my foolishness, fear and anger."

"My anger at Headmaster and feeling that the whole world was against me, made me lose the person who was always in my corner since I was conceived. So no Ron, I refuse to be angry or terrified again because his loss has taught me that at least. I am angry and afraid, but I refuse to let it override my brain and logic again. I will never make that mistake." 

Harry said determined but broke down into sobs as Ron hugged her tightly. Harry was sobbing loudly. Lily brawling at Harry's pain; Sirius was crying for Harry; Remus was crying heavily. James....James felt like someone has taken his gut out and twisted it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? The next chapter would be lonnng...


	14. Underneath the surface

"Are you trying to fix me, Ron? I think it might be too late for that.", Harry asked in a broken voice.

It broke something in James too. He was in awe of this amazing person. The strength it took to be this person, after everything she has survived, was amazing. Ron chuckled roughly and shook his head. He brought out two bottles of firewhishkey and handed one to Harry. Harry opened hers and drank quarter of it without a pause. 

"There is nothing to fix. You are amazing.", Ron said with emotion. Harry's eyes filled with tears again but this time in gratitude.

"Why save your aunt, Harry? I understand Dudley. He apologized and reformed himself. But why save those horrid bastards?", Ron asked her in controlled anger. James couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"Because my mum loved her.", Harry said quietly. They all breathed in deeply. WHAT? She saved those vile fuckers because her dead mother loved that monster?

"Are you kidding me?" Ron anger was losing control.

Harry downed more firewhishkey and said softly,"My godfather, professor and almost everyone I met later on, were friend of dad. My mom's friends were all killed before her. Apart from the fact that my eyes were like my mom, I never really knew much about her. My aunt was the last link to them, my parents. My godfather was gone; all their friends were gone. I needed some connection with my parents. I hoped that once we didn't live together, maybe we would be amiable enough. It was a very wishful thinking."

Ron looked at Harry in wonder and sadness. He kissed her on her forehead. James wanted to hide this cinnamon bun away from the harshness of this cruel world. This pure, pure person.

"You never could let anyone die could you? Draco, your aunt, hell you wanted to save Bat too.", Ron said in wonder 

"I could never let an innocent die. My aunt was innocent of this war. This war had nothing to do with her but she was in danger because of it. They were not innocent of me but of the war. I couldn't let them die. Draco... Even you saved his life. Why? Because he was defenseless and we knew he was forced into this life to save his father's. He was an innocent faced with impossible task. He wasn't a murderer but he had to do what he did to survive. Bat.. I don't think I was going to save him. But no one should die alone. It's inhumane. If we behave like the ones we are defending against, are we better than them?", Harry said profoundly

James's awe for Harry was growing and growing. She was so mature for someone her age. She knew about things that they had only read in books. She was righteous and moral. She didn't care who it was and what they did to her, as long as they didn't suffer for no reason. That is not how he would have reacted in this situation. Her parents would have been so proud of her. 

"Tell me about one person who you would have stood aside to watch them suffer?", Ron asked curiously but his eyes told James that Ron knew the answer.

"Umbridge. I would have lead her to it.", Harry said. Ron laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, her. I would push her there. Sadistic bitch! _Ahem..ahem.. boys and girls will be at 6 inches distance at all times_." Ron said in high pitched girly voice. Harry grinned.

"She was a piece of work, alright. But I think she unknowingly started a revolution that continued later. It helped the students in a way, I guess. They were able to defend, hide and protect others a lot easier because they had already done it before. I felt this vindictive pleasure when the Bane took her for calling them half breeds. Her condition later was the only thing that brought a smile on my face during that time.", Harry smiled softly.

"She did do a lot of damage to other magical creatures, mixed children and werewolves. We should do something about her. She would be introducing that discriminating bill soon.", Ron said with a frown.

What bill? How do they know? Who the hell was this Umbridge, who had made to Harry's ' you could be on fire in front of me and I would roast marshmallow over your burning body' list? This Umbridge had to be pretty shitty for Harry to hate her.

"I spoke to Dumbledore regarding it. He has a plan and by New Year, she should be far away from power. Also, werewolves would have a new leader. I am not sure how, yet.", Harry said with a shrug.

What new leader? How do they know all this? James knew they researched on Voldemort after the attack but the wealth of information they had was astonishing and scary. They were speaking of events like they were sure it would happen. Like they had proof of it. But how? He saw Remus looking at them befuddled and with gratitude.

"Would you save Voldemort, if you could?", Ron asked her curiously.

"Probably. He is nasty, vile and has done horrible things to me and my loved ones. But his childhood was not a piece of cake. I wonder, sometimes, had his childhood been any different, maybe he would have turned different.", Harry said thoughtfully. James had tears in eyes for this compassionate person.

"You had a worse childhood, mate, and you are one of the best person anyone could ever meet. Yeah, maybe, if his circumstances were different, he might have been a bit different. But at his core, he would still be the same. He doesn't understand love, Harry. Not because it wasn't given to him but because he can't. He was born out of love potion. He was born devoid of empathy. It is the first warning on love potion. 'Children born under influence of this potion will lack love that was absent between the parents.' ", Ron said with surety.

Harry asked Ron, humorously," And you know this because...?"

Ron said embarrassed," Oh, shut up! I was under the influence and acted like an absolute Buffoon. Of course, I was going to read everything about that fucking potion! To this day, I carry an antidote with me everywhere, just in case."

Harry laughed loudly and said in poor imitation of Ron's voice, " _It's no joke! I'm in love with her! Can you introduce me?"_

Ron face colored and shoved Harry playfully saying ''Piss off!'. Harry laughed. James smiled seeing Harry laugh so freely. It was amazing that she could still find joy in her life with the crap she had endured. 

"You are amazing, you know that? To save everyone, even when they were nasty to you... Is incredible!", Ron said with fondness and awe.

"I know what it is like to lose the one you call your family. You, unfortunately, now know it too. I am so sorry you had to join the club. It painful to be the one standing while the ones you love or care about die. I don't want anyone to ever experience even one-third of what I have. It's not easy living like this. I don't want a parent to lose a child, no matter which side, or a child to lose a parent or both. That pain is not something you survive easily.", Harry said softly as she stared into the fire.

James chocked back a sob and hugged Sirius. He can't imagine not being with the ones he loved. He refuses to accept that he can't save those he loves. That he won't die for them. He knows they will all join the fight and war has causalities. But, he refuses to see a future where all his friends and family are not with him to celebrate the victory. He won't. He will do everything in his power to save everyone. They have achieved incredible feats that no one thought was possible. They can defeat Voldemort and his sick followers. No one from their side will die. They won't.

"You know your aunt wasn't the only one left after your godfather. Professor was there too. He knew your parents. He was best mates with your father but he knew your mother too. He cared so much about you.", Ron said compassionately

"Professor..I love him, I do. But I never could get over the fact that he didn't tell me about my parents. My godfather knew I thought he was a murder and responsible for my parents' death. But he didn't care that I might kill him or reject him. His only priority was to make sure that I would be okay. That the coward wouldn't get me. He was so happy when I accepted him. That smile on his face... (Harry shook her head).. we were going to live together. I was going to be away from my nasty family and I could take care of him. He needed that at the moment. It was going to be great, before everything went to shit.", Harry said sadly 

Harry could have had a better teenage years. James sighed. It was as if life wanted her to see when she would break and leave the side of good. No one should suffer as much as she had.

"Professor was there with me for a year. I spent extra classes with him for a year. He could have told me. He could have told me that he knew my father. Hell, I asked him if he knew my dad. He made it sound like he knew of my father, not him. Like he was a face in the crowd, not brothers in everything but blood.", Harry said a bit miffed.

Ron said placidly," He was afraid Harry. He must have blamed himself for not saving your parents or stopping your godfather."

"That's the thing, Ron. I would have never blamed him. He didn't know. No one did. That's why the coward was one of the best spies of Voldemort. No one suspected him even years later. Had he told me that he knew my father as acquaintance, I would have been more than happy. But he didn't... He didn't because he was afraid of what I would think if I found out he was a werewolf.", Harry said disappointed.

Wait, WHAT? Remus froze next to him. Harry had a Professor who was a werewolf? His parents were best friends with werewolf? Damn, it's a shame he wouldn't ever get to meet them. They sound like amazing people.

"His fear of being a werewolf has always overridden everything else. His fear of being a werewolf stopped him from being with the woman he loved for over two years. Even when she didn't care. He was ready to abandon his child in his wife's womb because he was afraid he cursed his child to live a life of werewolf. His child is perfect normal human. He isn't a werewolf because its a disease and not a hereditary genetic condition. He was always an idiot when it came to anything werewolf.", Harry said it angrily. James was reminded of himself when he told off Remus for being an idiot.

James face split into a smile. They all looked at Remus, who was looking like his life has been turned upside down. Moony can have a family, a wife, a child. This was the best news he has heard. They all hugged him tightly. Remus was still blinking in shock.

Ron snorted and said,"Man, he must have been glad you had the guts to tell him that he was coward for abandoning his family. I really thought he would murder you right then! I would never have had the guts to tell him what you did! Ever!"

Harry chuckled and said with a small smile,"I was sure that he would crucio me at least. I didn't mean to say all those things but he pissed me off. As a child who didn't have parents growing up, I just couldn't understand why he would want to do that. All I ever wanted was my parents and here he was abandoning his loving family because of his furry little problem. He was so afraid that his child would be ashamed to have him as his father. Ha! As if! Professor was the best person I knew and he would have been a great father too. Merlin! He could be dumb sometimes. I thought he would never talk to me again after that. Only for him to turn up and make me his son's godmother."

Furry little problem? Lily was right, she could be his twin. James grinned happily. This was so great. She was brave and strong. She didn't care that this professor would never talk to her again, as long as he went back to his family. He hoped, too, that his daughter would be half what Harry was.

His daughter would have Lily's green eyes (they were majestic), his mischievous nature, her moral, his knack for breaking rules, his hair, of course. James watched Harry as he described his daughter...wait... something about this was bugging him. 

Ron laughed and said,"Yeah the look on your face showed your shock, when he declared you as godmother. But really you would have been the best godmother to him and he would have been a good father." Harry smiled brightly at that and then shook her head.

"Professor would have been a terrific dad. He was close to what I imagined dad would have been like. Although now that I think of it, dad would have been somewhat between Professor and Godfather. Professor was compassionate, understanding and perceptive. He made me so comfortable. I could ask him questions that I wouldn't have asked any other Professors, including headmaster. The train incident had made me embarrassed and then to not be allowed to battle the boggart made me sure that Professor thought I was weak. I told him that I could have handled a boggart. That I wasn't weak. He told me that was further from the truth. His reasoning was so considerate, I didn't expect it."

"He didn't want me to face Voldemort again. It was obvious that Voldemort would be my biggest fear and he figured there was no reason for me to face him again. He wanted to spare me from living my worst nughtmarea again. He was surprised by me when I told him that it used to be Voldemort but after the train incident, it was dementor. He was impressed that my fear was not a particular thing but fear itself. "

James was impressed too. This Professor sounded so mature and nice. It was nice for Harry to have someone who was a good role model. Her refusal to believe the bias stories regarding werewolves, had Harry elevated to a higher level of respect in James's mind. Harry J. Granger was amazing! This Professor sounded so much like Moony. It was how James imagined Moony would be as he grew old. Hopefully by then, the stigma of being a werewolf would be reduced.

"That year whenever I was down, he would sit down with me, talk to me about it and depending on my mood would react accordingly. Not once did I ever feel that he was trying to suppress me or tell me what to do. He was always there as a guiding force, as someone to lean on. He was brilliant parent without being one. Teddy would have been one of the most compassionate and stable child to be ever raised. Well Dora would have made sure he had fun too."

"You know you asked how I am not raging against the world. I think this question should be asked of Professor. He had a terrible disease inflicted on him. People and society were all rude, cruel and nasty to him for something that wasn't his fault. Yet he was the most caring, compassionate and kind person that I have ever encountered." James grinned and nudged Remus, who grinned softly at Harry. There was this spark in Remus's eyes. Like he was uncovering a mystery and he was sure it was mad.

"I feel horrible for him. The night my parents died was a full moon. Professor would have been tired, exhausted and alone after the transformation. He would have been looking forward to meeting his friends and relaxing in their company. Only to find out that three of his best friends were dead, one was in jail on charges of his murder and he could never see the only child of the group because of my aunt. How lonely and heartbroken, he must be. I think that's when he lost that shine he had in his youth.", Harry said with troubled eyes.

Ron looked sad too. James frowned. Remus was awfully alone. What if something like this happened and Remus was only one left? Hmmm.. maybe he should find someone for Remus. 

"He is my family, Ron. In everything else, I knew I could count on him without batting my eyes. But never about my parents. He had the chance for a year to tell me anything, even the slightest would have been enough. He didn't. Even when...", Harry eyes looked haunted again.

What had happened? What had the Professor done? Did he convert in front of her? That could be scary. James still remembers seeing Moony for the first time in the shack after their successful  animagus transformation. It had been scary as hell, even when they knew they weren't in danger. What if Harry encountered Professor's in his werewolf form? That could have affected her opinion about werewolves. But her opinions suggested thag she is not afraid of werewolf.. what has happened?

"Even when? Mate?", Ron asked her softly. 

"The first time I ever heard my father was when I was battling the boggart-dementor. I heard him tell my mother to run. It was the first ever time I heard my father's voice. I told him, Ron. That I heard my father for the first time. He looked like he wanted to say something. But he didn't. He didn't.. And I couldn't count on him about telling me about my parents. I don't know. I just couldn't.", Harry said dolefully

"You heard your father, mate?", Ron asked timidly 

Harry looked at Ron and then looked at fire and asked in hollow voice," You know what I hear and see when a dementor comes near me?"

Dementor? She has faced dementor? Why was she even near a dementor? James knew that you hear your worst memory when a dementor comes near you. You feel your happiness drain out. Did she see her godfather dying? Her parents dying?

Ron swallowed and held her hand tightly. He said in a small voice,"Your mother's last moments. Her screaming and begging Voldemort."

Oh...oh .... He felt nauseous. Lily was crying again. That was horrible. Absolutely horrible thing to hear. Your mother begging and crying to her murderer. Knowing she was about to die in moments and unable to do anything. 

"Turns out the longer you are in presence of a dementor, more you hear and see. I saw it all, Ron. Everything.", Harry said in a dead voice. She stared in the fire as if willing for it to provide her some warmth. James had to stop himself from hugging her and never letting go. Everyone held their breath.

"My dad was playing with the toddler me. He was making smoke rings out of his wand and was laughing along with me. (Tears started to drip down Harry's face again, even if she was smiling) He was so happy to see me giggle. Then my mom came wearing my dad's quidditch uniform. My dad became such a sap. (Harry laughed at that memory.) Mom came to take me for a nap. They were both so happy and smiling. They laughed when I gave my mom a slobbering kiss on her cheeks happily.", Harry said softly.

James heart was breaking for her. This was probably the only memory she had of them. It was a beautiful memory to have but it must be mixed with so much pain.

"Dad closed his tired eyes on the sofa, even if his face had a small smile. I have always been energetic, comes from him after all. He must have been exhausted trying to keep up with me and keep me entertained in the house. They loved me, Ron. They really did. They didn't regret having me or the fact that having me has forced them into hiding. They looked like they won't have it any other way. My aunt was wrong. I wasn't a burden on my parents. I was probably a mistake but they were happy about it. She was right that I was the reason they died but they did love me. I was so loved and cherished.", Harry said in wonder as if unable to believe anyone can love her. James wanted to kill her aunt and uncle for making this beautiful, lovable person so sure she was incapable of being loved. 

"I wonder what my dad would say if he knew that laugh that he got out of me was the last genuine laugh, I will have for years. His childhood was so loved, would he be able to bear that his daughter had been treated worse than a slave? That the only love she got was after she joined school? That his daughter's life was full of beating, burns and loneliness?"

James was sobbing. Merlin! He would have been devastated if his daughter had to suffer so much. This was horrible. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. James vowed to make his daughter, because he was going to have a daughter, life one of the most loved and pleasant ones. 

"Voldemort blasted through the door. Dad ran towards the door, except he forgot his wand. He knew he didn't have a chance of defending us or saving us without a wand. He loved my mom and me so much that he wanted to give us a chance to run, so that we could live. Even if he had to die."

"He yelled at my mom 'Run! It's him! Go! Run! I will stop him! Take Harry and go!'. Voldemort laughed at him while he stood in front of him, proudly and bravely. Voldemort killed my brave, loving father, and moved towards my room. My father's happy, mischevious eyes were empty, dead. Those are the only words of my father I ever heard.", Harry was pacing now, agitated as she recounted the worst memory of her life. 

"Mum couldn't apparate or get out in any way. She knew this was it. We both were going to die too. She hugged me close and told me so lovingly 'You are so loved, Harry. Be brave, my baby. Momma and daddy loves you so much.' She placed me in the crib and stood in front of me. As the final shield before Voldemort finishes the task. It was as if she knew she could save me. Did she? I don't know. I wished she didn't. I would have been with them then."

"My beautiful, brave mom. Voldemort told her to get out of the way. She could have lived, Ron. She could have lived but she refused to step aside. She begged him 'Please, not Harry! Not Harry! I would do anything, anything! Please!' Voldemort laughed at her begging and killed her. I can still hear her screams when I have nightmares."

"What do you think she would say now if she knew that this was the life she leaving me with? I, sometimes, wonder if had wished she took up on Voldemort's offer and let me die. Voldemort didn't really had to kill her, except he got tired of her crying and begging. So he went for quicker way of silencing my mother. Leaving me all alone in this world where everyone I ever loved died on me or left me."

"They died while I lived. Why? Why ..I am still here! Why I am still here and not with them? Why do I get to live when they didn't? They should have let me die. They could have lived! Have more kids. They would have been fine. I am not worth all their scarifies, their lives...They should have lived. They should have!", Harry said distraught.

The pain in her voice, the desperation in her to be with her parents, the guilt of surviving her parents, made him want to curl into a ball. Remus was whining painfully, his eyes were blood red. He must have sensed the pain she was in. 

"Harry, they loved you. You were willing to die for us and people you don't even know. Won't they do the same for their own child? They wanted you to live, Harry. There wasn't a choice to make. They loved you!", Ron said comfortingly as he hugged her close. She sobbed in his chest.

"Ron, my parents were talented, strong, powerful witch and wizard. They were top of their class, everyone looked up at them. They had a good life .... joy filled life. They had friends willing to die for them. I am not even one-sixth of them. I am not the child they should have died for.", Harry said in a broken voice filled with self hatred.

It was ridiculous that she thought she wasn't powerful or talented. James hasn't seen anymore more talented in so many fields as she was. He hasn't seen a stronger person in his life than this girl. 

Ron said passionately, "You are barking mad, if you think you are weak. You have survived and done feats that people can't even think of acheiving, in their dreams. You have fought creatures that people hope never to ever come across."

"You were able to produce powerful corporal patronus when you were thirteenth. You know half of the aduits are unable to produce one. And it took you what less than three months to produce one. Mate you are anything but weak.", Ron said passionately.

James nodded in agreement. Harry was top of the class in DADA. She wasn't bad in any subject. He was exceeding expectations in all subjects. She was an amazing flier. She was badass and compassionate. She was brilliant!

"I could have produced it sooner. I wasn't putting full effort in it. Professor could see me getting frustrated with myself because I wasn't able to produce one. He would so gently remind me every time that it was a NEWT level spell and extremely difficult to execute. I wonder what he would have said if he knew the real reason.", Harry said warily.

Ron nudged her. Harry looked at the fire again and said in a watery voice,

"I wanted to learn the patronus spell because I had understood by that point, that Dementors effect on me was more brutal than others. And like all terrible things, dementors had a special affinity for me. I knew I needed to learn to protect myself but... I could hear my parents, Ron. I heard my dad for the first time. My mom. Her words of love for me. I couldn't give it up. The need to know they loved me overpowered my desire to learn the spell."

"I hardly tried because I wanted to hear them again and again. It was a special torture because I knew they were being murdered in that exact moment but for me, it was precious. I could hear them, see them. I had a memory of them which wasn't made by imagination or told by someone else. I... I kept reliving my worst memory so that I could hear my parents again."

"I guess I am damaged from everything. Who, in their right mind, wishes to relive their worst memory just in hopes of hearing their parents again? Not just hearing their parents but listening to them being murdered again and again. My aunt was right after all. I am a freak!", Harry said sadly and tears poured off her eyes. James felt rage and sorrow in his heart for Harry.

"You are not a freak, Harry. You are just a child desperate to know love. You are someone who had no memories of your parents. You wanted a memory of them. Its understandable. I can't imagine what life has been for you. Not to know your own parents or have memories of them."

"Do.. do you think they would still be able to accept me after knowing about me? Will he? Will they?", Harry asked in a small voice.

"Knowing them, they would probably yell at you for even asking that.", Ron said confidently. James nodded in agreement. Harry still looked uncertain.

"You have done all, not for glory or fame but because you had too. You did everything to make your parents proud. To make this world a better place. They would be proud to call you their daughter. Hell, your father would have been effing proud after seeing your quidditch skills only." Ron finished off lightly as Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. He would have! He would have gone crazy with happiness, when he would have figured out that I was the youngest seeker to ever play in the school in four centuries. I can even imagine the party he would throw. I have always been so proud of myself whenever anyone told me how like my father I was and not just in looks. Apparently, I had inherited majority of my father's nature and traits too. My mum is there as well, but my father has dominated my gene pool.", Harry said with a bright smile. She really was an amazing girl. James was sad he never could meet her father. He had to be an interesting man.

Ron grinned as well and said,"Yeah, you really are like him. Although, your mom is present in you too. You are less reckless  and arrogant than he was."

Harry nodded and said,"The only time I ever felt horrified of being his daughter was when I saw Bat's memory after their OWLs year. He was bullying Bat for simply existing, annoying him. It reminded me so much of what my aunt, uncle and Dudley did to me. I couldn't believe my father was a bully. A person who took pleasure in shaming others for no reason other than the fact that they were different. It sickened me. I couldn't understand how my mother fell in love with him, when she so clearly hated him. My godfather told me that my dad grew out of it and my mom fell in love with him in later years. But after that I was not always that proud to be related to him." 

James felt a bit sick because he did that. He and Sirius used to bully people for their entertainment and fun. They especially bullied Snivellus because he was a prat. But to listen to Harry's experience, he felt sick to be in the same category as her aunt. Not to same extent but they were somewhat like them. He vowed not to be that ever again. 

"Are you planning on telling them? Those four would only aid us in the war, Harry. They are powerful. Don't you want them to know?", Ron asked her with a frown.

"No. Ron, put yourself in their shoes and then tell me you would be able to let it go and live your life as you are supposed to? (Ron shook his head) They are powerful and strong but they are also naive. They think they can change the world with their will alone. They are so used to being the king of Hogwarts that they can't grasp what the war will do to them.", Harry said as she started to pace again.

"They don't know what a war does to a person. They don't know that the person you call your best friend can sell you out to save his own hide. They don't know that the person you hated your whole life is the reason your daughter is still alive. They have no idea what it is like to stand in front of Voldemort, knowing that this is it, that there is nothing preventing you from dying. They don't know what it like to be tortured for fun, for entertainment, for your blood status."

"They don't know what it is to carry guilt of your loved ones dying because of you. What it is like to face parents of your friends, who are thanking you for bringing their dead son's body back. To desperately want to apologise to them and tell them that you are sorry that you survived and their child didn't. That you wish, with everything in you, that you could change the fates and bring him back. So that they wouldn't have to go through this horrible pain of losing your child."

"They don't know what it feels to have the whole world against you and then demand you to take the mantle for saving them. They don't know what it is like to live with the knowledge that you are the reason for your parents death. That if you had not been born, the world would have been different. They can't understand how desperate war makes people."

"Remus, James, Lily and Sirius weren't raised as warriors but Princes and Princess. They don't think like warriors. We have been raised as child warriors since our first year. We are trained and prepared for it since I can remember.  We know the cost and the horror of the war. They are still safe from all of that. I want them to stay unscathed by it.", Harry said resolutely.

Ron nodded but then frowned. "What if they never figure out?"

"Then I will be happier.", Harry said softly.

"Don't you want to know them that way? Your dream..", Ron said with a frown.

"..My dream was for everyone to be alive. My dream is a Voldemort free world. A world free of prejudice and death eaters.", Harry said with steel.

"But..", Ron started to say.

"Ron, if they know about it, they wouldn't survive it. They won't be able to deal with half the things we have been through. I don't want the light in their eyes... their happiness to go. I would hate myself more if I was the cause of them losing their happiness.", Harry said as she came back and sat down next to Ron.

"Even Sirius?", Ron asked tentatively.

Harry sighed and looked at the fire. "I don't know. I never really could lie to him. I might tell him but after. Not before. After, I will tell them. Then they can listen to it like a story, not a reality.", Harry said softly. Ron sighed 

"Harry, you always wanted your family to be with you? Why stop yourself now?", Ron asked her curiously.

"You know after graveyard, I was numb. After everything, I was just so numb. It wasn't till your mother hugged me or Snuffles came along, that I could breath again and feel. I could never be more grateful to your mother for being there at that time, but all I wanted was my parents. My dad to stand beside me and tell me, it would be alright. That he was there for me and I was alright and that is all that mattered. I wanted my mum to hug me and sing me lullaby, so that I could sleep. For her to yell at everyone for putting me through hell." James heart was breaking into pieces at Harry's tone of want and need.

"I wanted to barge into their room, when my nightmares keeps me awake. I just wanted a hug from them. A smile from them and I would have conquered the world, just fueled on that. I miss them so much, Ron. I miss them. But I would trade my life for everyone's happiness. I need you all to have a good life than maybe, maybe I can breathe in peace.", Harry said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? I had to break the chapter into two parts as it became excessively long. Well hopefully you will like this one.


	15. What if?

"Why don't you care about your life?", Ron asked her anxiously.

"I care about my life, Ron. That is the only reason I am still standing here. You want to know why I put others before me? I know the pain when your loved one dies. I don't want anyone to suffer that. I want to save everyone I can. I would like to stand up for people like I wished someone had stood up for me. ", Harry said simply.

James felt angry about the fact that a girl as young as Harry had to be so independent because there was no one there to stand up for her. He cursed his aunt for being such a bitch.

"Harry, I understand wanting to save everyone. But you...you run face first against danger as if you don't care if you died. Why? And don't say what you just said. You have been like this ever since I have met you.", Ron asked worriedly. Harry sighed.

"Maybe on a certain level, I fight head first against danger because of the secret wish I have had since I was child. The wish to be with my parents; buried six feet underneath the ground with them. You know when I first visited my parents' grave, in 17 years, I wasn't just missing them. I was wishing I was buried with them, not mourning their loss. I was cursing my fate that kept me alive in a world without them. All I could think about was being a year old toddler, who was loved and cherished, who wasn't marked by death, torture and scars, buried with people who loved her. I hated myself in that moment to have survived them, to have lived. All I could think about was that I have been robbed of my fate of not being able to die as someone who was loved. I was sure that that night, I was marked by more than just the scar that night. I was marked for a life of misery, pain and loss. I wanted it to end. I wanted to be with my parents.", Harry said in despair. James felt as if his heart was being twisted and turned.

"I didn't mind death, Ron, because when I would have died, I won't have been alone. I would have been with them. The people who loved me more than their lives. I... I want to live a life that they would have been proud of. Although, I won't have minded dying either because I would have been with them."

"Death is normal progression of life. Their death hurts me because they were taken before their time. They were robbed of their best years... happy years. My death wouldn't have mattered because it would have saved innocent people. My parents death destroyed more than one life in irreversible way. They were so good and loved that even years later, people were fighting for the love they carried for my parents. To answer your question, if I can save a life, irrespective of the side, I would.",Harry said softly.

"So what you would save anyone? We almost died trying to save Draco in fire? Him? Is he worth your life?", Ron asked angrily. 

"My worth... Maybe that is a reason", Harry said in wavering voice. The way Harry said 'my worth' stabbed him in his chest. Merlin! How bad had her childhood been for her to feel this worthless?

"For years my aunt had drilled into me that I was a mistake.. a burden... a curse. That I was going to live the most meaningless and worthless life ever. That I had blood of my parents on my hand. I was responsible for all the misery in lives of everyone I came in contact with. I believed her for a long time... Sometimes in my dark moments, I still believe it.", Harry said warily as Ron clutched her hands tightly in support.

"If I save someone and die in their place, than it means that my life was worth something, right? It meant that my parents didn't die for a worthless, useless daughter. That they didn't give up their lives for a mistake, a curse of a daughter. Saving a life had to mean that I was not useless as I would have done something worthwhile. Saving someone's life has to be worthwhile.", Harry said as she tears came back in her eyes.

James had a pain in his heart as he glimpsed the depth of abuse this beautiful girl has taken. Prongs was very agitated and in pain. Why? Remus whined. Sirius looked ready to rip apart someone, most probably Harry's aunt. James would gladly give a hand in it. Lily was sobbing uncontrollably. Ron looked so guilty and dismayed that Harry looked at him in question.

"I am such a bastard. An absolute bastard! I am the worst!", Ron said so self deprecatingly that even Harry was drawn back.

"Wha..What?", Harry asked in disbelief and concern.

"During our run, I told you...I yelled at you. I ...", Ron said with so such regret.

Harry's face soften and she said placidly to Ron,"Ron, it wasn't your fault. You were angry. It was the effect of locket. Its okay, I have forgotten about it."

"No, you are not giving me an easy out. I have to apologize or it will eat me alive. Please.", Ron asked her desperately. Harry nodded with a pained expression, as if she couldn't believe Ron was going to apologize for whatever he was.

"I never meant anything I said that night. I was frustrated, hungry and angry at everything and everyone. In that frustration, I yelled at you how you wished my parents were dead like yours were. I made it sound as if you were glad that your parents were dead. I knew how badly you missed them; how much you loved them. I knew I was hitting below the belt but, in the moment, I didn't care.", Ron said agitated. James could empathize with him.

"I ... didn't mean it. I know how much you loved my parents and family. Hell, you had saved more than half of my family's life without a care for your own.", Ron said as he pulled his hair in anger and guilt. James looked at Harry, who was watching Ron as if she understood where Ron was coming from.

"I felt so guilty right after I left. I couldn't sleep for weeks as the betrayed expression on your face and the haunted look in your eyes kept appearing in my nightmares. I understood what you meant when you say that they still haunt your nightmares.", Ron said warily as Harry frowned in concern for Ron.

"I left the moment things got hard. I left you two behind in mortal danger. I.. I grew frustrated at how little we achieved and how everyone was dying or in danger. I was frustrated and I took it out on you.", Ron said with pained expression. 

"I walked out on my best friend, why? Because I was jealous! Jealous! Jealous that Hermione had settled for me, when she really was in love with you! Jealous that my parents loved you more than me! Jealous that my siblings preferred your company over mine! Jealous that you always got all the attention, while I was never talked about. I would have written it off as one off anger because of our circumstances, but that wasn't the only instance, was there?", Ron continued pacing as he explained.

Harry had a sad look on her face. James didn't think it was because of what Ron was saying. James realized that Harry was aware of these things but was waiting patiently for Ron to unload his burden.

"Fourth year, there was nothing that was making me frustrated or mad, except for my insecurities and jealousy of your popularity. I was jealous that you got all the fame while I was side tracked again. I knew you hadn't put your name in for the tournament. I knew you wanted a quiet year where you were a spectator of incredible feats, not the one doing them. I knew it. I knew you wouldn't lie to me about it. You had no reason. You never had. You hide things which you think no one else would understand but you never lie. I knew that but I didn't care because my jealousy took over logical sense.", Ron explained to Harry with a pleading voice.

"I am so sorry, Harry. You need to know, you need to know, that I love you with everything in my heart. You are the sister, I didn't know I wanted, but I am over the moon to have. I am so sorry.", Ron begged Harry, brokenly. James felt bad for Ron. Everyone made mistakes, it was understandable. 

"Why should your insecurities and issues take a side step, just because mine are bigger? Yours are as important as mine. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the best guy, the best friend, the best brother, anyone could have wished for, Ron.", Harry said lovingly as she took Ron's hand in hers. James smiled at Harry's empathy. She really was amazing person.

"You are the bravest, most loyal and kindest person I have ever met. You figured out by my lack of response in second year that something was wrong. You didn't wait on your arse to get me out. You flew and got me out of there. Since then, you have made sure to be there when I needed you. You were there for me without any question, expectation or mortal danger to yourself."

"You shared your family, their love, your room with me, when you realized I had none. Even when your family faced financial issues, you didn't let it stop you from giving me a home. Your family and you accepted me as an honorary member of your family and made sure to make me feel belonged. You never made me feel bad when I didn't know basic things of wizarding world. You always took time to explain to me like it was most normal thing in world to not know the normal wizarding thing. You made me feel belonged, accepted and loved." Sirius hugged James tightly at Harry's word. 

"You would always be the most important person in my life. You have saved me more times than I could count. I am not talking about life threatening situations Ron, I am talking from myself. Please, don't blame yourself for this. It was nothing. You came back and that is all that mattered.", Harry said passionately.

"It was nothing? Nothing? You guys were almost killed by Voldemort! You had been poisoned by his fucking snake! And it was nothing? You both could have died and I would have been sitting on my arse in safety at Bill's house!", Ron said loudly in guilt.

What? Bloody hell! Poisoned by snake? What the hell!!! What has she been doing? James thinks that Harry's parents would have been terrified for their daughter. She was in so much trouble. Not fun trouble like him but life threatening trouble.

"You couldn't have done anything, Ron. She was transfigured as Bertha! You know I don't understand when someone speaks Parselmouth. I think its the same as when we normally speak. She didn't speak when I was in room with Hermione. I went with her because we needed information. You couldn't have known.", Harry said calmly. 

Who is Bertha? James knew that animals could be transformed into other objects but other humans... That was highly advanced level of magic. What information? About Voldemort? So this was recent? What they are talking about? But Ron's family died in the attacks and he has no one felt. So who was he worried about? Where were they, apart from Hogwarts, after the attack? Was there something else he was missing?

"I would have known. You get this facial expression when you speak Parselmouth or afterwards for a while. Its almost a snake's face. I would have figured it out.", Ron said fired up.

"I have never been more offended than that, Ron. What the hell? Snake like face?", Harry said lightly as she lightly punched Ron on the arm. Ron chuckled but then grew serious. 

"Show me what my jealous has cost you. Show me the scar on your chest and the snake bite!", Ron demanded. 

"What? No, Ron. Don't be ridiculous!", Harry said.

Ron looked at her determined. Harry sighed and removed her robes. She was wearing a buttoned white shirt underneath it. She opened few buttons of her top and then waved her wand. They all sucked in a breath as scars appeared everywhere on her body.

There was a very prominent and visible scar on her forehand. Was that writing engraved in her hand? Holy hyppogriff! Her other hand looked like someone had taken a knife sliced half her arm without a care in world. Ron moved closer to her. There was huge heart shaped burn mark on her chest, right in middle of her breasts, and in middle of it was the same mark as that on her forehead. He could see small scratches or marks all over her body.

Ron lightly traced the lighting mark and then the heart shaped burn mark. He had tears in his eyes. He leaned back and asked her to lift her shirt up. He slowly traced a oval shaped black ink as if trying to understand something. James eyes caught hold of another burn mark on her other side.

"The skins looks fine here. It looks new, even. I thought it was very big something. Hermione was scared out of her mind that she would lose you. This doesn't look so bad.", Ron said in confusion. 

Harry said casually and looked very relieved,"Yeah, it wasn't so bad. Its okay."

Ron frowned at her relieved expression and looked at the oval shape again. He gasped and almost fell over his feet. Harry closed her eyes as if he has figured out something she didn't want him to.

"Bloody hell! HE ATE YOU!! That why the skin looks new and there is the black ring around it that was the poison killing you. He ATE YOU!! OH MERLIN!!", Ron yelled in despair. James head spun and he breathed through his mouth. The oval on her side was huge. How big was the snake to have eaten that big chunk of Harry's waist?

"I don't really remember. I only remember trying to get Hermione out of the danger and then snake latching onto me. I do remembering Hermione blasting the snake off as we apparated mid air and Voldemort standing there. I woke up after three days with new scars and a broken wand.", Harry said softly. 

Ron started to cry. Harry hugged him and muttered non-sense comfort to him. They all had horror etched on their face. Sirius was looking at her scared body with pain, admiration and respect. James could understand. She has suffered so much and still she is so good. How?

"Ron, I need you to hear this. Its not your fault. I don't blame you for wanting to go back to your family during such dangerous time. Of course, I understood. Maybe the reason I gave into the fight, instead of going for a walk, was because I wanted you to be your family during such time. You could have saved them if they got in trouble. I hated that I had separated you from your family. Your family was after all my family too. Maybe not in blood, but I wanted them safe too.", Harry said quietly. Sirius moved close to James, who hugged him in comfort. Sirius and Harry had so much parallel, it was uncanny.

"You are wrong. They were not my only family. You two have been my family since I can remember. I shouldn't have abandoned you. I shouldn't have.", Ron said as tears started to flow again.

"Ron, look at me.", Harry begged him. Ron lifted his eyes to hers. There was so much pain in his eyes. James was reminded of Sirius when he begged Remus for forgiveness after the Snape incident. 

Harry said passionately," You were one person I knew would come back. No matter our fights, no matter the issues. I knew, always, that you would come back. That we would be friends again and that our little tussle would be forgotten. It is important for you to understand because people who love me, don't ever come once they leave me. Ever."

"You ...I knew, you would. No matter how long it took you to come back, you would. I kept looking and waiting for you every day after you went back to your family because I was so sure you would come back. Stop blaming yourself. In friendship as long as ours, we will have fights and issues. Its what makes us stronger.", Harry said with a lovely smile.

Ron engulfed her in a hug and cried on her shoulder. She ran loving hand over his back till he calmed down. He kissed her on her forehead. James sniffled at the pureness of their friendship.

"Might wanna button up, mate. It would be awkward to explain to Hermione, what has happened.", Ron said lightly. Harry laughed and buttoned her shirt. They both sat down again and drank firewhiskey.

"You know what I surprisingly miss? Being me. I didn't realize how much these scars were part of me, my story, till they disappeared. I never felt conscious about any of them, except for my head scar. Everyone knew where I got them, I didn't have to hid it. It's different here. I almost feel like I am doping people.", Harry said softly as she scratched the long scar on her arm. Ron nodded.

"For first few days, I felt off kilt because there was a part of me hidden that never wanted to hide. It was me and who cared for a few scars. We all had them during our fight against the big bad.", Ron said and waved his wand and grinned.

Harry grinned widely. Ron's arms were filled with white marks in a weird sort of pattern. Harry traced the pattern like a baby tracing patterns.

"Get a bit of black ink mixed with it and you would look badarse!", Harry said lightly.

"I am badarse, lady! I don't need additional ink on my body.", Ron said as he lightly nudged her. Ron took out another bottle when their first ones finished.

"What would have been the first thing you would have done after the last fight?", Ron asked Harry curiously. James felt curious too. 

"After helping around for a while and sending you to off to Australia, I would have taken a solo trip around the country side. Maybe even gone to tour other countries. I always wanted to visit Spain with it's beautiful beaches and hot people.", Harry said with a smile. 

"Well, you should choose summer for it. Broom are not made for winter long distance travel, mate.", Ron said happily.

"I won't have taken broom. I would have taken my godfather's bike and traveled the country on it. I think he would have wanted that.", Harry said happily.

Sirius sat up straight as he, surely, imagined traveling the world on his bike with Harry. James shook his head at their in-house puppy. He was sure if Padfoot was here, his tail would be waggling.

Ron nodded and said,"Yeah I can see that. I can also imagine the amount of sex you would have had with number of random people. Although, now if it became true, it would probably be with the same guy, huh?", Ron asked a rapidly blushing Harry.

"Yeah, if he wants to join me.", Harry said softly as she blushed tomato red. Sirius grinned widely. The rest chuckled.

"He is good for you, mate. I have never seen you like this. Ever.", Ron said happily as Harry beamed at him. Sirius was dancing in joy. It felt better to be happy about something after the horrible things they have learned about her in past hour.

He asked with a speculative expression," What do you think would have happened had nothing changed?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully and said with a smile,"You two would have gotten married in five years, after we would have completed our Auror program and become something. You would have had children and would have bickered more than now. (Ron chuckled and nodded) I would probably have married Ginny and we would have had kids too." Sirius frowned at that. 

Ron asked her in surprise,"Probably? I thought you loved her?" Sirius whined. James laughed. 

"I don't think I ever was in love with her, Ron. Honestly I am not sure, I can ever overcome my insecurities. I am too broken and damaged for that.", Harry said regrettably. They all muttered curses at that.

"Mate, you love like no one I have ever seen.", Ron told her strongly. James nodded along.

"I can love like that. I meant romantically. I didn't know what love was, Ron. I asked Hermione, Lily, Luna, your mom, Fleur, Bill, and your dad, how did they know that they were in love with someone. They all gave different answers of how they figured out who they loved. But they also had something similar."

"I never felt close to anything to what they felt for Ginny or Cho. I knew I was infatuated with your sister. I told Ginny that after our first kiss. I didn't want to lead her on. I knew she was probably in love with me. It would have been cruel. I genuinely liked her, but I never was sure I could love her back, at least not how she deserved. She told me in very Ginny like manner 'I will love us both enough for that. You liking me is more than enough.'. So I agreed.", Harry said with a small smile. Lily muttered 'so sweet.'; while Sirius muttered 'my arse!' Remus and James both chuckled. 

Ron nodded and said,"But you never felt like that for her?" 

Harry shook her head and said,"Love? No. Even when we were dating, it always felt like I was living someone's else life. Like it wasn't for me. This life. A life of normal romance, of peace, of normalcy. Breaking off with her wasn't that painful. It was important to keep her safe. I loved her, but I don't know if I was in love with her. I never lead her on Ron. I just..." 

"Its okay. I appreciate you telling me this. Its Ginny. She would have gotten what she wanted in the end. You both would have been happy and probably have had more babies than us. Its okay. Its not your fault that you felt like that. You were honest, Harry. That is all you can be in a relationship.", Ron said sagely.

"Read that in the book, huh?", Harry said teasingly. Ron huffed a laugh.

"Hey, no mocking the book. It saved my life so many times, mate. Honestly, you women are crazy.", Ron said in amusement. Harry laughed.

"Are you in love now, mate? Because I don't care about protocol, Sirius better ask for your hand from me or we will have problems.", Ron said teasingly. Sirius eyes refused to leave Harry's face.

"Yeah, I love him. All of him.", Harry said with a lovely smile. If Sirius could have melted in puddle, he would have been goo on the floor by now. Seeing the smile and happiness flow out of his brother, James felt so happy and relived. Sirius would not die alone, he would be loved, cherished and appreciated as he should have been all along. Ron grinned widely and then laughed.

"You know Ginny would have had a tough competition, if you actually realized how many people were crazily in love with you.", Ron said in amusement. Harry looked at him in confusion. Sirius growled at that. 

"Well the line of your admirers was huge. (Harry huffed in disbelief) Oh you don't believe me? Lets see. Sirius, Cho, Ginny, Neville, Draco..", Ron was interrupted by Harry's WHAT?

"Draco was in love with you. He spoke to you himself the first time you ever met. Even when he saw that you were in hand me down clothes, didn't know zit about wizarding world and came with 'mix-breed'. He was friendly, sweet and helpful to you. He explained to you about wizarding world a bit and tired to stir you away from the 'wrong' crowd. Then, you rejected him in the first ever meeting at school because he was being a pompous dick, there."

"He became nastier to you because that was the only way he could get a response out of you. He personally made badges against you and made sure he was there when you saw them for first time. He always searched you out, every train ride. He had to have the traditional meet with you. He did excessively over the top things every day to get your attention." Ron said with a smile. Harry eyes were getting wider and her mouth was opened in 'O'.

"He told Bat not to report you to Headmaster, when you used that spell on him and he almost died. He didn't want you suspended. He told Bat, you were essential to their plan, you weren't. It was unfortunate you were there, when it all went down. He didn't tell his parents who we were, when we were caught. He knew it was you. But he didn't. Even when Voldemort would have killed them all. He didn't."

"He didn't blink when Hermione was being tortured. But he didn't rat you out to them. He didn't, even, put up a fight, when we managed to escape. He made it easier for us to leave before Voldemort made an appearance. He wrote that horrible poem in second year. He was in love with you since he met you, Harry.", Ron said this smugly as they all saw Harry eyes grow big as saucer and her astonished whisper of 'Oh my god!'. Ron laughed at the dumbfounded expression Harry had. 

"I didn't... oh bloody hell... it makes so much sense now. Bloody hell!", Harry whispered in shock and realization. Lily giggled a bit. Sirius looked jealous as hell and James nudged him. Remus was amused. Ron snorted.

"Neville.. he was in love with you since you guys met. He never said anything because he didn't want to wreck friendship with him. You were one person, he always made a point to help in any way he can. Given in earlier years, they were very less ways he could, but he did try. He was planning on asking you out to the Ball but you were so busy staring at Cho, that he dropped the plan. He fought in your name Harry at school and then, stood up to Voldemort, when we thought you had died.", Ron said with a teasing smile, even if his eyes were sad. Harry looked like she was just told that the water was actually colorless, when she thought it was blue the whole time. 

"Son of a.. Oh My god! What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?", Harry asked him, upset. 

"He asked me not too. Would you have gone out with him?", Ron asked her, intrigued.

"Probably, if it wasn't for Ginny. He was nice, hot and intelligent.", Harry said easily. Ron looked surprised and then grinned widely. Sirius was muttering curses for this Neville.

"I think he just died of happiness.", Ron said teasingly. Harry punched him lightly on the shoulder in humor. 

"Idiot!", Harry muttered as Ron started to laugh. Harry laughed too. 

"Your relation with Cho was worse than mine, though.", Ron said with a wide grin as he gulped down more firewhiskey.

Harry snorted and said,"Yup. Just before our horrifying first kiss, Luna had weirded me out about Nargles."

Ron asked her curiously,"Nargles?"

"No idea. Some microorganism which makes your brain mushy or something. That kiss set the trend for our relation though. Disaster after disaster. Cho was a nice girl but she was definitely not for me. I still wonder, what the bloody hell are Nargles? Merlin, I miss Luna.", Harry said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, she was great. She would have made everything so much fun here too.", Ron said with a fond smile too. Harry nodded happily. James smiled.

"You know she was the one who pulled me out of the drowning sorrow I was in, after my godfather's death. I had just found his gift, the charmed mirror, in my trunk and then, promptly deep dived into ocean of grief and guilt. I met Luna after Nick crushed my hope of ever seeing him as a ghost. "

"Luna was searching for her stuff because some arseholes have hidden it all over the school. Apparently they did that every year. She was searching for her mom's ring, the only thing she had of her mom. I wanted to hunt those bastards down, it would have helped me too, but she smiled and told me that 'things that matter to us come back to us in ways we least expect it too.'. We looked up and there was her mother's ring on the ceiling sitting happily in a shoe. For whatever reason that helped me come out to breathe from the sorrow that was suffocating me.", Harry said happily.

Ron grinned watery too and said,"Yeah, remember her 'you are as sane as I am'. That must have been a wakening call too." Harry laughed. 

The intensity of fire in the fireplace suddenly increased and a red feather with an envelope swooped out of it to the ground. Harry picked it up and read it in concentration. She showed Ron the letter and then, burned it in the fire.

"So I will leave tomorrow latest by lunch. I should be back by the tomorrow afternoon, if all went well. I will talk with Dumbledore about next steps, but the Diary is important right now.", Harry said calmly. There was this fear that was taking over Prongs. What was wrong with his animagus?

"Harry, how are we going to explain your disappearance to the rest? I mean the rest would take some bullshit excuse but Sirius won't.", Ron asked her in concern.

Harry said with a smile," That's okay. I was talking to Mathew Hayden. There is some new form of disease that is going on in muggle world, his mum was affected by it, which shows itself months after the person is infected. We can simply say that I have that and it's contagious, so was sent to St Mungos. Dumbledore will take care of rest.", Harry said with a shrug. Ron nodded. 

"Plus I don't think they would look too hard. They have their own issues tomorrow. It will be full moon. They would be more worried Remus's secret coming out than us acting weird. How long do you think we can say we are going out partying on full moon nights, before they catch on our excuse?", Harry said casually. They all froze. They knew? What the hell? How?

"I am actually surprised no one else figured out Remus's secret. It so bloody in your face.", Ron said as casually. They all started to sweat. Had they been reckless?

"That's because you know Professor, Ron, so you the symptoms and stuff. You know that books and most Professors are absolutely biased in that. I am not surprised, no one figured it out. They expect a viscous monster, not sweet Remus.",  Harry said easily as she stretched her arms. Remus blushed as everyone smiled at how at ease these two, probably Hermione too, were with Remus's furry little problem.

"Maybe we should tell them? I mean it would easier for all of us.", Ron said as he contemplated.

"Right because Remus will listen to anything after we say, we know you werewolf. As if his world won't tunnel out and he won't hyperventilate and go into panic attack.", Harry said sarcastically. James snorted at how accurate Harry's assessment of Remus's reaction was. Remus went red in embarrassment.

"Well we can tell him not be a wanker. You could tell him about our brilliant Professor.", Ron suggested with a smirk. Harry grinned but shook her head. 

"We can't tell him, you know that. We will figure something out about that later. I have a bigger concern. Voldemort will attack a lot of families, which includes James and Lily's family too. How the hell am I supposed to warn them without making them suspicious?", Harry asked worriedly.

Wait, what? Voldemort was going to attack his parents? He needed to warn his dad. Protecting Lily's parents would be more difficult as they were muggles. He would figure something out. But how does Harry know about these things? 

"You could say you are a seer. Almost for the entire fifth year, it felt like you were better seer than Trewelany.", Ron said amused and shrugged.

"Hmm...so I suppose I should start like this..'Oh hi James and Lily. How are you this fine day? So funny story. You know I was tortured by Voldemort. Well he got too excited about torturing me and did a spell which connects me with his brain. Except I would rather have died than look into his vile, disgusting brain. Moving on, your whole family is danger because of your association with me. Also James, I would get your parents checked for Dragon pox. Now if you will excuse me, St Mungos has a psychiatric ward ready for me. Bye!' Yes, I can see how well that would go down.", Harry said sarcastically. James head was swimming with the information they had learned in past couple of hours. What was he going to do?

Ron laughed and said,"Yeah, that won't work. Maybe anonymous letter warning them. Or..."

Suddenly in James's face was a wand. He looked up and yelped when Hermione, who was looking murderous, was standing there with her wand pointed at them. Bloody hell! 

"You all should be ashamed of yourself. This is not for you to listen! This is a private matter between my best friend and my boyfriend. How dare you?", Hermione said dangerously. There were sparks coming out of her wand's end.

Sirius said strongly,"We are her friends too. And we want to help. We won't tell anyone or change the way we see her. She is still Harry, our amazing friend and the love of my life."

The rest nodded along. It was true. Hermione looked furious and then looked at Harry, who was grinning and laughing about something.

"Swear on your magic that you won't utter a word of it to anyone other than those present in this room. Not even Peter! No one!" They took the swore on it without a second thought. She nodded and told them to scamper from there.

They all left for their dorm and collapsed on their respective beds. Each thinking about what they have heard and found out about their new three friends. They didn't have emotional or mental strength to talk about this. Not yet anyways. They fell asleep to Peter's snore and with words of Harry J. Granger swirling in their brain and dreams.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that everyone brushed past what Harry has suffered through. It felt important to highlight her inner turmoil. Hopefully I did justice to it.


	16. My fawn

Prongs was in the forest, grazing. Suddenly, he heard a distress noise. For whatever reason, it made him very afraid and he ran towards the noise. There on the floor was Harry.. _Harry?.._ unconscious and unresponsive. Prongs got very agitated. It tried to wake her up but there was no response from her. The pain that was enveloping Prongs was frightening. Suddenly, Harry opened her eyes and said weakly,"Dad!" and stopped breathing. Prongs freaked out and the pain in his chest drowned him. 

James woke up with a gasp. What the hell... that was an intense dream but, why? The way Prongs was reacting to Harry, like she was his fawn. But, that is not possible. He lost his virginity only a couple of years ago. How could Harry be his daughter or Prongs's fawn? He didn't have sex as Prongs. Even then, the child would be a stag or half breeds. Errr... Yeah, so not possible in this case. His mind was trying to tell him something. He just couldn't grasp what it was.

Maybe listening to Harry last night, was making him feel this way. But why would Prongs react so strongly? And not just right now, since the beginning. There was something about Harry that was very familiar. For whatever reason, he felt panicky and decided to check to see that Harry was fine.

He took out the Marauder's map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!". This map was good for such things. He searched for Harry in the map and there she was, sleeping between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the common room. Except.... was that _Harry James Potter ...James Potter? Potter?!?_

That was not possible. All dad's relatives were dead or childless. James was the last standing Potter of his generation. He would know because his parents had scoured the earth in search of another Potter, since they were childless for so long. They were sure they would die childless and it was important to pass the heritage to any living Potter. But there were none.

Then, how is Harry a Potter? A full grown Potter? Why didn't she tell him who she was in first place? Because of her past and suffering? Why take the name Granger? Why pretend to be a muggleborn, when she was at least half blood, if not pure blood like him? It was more dangerous for her to be muggleborn in this environment. He was missing something.

The way Harry talked about them, yesterday. How she didn't want to upheaval their lives...was there something more to it? The way Harry looked at him, sometimes, in longing, awe and pride... it was almost the look he has when he talks about his father, sans longing part. Is it because she wanted to tell him that she was family but couldn't for whatever reason? Was it because Voldemort was after her and she wanted to keep him safe? From everything he knew about her, it seemed right. But there was something about it still bugging him. 

She looked like a Potter, now that he thought about it. She had the same untamed hair, body structure, quidditch skills, mischievous trait. All Potter trademark. She was an amazing duelist, like his dad. Didn't Lily often say that they could be long lost twins? What if that was true? Mom gave birth in the St. Mungos. Maybe someone stole a baby? There was no other plausible explanation. Maybe that's why Voldemort was targeting her?  They we're powerful light side in the war and getting hold of one of them would be golden for him. 

What about her parents' death? Did the people who stole her died? But she was sure she looked like her parents. How was that possible, unless she really was those people's child. Dad had an estranged cousin, who was murdered many, many years ago. Was he, her father? James Fleamont Potter never was good at leaving mystery alone, or else he would never have uncovered all the secrets of Hogwarts. He needed answers.

James picked the Marauder map and his invisibility clock and left his dorm. It was still dark outside and everyone was still sleeping. He saw Harry peacefully sleeping in the common room. The scar on her forehead was very prominent. She looked like him. He shook his head. Before confronting her, he would like to do his own research. He used the one-eyed witch shortcut and apparated home from Hogsmeade. He entered the quiet Potter Mansion. 

Fruity, their house elf, came rushing to meet him, excitedly. "Young Master is here! Fruity will wake Mistress and Master!", Fruity said in delight.

"No. Fruity will not tell anyone I am here. Understood?", James commanded her. Fruity looked worriedly at him but nodded and went to kitchen.

James moved purposely towards the library. He silenced the room, just in case. He moved towards the back of library and pulled out the Potter family book. He opened it to the page of family tree. He sliced his hand a bit and let the blood prickle down to the book and said,"I, James Fleamont Potter, command you to show me my existing family!" The book glowed brightly and then the family tree started to sprout from the book. The book showed the the face, name and date of birth of all people directly related to him who were alive. 

Mom and dad came first, then he was there. It always stopped there but this time it went further. Instead of showing Harry as his cousin or something, it showed her as his daughter. Harry James Potter, born on 31 July 1980. James froze. What? WHAT? How is that possible? This book can't lie and can't be tampered with. This was the truth, Harry was his daughter. Oh Merlin!

James sank down on the floor as shock froze him. She was his daughter from future. In future, they must have developed some sort of way to travel further back in time than was possible right now.

Harry..his daughter saw him die. Who was her mother? Didn't she say her eyes were like her mother's? Her eye's so like Lily..Lily and James get married and give birth to that beautiful, amazing girl. She was half him. He sank further on the floor as he realized what that meant.

His amazing girl was abused, beaten and starved by Lily's sister. His girl was/is hunted by Voldemort. His girl saw him die and hears his mother beg Voldemort to let her daughter live. His beautiful, powerful girl saw her godfather die in front of her. That had to be Sirius, he can't even think of anyone else he would want to be his children's godfather. Sobs overtook him as he realized the magnitude of what he has stumbled upon! 

He has not cried like this ever. His daughter! His! Instead of the being brought up spoiled and loved, hated her life so much that she wished to die. She hated herself to have survived them. She wished to die so that she could be with them. He pulled his hair in despair. 

The pain his daughter was in... She was in pain and had survived a horrid childhood. She wasn't hugged till she was 12!!! She thought for ten years, that her parents hated her, didn't want her.. She didn't think she could be loved because she was unlovable, disgusting. She didn't think for years she could love anyone because it was beaten out of her. Oh, he was going to plummet those two bastards to the ground.

He had trouble breathing as his pain overtook everything. His daughter... He was so sure that his children would be loved rotten and spoiled by him so much that Lily would give him a hard time about it. But his daughter only knew beating as physical contact till she was 11. She was starved, malnourished and beaten everyday. She was whipped! Whipped, for Merlin's sake! His daughter, instead of being treated like a princess, was treated worse than a house elves. 

She was forced to cook since she was three! Three! She could cook full courses of meal by the time she was six! Instead of playing outside or indulging in food, his daughter was working as forced labour. She was forced to eat burnt and left over food. And why she was so skinny.

His daughter who he was going to raise as a Princess, was beaten so much that her back had more scars than skin at a point. He understood why she could tolerate the pain during Hogsmeade Incident. It was because she has been beaten so much that it felt normal to her. There was a rage taking him over that scared him. His hands were shaking in fury as he imagined a 10 years sweet Harry being beaten using a belt.

She was beaten because she was a powerful witch. She was beaten and ridiculed so much that she thought she was average and weak witch, despite evidence to contrary. Her comments on how she was not good enough, swirled in his mind, giving them a new meaning.  

His daughter, who just wanted him to be there for her, who only needed his hug. She was never comforted when she was scared or afraid. His daughter, who was so afraid of telling him anything, in case she destroyed his life. As if, she ever could. There was a feeling of love and guilt filling him for his amazing daughter.

How difficult it must have been for her to be there with them and not tell them who she was? To not hug them and never let them go. He wanted to wrap her in a cocoon and never let her go. It must be a special form of torture to have her deepest wish fulfilled but be unable to tell them anything. To act as if she was some stranger, not his own flesh and blood. His daughter.

It explained so much. Why she reminded him so much of himself and Lily... Why his animagus wanted to protect her, save her and love her. Why she looked on verge of breaking down, when Lily commented that she wished her daughter was half as good as Harry. It must have killed Harry to not hug Lily and tell her then that she was her daughter. Oh Merlin! That why she melted in his hug that day. He thought it was weird at the time but...it was probably the first hug she had with him. Fresh sobs overtook him.

Did she not tell them because she was in danger or was it because of the insecurities her vile aunt had filled in her since she was child? Did she think they would hate her, despise her, for being here? For being the reason they die in future? How much danger was she in? By the way she was talking about her school life, it felt like she was hunted or tortured quite frequently. Why? Why did no one help her? Stop the hurt?

The number of scars on her.. a snake ate chunk of her... her arm was sliced open... she had that awful scar on her head... on her chest with the heart mark... she had so many scars... She had suffered so much. She still managed to be one of the most compassionate, strong and stable person, he knew after Remus.

Was it shame? Did she believe her aunt, when that disgusting woman told her that her parents thought she was burden? A mistake? A curse? Did she blame herself for their deaths? Did she think they won't love her? Protect her? Did she think that telling them may prove that her aunt was right about her parents not loving her? She has to know that she was not a burden. She did say it but the wonder and awe in it was slicing James heart into pieces. How horrible were those bastards?

Her need to make sure they lived, irrespective of what happened to her... no. That won't happen. She was his daughter and he would bloody hell protect her. He didn't have to think about dying for her years from now, he would die for her this second, if it meant she would live. She was amazing. He chocked back when he thought back to how she wished she wasn't born.

His daughter wished desperately that she wasn't born... That Lily had aborted her ... That Harry was never born... He couldn't breathe. He couldn't imagine a better daughter. He needed to do something about it. His daughter will not think she was unlovable. He will bloody hell prove it to her that she was loved, cared for and was amazing. That James would cut off his dick if it meant she could live. First he would murder those two fuckers.

But right now, he needed to tell her that he loved her. She needed to know that she was loved. The rest of the mess, he will clean up later. But first, she needs to know that she was loved more than anything. That he would be there for her, in whatever form she needed. He didn't know how to be a father, yet, but he knew how to love and Harry James Potter will be showered with love by him. His daughter will know love, if it's the last thing he did. 

He would tell Lily later, once he figured out why Harry hasn't told them anything about it. What if she hated Lily for having such horrible sister? Lily...Merlin! She won't survive the knowledge of knowing that it was her sister that has tortured and abused her daughter for years. That her sister had made life such hell for Harry that she wished to die more than anything. Everything will be taken care of later.

First things first, he needed to talk to his fawn. And he needed to do before she went off for whatever dangerous mission she was after. Why was she after Voldemort? Why not leave it to the Aurors, Dumbledore or elders? Why put herself in harm's way? She was going to inflitrate some Mansion filled with death eaters. She could be captured, tortured or kil... no... That will not happen. He did not discover his daughter, only to lose her.

He needed to know what she has gotten into, so that he could help her. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe and with him, for however long they had with her. How long was she going to be here? James needed to go; talk to her; hug her; feed her. What if she left before he could tell her how over the moon James was to have a daughter as brilliant as her?

James wiped his tears, shoved the Potter book inside his robe, picked his invisibility clock and apparated to Hogsmeade. He looked at the sun shining and frowned. What if Harry had already left? He quickened his pace.

He needed to confront her but someplace, she won't run or hide. He needed to blindside her in his questioning. It had to approached in a casual way, so that she didn't suspect anything. Quidditch... yes. Okay? He can work with it.

He felt a smile spread on his face. His daughter was a better flier than he was. He grinned in delight and pride. His daughter was the best seeker he has seen in his life. Didn't Ron say Harry was youngest seeker in century? Did that mean she was in team by first year itself? Oh the pride that was brusting through his chest was unexpected but so nice. He had a hand in creating that amazing person. He grinned.

He pulled the mirror up and made himself presentable. He entered the Common Room to find everyone up and about. Lily, Hermione and Sirius were discussing Arthimacy problem. Peter was munching on his food and Ron was helping Harry in chess. Harry, the youngest seeker of century, was playing wizard chess with Remus. The way she was sitting reminded him of him. The way her head was furrowed was how Lily concentrated. Merlin! She was them even, when she barely knew them. His daughter!  

"Hey, mate. Where the hell have you been?", Sirius asked him brightly.

Oh shit... Sirius was in love with daughter. His best mate was in love with his daughter. Holy shit! What will happen when she leaves to go back to her time? Will he remain in love with his daughter? Nope, not going there. Right now, he needs to talk to his daughter. Clean up messes later. Right. He breathed in deeply and plastered a smile on his face.

"Nothing. Went for a run.", James said casually.

Sirius looked at him in question, James shook his head. Sirius nodded but frowned slightly. He couldn't hide from Sirius, even if he wanted too. But he needed to talk to Harry first. He watched as Harry, with help of Ron, defeated Remus, who cursed colorfully. Harry eyes were shining in mirth. James heart constricted. She looked so much like her mother. 

"Harry?", James called her cheerfully. Harry turned her head towards him and his breath got caught in his throat. She really was like him. How had he not noticed it before?

"I have some seeker moves, I wanted to discuss. Wanna come with me and tell me what you think about it?", James asked her casually.

Harry nodded eagerly and got up. She hugged Hermione and Ron on the way out. Lily shook her head in amusement at their quidditch love and Remus was busy trying to figure out how he lost. Sirius was looking at Harry with so much love. James sighed. Later. First things, first.

"So what is the move?", Harry asked him excitedly as they walked in comfortable silence for a while.

Her eye sparkled like Lily's did when she discovered something new. But her excitement regarding quidditch was all him. He could see himself in her. There was this feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain. Suddenly, everything and everyone in this world took a step back as Harry James Potter became the most important person in his life. She was his daughter. HIS! And he will burn the world down if anyone tried to harm her. She would not be harmed ever again.  

"I was making a chart for this move I thought of. Its in this room.", James said conversationally. Harry entered the room without a second thought.  

James closed the door and warded the area. He leaned against the door as Harry looked around in confusion at the empty room.

"Uh...James?", Harry asked in confusion but then got tensed, as she saw the expression on James's face.

"Do you know what this is, Harry?", James asked softly as he pulled out Marauder's map out of his pocket. Harry's eyes widened and he could see panic in her eyes. So his daughter was aware of his inventions. Good!

"No.. I have no idea. But it looks like a parchment.", Harry said nervously. James gave her a disbelieving look. 

"It is a map which shows everyone in the castle's position at a given time and actual name of people, no matter what form or name they take. You know what I saw in here, Harry?", James said lightly. Harry shook her head.

He moved towards her. Harry moved back. There was fear in her eyes. His heart broke seeing that directed towards him but he needed her to admit. He needed her to confirm that she was his flesh and blood.

"Harry James Potter. Now, I know that I am the only Potter alive of my age. So how are you here?", James asked her curiously.

"You can't know every Potter in the world, James.", Harry said evasively.

"True. That's why I went back home today.", James said as he pulled out Potter family book. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. She has never seen this book then. He opened it and the family tree sprouted out of it. Harry gulped and looked fearfully at James. 

"I..I..", Harry was trying to get words out. James couldn't wait any longer. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. He wanted to take away all her pain and hurt away. Harry froze in surprise but then melted into him. James breathed in relief and love. His daughter. His beautiful amazing daughter.

"I am so proud of you. I am so, so proud to be your dad, Harry. I love you so much already, that its frightening. You are so amazing! I love you, my fawn!", James muttered in her hair as Harry broke down into sob and hugged him tightly.

Well, that was as well because he wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon. He let her cry for long as she needed. He ran comforting hand on her back and kept muttering that he loves her. Harry was clutching him as if it was a dream and she didn't want to wake up.

James hugged her tightly so that she knew it was real. This was real. Merlin! He was hugging his 18 year old daughter, when he was 18 himself. How many people got to say that? He was hugging his daughter for the first time. Tears came in his eyes and he buried his face in her hair. He would give her anything she needed. Anything! Except let her go. She was his and he took care of what was his. She would never be alone ever again. He promised himself that.

She pulled back with nervousness and hope on her face. James smiled brightly as his eyes teared up more. He showered her face with kisses. His beautiful, brave, strong daughter. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he could make someone this amazing. Maybe he should ask Lily to marry sooner, if the result was Harry. She was, definitely, the best part of him. Harry was crying again but in relief and love. He smiled and hugged her again. She hugged back tightly. 

"Da..Dad?", Harry said quietly. His heart filled with so much joy hearing her say that.

"Yes, my fawn?", James said with a bright smiled as he pulled back and wiped her tears lovingly. 

"How did you...? Do you.. do you believe me?", Harry asked him in doubt and a bit of relief.

"100%! You are my daughter from future. I am so sorry, you had to go through all that all alone. I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from all that you went through.", James told her solemnly and with all the love he could show through his eyes. Guilt was taking him over again as he looked at his beautiful daughter.

"You..you did everything you could, dad. You can only die once to save me. It wasn't your fault. Nothing that happened was.", Harry told him with conviction and love. His heart melted for his daughter. She was amazing, wasn't she? He can't believe she is part of him. Its definitely Lily who was shining through her, though. 

"It wasn't your fault either. Our deaths. It wasn't.", James said strongly. She needed to let the guilt go. How else will she live?

Harry eyebrows furrowed and she asked him in confusion,"Wait... how do you.. how do you know about it? The book didn't show that!" Harry peered at the book in frown.

"We were there, when you had your talk with Hermione and Ron, last night. We didn't mean to invade your privacy but the urgent tone of Hermione, made us curious. We wanted to see, if we could help you. We heard everything. I am so, so sorry for everything you went through.", James said softly. Harry separated from him and looked at him with such painful expression that he could hear his heart break for her. 

"You shouldn't have... you didn't need to know all that. This is why I didn't tell you. Now the happiness in your eyes is gone. I should have gone someplace else, instead of staying here. Had I not being selfish, you would have lived your life the way you were meant to! I am so sorry for ruining your life, even before I am born!", Harry was berating herself as she was asking for his forgiveness.

He shook his head to stop her from going into spiral. He cradled her face in his hands and softly with all the love pouring out of him,

"Listen to me and listen to me, carefully. I don't want you to ever say you ruined my life. In fact, seeing you here makes me so happy, Harry. I can't explain it. But I already love you so much. I am sad because I wasn't there to protect you. I am not sad because you are here. I am so glad that you were selfish and I got to know you before you were born."

"Now, when you do wake me up at 3 am as a baby, I wouldn't mind it too much because I know at the end, I will have the most amazing and wonderful daughter. I love you, do you understand me? If you try to vanish on me, remember I have ways of tracking you down. Then I will glue us together, so that you can't leave me ever. Understood?", James said with love but firmly.

James needed her to not vanish till he could find a spell which would help him track her. She was not separating from him, ever again. Harry nodded and then hugged him again. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. They stayed in each other embrace for he didn't know how long. But his heart was bursting with love for her. He never thought he could love anyone like he loved her. He, finally, understood what his dad meant when he said that 'for your wife, you would push her out of the way from trouble; but for your child, you would stand in front of the trouble and stop it.'.

"How long do we have with you? When do you have to leave?", James asked her as he held her tightly in his arms. He didn't want her to leave but she needed to be back in her time, with her own friends and family.

"I can't go back, dad. (James smiled widely at that) I am stuck her and will grow old with you, while you will have another baby, who will be me, in three years or so. That baby and I will live different lives. Its hard to explain. But I am stuck here.", Harry said worriedly as she gauged his reaction.

He grinned so widely that Harry looked at him confusion. "It means that I get two amazing daughters and Lily only has to go into labor once. That's brilliant!", James said excitedly. Harry started to grin too and then, snorted when he said the labor thing.

James hugged her again. He has a lifetime with her. That was good. He can prove her bitch of an aunt wrong. He can be there for her in ways, he wasn't back in her childhood. She will never doubt her existence again. For that, he needed information to protect her. 

"Now, will you tell me everything. I want to help. Why is Voldemort after you? What curse did he use on you? Are you in pain?", James asked her in concern as he moved his hands over her arms in comfort to see if he was missing any injuries on her.

Harry smiled fondly at him," I am not in pain, Dad." James grinned again. He didn't think he would get tired of listening to her say dad ever. Harry chuckled at his expression. 

"But I can't tell you anything. Not yet, anyways. I know you and you would try to change things. It will make things worse and I can't live like I have, again.", Harry said resolutely.

James looked at her in concern. He knew that expression. It was his expression when he refused to budge from his position. He knew there would be no moving her from her decision. She was, after all, product of two of the most stubborn and persistent people on Earth. She would leave him, if he pushed her. But he needed to know, he needed to support her.

"Don't worry, I will leave first thing tomorrow morning. You won't see me again. You will marry mom, have me and raise me. Voldemort won't be there to torment anyone, anymore.", Harry said determined as she started to move back.

James head spun at her declaration of never seeing her again. No! Absolutely not! She was not leaving him at all. He wasn't going to let her go. It was clear that she is going after Voldemort and she doesn't want them to mess her plans. Fine! They won't but they would remain a part of her life. He will be damned!

"No.", James thundered resolutely as he caught her hands. Harry opened her mouth to protest.

"You want to go after Voldemort. Fine, you can. You don't want us to be part of it. That is fine too. We wouldn't jeopardize your plans. But you are not running away or leaving us. Absolutely not! We will say unbreakable vows, if we have too. But you will stay with us. You are my daughter, I have the right to ask you for this, at least. Please!", James pleaded her.

Harry stared at him with unreadable expression for a while and then nodded. James whooped and Harry huffed a little.

"I will write the vows for you guys. It won't be unbreakable but something much stronger. You have to really mean it or I am gone. I know you don't have to a way of tracking me, dad. But Peter doesn't get to know anything about it. And those who refuse to swear, don't get to know my real identity.", Harry placed her demands.

James nodded with smile. Whatever vow she wanted, he would say. But he was worried why Peter was to be excluded. But whatever she needed, she would get. He needed her to stay. James hugged her and spun her around in a circle as she giggled. His heart soared at that. 

"Good lord, dad!", Harry said with a bright smile as she kissed his cheeks. James smiled brightly.

"I love you, Harry.", James told her softly. Harry teared up and buried her face in his chest.

"Harry, please call me dad from on now.", James asked her.

"Dad, how are we going to explain it to everyone?", Harry asked worriedly.

James kissed her on her cheeks happily and then said," Don't worry about it. I will form some sort of story. Okay, fawn?"

"Fawn?", Harry asked him with humor.

"You are my baby and I am a deer. Wait, you know I am an Animagus, right?", James asked her excitedly. 

Harry nodded with pride. James felt his chest expand in pride at the look of admiration and adoration on Harry's face. Harry bit her lips and asked so earnestly that James would have given anything that very moment to her,"Can I ..may I see your Animagus form, dad?"

James smiled and converted into Prongs. Harry had tears in her eyes as she saw his form. James lightly bumped her, making sure not to gorge an eye off Harry by his antlers.

Harry said softly," Hi, Prongs. You are majestic. May I?" Harry gestured that she wanted to touch him. James licked her outstretched hand. Harry laughed watery.

He held still as Harry walked around him. Her soft hands were tentatively patting his fur. Harry's awed eyes made James extremely proud of himself. Harry hugged Prongs and whispered in his ears 'Thank you for being there for me. I love you so, so much.' James teared up. He converted back and hugged his daughter. 

He pulled back and grinned at her. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, so much like his. He understood that he can't help her the way he wanted but he wanted to know everything about his amazing daughter, the good and the bad.

"Alright, lets go and tell others. But I have a condition. Only one and I swear I will let you do anything you have to do. You will tell us everything. And by that I mean, all the punishments Petunia and her husband gave you, your adventures, good moments, bad moments. Everything. I want to know about your first kiss. How you got together with your girlfriends. Your break ups. Good moments in class, bad ones. Everything.", James told her in what he thought was his dad voice.

Harry blushed and said,"Fine. But only first kiss. I ain't showing anything after that!" James booming laughter spread through the room.

"Good. I don't think I could digest my baby doing the nasty nasty with a chick or a dude.", James told her teasingly as she muttered an embarrassed 'dad!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the revelation?


	17. Merging of past and present

Hermione was concerned. Harry had come back with James, looking both relieved and tensed. She gestured Hermione and Ron to follow her. They both left without a delay. Hermione took her bag too, just in case. James, meanwhile, was talking to Peter about something. They walked in tense silence to Room of Requirement.

"Dad knows. He saw my name in the map and checked the Potter book to find out who I am.", Harry said without preamble as they entered the Room of Requirement. Ron and Hermione froze. 

"What is the plan? Are we disappearing?", Hermione asked her. This was huge but Harry's expression said that the meeting had been better than she had ever hoped for. 

"He ... he promised not to interfere in our plans and let me go after Voldemort, as long as I stay with them and don't disappear. He wants to know everything I have been through as part of the deal. They will swear about it. Those who don't, won't know who I am, no matter who they are.", Harry said as she paced. They looked at each other and then watched as Harry paced. 

"Harry?", Ron asked her tentatively. Harry's eyes cleared as a plan came to her. 

"I got letter from Dumbledore saying that we have to leave this afternoon by 1 for the Manor. I will leave and, hopefully, get the diary as soon as possible. I need you guys to keep them company and calm them down. These memories would be ... rough, especially on mom. I will try to return as soon as possible.", Harry said calmly.

Hermione heartbeat was rising with fear for Harry's safety but she squashed it down. It won't go like the last time she went out with Dumbledore alone. It can't.

"Ron, I need you to go to Dumbledore's office and get the Pensive. Tell him what has happened and that we will leave in an hour. I will meet him in Hogs Head.", Harry told Ron, who nodded and left.

"Hermione, I need you to write a swear on vow in such a way that they can't find a loophole.", Harry told her as she started to pace again.

Hermione got down to work as Harry removed memory after memory from her mind. Hermione sequenced them as Harry removed them. It was a good thing Hermione could multitask so brilliantly. 

Ron came back with the pensive and Harry poured her memories in it; and left the pensive to the side. She breathed in deeply and went out of the room. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron went after Harry, while Hermione refined the swearing.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus entered the room and looked around curiously. Hermione noticed that James's eyes were fixed, in adoration and concern, on Harry, who was telling sometime to Ron. Ron hugged her and left the room. 

"Harry? What place is this?", Sirius asked  her in wonder as he sniffed.

"How the hell did we never find it?", Remus asked at the same time. Harry smiled and four chairs popped into the room suddenly. The four jumped up in surprise. Harry gestured them to sit. She looked at James, who nodded.

"Now, I know you guys listened in on our talks, last night.", Harry said in a very disapproving tone. She would make a great mom, Hermione thought suddenly. Lily, Remus and Sirius looked down in guilt and shame. 

"I know you have questions about it. But before I can tell you anything, I need you to take swear on vows. It is a vow, if broken will take the life of person or the thing you swore upon. No matter the time. Please be sure you want to swear what is written in the paper or you can walk out right now. No hard feeling or anything.", Harry said very formally. Hermione gave them all the slips with the oaths in them.

They all read it and looked at Harry with troubled and worried expression. Harry had a very calm, unreadable expression on her face. This face freaked Hermione out because she never knew what Harry has found, but whatever it was, usually, pulled the rug off her feet. 

James without a delay said the oath,"I swear on my magic..."

"No. You will not swear on your magic, because I know you four. Your magic won't matter to you, not then at least. I need you all to swear on life of James's daughter, present and future.", Harry said in no-nonsense voice.

James frowned at Harry. Like Harry had found the loophole, he was going to use. James pulled out his wand slowly as if trying to find loopholes in the paper.

James breathed deeply and frowned. But then, he said with determination,"I swear on life of my daughter, future and present, that I will not stop Harry, Hermione and Ron in their plans of stopping Lord Voldemort and his supporters, no matter what; or put my life in jeopardy in any way in any attempt of saving Harry. Nor will I divulge the information to anyone, unless explicit permission has been given by Harry. So mote it be!" 

Golden light sparked out of James's wand and enveloped the two of them. Sirius looked at James and then Harry. He cleared his throat and said the oath and Remus followed. Lily frowned. 

"Why? You would need our help. Why are you guys even taking these oaths? We can help! If you are in danger, we will ruddy well help! Why should I swear on James's daughter's life? And what do you mean by present and future daughter? How can you have a daughter in present?", Lily said in anger.

James sealed his lips and pointed to his wand. Lily growled in anger. Remus eyes sparkled as he looked at both, James and Harry. Sirius was frowning as if he was denying the answer his brain was providing.

Harry looked at her and smiled softly. She said in a very soft voice,"The door is there, Lily."

Lily looked at Harry, as her anger kept increasing, but Harry was resolutely staring at Lily. James looked worried and got up to intervene, Hermione shook her head at him. His worries were valid but Lily had to take a decision on her own.

"Don't you think its a bit extreme?", Lily asked her in anger.

Harry had such a sad look in her eyes but said in calm tone,"Surprisingly, its rather mellow."

Lily looked at her for few more second before she took the oath in clear, ringing voice. James literally sagged in relief and jumped and hugged Harry. 

"Now your turn!", James said merrily as he smacked a kiss on Harry's shocked but pleased face. Lily was looking at the two in confusion; Remus had a knowing look; and Sirius pursed his lips.

Harry sighed and muttered 'of course, he had to be my father.' as James grinned brightly at her. Sirius eyes widened in horror as Remus's sparkled in joy.

"Can I have your map?", Harry asked James, who gave her the map cheerfully and sat back, as if getting ready for a show. Hermione did the same as she grinned.

"How do you know about the map?", Lily asked Harry suspiciously.

"So she already knows about map? And us?", Remus asked James, who winked at Remus and pointed at Harry. In meantime, Harry had opened the map.

"You know the pass code!", Sirius asked her, astonished and then shook his head. She checked something on map and smiled happily. Hermione knew, she was checking to see where Peter was. 

"I need you all to calm down. Everything will be partially clear in two minutes. James, if you will please.", Harry asked her dad, who gave her a dirty look. Harry grinned at her dad widely, who chuckled.

"Two minutes, fawn. Then, you go back to calling me by proper term.", James told her playfully. Harry snorted. Hermione smiled at their interaction.

James opened Potter family book and a tree hologram came out with birth dates and faces of each of the alive members. Fleamont A. Potter with Euphemia M. Potter came first, followed by James Fleamont Potter, followed by Harry James Potter.

Everyone gasped. The three looked at the tree and then at Harry, who stood silently under their intense gaze. Lily mouth popped open as she looked at Harry, then at the tree. Sirius was looking like his world has exploded; Remus was grinning ear to ear. 

"Now it makes sense. No wonder, you two are so similar!", Remus said with a smile. Harry smiled fondly at him.

"You have your mother's eyes?", Lily asked Harry tentatively.

Harry nodded shyly. Lily grinned brightly and hugged her. Harry froze but almost became a puddle in the hug. James had tears in his eyes, as did Hermione. Sirius looked at the tree Harry like it was his personal doom. He looked at James in worry. James smiled and winked at him. 

Hermione was close enough to them to hear James say teasingly to devastated Sirius,"Looks like instead of being my brother, you would be my son." Hermione giggled at the slack expression Sirius's face took, but then he grinned happily and hugged James. 

Harry wiped tears off her eyes and she became serious as she saw the clock. Right, she has to leave in less than 10 minutes. 

"Please sit. Dad, honestly, sit.", Harry chided her dad lightly as James grinned and accio-ed his chair next to Harry. Harry huffed and then shook her head.

"My name is Harry James Potter, born to this idiot here ( _HEY!_ ) and Lily Potter on 31 July 1980. Why I am here and every other question you have, will be answered in minutes. I have taken my memories out for you all to see. After that, I will answer every and all questions you have. Hermione and Ron know everything as well as I do. Ron will join you guys with some food in minutes.", Harry said calmly.

"Wait, why are you not joining us?", Sirius asked her curiously.

"I lived through that and I can't do it again.", Harry said in a small voice. Everyone frowned. James hugged her from behind. She whispered,"I am fine, dad. Its fine."

James nodded and hugged Harry hard. He went to stand near the pensive with a very determined expression. Remus hugged her too and went next to James. Sirius kissed her cheeks. She hugged him and whispered "I am so sorry." Sirius looked at her in worry, she shook her head. He hugged her tightly and went to stand next to James. Lily hugged her and made to go to, but Harry stopped her.

"You might want to wait for Ron to come.", Harry said softly. Lily looked at her in confusion.

"Its your sister, Lily. I don't want to destroy what relation you have left with her.", Harry said quietly. Lily looked so sad when Harry called her Lily and it turned downright heartbroken at the end. 

"That is why I need to see what has happened. Or I won't be able to sleep imagining it all. You won't destroy the relation, Harry. Petunia would have.", Lily said softly as she hugged her tightly and went to stand next to them.

"Don't get bogged down by what you see Hermione, okay?", Harry said sweetly as Hermione hugged her.

"You stay safe!", Hermione whispered to her. Harry nodded and gave her the map. The last thing Hermione saw was Harry's smiling face as they dropped into the pensive.

* * *

The six of them were sprouted out of the pensive. They sat down in shock, pain and guilt. James was pulling his hair; Lily looked destroyed; Remus had a very guilty look; Sirius looked like someone has stabbed him, multiple times; Ron looked enraged.

Hermione sat down, heavily. She did not expect Harry's house condition to be so bad. It hurt her so much. Her best friend was amazing and best person in the world and to see her suffer so much.... Merlin! She was whipped! She was whipped till blood came out and whipped more if she made a noise in pain. The most horrible thing was the uninterested look on Petunia's face afterwards.

James got up and started to pace in agitation. Suddenly a dummy came out of nowhere. James and dummy started to fight. The expression on James's face was fierce and vicious. He fought like he needed to expel the anger before meeting Harry, who won't want them to be upset over her. Hermione agreed that this was best way to not make Harry feel guilty for showing them these memories. Suddenly there were six dummies fighting the six. 

James roared as he blasted his dummy into pieces and sank on the floor crying. The rest fought till they couldn't anymore. They all hugged each other and cried for the horrors Harry had endured since she a child. Hermione couldn't understand how Harry was still so stable after watching her memories.

"Full moon to begin in fifteen minutes!", Harry's cheerful voice resonated through the room and they all jumped searching for her. There, on a table, was a alarm clock warning them of full moon. The Marauders got up to go, when Sirius growled.

"Peter! That bastard! I am going to rip him apart with my bare hands!", Sirius said in a deadly voice. James and Remus nodded.

"No. Harry didn't let you murder him then, she won't let you do it now. Peter... That coward is innocent of his future crimes. You can't punish him for something he might do in future. The future won't be same anymore, we have changed everything. So, revenge is moot.", Ron said resolutely.

"Moot? Moot? That back stabbing, double faced rat sliced my daughter's hand ...he was going to chock her to save his own hide and...and you want us to leave him and be his friend?", James bellowed at Ron.

Ron said calmly," Do you think it was easy for Harry to sit across him and not murder him on sight? We know much more about what he has done than you do. But we didn't harm him at all. We haven't killed half people who deserve to die for the shit they put others through in future, because they are still innocent of their future crimes. We are trying to save lives of numerous people."

"Do you really think Harry would be able to look at you, if any of you did that? She used disarming charm against Voldemort in the final battle because, even then, she didn't want to kill anyone. Don't you think she would blame herself for making you guys murderers? For being responsible for destroying your future worse than it was before?"

The four looked stricken at the thought and then looked at Ron, lost and helpless.

Ron sighed and said," You want to make sure Peter is not the destructive force in future, than be normal with him but gather evidence. We are sure he is a death eater. But if he is properly included in the group or not, is unclear. If he is, expose him and let him rot in Azkaban as he deserves." The four nodded and breathed in deeply.

"When ... When will she be back?", Lily asked worriedly.

"She should be back by tomorrow morning. We have to keep attention away from her though.", Hermione said softly as she looked at Harry's memories swirling in the pensive. 

"Hurry, up! The full moon is almost here!", Harry voice warned them again. James wiped his tears away and left the room, followed by Remus and Sirius.

Lily sank down on the floor and cried. "Why didn't she tell us before? She could have told us about her true identity, the day she came. Why didn't she? Is she... Does she hate me?", Lily asked timidly. 

Ron and Hermione sat on her either side and hugged her.

"Harry doesn't hate anyone, except for Umbridge. She didn't tell you because she knew what it would do to you. She didn't want to disrupt your life, Lily." Hermione said softly. 

"We have lived as friends for months! We could have lived as family! Why didn't she want that?", Lily asked in dismay.

"Lily, look at yourself. Look at the dummies left behind by them. This is why. She didn't want you guys to feel guilty. Your sacrifice kept Harry alive for years. The four of you did everything to keep her safe and alive. She wants to return the favor. She didn't want you all to spend your time in guilt or torment. She wanted to know the happy you, the normal you. She loves you all very much.", Ron said placidly.

Lily sniffled and then looked at the pensive again. "She will be alright? Right? In the Malfoy Manor?", Lily asked as she bit her lips in worry.

Hermione and Ron nodded and the three settled down for the long night of wait, memories and guilt.

* * *

Peter dusted his clothes off. There was something going on. First James vanished in the morning, only to come back with teared eyes and very focused look on Harry. The last time James looked at someone with that much focus, Remus secret was out. Then, James sent him on wild goose chase and they all disappeared for the whole day. He searched everywhere but couldn't find them or their scents. The three only came before the full moon was out.

There was a very grave and tense environment, when the three came in the Shrieking Shack. He could swear Sirius looked ready to tear him apart. He would have chalked it off, as Sirius, usually, took his anger of something on someone else, but James and Remus looked angry at him too. He didn't understand why.

He forgot about it and converted to spend the night with the werewolf. Surprisingly, they didn't go out but stayed in the shack. He can't remember last time they did that. This was their big adventure. But as a rat, he could voice his confusion and question.

Staying indoors would have been fine, if Moony wasn't being a terror. He was, for whatever reason, after Wormtail. Prongs and Padfoot kept guard at door and didn't budge from their place. Peter had a few close calls and almost lost his leg. But the two didn't even lift their heads to help.

"What the hell guys? Moony was going to maul me and you didn't do anything!", Peter snapped at them as they trekked back. 

James and Sirius were walking a bit away from him, looked at him with disinterested. 

Sirius said simply," What are you talking about? He was playing with you. He has done it before, so we let him. Anyways, I am hungry. Let's go for breakfast." James nodded, yawned and followed Sirius.

Peter scowled darkly. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He was always safe behind these two, when Moony was out. He was never the one to be in front. He usually nestled in James's antlers as they discovered the secrets of Hogwarts. Safe from all dangers and faster way to disappear.

He was glad that he had joined the other side. This side was going to lose. This side people believed in being merciful, restrained and good. Ugh.. James and Sirius used to mercilessly bully people, who bullied Peter. It used to create a good shield for him around the nasty Slytherins. He even made up few truffles to equal score with a lot of people. But after the Snape incident, they both had stopped bullying people. Even if they were attacked, they would only defend themselves. How dull!

Since the Trio came into their life, Sirius and James have been even more dull. All Sirius talked about was Harry. Like his mind wasn't already bored by James prating about Lily for years now. It was fun in the starting, when Sirius was struggling with getting over or, later, together with Harry. He had the satisfying feeling that finally the heart throb of the school was struggling with a girl. Peter had always struggled with getting a girlfriend, even dates, and Sirius used to prance around with girls on each arm. He was sure it was karma for all the whoring Sirius had done; only for Harry to turn straight for Sirius. 

Peter really had hoped that Harry would be shown as phony but that girl had skills. She was a wicked quidditch player; powerful witch; smart, funny and hot as hell. He won't lie, many of his wet dreams were of her, but he didn't dare approach Harry, just in case Sirius figured it out. Disinherited Black Heir scared him shitless. He was merciless and cruel when he was angry. It didn't matter if you were his best friend or enemy.

Peter needed to remain friends of the two black haired boys because that was his ticket to the inner circle of Death Eaters. He had no prominent skills, family status or charisma to increase in status in the circle, despite being a pureblood. He needed an in and what was better in than being the spy in the inner circle of light side. There was no question in mind of anyone that James and Sirius would be one of leading opposition's charge. They were both too much of Gryffindor, to not.

His friends thought he was the most cowardly and useless wizard, well he would show them how wrong they are about him. He would show them his intelligence and beat them in game of life. He would be the victor, while these three would suffer. He would be remembered, while they would fade into oblivion. They will all get slaughtered and the weakest of the glorious four, will be the only one left alive. He loved them but he wanted to live and if their lives were a price, he could live with it.

That was his plan till the trio came. Since their arrival, there has been a lot of changes in the wizarding world. The balance was tilting towards the light side. Prominent Dark Houses have broken ties or refused to support Dark Lord, after finding out that he is a half blood born out of love potion. That information placed the Dark Lord at the lowest spectrum of the blood status. Children born of Love Potion are, for that very reason, aborted by the parties involved. It is an embarrassment and the child is usually punished worse than house elves. There was no question that Dark Lord was a powerful wizard but he was not the powerful wizard, Old Houses wanted their names to be smeared with. 

Harry had shaken up the Slytherins after the Hogsmeade attack. She was a parselmouth,. Muggleborn and a Gryffindor. She had the most prized skill of Slytherins and purebloods, but everything else was anti-pureblood conservatives view. She was a bag of surprise which no one knew how to handle. He was surprised that Dark Lord has not done anything about it. Now that he thought about it, Dark Lord hasn't done anything after the Hogsmeade attack. The Slytherins were ripe with rumors and conspiracy.

Harry, on her own, managed to save everyone's lives and capture several death eaters. More than that, her ability to fight ,after being _three_ crucioes for minutes, was causing ripples in the wizarding world. Everyone knew about her, even when no one had written anything about her. She was popular not just for that. She helped and healed everyone injured in the attack, irrespective of their affiliation or views. Every house held immense respect for her and, he suspected, that the whole school, sans Slytherins, would rise to arms on her call. She was popular before but now, she was becoming somewhat of a legend. 

But for him, the problem was not that. It was the changes the trio brought in the dynamics of the group. He was sure James and Sirius would get bored of the three and the Marauders will be back to normal in no time. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Remus and Lily had Hermione to geek out with; James and Sirius had found quidditch enthusiastics in Harry and Ron; Remus had found a worthy Chess competitor in Ron; Sirius was infatuated with Harry. It made him, the odd one in the whole scenario.

Then, there was this subtle hostility he experienced from the trio. It wasn't explicit but they never made any effort to spend time with him or even, know him. When he was around them, they ignored him. More than that, there were times when it looked like Ron wanted to kill him. The rest didn't realize it but he was a rat and he could sense these things.

James and Sirius hurried towards the Breakfast Hall. No doubt to see the pretty faces of their ladies. Peter muttered under his breath and followed the two idiots. They found Lily, Hermione and Ron already seated and eating the food, or more like playing with the food. The three kept glancing at the Head Table every few seconds. Curiously, Harry was no where in sight. That girl made sure to always eat her food, no matter what. There had to be a good reason for her to miss breakfast.

He looked at the rest of his friends and frowned. There was an undercurrent tension in the group. He didn't understand why. James and Sirius looked at the head table too and frowned. James and Sirius had clutched their hands tightly, as if preventing themselves from doing something drastic. What was happening and why was he kept out of loop?

"Where is Harry?", Peter asked curiously. All of them turned their heads towards Peter and he shrank back a little at the angry glare directed towards him by the group. What the hell? Hermione cleared her throat and smiled. Peter could see that the smile was fake.

"She is not feeling well at the moment, so she is in the infirmary. I had to take her their last night. I think the crucios are still affecting her.", Hermione said politely, even if her eyes were screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, is that why she was out yesterday?", Alice asked in concern. 

Ron nodded and said," She has always been casual with self care. We had to drag her to the infirmary, when the effects didn't die down. She should be out by evening, I suppose. Madam Promfrey says that she needed undisturbed rest to recover. So we are giving her space to recover."  

James, Sirius and Lily gritted their teeth and there was deep embedded concern on their face. Peter was at loss to the underlying meaning. He knew what Ron said was a lie but why lie. He got that Sirius was worried about Harry's well being, infatuated as he was, and James had some weird affection for her, like a sibling, but the three looked as if Harry was getting tortured again.

"She would be fine! Harry is great! It sucks that she would stay here for Christmas. I asked her to come to my place for Christmas but she refused.", Marlene said sadly. James eyes lit up at that for some reason. This was all very weird.

"What are you all planning this Christmas break? Any vacations?", Alice asked brightly.

Sirius said brightly, but there was an underling worry in his tone,"Nah, we are all going to spend it at Potter Manor. Moony will come a bit later.". Sirius had a far off look and then said sourly, "Wormtail will be missing out on Christmas. He wants to spend it with his family."

Peter's heart soared at that. Sirius was surely sour because he would miss his company. Peter wanted to be them too, but Peter had the final initiation process this Christmas. That was not something he could tell them. He could use the vacation as a shield, but what would happen, when school starts again? He had to figure out a way of wearing full leaves at all times, so that they don't figure out, he is a turncoat. 

He also needs to figure out a way of telling things which will save people he wanted while taking out those that had bullied him. He wasn't going to tell Death Eaters about him or them being animagus. He didn't trust the death eaters to not hand him or them over to Azkaban. If either one went to Azkaban for being illegal animagus, all of them would go. No, that had to remain a secret. It was good thing, initiation process of low level and new entrants was not done by Dark Lord. Peter doesn't think he could have hid it from him.

"Sorry, guys. My mom is pretty insistent that I stay with them the last Christmas before Hogwarts ends and we enter the real world.", Peter said sheepishly.

He expected them to ask him to convince his mom or something, but nothing. The rest nodded and continued on with their breakfast. Except the silent tension was still running in the group and he could feel a sudden distance between him and his friends. What was he missing?

* * *

Remus was used to worry, it was second to his nature, but this was different. Harry has yet to return and a whole day has passed. James was vibrating with nervous energy; Lily would break down into small sobs in between; Sirius had decided to go for a run; Hermione and Ron were by far the most relaxed of them all but even, he could smell fear radiating off of them. Harry had said the mission was few hours max. The feeling that something terrible has happened, refused to leave him. After seeing her memories, the scenarios that played in his head were very grim and bloody.

Her memories were a shock in itself. Keping her childhood memories aside, which were gut wrenching in itself, her rest of the life was filled with so much danger, pain, suffering and loss. He was in awe of her that despite everything, she was one of the nicest humans he has ever encountered.

She didn't let her encounter with a full grown, hungry werewolf deter from being his family. She was there for him and she helped him get over his fear of not being there for his wife and unborn son. He was still amazed at the happiness that his face radiated, when he asked Harry to be his son's godmother. His son. His normal, metamorphmagus son existed in future. His child would be normal. Remus Lupin could have a normal life, well as normal a werewolf could. He heard James smug '' I told you" in his head.

He was worried for Lily. She has not being able to stop crying since they came out of the Pensive. Remus could understand the guilt and pain, Lily must be feeling. To see a child, her child, being beaten, whipped, starved would be enough to make anyone lose their mind, but to see her own sister do that. To see her sister take pleasure in sufferance of her child... it must be heartbreaking for her. Remus was sure Harry didn't blame Lily but could Lily ever stop blaming herself?

Sirius... the look on Sirius's face when he died was...the thing was Sirius wasn't even looking at himself dying, he was watching with a pained expression as Harry screamed in agony. Merlin! That scream of agony made him burst into tears. What made it worse was the fact that Harry would have died to, if he hadn't stopped her from jumping after Sirius.

For a while, he didn't know if future Remus was stopping Harry or preventing himself from following Sirius. His future self had no one but Harry left. He was sure if it wasn't for Harry, he would have walked in the mirror himself. His whole family would have been gone, what would have been the point of him staying back. Sirius looked miserable seeing Harry in so much pain, guilt and agony. Remus understood one thing that the pain and guilt that Harry carried with her was so deep and immense that they would never even be able to grasp the tip of it. 

James was furious and angrier than he has ever seen him, but he was handling it better than all of them. Remus had asked him, how was he doing that? James answer gave them some way of handling the guilt and pain they were feeling for Harry.

"She has hardly seen any love in her life. Except for very few people, she never knew love. She was so shocked and surprised, when I told her I love her. That expression.... We have been given a chance, a chance to prove to Harry, my daughter, that we love her. I am going to prove it to her that she is very lovable and her parents loved her to the Pluto and back. Her past, I can't change that, but I can make sure her present and future is filled with love and care. I will spoil her with so much love that she would forget the Dursleys.", James said, determined.

The rest nodded as some peace settled in them too. This, they could do. Remus didn't doubt that James could do what he said. James Fleamont Potter was one of the most stubborn persons he has ever met. James bent the fate by his will alone. He has seen enough evidence in past years to know, it is true.

They were all getting restless and decided to go for a walk. James and Lily went to ground for a walk, while Remus made his way towards the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were still camped out in the Room of Requirement. He saw Hermione put Harry's memories back in jars. He sincerely hoped that nothing bad has happened to Harry. He wasn't sure the world would be able to sustain the combined fury of six she has left behind. For the sake of the world, he prayed to magic, to bring Harry back unscratched.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I was going to write the memories but it became very tedious and long. So I have decided to, maybe, written a companion to it, showing few things that I have cut off because it was irrelevant to the plot just then. But the memories would be mentioned frequently as the plot thickens. And why do you think Harry is still not back?  
> Hint: certain werewolf is responsible.


	18. Amalgamate

"Do you think she hates me?", Lily asked quietly to James, who snapped his head in her direction.

They were sitting by a lake inside forbidden forest. They needed to be away. To digest the life of their daughter. The horror that she has suffered, the bravery she has displayed, and her raw talent. They needed time to process that, not only was their daughter in constant danger in the past, she was in danger right now too. And they have just promised to sit by ideally and to let her be in danger while they stay safe. 

He had been trying to find a way around the swear since last night. There was this nauseous feeling in his stomach filled with dread. He hasn't been able to sit still for more than five minutes. His daughter was in danger and he was sitting on his arse waiting for her, instead of standing in front of her to protect her. He would never forgive himself if he lost her.

The worst part of the whole thing was that anything they did to circumscribed the will, it will take effect. This swear is one of the most binding and unmoving ones. You can't directly or indirectly try to get around it. Your intentions, meaning and follow up of the swear has to be precise or the swear would take effect. Had it been his magic, he wouldn't have cared. But it was his daughter's life. How could he do anything to save her, when that would kill her?  

He couldn't find anyway to get around the swear. It was frustrating and annoying him to no end. He didn't know whether to be proud or frustrated at Harry for being clever and smart enough to make them all swear on her life, when that's all they want to protect. He was a protector by nature and to not protect his own fawn was gnawing at him.

He hasn't been able to sleep since that dream. He tried to take a nap in between, only to be haunted by the nightmare of Harry being beaten with belt, hot pans and crucios, over and over again. Her scream of agony, loss and despair were playing in loop in his head. Till she comes back, he didn't think he could take a proper breath. Merlin! It was tough being a father of a child, who willingly took risk to save others.  

He had realized quickly that danger to Harry was not just from outside but from inside too. Not Peter, that rat...that fucking rat.. but from Harry's insecurities and guilt that was drowning her. He knew that doing these missions successfully will take care of the guilt but her insecurities..that was on them to take care of. His daughter needed saving. If he can't save her from outside forces, he would save her from herself.

It was surprising how quickly he fell into the role of her father. He didn't expect it in the beginning. He thought at the beginning that the best they could be like siblings, but the thoughts and feeling he felt were that of a father's. He was protective of her like a stag was of his fawn. She was his fawn and the need to protect was intense. He has never felt like this ever. Even for Lily or Sirius. For Harry, he would sacrifice everyone and everything in this world.

He thinks it's because he has been able to relate to Harry so much since beginning. People always said that they could be twins. They were so similar that he had found himself wondering on days, if they were related. Somehow, he knew. Or his stag did anyways. He didn't know much of a conventional role he could play for her but he would be there for her, no matter what.

He has been thinking of how he was going to explain to his parents about his fawn. He has already got a signed permission from McGonagall to take Harry, Hermione and Ron home with him. James knew for certain that Harry will have her original name. She was his and there was no need to hide. He needed to talk to Dad about it. Dumbledore will take care of the rest. Dumbledore owned that much to their family. Coming to his family, he needed to ease the final hurdle between Lily and Harry.

"No. Why would you think that?", James asked her in confusion.

He was worried about Lily. She hasn't been able to stop crying since the memories. He was worried that it could hamper her relation with Harry. Harry wanted to be with them but Harry also suffered at hands of Lily's sister for years. He wondered if that will cause a rift. 

"She called you dad but she called me Lily, James.  Do you think she associates Petunia and the abuse she inflicted on my baby, as my fault?", Lily asked desperately.

James was wondering if she picked up on that. Harry had been extremely welcoming and receptive to James, since he confronted her. But with Lily, there was a distance. He figured it was because Harry and Lily both felt guilty because of Petunia, for their own reasons. Lily looked like she was trying to defend herself in court of her conscious and was losing by quite a margin. He couldn't let that happen.

"No, Lily. Harry doesn't hate anyone as far as I can see. I think she is just afraid about how you would react to her memories. She was terrified of me too in the beginning. She never had any parents, Lily. I don't think she knows how to act around us. But by showing her that you will love her, no matter what, she would open up. I understand if it will take time to digest that she is our daughter.....", James said soothingly.

"I love her already, James. So much that it scared me. It hurts my soul that she has suffered so much and at hands of my sister. I don't know how to look in her eyes and stand without guilt. But more than that I am afraid for her, James. We promised we won't interfere but she is going against Voldemort. What if... I won't survive if we lose her!", Lily cried as she said that.

The dread in James's stomach was increasing. He refused to believe that. His daughter will be fine. She will grow old with them and see herself being raised in a loving home with them. But then didn't he believe with all his soul that his best friends would never betray him. He was right, his best friends didn't. His friend did. His best friends gave up everything to protect his daughter while that rat did everything to try and kill her.

He swore to himself that if Harry was harmed in any way, Peter would spend the rest of his sorry life in Azkaban for being the backstabbing bastard he is. With new laws, he should be in Azkaban for a while. Except, what if he outed Remus and them? He would have to think about it.

Peter...he was a thorn in his throat that James couldn't swallow. Peter was responsible for their deaths and the horrible childhood his daughter had. Given he didn't mean it, he only meant to kill his child, when she was one. He sent Sirius in Azkaban for 12 years and left Remus alone. Peter, then, orchestrated Voldemort's return and again, would have been glad to see his daughter die to save his sorry arse. That wasn't enough for that bastard. He tried to choke his daughter to stop her from escaping Voldemort's capture again to prevent himself from torture. Fucking bastard.

That rat would get a life in Azkaban. Except if he did get captured now, he would spend barely few years in Azkaban. No, he needed to suffer. He needed to suffer for turning his back on his friends. For being a traitor and for being a coward. He would suffer for harming his daughter. He didn't care, if it was in the future. His daughter might be benevolent with forgiveness power of a deity but he was human. And he would never forgive Peter.

It was a pleasure to see Moony try to kill Peter in his rat form. James and Sirius were rooting for Moony. They knew Remus wouldn't have given two rat's arse, if he had murdered Peter in his werewolf form. It was sad that Peter managed to escape without a scratch. He could have at least broken his stupid weak leg or maybe next and saved the world of his evilness.

Had Peter been killed by Moony, their oaths would have stayed intact and that sorry piece of rat would have died. His daughter deserved better and Peter was the butler of everyone's misery. He would suffer, James promised himself that. His daughter, who they still had to hear from, was not going to suffer anymore. Right now, he needed to comfort his girlfriend and mother of his child.

"She won't. Our daughter, she is amazing. She would win again. She is smart, she made us swear on her life. We have to trust her. It would be painful and scary, but we have too. Or she will leave and never see us again. I won't survive that. I know I told her that I have ways to find her but I really don't. So we need to do everything she needs, so that she stays. We can show her how much we love her and how wrong Petunia was about it.", James said passionately

Lily nodded and then chocked a sob,"Did you see her face when Vernon was lashing her with belt? She was not there. Her body was but in her mind she was someplace else. I have seen documentaries of soldiers doing that under extreme torture. God! Who does that to a  _child?_ "

James nodded as he tried to calm himself down. His rage was building up again. The rage that took him when he saw the lashing and beating Harry took over the years... It had made him murderous. He had tried, wanly, to stop the beating. He thought bitterly that at least one mystery was clear as to why Harry was able to tolerate so much pain. She was made habitual to it, since she was a child. He, sincerely, hoped to never see Petunia and her shit husband again or he won't be held responsible for his actions then.

Those memories had hit Harry's best friends worse than them. Hermione and Ron had looked grief stricken and horrified at her childhood memories. No one had thought it had been that this bad. He fell more in love and protective with his daughter after watching the memories. He didn't think that was possible. Harry was able to stand tall and do everything to save everyone she could, despite every opposition and pain thrown her way. It was incredible. His daughter was incredible. 

"James, why is she not back yet? Didn't Ron and Hermione say that the mission was hardly few hours worthy?", Lily asked agitated. James had no answer to that. He has been wondering about that too.

"What if something happened? What if she is captured and is being tortured? What if she is screaming in agony, right now? What if she is badly hurt? Injured? What if she is calling for her parents but we can't hear it? What if she needs our help? James..", Lily was panicking.

James could see her spiraling out on 'what if' situations. James has been trying to prevent himself from doing that. One of them has to stay strong. Since he had more time to get used to the idea of having a daughter, he thought it was only fair that he would be the strong one. James hugged her tightly. Lily slowly calmed down.

"It's going to be fine. In fact, Prongs just got excited. He does that when Harry is around. He wants to play with her. That sounded wrong. You know what I mean.", James said sheepishly as Lily snorted.

Lily kissed his chest and pulled back, looking determined. James smiled seeing that. That's why he loved her. She was fierce, fearless and amazing. His stag was prancing inside him, excited to meet Harry. They got up to see if their fawn was fine.

* * *

That scream was not leaving him. The scream of anguish, pain and loss that came out of Harry when he died in the Ministry. Merlin! That look .... She loved him so much in her past. Maybe that's why she was so resistant to admitting she had feeling for this time's Sirius.

Her godfather and he must be confusing her so much. But he loved her. After seeing everything she has been through, he was even more in love with her. He was yearning for her. He wanted to hold her and let her be. However she wanted to be. He would stand in support of her forever. She was it. Maybe that's why he wasn't with anyone significant in her past because he was waiting for her; but it couldn't be, not at that time.

Merlin! Dumbledore was right, time travel was messy. But he was never more glad about anything more messy in his life. This mess would let Harry heal and the one born now would be have a happy childhood. He was glad Harry would stay here. It was selfish but he loves her. But Harry, the one who had his heart, was still in danger. What was he supposed to do?

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Peter and so many others had tried to kill her, harm her and torture her. The worst was Peter. That fucking bastard, not only did he as good as take life of James and Lily, but destroyed life of so many in process. His, Remus, Harry, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Mary, Benji, and so many countless others. He wanted to eat the rat as his lunch. Fucking... 

"How bad is it?", Harry's voice came from his side. He looked up and smiled in relief and love as a completely unharmed Harry came near him. 

"Sit. I wont take off my shirt ...yet.", Sirius said teasingly. Harry huffed and sat down next to him. She looked at the lake as she waited for his questions.

"Did the mission go successfully?", Sirius asked her softly.

"Yeah. Only Nagini is left. I can't know where she is till he wakes up. Although, the first thing he would do is put her under protection. Nagini is smart, even for snakes. Something else happened during the mission but I will tell everyone about it together. It's not too important. I do wonder how long we have till he attacks me. He has never been too patient where it concerns me.", Harry mused thoughtfully.

He was in awe of this warrior queen. No wonder warrior queens were hailed throughout history. There is something very majestic about them. 

"Show me the real you.", Sirius blurted out.

Harry looked at him in confusion. 

"You, the real you.", Sirius asked confidently.

"This is the real me, Sirius.", Harry said in confusion.

"No this is covered you. The hidden Harry. I want to know the real Harry, who has suffered so much yet is a pristine person. Remove your scar camouflage charm, Harry. Let me fall in love with that too.", Sirius told her, passionately.

Harry eyes widened as she looked at him. There was hope, fear and love radiating out of her eyes. Then tentatively, as if afraid of his reaction to her scared body, she removed the charm. Sirius moved closer to her and examined the head scar that started it all. He looked at her and asked a silent permission. She nodded and held still.

He lightly touched the scar, keeping an eye on her, in case she was in discomfort. He had seen how in agony Harry was whenever Voldemort, fucking bastard, touched her scar. He was relieved to see that she wasn't. He examined the lightning shaped scar.

This scar was the hand movement of killing curse. This curse which killed Lily and James, his brother and family. This charm that tried to take her life so many times. This fucking scar was on her body, twice. She has survived this curse, twice.

This bloods scar. He, without permission from his mind, moved forward and kissed her on the scar lightly. Harry shivered. Sirius paused. Has he been the first to touch it with love and care? Well, then get ready for love express. Because, James was right, Harry James Potter will know love, if that was the last thing they did.

He took her hand in his and kissed each word of "I must not tell lies" on her hand. He proceeded to kiss the basilisk tear and the the long scar on her arm that Peter, their brother, had carved on her. He kept the anger aside, in case thought it was directed at her. He would deal with that rat soon enough. He started to open her shirt.

"Sirius. What are you doing?", Harry asked him in a heavy voice. 

"Kissing it better.", He answered automatically. He opened her shirt and removed it. He was surprised at how non- sexual it was. It was all about making her feel better and telling her that her scars were something to be proud of. That for him, her scars were part of her body and nothing else.

He kissed her on her chest, where there was another mark of killing curse. He kissed the lines of the locket. He went down and kissed the dragon burn on her side and then, the snake bite on the other side. He pulled up and smiled and then, he stilled.

His eyes caught hold of a bandage on her shoulder. The bandage was long. It went diagonal from top of her shoulder to half way her back. When he sniffed, he could smell blood. He thought he was smelling blood because of all the murder in his thoughts for Peter, Voldemort and Bellatrix. He sharply looked at her.

"It's a scratch. It should be fine in couple of days.", Harry said with a shrug.

He moved to open the bandage to see the damage. Her scratch and his scratch's definition were vastly different. She stopped him with a smile.

"It would start bleeding again. Leave it on. It has a cushioning charm and position charm placed on it. So I can practice for quidditch and sleep as I please.", Harry said simply.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Harry stopped him with a look. Right, they were not supposed to stop her in her mission. No matter the cost. It was frustrating that breaking it to save her, will kill her because of the damn swear. Damn her for making them swear this. She was right, his magic won't have mattered shit if he could save her. Now he can't. He sighed and kissed the bandage, lightly too.

He looked up to see her tear eyed at him. He cradled her face and she leaned in into it with a relieved smile. She was looking at him in wonder and love. He smiled brightly at her. She leaned forward till there was only centimeters of space between them.

Harry said softly,"I am damaged, more than just the scars on my body, Sirius, but I love you. All versions of you. If you ... Are you.."

Sirius didn't let her finish the thought and closed the gap between them. He was hers, irrespective of anything. He kissed her closed lips softly. There was electricity flowing through him. Harry's breath hitched and she sighed in the kiss. Harry applied pressure on his lips and their lips moved around each other. One of her hands were clutching his shirt, while other was in his hair. Sirius wrapped one arm around her waist and other was gently holding her neck.

Harry caught hold of his shirt helm and pulled him closer to her. He went gladly. She laid back on the grass. Sirius made sure half his body was on the ground and Harry hardly felt any weight on her. Her shoulder was injured, even with the cushioning charm, she could be hurt. Harry didn't seem to be experiencing any pain. But then he has seen first hand her pain threshold, so he didn't put much weight in that.

She traced his lips and asked for entranced. He happily provided it. He realized the enormity of the moment, when her tongue entered his mouth. He was kissing the love of his life. There was nothing holding them back anymore. He could be hers and she could his. She was in love with him. _She was in love with him. All of him._ His thought spread fire through his body.

He had all the time in the world to make love to her. He would spend every fucking available moment doing that. He decided to start slow. They still had to talk about this. He has to tell her that this was it. He was going to use everything in his arsenal to make her agree. He has been told multiple times that his slow kisses were heaven. Well, it was time to show her that.

He slowly explored her mouth. It tasted of  salted chocolate and something just her. His hands traced the length of body, slowly, unhurriedly. She was half naked under him and all he could think of was her lips and tongue. Damn she could kiss! Her tongue was slowly massaging his, making him moan for her. She grinned in the kiss. He did too. He felt giddy.

It was such a contrast to what he thought would be the result after a month of them teasing each other. He always thought they would end up having passionate sex against a wall or something. But this kiss...this sensual kiss was healing something in his soul. It was so much worth everything. She was worth everything. 

He took her luscious lips between his lips and sucked on them lightly. Harry moaned from deep within her and scratched his head and her legs wrapped around his waist. It made the fire in him which was present only for her burst into flames.

Sudden frenzy caught up to them, as they started to kiss with vigor. He grabbed her gorgeous arse and pulled her close. She broke away from the kiss to gulp down air. Sirius proceeded to pepper her with open mouthed kiss along her jaw and neck. Harry was mewling and gasping under his administrations. This was so much better than his fantasies.

Harry started to rub against his extremely hard member. Sirius placed his leg in between her legs, right against the clit. Harry started to rub furiously against it. He slowly removed her bra from one of her gorgeous breasts and took the supple nipple in his mouth and sucked. Harry moaned and arched up. 

"Sirius!", Harry's wanton pant made him leave her nipple and capture her mouth again. Fuck he had wanted to hear her sound like this for so long now. Harry pulled him closer to her till there was no place left between them. This was heaven.

"Here, see I told you. She would be fine! I can smell her. Oh Merlin! You have got to be kidding me!", James interrupted them like the cock block he was. But he was also her father, so Sirius needs to be in Prongs's good books.

He separated from the love of his life's lips with a pop. Harry looked dazed and confused, as if wondering why they had stopped. He knows he was preening but damn it, she didn't even realize they were interrupted by her father. She was that affected by him and his skills. He felt extremely smug of himself. He bend down to peck her, when she turned the kiss into a very dirty snog. Fuck! He forgot why he pulled away in first place. 

"OI!!!", James yelled. And Harry pulled away and saw her father glaring at the two. Sirius had to hand it to James, he may have been a father only for couple of days, but he got the disapproving parent look on point.

Harry yelped and hid under Sirius's chest. Right, she wasn't wearing a shirt and her breasts were probably on display. Her face was hidden between his shoulder and neck. Her puffs of breath was causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. He felt her grin against his skin. That was odd but he needed James to leave so that his daughter could dress up and face him.

"Prongs, mate. I know you want to yell but could you do it, when your daughter isn't..."Sirius jumped a bit as Harry began to lick his neck on a spot that made him lose his track.

"Isn't?", James grumpily. He didn't not look impressed.

Sirius gulped. He knew he needed to answer James but his daughter, who was conveniently hidden from his view by her hair and him, was sucking on his neck; her hands were tracing and scratching his body. He lost all track of thought when... Bloody Merlin balls! Her hand had snaked inside his robes and grasped his raging hard-on. He needed to get James out of here or James would murder him right here.

"..Half naked. Give us a minute and we will be with you.", Sirius managed to complete the sentence in a breaking, high pitched voice. He hasn't been like this since he was thirteen. But Harry was fondling his balls while continuing to suck on his weak point on neck. He gulped down. Bloody hell! Harry's hand had started stroking his penis with expertise. He won't last long, if she continued like this.

"Two minutes or I am hexing your dick off!", James warned him seriously.

Sirius nodded as Harry increased her hand speed. James walked away just as a groan, that he won't have been able to keep in, left his mouth. He, somehow, managed to put a silencing charm, just as Harry started to increase her hand's speed. He would have been embarrassed at how quickly he was reaching his peak, if he wasn't so turned on. He was after all known for his stamina and appetite. He could show her all that later. He captured Harry's mouth in a passionate snog. And sooner than he would have liked it, he came with a groan that she swallowed in the kiss and sagged on top of her, completely bliss out.

After a while, when he managed to get enough energy to off her; he pulled up and saw Harry looking at him with smugness and challenge. Sirius growled and winced as a pinching hex hit him. He whined rubbing his butt and looked up to see Lily casually leaning against the tree. James was a powerful wizard but Lily was terrifying when angered. 

He nodded to Lily and got off Harry. Harry grinned as she put her shirt on. She smirked, when she saw Sirius watching her intently as she adjusted her shirt and bra. She winked at him and turned to go, only for Sirius to pull her back into a passionate snog. He lifted Harry up and she wrapped herself around him. Kissing her was becoming an addiction.

"I swear to Merlin, Sirius!", James barked from the other side of tree.

They broke the kiss and grinned widely at growling tone of her father. He gently lowered Harry down and stopped her from going. Harry looked at him in question. Sirius pulled her shirt slightly to the side and sighed in relief when the bandage was firmly in place and he couldn't smell new blood. Harry smiled lovingly at him. Then, holding her hand, they walked towards fuming James and amused Lily.

"Hey, mate!", Sirius said jovially.

James gave him a stink eye as he eyed Sirius's neck. Sirius was sure there was some mark on him by Harry. He suddenly felt extremely giddy about it. Sirius knew James would give him a hard time. He was dating his daughter, after all. But Sirius knew James approved of them, so he didn't see any trouble in teasing him a bit. James shook his head and then engulfed Harry in a tight hug. Harry melted in his hug. 

"You okay, fawn?", James asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, dad. I am fine.", Harry muttered softly as she pulled back and kissed his cheek. Sirius smiled in happiness at their interaction but frowned when Harry didn't tell him about the 'scratch'. James caught his frown and looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"Fawn, we agreed. If I take the swear, you would not hide anything from us. What are you not telling?", James said sternly. More sternly than Sirius has ever heard him speak.

Harry looked down but sighed and said calmly," During our mission for diary, we stumbled upon something. In order to prevent it, I got a little injured. It's nothing huge, but what we stopped was worth it. What it was, I will tell you all later in the Room, okay?"

James frowned at her but then nodded. Lily looked worried as her eyes surveyed Harry's body as if afraid of more injuries, she has missed.

"Show us the injury.", James asked her softly. Harry hesitated.

"Harry!", James said in stern voice. Sirius thinks this is his dad voice. His arms were folded in front of him and he was peering at Harry from above the glasses' rim. The effect was impressive. Sirius grinned at James. Harry sighed again and moved her shirt to the side.

Sirius saw as James face transformed from stern to concern to worry to anger to frustration to worry again in matter of seconds. Lily came forward and bit her lips in worry. She waved her wand and a healing spell hit Harry, who smiled in thanks to her. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"If it was one of us, would we need to take pain absolve potion to be able to bear it?", James asked softly as he traced the injury on his daughter's back with a peculiar blank expression. 

Harry said,"Probably. Its similar to being hit by misguided bludger." James and Sirius frown deepened. That was not reassuring. But at least, she wasn't hiding or lying anymore.

"Okay.", James said softly as he covered his daughter again. James hugged her. Sirius saw tears drip down his face, which he covertly removed before Harry could see. Lily was looking very sad at the moment.

"So fawn, wanna go for ice cream? It was an interesting day and we celebrate it by eating ice cream.", James asked Harry happily. Harry grinned to see that they would keep their promise.  

Harry nodded cheerfully but then frowned, "Where is Moony?"

"Ah, he is in the kitchen getting hot chocolate. Whenever he has some information he needs to process he goes there to bug the house elves.", Sirius said happily.

"Oh okay. Let's go. Uh, coming Lily?", Harry asked Lily tentatively. Lily's eyes got sadder at that but she nodded with a smile. They all started to walk towards the kitchen. James was regaling Harry about the time, when they set Flich on fire.

"The plan was quite simple. Make Flich thirsty, then when he drinks water, add confession potion to it. But Peter messed up the spell to get him thirsty. Instead of being thirsty, Flich robes would catch fire randomly for a week. It continued till Flitwick could reverse the spell. It was hilarious and scaring too. You really don't want to see that bloke in his birthday suit. He once caught fire in the library. Many books were burned. I don't think Madam Pince ever forgave him for that.", James explained jovially and Harry was laughing.

Lily looked the two fondly and then stared at her hands in despair. Her hands were very similar to Petunia's, Lily always used to say. Petunia's torture would take Lily a while to swallow. She was a very forgiving person but he doesn't think she would ever forgive Petunia for this. Maybe she was  feeling guilty because Petunia was her sister and in a way, it was her fault that Harry suffered like that. Sirius caught hold of Lily's hand and slowed her down. James looked back and nodded a bit. He told Harry more stories to distract her.

"You know, its not your fault what Petunia did. You can't take the blame for what your relatives or family does to someone, on yourself. I would have to kill myself, if that was the case. Your love protected her for so long, Lily. It made it possible for her to still be here. Stop blaming yourself. If you want to blame someone, blame Petunia. She was the one who knowingly did all that.", Sirius told her with certainty.

"Harry calls me Lily, Sirius. She called James's dad the moment he confronted her but I am still Lily. She keeps distance from me. She has no issue with any of you but with me, it's like she is meeting a stranger.", Lily said in frustration.

"Because you are. Remember that night, Harry said she hardly knew anything about her mother. She knew about James from us but, I have to admit, we don't know you as well as Marl or Alice do. Maybe she doesn't get how to be with you because she doesn't know you. James is James, it's easy to be swept in his craziness. You need to make an effort, Lily. She is afraid of your reaction to her memories. She thinks she has destroyed your life and it's view. Love her and you will know your daughter.",Sirius said with a smile. Lily smiled at him and then walked towards the father and daughter duo with a determined expression.   

Sirius understood Lily's unhappiness. Did Harry blame her for that bitch's actions? It didn't fit with Harry's nature. Maybe she was giving Lily time to adjust to the fact that Lily had a daughter as old as her. It would take anyone time to adjust to such a bombshell. 

For Sirius, it cleared the path to his happiness and helped him understand Harry more. He was hers from the moment he laid eyes on her, in front of broom shop. It was only when that was the question. For Remus, she has cleared a lot of things about his own prejudices against himself. Sirius thinks it's good for Remus. Plus Remus would marry Nymphadora, which will mean Remus would be Sirius's family in blood relation as well. As will James because of Harry. Although, he never envisioned James to be his father in-law; but hey, they both never cared for conventional rules and roles. Sirius was finally getting the family, he always wanted.

James has taken the role of father in his stride and was excelling at it from the get go. Not that it was a surprise. Unknown to all not in the group, James was the actual mother hen of the group. He has been taking care of them all since beginning. So it wasn't a surprise that he was so good at being a dad already. Sirius could see the love that radiated out of James for Harry. The worry that he was projecting, when Harry was out on mission and the anger he was reining at being unable to help and protect his daughter, and murder that rat.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?",Lily asked Harry as she joined in the conversation.

Harry got a worried look in her eyes. " They needed time to process it. They didn't expect it to be so bad at Dursleys. They should be okay by tomorrow. Hermione will cry, Ron will hug me, and we will continue our life.", Harry said with a shrug.

"I am sorry about them, Harry.", Lily said in a small voice as if expecting to be yelled at or pushed away.

"Why? You didn't beat me, they did. You are the reason, I survived so many times. Don't worry about it. I will be fine. I have you all here.", Harry said with a bright smile as she got squashed in group hug. He could see that Lily's walk was a bit lighter. James and Sirius grinned in happiness. 

They reached kitchen to find Remus staring at the fire. His impassive face broke into huge relieved grin when he saw Harry. He engulfed her in a hug. Harry hugged him back tightly. Remus sniffed Harry and frowned as he pulled back.

"Why do you smell like Greyback?", Remus asked in concern, anger and confusion.

"Ah... If you are done here, maybe we can go somewhere quieter.", Harry said with a smile as she pointedly looked at the house elves hanging on their every word.

They all nodded. Sirius and James took hot chocolate and some food and made their way towards the Room. Harry told them that she would meet them there in a minute. She needed to change. They frowned but let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the scene with Sirius/Harry?


	19. Under the moonlight

The mission in the beginning had been fairly uneventful. Harry and Dumbledore apparated in the basement of the Malfoy Manor which was very poorly protected using Poppy. They disillusioned themselves and walked up the basement to the place Draco had described years ago. Dumbledore made short work of the protection charms placed on the basement locker. They removed the Riddle diary and replaced it with another similar looking diary. Dumbledore recharmed the safe and pocketed the diary inside his robe.

They were about to leave when Dobby entered the room. They both froze as Dobby snapped his fingers and their disillusioned charm wore off. They stared at each other for a while in tense silence. Harry couldn't stop the tears that were creeping up in her eyes after seeing her old friend. Without giving it a thought, she bend down and hugged Dobby tightly. Dobby froze but then melted into her hug.

"Miss hugs Dobby? Miss is nice!", Dobby said excitedly.

Harry pulled back and said with a smile,"Hi Dobby. I am Harry and this is my friend Albus. I was wondering, if you would like to be free of the Malfoys? Albus, here, runs Hogwarts and will be happy to employ a free elf with pay and leave. Are you interested?"

Dobby ears flapped and his eyes grew huge in excitement. He nodded with a wide toothy grin. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Okay, Dobby. Is Malfoy going to come in?", Harry asked as she started to look for a way to get Dobby free.

Dobby nodded and said in his happy voice,"Master, always comes here to read the news. Dobby was making sure everything was alright for master to come!"

Harry grinned and removed the stinky socks she was wearing and placed it in the newspaper. She winked and said,"Now make sure you take the sock from Malfoy. He will either throw it in disgust or along the newspaper. Then disapparate and meet us in front of The Three Broomstick in Hogsmeade, okay?" Dobby nodded happily and began to prepare the room for Malfoy. 

Dumbledore called Poppy. Poppy appeared with a smile and looked up at them eagerly.

"Poppy, when this young elf disapparates, I need you to disapparate us to Hogsmeade's Three Broomsticks at the exact second. Can you do that so that no one figures out the difference?", Dumbledore asked her politely. Poppy nodded. Dumbledore disillusioned her and themselves again. They went to a corner and waited patiently for Malfoy to come. 

Lucius Malfoy, with his slick blonde hair and aristocratic looks,  entered the living room followed by a hungry and irate Greyback. Dumbeldore and Harry froze seeing him. Dumbledore waved his wand and pressed his nose to tell Harry that he has covered their smell to prevent Greyback from figuring out they were there.

"Do you have to attack a two year old, Greyback? You won't be doing your kind any favors with that, you know?", Lucius said in disgust.

"Yes. I have never tasted a child so young. I am really craving that meat. I didn't come here for you to tell me off. I came here to tell you to keep Lestrange on your leash. He has been bad mouthing werewolves everywhere. It is causing concerns in the werewolf clan about how you would treat them.", Greyback said gruffly

"Dark Lord has promised that werewolves would be treated with respect and fear. What more do you want? Lestrange blabbing means nothing. He will abide by what Dark Lord commands.", Lucius said dismissively. 

"Dark Lord has not been seen in public since the Hogsmeade debacle. He hardly meets his followers, let alone any campaigns. And now I find out that Dark Lord has been sleeping for over a day now. Who is to say he would even wake up?", Greyback said scathingly.

"I say, he will.", an elegant prideful voice said from behind them. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing there rolling her wand between her fingers.

"Greyback, you disservice the Lord by questioning him. He has performed some very complex and impressive magical ritual, which your little, dumb uninformative mind cannot understand. Leave the part of being wizards to wizards and go to your hunt zone. Aren't you cutting it close or is the talk about converting 8 children in one go, all talk?", Bellatrix asked him with scorn as she sat down on the sofa.

"I am leaving. I just came to warn you of the unrest in the werewolves. Control your brother in-law or you will lose support of all the werewolves.", Greyback said this and left.

Bellatrix and Lucius watched him leave with a disinterested look. They sat down looking regal and haughty.

"So he is going after Frewett and Austin children? Good. Hated those blood traitors since school. Good riddance!", Bellatrix said bored.

"So the Dark Lord is still asleep?", Lucius asked quietly.

Bellatrix nodded and said with concern lacing her words,"Healer says there is nothing wrong with him physically but there is a dark magic swirling around him. I don't think he is in danger from it but it's been only a day. I am not worried."

Lucius nodded and asked, bored"Where is Rabastan?" Lucius surveyed the room.

"In Hogsmeade. Searching for some whore he encountered a while back. He is ruing not being able to do anything to that whore as he overdid his drinking. His brother is accompanying him. Apparently the girl was a knocker. They decided to leave today specifically in case they encountered Greyback. They hate him more than mudbloods, sometimes.", Bellatrix said annoyed.

"I can't blame them. Bloody dark creatures and pain in the arse. I don't think they even know how to bathe. Fowl smelling creatures. It would have been better to kill all of them and rid the world of them.", Lucius said with sneer.

"I won't whine if they die, but they make good scaring tactics for the light side. Weak mudblood loving fools. I have heard that Bones have decided to declassify werewolves as dark creatures and classify them as human suffering from prolonged disease?", Bellatrix asked Lucius, intrigued.

Lucius nodded and said,"Bones is hell bent on reducing support for Dark Lord. He has already provided concession to Vampires. They are negotiating with the cunning Goblins. Giants, honestly, none of us are keen for them. They are dumber than trolls and harder to control. Now only two group that supports us are left: Dementors and Werewolves. Werewolves can still be swayed to their side. Dementors, who know what those soul sucking creatures think."

Bellatrix nodded and looked at the fire, bored. Lucius opened the newspaper. He found the dirty sock and threw it in the air, in disgust. His face grew red in anger.

"DOBBY! WHAT IS THIS? YOU LAZY HOUSE ELF! I WILL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE! COME HERE! DOBBY!", Lucius yelled furiously.

He turned around to see Donny holding Harry's dirty socks like it was a treasure with a face splitting smile. 

"Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is free!", Dobby said with a huge grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and disapparated as did Harry and Dumbledore along with Poppy. The last thing Harry saw was rage and bafflement on Lucius and Bellatrix face, respectively.

Before Harry could get a hold of her surroundings, Dobby hugged her tightly around her legs. Harry had to flap a bit to prevent herself from falling back on the ground. Harry regained her balance and hugged Dobby in happiness. At least his life was better now.

"Dobby, this is Poppy. She will take you to kitchen to show you the works. Poppy make Dobby comfortable, okay?", Dumbledore said happily to both the elves. The house elves bowed down and apparated with a crack.

"We need to save those kids!", Harry said with determination. Dumbledore nodded and looked at the full moon.

Dumbledore took her hand and they apparated to the hill near the Frewett place. Dumbledore waved his wand and a black glove hand started to direct them inside the forest. After traveling for a while, they heard excited whispers and laughter of kids. They sat in a circle around a huge tree. There were 8 kids sitting in a circle around fire. It looked like a camp fire scene Harry has seen on TV shows.

The kids were telling each other horror stories and eating something along with it. Dumbledore suddenly stilled and pointed his wand in the direction of the forest. He moved forward quickly.

"Hello children, my name is Albus Dumbledore.", Dumbledore said pleasantly. The kids all gasped and stood up excitedly to greet Dumbledore. It was a good thing to be the famous headmaster.

"I was wondering, if you would like to see a Mopet Witch show?", Dumbledore asked them with a smile. The kids nodded eagerly and shrieked in delight. 

"Very well, hold on to each other's hand and let's go.", Dumbledore said as he held one kid's hand. He turned a stone into portkey.

The portkey started to glow, when a seven year old suddenly said in panic,"Where is Gilly?"

Dumbledore asked urgently,"Gilly?"

"My two year old sister. She was sitting right beside me.", The seven old said in panic as he frantically looked around. There was a two year old in the group already. There must be another one who must have wandered off.

Harry left the circle as the portkey pulled the nine of them to their destination. Harry heard two distinct 'No's. Harry got busy trying to find the two year old girl in the dark deep and, probably, werewolf infested forest.

Harry searched for a while and was about to give up, when she heard sniffling from behind the trees. There sitting between the trees was a two year old in a onesie. She was a chubby girl, who was crying profusely but quietly, as she kept looking around the forest in fear.

"Hello.", Harry said calmly with a smile. 

The girl quickly looked up and she smiled in relief. She quickly got up and came to Harry.

"Are you Gilly?", Harry asked her softly as she bent down in front of her. The girl nodded shyly. 

"Hi Gilly. My name is Harry. Shall I take you to your parents?", Harry asked pleasantly. Gilly nodded with happiness and held her hand. Harry got up when Gilly shrieked in fear.

Harry turned back and saw a very ravenous and hungry werewolf coming her way. She didn't want to hurt the werewolf, in case it was someone else. She yelled the banishing spell. It hit the werewolf and he collided back against the tree. Harry turned around and Gilly quickly caught hold of her hand.

Harry was trying to turn a stone into a portkey, when Gilly shrieked again. Harry didn't have time to do anything other than cover the girl with her own body and jump to the side. She bit back a scream, when she felt the werewolf's claw on her back. She waited for the final blow of werewolf, only to find a human hand touch her in concern.

Her eyes collided with a very worried and concerned blue eyes of Dumbledore. She looked up to see the werewolf captured in some form of magical room. She breathed in relief and got up.

"Gilly, are you okay? Are you hurt?", Harry asked Gilly, urgently.

"I..I am fi..fine.", Gilly said with sniff. She hugged Harry fiercely and Harry couldn't stop her groan due to pain. Gilly hurriedly backed away and then shrieked again, when she saw Harry was bleeding.

"Its alright. It's just a little bleeding." Harry said with a pained smile. Dumbledore's lips thinned as he helped Harry up. He created a portkey and the three of them reached someone's house.

A loud shriek of "GILLY!" was all Harry heard before a blur of ginger hair ran past her to hug the girl.

"Harry, sit down.", Dumbledore said sternly. Harry sat down and bit back a groan.

She was engulfed in a strong hug by a ginger hair witch. Harry winced and the lady moved back and gasped in horror after seeing the condition of her back. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey was there and started to promptly work on her back. 

"Miss Granger, one of these days you have to stop getting hurt.", Madam Pomfrey said after she had finished off bandaging Harry back. 

"That is a very unlikely scenario, Madam Pomfrey. But thank you.", Harry said sincerely. Madam Pomfrey shook her head in fond exasperation.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you. You saved my daughter. Anything you want, please please don't hesitate to ask.", Gilly's mother said with teary eyes. Her father and brother were nodding alongside.

Harry smiled and said simply," You owe me nothing. I did what anyone would have done in my situation. Please don't worry. Just take care of Gilly. It was scary experience for someone so young. She was very brave and strong, but it can cause issues later on." 

Gilly's mother nodded and hugged her daughter closely. Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded. 

"We should be going. Please do take of the children. Maybe sending them out on full moon is not advisable.", Dumbledore told them pleasantly and they both apparated to the Diagon Alley.

"I suppose you want to use Lestrange to remove Greyback and end werewolf support for the dark side?", Dumbledore said with a smile as Harry transformed herself into the fun girl she had made herself that day. Harry nodded and moved with her sexy swag towards Leaky Cauldron.

Harry saw Lestranges as soon as she entered. She felt a hand on her and smiled as a very handsome, young Dumbledore came next to her. Dumbledore winked at her and she nodded. They sat down on chairs that were within earshot of Lestranges.

Harry said in an annoyed voice,"I swear, it's like there are no more real men in this world. All are either cowardly or gay. (Dumbledore laughed) No one gets my blood raging for them anymore."

Dumbledore asked in amusement,"And what would make a man, man? Brawl fight? Duel? Muscles?"

"I don't know. A man who is not afraid of danger and is a badarse. Someone who has defeated some vile dark creature, like a werewolf. I mean, someone who can defeat a werewolf in any fight, human or werewolf form will find me very willing for anything.", Harry said with a smirk.

"And how would you know if someone has killed a werewolf? They can just lie, you know.", Dumbledore said with a twitch of his lips.

"Well if someone kills a werewolf, it would be in the newspaper, won't it? I mean, if he is afraid of being given credit where it is due than what is the point. I, anyways, only have a couple of days more here before I leave for France. I won't mind having hot, dirty sex with someone like that before I leave.", Harry said with a shrug as they moved out.

They saw the Lestranges look very eager. Dumbledore and Harry grinned and apparated back to the forest next to the werewolf. They waited, hidden up on the tree for the day. As soon as the sun came up, the werewolf screams reduced to whimper. The magic wall lowered themselves es to reveal Greyback on the ground, unconscious. Dumbledore jumped down the tree and changed the memory of Greyback. He climbed back up the tree with grace of a leopard.

Greyback woke up after a while and groaned. After some time, he got up from the floor with difficulty. He stretched and groaned again. He sniffed and stood tall as two men came to meet him.

"I don't think I ate any human meat this transformation which is a shame really.", said a tall gruffly guy. The other moaned the same thing.

Greyback said with pride," I ate a two year old. She was delicious. We all should eat these little nuggets." He was so happy about it. Harry felt disgust rise in her at the agreement and hunger she could see in these ...inhumans. No one human can ever say such things with pleasure.

"I have heard Weasley's wife is pregnant and about to give birth any day. We should try the flesh of a new born, don't you think?", The gruffly man said with happiness. 

The disgust and anger that enveloped Harry was mercurial. She raised her wand and said the first spell that came to her. The three shrieked and ran around the ground, screaming in pain.

"Harry, What did you use?", Dumbledore asked her, both curious and a bit concerned.

"Victim projection spell.", Harry said as she tried to calm herself down. This spell was made for bullies by one of the victims. It attacks the bully with the feeling of their victims, when they were being terrorized by the said bullies. She supposes the werewolves were feeling what their victims had felt, when they were being murdered or converted by them.

Dumbledore nodded and the two watched the morbid scene in silence. The werewolves were running themselves amok; yelling for it to stop; attacking themselves to stop the pain; getting scared of their own shadow. 

"Harry, is Rita with you right now or with Hermione?", Dumbledore asked suddenly.

Harry said slowly, unsure why and how Dumbledore knew about it," With me. I was planning on letting her go with a warning."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and said pleasantly,"Bring her out."

Harry nodded and brought out the jar which held sleeping Bumblebee Rita. Dumbledore did some spell of the jar and then opened it. Rita woke up with surprise and seeing the lid open flew out. She looked around to see where she was. Harry wondered if she would search how she was left alone in a forest. But, Rita seemed more fascinated by the screaming werewolves.

Suddenly two death eaters apparated there. The two, without any preamble, killed the three werewolves in a second. The field was eerily silent. Harry could hear crickets, birds chirping again. One of them raised their wand and the dark mark was alighted above the dead werewolves. They removed their masks and it was the Lestrange brothers. The brothers turned and spat on the bodies of the dead.

"Disgusting creatures! Did you see them running around like maniacs?", Rabastan said with disgust.

"Good riddance, I say! Fucking arseholes! They must have gone mad after eating children! Crazy bastards!", Rudolph said with hatred.

"YOU IDIOTS!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?", A loud shriek jolted all of them. A fuming Bellatrix Lestrange was stalking towards the suddenly timid brothers.

"DARK LORD ASKED NOT TO DO THIS!!", Bellatrix screamed in anger.

"He is asleep and there are several more of them. Who cares?", Rabastan spat out. Then, he screamed when Bellatrix crucioed him.

"How dare you talk about Dark Lord like that? You imbelice whore!", Bellatrix said threateningly.

Rudolph placed a calming hand on Bellatrix shoulder and said calmly," He meant that what Dark Lord doesn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Greyback has murdered eight kids of pureblood families. The Dark Lord is on a very uneven platform as it is. We hardly have any support of the powerful families. But if we make it look like the Dark Lord avenged the murder of pureblood children, we can get some of the support we desperately need."

Bellatrix looked at Rudolph for a while and then nodded. Rabastan got up from the floor and brushed his clothes. The three apparated away. 

Rita converted back into human and grinned evilly. She apparated away. Harry and Dumbledore grinned. Their work was done and it was hardly noon. They jumped and Harry screamed as she landed on the ground. Her cut was oozing again and was very painful.

Dumbledore hurried towards her and his face grimaced seeing her condition. He apparated her to a house and made her tea. Harry knew they were waiting for someone but she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

When she woke up, it was dark outside and Dumbledore was reading some book by the fireplace. Harry slowly got up and groaned at the pain the wound caused during movement. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. He got her food and tea and went back to reading.

Harry ate and after a while, her body got used to the pain. She hardly felt it anymore. After finishing the food, Dumbledore gave her the evening Daily Prophet. 

"YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS TURNED AGAINST THE WERE!-WOLVES! - Read the inside story by our writer, Rita Skeeter, who saw the whole incident in front of her!"- Read the headlines. Right below that headline was another headline saying "THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAS RECLASSIFIED WEREWOLVES AS HUMANS SUFFERING FROM INCURABLE DISEASE!" . Harry turned the page and "LESTRANGE BROTHERS MURDERED THREE WEREWOLVES IN COLD BLOOD!" greeted her. The story on next page was arrest of the Lestrange brothers and subsequent investigations on Lestranges and Malfoys.  

Harry read the headlines and grinned widely. Their planned worked and now the main supporter were under Ministry scrutiny. It felt like Lord Voldemort's influence zone was reducing by the day. Ministry's steps also meant the werewolves would get money and Ministry's protection. It meant that Remus could have a job. Voldemort grip on the werewolves was reducing by the clock. She looked at Dumbledore, who was grinning widely too.

"On completely unrelated news, Miss Umbridge has been caught, redhanded, by the Ministry during her attempt to sabotage a coworker. She has been removed from Ministry and is pending investigation in court as we speak. Alastar, for some unknown reason, kept a close eye on her.", Dumbledore said with a wide grin. 

Harry started to laugh in delight. This was brilliant. That biased, horrible person won't destroy anymore lives. Umbridge didn't have the power anymore. Harry grinned and then remembered something.

"I have a request Professor. Is it possible for Peter Pettrigrew to not remember that dad and Sirius are animagus? It would be great if he can forget Remus is a werewolf too, but I think that would involve a lot of memories.", Harry asked.

She knew that whatever restrain the four showed, they won't let Peter go like that. She knew them enough to know this. Peter's betrayal was personal and too close to home. They won't let it go. It would be better if there was less chance of Peter dragging them along with him.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful but nodded. "I can do that. It would limit and change his personality. But he won't remember anything. I would do it as soon as I return. Peter would be branded this summer and Voldemort would be awake soon. So it's better if we do it now. Even under truth potion, he would admit to him only being an Animagus. It would be true according to him."

"Voldemort would know but I don't think that would be his focus. So we should be safe. If Peter can convert, then he would assume nothing has changed.", Harry said thoughtfully. Dumbledore nodded and they apparated back to Hogsmeade. As they trekked back to Hogwarts, Harry remembered something else.

"Professor, my wound is painful only in a small area. Why is the bandage so big?", Harry asked curiously.

"Ahh, that is to prevent the bleeding. Your wound is small but deep. The blood will flow from the wound for a while. It would simply spread along the bandage. You will have to get it bandaged every few days. Madam Promfrey has been told of this. There is a cushioning charm and positioning charm to reduce your discomfort. Should the pain increase, I suggest taking pain reducing potion.", Dumbledore said with a soft smile. 

Harry frowned. Hermione and Ron are used to seeing her hurt. They would panic but they would move on. Her parents, Sirius and Remus, she didn't know how they would react. She was worried for her father more than anyone. From what she has seen dad was very attached to her. She didn't want him to worry. Sirius's explosive anger was a cause of concern. She needed to keep an eye on them both. She will not lose them again. She started to search for them.

"Harry, I think the person your heart searches for, is sitting by the lake, if I am not mistaken. I will take care of Mr Pettrigrew in the meantime.", Dumbledore said to a blushing Harry, who saw Sirius, looking like a model, sitting by the lake. She nodded to Dumbledore and he left.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the room of requirement, stunned as Harry completed her past two days adventures. He was numb and didn't know how to react. His creator and terror of his dreams was dead. He was killed by the dark side. It was orchestrated by Harry. Harry, the sweet daughter of his best friend, was disfigured by his tormentor. Harry who was happy that Remus could live a relatively normal life. Harry who has managed to get Voldemort's two main supporters imprisoned, for life probably, and has opened gates for more death eaters to be taken off the society. This was great and fantastic. His heart had melted for her, when she refused to fight a werewolf, in case it was someone else who couldn't control himself due to the curse.

Remus went and hugged her fiercely, making sure not to touch her near her injury. Harry hugged back and said with a bright smile,"You can live now, Moony. You can live to your potential. You realize that with this declassification, you can have jobs and help. The change would be slow but it would start."

Remus shook his head in fondness and sat next to her. Remus hugged her with one arm. Sirius mock warned Remus, who winked at him. Harry laughed. They all sat down in a circle around the two. 

"Peter memories have been transformed. He doesn't know that you both are animagus and that you are a werewolf. He can still convert into rat. According to him, you both left it after giving it a try but he kept trying and succeeded. You were attempting it for fun. You know about it and use it for pranking and eavesdropping. Okay?", Harry told them cheerfully.

They nodded and smiled. This was good. Remus had been worried that Peter would drag these two to Azkaban for no fault of theirs. Now they didn't need to worry about it. Harry thought of everything, didn't she?

"Oh, do you want to meet Dobby?", Harry asked excitedly to Hermione and Ron, who nodded eagerly.

"Dobby!", Harry said clearly and an elf appeared with a crack.

"Miss Harry, asked Dobby. Dobby is here!", Dobby said with an exaggerated bow. Harry smiled at him and introduced him to everyone. 

"Dobby, I have told you, I am not your master. I am your friend. And friends don't bow to each other, they hug.", Harry said happily as she raised her arms for Dobby to hug. 

Dobby, very shyly, came forward and hugged her. He pulled back and looked like an adorable baby. His eyes held worship for Harry. Remus couldn't fault him for adoring Harry. She was incredible. He could understand why the whole light side would have given life to keep Harry alive and safe. She had all the qualities a compassionate, strong and loving person should possess with humility and sharp brain to match. She had borne the heavy responsibility with so much grace and leadership, it was fascinating. Only James and Lily could have produced a child with so much talent, heart and character. 

He looked around the circle. Lily was smiling at Harry in pride. Remus stifled his laugh as he caught the annoyed stink eyes James was giving Sirius. Sirius was completely ignoring James, as he watched Harry with gooey eyes. This will be hilarious. Remus knew James was happy it was Sirius but was pissed that it was Sirius.

He grinned widely as he saw the marks on Sirius's neck, which were not present before. This means that Harry and Sirius have already done something. Sirius hasn't even looked at another girl, since he found out that Harry was bisexual. It has to be her. The Happiness pouring out of Sirius's eyes were enough proof. No wonder James was annoyed.

Hermione, with teary eyes, gave Dobby hand knitted hats and socks. Dobby eyes grew huge, it looked like it was about to pop out. He grinned and bowed down to Hermione too. Dobby quickly put on all the hats on his head and wore the socks. He looked like a kid on Christmas. It was such a sweet scene. Remus noticed Hermione eyeing Dobby pillow converted gown dress with disapproval. He would bet his NEWTS scores that she would make him enough clothes to fill a cupboard.

"Dobby, like Harry said, friends don't bow to each other. We all here are your friends.", Hermione said happily. Dobby beamed and hugged everyone a bit shyly and uncertainty. After the hugs, he grinned widely and left with a crack.

James got up and said cheerfully,"Now I think is time for bed, Harry. You are injured and had a hell of an adventure. Come on, let's go!"

James dragged a confused Harry out of the room. Sirius barked a laugh as he trailed behind the father-daughter duo. The rest followed the three in glee. Remus saw Harry look at James in concern and worry. She slowed them down till James turned to look at Harry.

"Dad, I know you are worried but I am fine. I don't even feel it. You don't have to worry or trouble yourself because of me.", Harry said reassuringly. James looked at her in concern and frown. He cradled her face in his hands and looked at her earnestly.

"Harry, you don't have to hide if you are in pain. Am I worried about you? You bet your arse, I am! I would be worried even if you are doing a mundane task as flying on a broom. You are my daughter and I will always, always care and love you, no matter what time, era or age you are of."

"You being in pain causes me pain and I would probably cry too. But I won't stop you from doing what is right and what you want to do. I will worry about you, love you and care for you till my last breath. Why would I try to interfere, when it will take you away from me? And I am not just talking about the oath. I love you and I will always worry. That is not a bad thing, Harry. It just shows that we care.", James told her imploringly.

Harry looked like she had stopped breathing all together. She was looking at James's earnest and adoring expression with an unreadable expression. Ron and Hermione were watching the interaction with a small smile. Sirius was watching Harry with determination.

Lily had tears in her eyes. She rose her hands up but dropped them quickly. Remus frowned. Lily had been the most restrained of them all about Harry. This was so not like Lily. Lily was one of the most lovingly girls, he knew. There was something else bugging her. Remus looked at James, who was radiating love from all his pores. 

Maybe it was inadequacy. James was excelling the whole parenting thing from get go, while Lily has been late to party. Plus she must be feeling guilty about Petunia. If Remus was feeling guilty of leaving Harry alone with that horrible human being, Lily must be wreaked. 

Remus wondered how Harry would handle both James and Sirius love for her. They both loved fiercely and unapologetic. And if they made a mission to show that they loved someone, that someone was doomed. He should know, he had been the fortunate recipient for that. For someone who was kept so away from love and care, Remus wondered if it would be healing or harmful for her.

Harry smiled brightly and hugged James tightly. Remus could see some of her tension leaving both their bodies. He saw James cry into Harry's hair. Remus knew for James it was important that Harry understood this. It was an indication that Harry won't run and leave them behind. Remus knew how much that bothered James that Harry could disappear on them and they could never find her. Remus decided to hit library after the vacations to look of tracking spell just in case. He could borrow some books for light reading from the library in the mean time.

"Thanks, Dad. ", Harry said with a watery smile. James smiled and kissed her cheeks. 

Sirius moved forward with swag and draped his arm over Harry's shoulder, who looked at him adoringly. Sirius winked at her and then turned to annoyed James.

"So you don't mind if she wants to do me, either?", Sirius asked cheekily. Harry turned red but huffed a laugh. Remus saw her looking at James, nervously. James who was mock glaring at Sirius caught Harry's expression.

James said with a loving smile towards Harry," I approve Harry. Honestly, I couldn't have found any one better for you, if I had tried. That doesn't mean I wouldn't be annoyed with this prat."

James lightly punched Sirius but his eyes carried the warning to Sirius. Sirius nodded to James and smacked a kiss on Harry's cheeks. Harry blushed again and Sirius looked at her in wonder and awe. 

"I was wondering Harry, if you want to go for a walk?", Sirius asked her huskily. Harry eyes widened at Sirius's expression and nodded. 

James scowled at Sirius but gave in, when Lily pulled him away. Hermione, Ron and Remus bade them good night and followed the young parents back to the dorm. Remus heard a distinct moan from Sirius. That was interesting. Normally Sirius had girls putty in his hands in no time. Harry seems to be making Sirius putty. Sirius really met his match, didn't he?

"Lily, we should have the sex talk with Harry. I mean if she is going to have sex, then she should be well aware of things... Why are you laughing? Safe sex is no joke!", James said indignantly.

"James, you know she has been having a lot of sex since she came here, right? Hell, her first sex here was a threesome. Trust me, she needs no advice.", Lily said with an amused smile as she watched James face drain of blood.

"That...that...oh Merlin!", James spluttered and sat down. Ron was grinning widely and slapping James on the back, went to his bed. Hermione went to bed too.

"You okay?", Lily asked James, amused. 

"No. But there is really nothing I can do. Let's just pray she doesn't get pregnant before she is born. I don't think I could digest that.", James said with a small smile.

Lily laughed and they all started to laugh at the absurdity of the sentence and how their lives had changed in a couple of day. They all went to their beds to sleep in what felt like ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience and wait. I hope you like the explanation to the Harry adventure. Next up is smut of Harry/Sirius. Hope u will like it. It will be uploaded somewhere around 20 feb. Stay tuned!  
> Always good to hear your views and thoughts. Lots of loves! xoxo


	20. Pata-pata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut ahead.

"You really like needling dad, don't you?", Harry said with laughter in her voice.

Harry looked at him amused. Her blazing green eyes were shining with amusement, happiness and love. Sirius looked at her in wonder. She was so beautiful. Free of all her trouble, pain and loss. He wanted her to remain like this forever. He gently tucked her hair strand behind her ear and smiled. Harry's eyes softened and a small smile graced her face.

"It's too much fun, not too.", Sirius said with a smirk and waggling eyes.

Harry laughed at that and then shook her head. She looked at the retreating figures of her young parents with fondness and wonder. There was a lightness in her that was made her shine. It made him want to immerse himself into her shine like a moth to fire. His heart soared seeing her so happy. He felt like barking in happiness.

"I am surprised at how easily you all have accepted everything. I really expected there to be some sort of disbelief, resistance or anger from you all.", Harry said in disbelief.

"It took us by surprise and was, honestly, a shock. But there were always signs and questions about you three. It just fit, you know. Plus memories can't be modified to lie and the life you had Harry.... None of us wanted the future that happened. We all wanted a better future. Hell, the reason we all are planning on joining the fight against the dark wizards is because we wanted to create a better future for everyone. But to see the suffering everyone had gone through...the bloodbath that took place to reach that future is not something any of us want."

"If the path to that is to let you do your thing, we have accepted that. Don't think we are not pissed that you made us swear on your life, we are, but we can understand your reasons. You don't want that future as much as we don't want it. We don't want you dead or harmed either. We would get very frustrated and mad for not being able to help or fight alongside you; but as long as you come out of this all unharmed, we will survive the worry and tension." Sirius explained calmly.

"Even if something does happen to me, Harry will still be born. The age gap cannot be filled by any means, I think (this is uncharted territory), so she will live, irrespective what happens to me, Sirius. It will be okay. You will all be okay. You all will live in a world free of Voldemort and his terror. The future will be better, Sirius. There is nothing to worry about.", Harry said reassuringly.

"You don't get it, Harry. The Harry born in my future will not be you. You are who you are because of your past. This Harry would be similar to you but not you. No one can replace you, Harry. The love we feel for you is different from what we will feel for Harry that would be born. For James and Lily, you are their first born and the Harry that would be born will be their second child. So you need to stay safe and alive, so that we all can keep our minds. Because believe me, James and I would find that future spell and change the past again, if we have to. You are worth everything that time throws at us.", Sirius said determined as he cradled her face.

Harry looked at him, unblinkingly, for a while. Harry, then, smiled brightly and pulled him down by his collar. His eyes widened in surprise at Harry's sudden movement. He could see Harry green eyes' different shades as her eyes began to get darker and stormier. He felt like he would drown in this storm and not mind one bit. Man, he was gone. 

"You are worth everything too.", Harry whispered back to him and then kissed him. Sirius breathed in deeply and pulled her close. She opened her mouth and he gladly entered her warm embrace. They snogged each other passionately and she had him putty in her hand in matter of minutes. 

He gently pushed her back till her back was to the wall. He lifted her up against the wall, all that while snogging her passionately. They stopped only to get their breath back. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in her summery smell.

"I always thought this is how our dance classes would end.", Harry said in a rough voice as she chuckled. Sirius chuckled too.

"How did you imagine it?", Sirius asked her curiously. He imagined it that way too. He wanted to know if their fantasies were same.

"We are dancing and you are being your irresistible self. I end up being plastered between wall and you. We kiss and you end up taking me there and then.", Harry said softly.

Sirius could imagine the scene perfectly. He gently lowered her down and taking her hand lead her back to the Room of Requirement. Leaving her in front of the door, he paced the hall thinking ' _a dance room with a huge bed'_ again and again. A door appeared and Sirius peeked inside the door. He whooped at the room giving him what he wanted. He took a highly amused and curious Harry into the room. Harry paused as they entered.

The room was huge with oval empty area  for dancing and a huge king size bed facing a huge window with Hogwarts's ground view. There was a pleasant music playing. Harry chuckled and turned towards Sirius. She raised her hand, asking silently for the dance. He took her hand and spun her. Harry giggled.

Music picked up pace as did their dance. They both started to dance close to each other. There was this charged electricity between them, which was filled with anticipation. The music pace increased and they danced faster and more sensually. Sirius saw Harry unconsciously bite her lips while looking at his lips. His control snapped and he bend down and captured her lips in a passionate snog.

He lifted her up and Harry wrapped herself around him. She pulled away and lovingly traced his face and smiled. He grinned happily. Merlin! He has been waiting for this for so long. Finally! 

"Harry, this is it for me. What I mean is, I love you and I want to be with you, only you, till my last breath.  Are you ready for a lifelong relationship? If not, I can wait. Because once we start, I won't stop.", Sirius told Harry, seriously.

He needed her to understand what she was getting into. Harry smiled beautifully and her eyes sparkled. Her eyes would be his doom and safe haven.

"Sirius, I have been in love with you for long time. I am very much ready for a relationship with you. I love you.", Harry said confidently. She pecked him lightly.

Sirius grinned and kissed her softly and slowly, showing her everything he was feeling. Harry tightened her beautiful toned legs around his waist. Her one hand was around his neck and another was in his hair. Every time she gently scratched his head, he moaned or groaned for her. He gripped her hips tighter to bring her closer to him. His hand slipped inside her shirt and in one swift movement removed it.

He left her lips and started to kiss her open mouthed along her jaw and neck. He sucked at a point on her neck that had her writhing under him. He unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere in the room.  He left her neck and took her luscious breast in his mouth and sucked on it. His other hand was tracing her body lightly, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. His hand reached her other breast and started to massage it. 

He was going to take his time. He has been dreaming about it for so long that he would take his time to show her how much he loved her. He alternated between the two. Harry was mewling and moaning for him and it was getting him hotter.

He opened her jeans button and pushed the jeans down. Harry quickly helped in removing the jeans. He grinned at her eagerness and how wild she looked at the moment. Her hair was all messed up; her lips were swollen; there were marks littering all over her neck and breast; and she was heaving. He almost came at that. 

He went down on his knees and looked at her for permission. She nodded and spread her legs. He could smell her arousal and it was taking over him. He gently licked her slit and Harry moaned. Sirius grinned and got down to work.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her as still as possible. He moved one of leg over his shoulder and placed her hands on his shoulder to give her support.

He licked her slit and then used his tongue to lick all her juices in. He teased her for a while and then suddenly, sucked her clitoris hard. Harry buckled and her thighs vibrated strongly. He kept sucking on clit as he entered her lube using his fingers. Harry was furiously pushing against his three fingers. She was moaning his name in a manner that it should be made illegal. 

Her body got stiffener, the longer he continued. He left her clit and curled his fingers. He was rewarded with the most amazing view of his life, Harry's orgasm face. He looked at her in awe as Harry screamed her orgasm. She almost collapsed on him. He picked her up and took her to the bed. _I would need to sound proof my dorm bed and apartment. James would murder me if he ever heard her._

He felt both giddy and amused at the situation. He wondered which spell James would use on him once they went back. He was sure it won't be too unpleasant. He looked at Harry as she slowly opened her very happy eyes. She grinned.

"That was amazing. I think you beat even the most experienced person I had slept with in the oral department, at least.", Harry said teasingly.

Sirius growled and playfully bit her jaw as he covered her with his body. There was jealousy roaring in him. He realized he could do something about it now. He bend down and sucked Harry on her weak points to make her forget about others completely.

"Jea.. _oh god..._ jealous?", Harry breathed out.

Sirius pulled and said, "You bet your arse. I know it's almost hypocritical because I am pretty sure my number is more than yours, but I can't stop the jealousy from taking place."

Harry smiled and said," Is that why you are punishing me by wearing so many clothes?" 

Sirius barked a laugh and said playfully," Being clothed is a punishment?"

Harry said with a wicked smile,"It's a crime to hide your ridiculous body for any given time."

Sirius grinned and sat on the bed. He removed his shirt in a second. He grinned when Harry's eyes zeroed on his abs. Sirius was used to girls going bonkers over his physic and looks, but for whatever reason, Harry's reaction caused a warmth in his heart. Her involuntary reactions to him made him so happy and mad for her.

Harry raised her hands and lightly traced the contours of his torso. Her gentle touch was leaving a trail of goosebumps and he shivered. Harry stopped and looked at him in worry. She quickly removed her hand.

"I am sorry, I got carried away. Is there some place that you don't like to be touched? I understand that having a rough childhood can make certain gestures uncomfortable, so please tell me if that is the case.", Harry said imploringly.

Her comment made his heart melt for her and build up rage at her uncle and Aunt. Sirius shook his head and smiled. He brought her hand back on his torso and cradled her cheek.

"It wasn't uncomfortable-ness that made me shiver, it was the opposite. My body is literally vibrating with want for you. There are no boundaries here. Do you ..do you have any boundaries? Is your injury hurting you? We can sleep you know. You should probably rest.", Sirius asked in concern. 

His childhood had been a merry go round compared to hers. Those bastards had beat her without mercy and with belt nonetheless. There has to be some things that she hates. Her injury must be painful. What if having sex exasperated the injury and she suffered longer than necessary? He should have thought of it before he started this. 

Harry shook her head and lightly scratched his abs. He shivered again. Harry, naked as the day she was born, sensually came towards him and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss and brought her closer. She pushed him back and he fell back on the bed.

Harry started to kiss, lick and suck his chest with gusto and skill that he hasn't experienced yet. Every flick/lick of her tongue sent shock waves through his body. She reached his pants and tutted.

"You really are punishing me, aren't you?", Harry said teasingly.

"What gave my plan away?", Sirius asked back teasingly, breathlessly.

"You never seem to keep clothes on when we were not dating; and now you are so reluctant to part away with your clothes.", Harry tutted again as she scratched his hipbone.

He jerked a bit. He stared at Harry in awe. In all his conquests, he had never figured out that this was his soft spot. Merlin! This was going to be better than he imagined. Harry chuckled, which brought him out of his stupor. Without a moments delay, he removed every single piece of clothing he was covered in. He groaned in relief because the pants had been constricting him.

Harry's mouth popped open when she saw his hardening dick. He wasn't just famous because of his skills, but also because of his girth. Harry licked her lips and bent down to take him in her mouth. He groaned and fell back on bed at the pleasure sensation that overtook every thought in his brain. Her mouth was enthusiastically blobbing up and down his length. He was getting harder and harder. Her swirl of tongue on his head made him almost cum there and then. 

He gently removed her beautiful mouth from his dick. Harry looked at him confusion. He kissed away her look and started to gently rub her clit. His hands massaged her boobs and he slotted his leg between her legs, rubbing against her sensitive clit. He checked to see if she was wet enough so as to not cause her discomfort. He was surprised to find her dripping wet down there. 

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly started to enter her. Harry's eyes widened a bit and she spread her legs further apart. He completely entered her tight embrace. Harry's mouth made a perfect 'O' and there was look of wonder in her eyes. He held still so that she got comfortable.

"You okay?", Sirius panted as he restrained himself from moving in her.

"Yeah!", Harry breathed back as she moved her hips slightly.

Sirius started to move his penis in and out of her slowly. Harry wrapped her legs around her and pulled him closer. After few minutes of slow movement. He kept changing his angle every time, he went in. He was searching her elusive G-spot.

"Sirius I need you go faster and harder .. please ....", Harry begged Sirius.

Sirius was more than happy to follow her instructions. He moved completely out of her and then slammed hard into her. Harry mouth popped open with a 'oh!' and her her back arched off the bed. He maneuvered himself a bit and then went in hard again.

"Oh my GOD!", Harry said loudly. 

Her eyes almost rolled over. He grinned. He knew he had found her G-spot, finally! Well time to bring it home then. He started to move in and out of her at a punishing pace and each time he made sure to hit her G-spot. _Fuck! It felt great! Merlin! He needed her come now because he was very, very close._

 _"Sirius... _Oh my god..._  you...  _Fuck!...._  I ....  _oh god don't stop..._ ", _Harry moaned loudly, as he rubbed her clit again. He captured her breast in his mouth and sucked hard. Harry came off the bed as she came. Sirius groaned as he felt her walls convulse and tightened around him. He came while she was still in middle of her climax. 

Sirius collapsed on top of her and panted. He could feel her panting too.  _Merlin! If first time was like this, what would be rest of their life be like?_ He couldn't wait to find it out. He slowly pulled out of her. Harry groaned a bit. He grabbed his wand which was suddenly on the stand and did the cleaning spell on both of them.

Harry softly kissed him and then burying her face in his neck fell asleep. This small gesture made his heart sweet twice it's size. He grinned and hugging her close, fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to a warm body pressed against her back. She sighed as she remembered how well the revelation has gone. She turned over, only to come face to face with the beautiful sleeping face of Sirius Orion Black.

Her heart was singing and she felt at peace like she has never known her entire life. She lightly traced his face as a content smile appeared on her face. She never would have guessed that this is how her life would turn. She was in a relationship with her godfather; her parents were alive and healthy; Remus was alive and happy too;. Ron and Hermione were here, happy as well.

She was so close to securing a future in which Voldemort didn't exist. A future where the dark force was not endangering everyone and threatening to take away the very soul of their existence. It was a dream she had dreamed and kept in the safest corner of her mind.

Every dream has it's flip side. Her mom was traumatized by her past. Harry sighed. She knew telling them the truth was not going to be easy but she knew they would never rest till they found out about her past too. The option of running away seemed like a good option for a while, but thinking about it now, her father, mom, Sirius and Remus would have found a way to track her down and then, really glue her to them.

She was slightly worried about Dad. Not because of Sirius and her relationship. She knew his anger was all in jest but about the fact that he would make sure that she would be a Potter. As he had said so lovingly, she was part of him and he took care of what was his. She would always be a proud Potter but she wondered if fighting and, hopefully, defeating Voldemort as a muggleborn would end a lot of stigma and issues in the wizarding world, instead of as a half blood. She wondered if he would be upset about it.

She mused about it as she slowly traced Sirius's ridiculously gorgeous body. She loved how last night his muscles rippled when she teased him. She loved his tattoos too. The Phoenix on his back, which he got after he was disowned by his family, was so beautiful and strong like him. His tattoo of lion roaring with the words  _'omnibus idem'_ (all are same) in the same place where Death eater's had their tattoos, was such a Sirius way of saying fuck you to the dark side and his family. 

Thinking back, she thinks that maybe she has always been in love with Sirius, even back then. Not in the way she was now, but maybe, if he had lived... She never felt as devastated by a death as she had when Sirius died. She still carried the guilt of his death in her heart like an anchor in the wide sea of guilt and loss. He became important to her the minute she figured out the truth. Considering her history, she has never trusted any adult with more blind faith and love, than the way she did with the Azkaban convict.

Even after thinking that he was the murderer of her parents, she was still willing to listen to his side of story. When she never gave a chance to other people in her life so quickly. She thinks it was the desperation in his eyes which resonated in her. The love with which he was regarding her. But there was always something else resonating about him to her.

She would have given her life if it meant he would have lived. He was a very important part of her life. He was someone who was always there for her and believed in her. He was willing to go through hell and live a nightmarish life, so that Harry could have a chance of living a happy life. Her regret of not spending more time and keeping him company haunted her constantly. 

Hermione was right, her godfather had died to protect her and she will always cherish him, but the boy in front of her was not her godfather. He was someone who has been residing in her heart since she met him. He was the guy who sang to her when he saw that she was troubled or in her dark place. He was the guy who did silly things to make her laugh. He was someone who decided to wait for as long as she wanted because he wanted her to be ready to be with him. He was someone who didn't run away from her scars but treated them as if it were part of her skin. He made her feel normal, alive and content. He made her want to live, smile and love.  

She slowly traced his abs and went down. Sirius hands caught hers and kept it there. She pulled her eyes away from his hardening member and her eyes clashed with his grey eyes, which held so much happiness and love in them. She shook her head fondly as she scratched his head a bit. He closed his eyes and his tongue came out a bit. He was such a dog.

"Morning! I am not letting you get off this bed.", Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Harry grinned and kissed him deeply. 

"Yup, Not letting you go anywhere.", Sirius said as started to massage her breasts.

She hummed as she started to feel tingly. He started to playfully rub his hardened member against her vagina. She pulled him closer and buried her hands in his beautiful, soft hair. She started to kiss his chiseled cheeks, while her hands were trailing his fine abs. He shivered again and brought her close. 

"You look so ravished and ravishing. Merlin! I love you!", Sirius whispered huskily. 

Harry shivered and goosebumps erupted all over her body. Sirius bit her earlobe gently and pulled back with a wide grin. He kissed her passionately. His lips felt like soft pillows. He bit her lips and started to suck on her neck. She was sure he was leaving a love bite. She wondered ideally if it was to tease her dad or warn off other guys.

She slightly pushed his shoulders to indicate that she wanted to be on top. He flipped them in one move and she yelped at the suddenness. His strength made him hotter and sexier. She started to shower him with open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. She proceeded to lick and kiss the goddamn torso which had been alluring her for so long. She gave special attention to his abs and that goddamn V. Sirius was breathing heavily and muttering her name, almost like a mantra.   

"PADFOOT!!!", Dad's yell resonated through the room. They sprang apart and looked around.

"PADFOOT!!", Dad yelled again. The voice seems to be coming from Sirius's pants.

Sirius groaned and went to his pants. Harry licked her lips seeing his glorious,tight arse. Sirius looked at her, amused. Harry threw him a flying kiss. 

"Mate? Why are you so loud, so early in the morning?", Sirius asked her Dad, amused.

Harry shook her head. _Idiot!_ He had sex hair and there was clear signs of her work on him. Oh, also he was naked. Sirius had shit eating grin on his face at whatever expression her dad's face showed. She snorted at the two best friends' interaction.

Sirius sat on the bed and started to massage her thighs. His hands were rubbing her in small circles making her tingly. She looked at him in warning as his hands teased her slowly, almost tortuously. Her breathing got faster and she bit her lips to prevent from making any noise that her father might hear. Sirius gave her a devilish smile. 

"Will you come with my daughter? Its almost lunch, already!", Dad said annoyed.

"As you command, your highness. I can totally come with your daughter.", Sirius said teasingly as his fingers teased her slit softly. Harry moaned softly

"Eww! Gross! Be here in an hour. We need to leave. Mom-dad would be waiting for us. I don't want to be late!", Dad said annoyed and the message was cut short.

Sirius chuckled. Harry raised herself on her arms and looked at him with a come hither look. Sirius bent forward and captured her mouth in a very dirty kiss. She moaned in the kiss. Sirius fingers entered her and started to stroke her slowly. 

"Sirius..  _oh_... we need to leave. I... _Jesus.._   _yes...",_ Harry lost track as he started to rub her clit again. 

Sirius moved his fingers at a measured pace as he started to give attention to her weak spots, which he had discovered yesterday. Harry was withering underneath him. 

"Sirius get in me ... Please...I need to feel you...", Harry breathed. 

Sirius nodded and entered her in one fast and hard stroke. Harry arched back and she moaned loudly. He started to piston inside her at a punishing pace. He started to rub her clit with vigor. Harry's orgasm was powerful and almost pulled her off the bed. She could see stars and her vagina literally seemed to have sucked in his dick completely. He came yelling her name.

Harry ran her hands along his back in no pattern as he recovered himself. Harry felt extremely relaxed and satisfied. Harry looked up at the clock, it was time for the Hogwarts express to leave. Harry patted him as he moved out of her.

"I need to shower before I send you all off to Potter Manor.", Harry said as she got up. Sirius chuckled. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"If you think, James will let his daughter spend the Christmas holidays alone in Hogwarts instead of with us, you don't know your father very well.", Sirius chuckled again as he explained. 

"But, we have signed to stay back in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall won't allow.", Harry said. 

Sirius laughed and said,"You wait and see. When we reach there, your bags would be packed and James would be dragging you home with signed permission form."

"I can't go there, Sirius. They can't know who I am and Dad won't be subtle about it. They would figure it out or think something else.. ", Harry started to panic.

Sirius gently held her face in his palms and kissed her. Harry felt her panic seep out of her as she kissed him back. His kisses were therapeutic. 

"Prongs is a better actor than you give him credit. Don't worry. We will take care of it. Now come on, lets get ready and leave, before your dad bursts through the door. I am not sure he would survive the trauma.", Sirius said with mirth as he pulled her in the shower, where they lost track of time as got busy with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I really got busy with a lot of stuff. Hope you liked this. I am not sure I am very good at writing smut. If I am not, please do tell me so that I would skip these parts then And save everyone the misery of reading a bad writing. Love Xoxo


	21. Potter Manor

True to Sirius's words, James was waiting, very impatiently, for them in front of Great Hall with a signed form and their luggage. Ron and Hermione were there as well, all packed. Before they knew it, the Marauders, Lily and the trio were heading back home.

Sirius loved going to Potter Manor with it's open interiors, quidditch pitch and cookies. Potter Manor was always chaotic and buzzing with house elves running around in their perky clothes, humming and singing while they did the work. Potter Manor was filled with light, happiness and unconditional love. He loved the feeling of love, safety and belongingness that he felt when he was there. The Potters had tried to keep him away from his hellhole as much as possible. He had his own room in the Manor since second year's Christmas.

Fleamont Potter, or Papa as Sirius calls him, was not just a famous Potioneer but was a respected, filthy rich pureblood. Potters were always respected in the wizarding world because they were responsible for brilliant inventions and have been very powerful wizarding family. Potters were historically never involved in politics but have been liberals and protectors of muggleborns since their history can be traced. The Conservative Purebloods have always kept their distance from Potters but have admired and respected the family. This is why his lovely family could never turn down the request of Potter's to let Sirius spend few weeks at their Manor. It was against the Pureblood protocol. The only time he had been grateful to the fucking protocol.

Euphemia Potter, or Mama, used to be a famous curse breaker and had worked for years before retiring. Mama was a very powerful witch and was second cousin of Sirius's grandfather. Mama had taken one look at him and took him under her protection. She was always there for him, to assure him that he wasn't alone. She was over the moon when Sirius officially moved in with them. She was upset that Sirius wanted to move out of the house as soon as he turned 17 but she understood his need to show his family that he could live happily without their wealth and help. So she spent the last summer teaching Sirius how to cook and do all household chores as a pro. James was wrapped into the lessons too.

_"Jamie, you need to keep your wife happy and Lily won't be impressed if you sat on your arse whole day.", Mama told him. James blushed but eagerly learned everything._

_"Speaking of better halves, Sirius love, is there anyone in your life that we should know about?", Mama asked him, curiously._

_"There are many, Mama, none worth knowing. The day I meet my Lily, you will be the first to know.", Sirius had said with a smile._

_"If there ever is. Mate, you get bored of a girl so quickly...are you sure you are not interested in men?", James asked him, teasingly._

_"Why? Are you offering your services? Lily would be heartbroken but I can show you a good time.", Sirius told him seductively as he pinched James's butt. James whelped but then with twinkling eyes, James came closer to him._

_"Oh I am sure you can.", James said mockingly with batting eyes and pouty lips. Sirius bit his smile at the playfulness that was lighting James's face. Mama snorted._

_"But I am sure you won't be able to get the most beautiful, striking girl you ever saw in front of the broomshop, out of your head. Or were you thinking about someone else for past week, when you kept your hand busy?", James said with a smirk. Sirius's face colored as Mama looked at them in interest._

_"No, you prick. I feel like I am waiting for someone. Not her. I don't even know her.", Sirius said. He felt sad and a bit disappointed. For the first time, he was hesitant to talk up a girl and now that gorgeous, hot girl was gone from his life. Sirius sighed._

_"You know what I have learned in all these years, Sirius? That life has a funny way of bringing people together.", Mama said with a soft smile as she hugged him in reassurance._  

She wasn't wrong. The first thing he did when Harry was sorted in the house was to tell Mama about her and how she was right. He wrote her several letters during the period when he thought Harry was a lesbian. He had hoped that Mama would have some magical cure but Mama assured him that she knew in her heart that everything would turn out alright for him. Again she was right. He really should stop doubting her. 

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were the best thing to happen to him, after James of course. They were his harbor in storm of the horror that was his family. After he ran away from his dreaded house and 'family', the Potters' gave him blood access to their Manor. This access meant more than if they had officially adopted him.

They had wanted to adopt him but since he was still a minor, his dearest father had put an end to it. So the Potters' gave him blood access in defiance. He really could have been their son, except he looked too much like his father and mother. Through this, the Potters' had made the blood in his veins equivalent to theirs. It meant that he was theirs in everything but name. He had right to their magic, their vault and house. It was a big deal in wizarding society because even after years of marriage, some pureblood families didn't give their wives this right.

His lovely mother had been furious when she found out about it and had come yelling at the Potters'. She had threatened to destroy them and drag their family through hell for taking Sirius in. The Potters' had looked absolutely unbothered by it. Sirius had been terrified that he had put the people he loved most in harm because of him.

Mama had placed a calming hand on him and hugged him in reassurance. Sirius hadn't realized that he was shivering but he melted into her hug. James clapped him on his back and stood shoulder to shoulder beside him, glaring at his still venom spewing mother. Sirius realized he wasn't alone and the Potters' won't let her harm him. Sirius found a sense of freedom and strength to face his disgusting family with Gryffindor courage and pride. Sirius stood with straight back and looked down upon his mad mother and silent father.

"If you even look at Sirius, Walburga, I will personally make your family pay for their grievances. Now, leave before I call Aurors on you.", Papa said gravely.

Fleamont Potter was not just a famous potioneer, he was the best duelist in history of the wizarding world, second to maybe Dumbledore. If Fleamont challenged his father for a duel, his father would lose despite having age on his side. Defeat in an official duel will mean that the family of the most ancient and noble house of Black would be defeated publicly. That was not acceptable to his lovely horrible family. Family honor came before everything, including their heir. His family avoided him and the Potters. Sirius was blasted off the Black tree and he finally had found his real family.

He wondered what Papa and Mama would say about Harry. If they would think that their relationship is wrong or if they will give them their blessings. Harry had categorically refused to tell them about her true heritage. James was not happy about it but Sirius knew James would weaken Harry's defenses soon enough. No one could win against James, once he sets his mind on something. He looked at James, who was regaling Harry with story about the time he set dungbombs in Ministry party and Malfoy's prestigeous hair had caught fire in the chaos. Sirius could still see Malfoy running and yelling about his precious hair being harmed. Well, half of the his hair had burned and it won't grow for few weeks. They had made sure of that. That had been a good day.

"Oh, I made these today for you all!", Peter said in excitement as James finished his story. He pulled out wooden carved pieces of Prongs, Padfoot and Moony.

"I am not sure why I made these but I think it was because of the nicknames you chose for yourself.", Peter said a bit confounded.

Sirius still found it jaring that Peter had no idea about their animagis and their adventures. It took everything in him, Remus and James to not strangle Peter on spot but they took cue from The Trio. If after suffering so much at his hands, they could still sit peacefully with him and so could they. They passed around the pieces and praised him. Peter, the fucking bastard, beamed and puffed his chest in pride. Sirius wondered if Peter was this happy when James and Lily were killed because of him or when he orchestrated Sirius's exile in Azkaban to save his own hide. Bloody coward!

Harry took the stag in her hand and started to mutter some song, absentmindedly. Hermione perked up and looked at Harry.

"Hey, you know the song 'Rudolph the Reindeer'?", Hermione asked Harry, excitedly.

"Yeah! Used to listen to it all day for years because Dudley loved that song. For some reason, it soothed me.", Harry said with a smile. 

"You _know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen_ ", Hermione sang, excitedly.

" _Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen_

_But do you recall_ ", Harry sang with a smile.

" _The most famous reindeer of all?_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_ ", Harry and Hermione sang happily and then burst out laughing.

"Wait, what song is this?", Ron asked, intrigued. 

"Rudolph, the Reindeer.", Hermione said between laugh.

"It's a famous children Christmas song about a Reindeer.", Harry explained with a smile.

"Why are you so surprised that your twin knows about the song, Hermione? If you have heard about it, so must have her. And who is Dudley?", Peter whizzed. He looked at the Marauders with pride at having caught the mistake. Sirius stiffened. 

"Dudley is our cousin. I used to spent time with my Aunt and Uncle while Hermione visited Science camps.", Harry said nonchalantly. Peter smile dropped and he glared at her. 

"Anyways, that song sounds fun.", Remus said with a wide smile, trying to divert Peter's attention from Harry's childhood.

"It does. So in the song, is the Reindeer like a stag?", Lily asked with a smirk.

"No. Its a Reindeer, not a stag!", James said grumbling.

"Teach us the song, Harry. Ignore our deer friend.", Sirius said with a smirk. 

Harry eyes gleamed with mischief and she said with a smirk,"It would be fawned upon if I don't teach you the song. It is deerly sweet."

James looked at her in pride and love. Harry winked at him and James smiled happily. The rest apart from Peter, smiled at Harry too.

Sirius laughed and pulled her in for a snog. It still felt like a dream that he could do that to her anytime he wanted to and best of all, James couldn't get angry. He pulled away to see James watching the ceiling with great interest and the rest, except Peter, were sniggering at his reaction.

Harry and Hermione taught them the song and then the whole coach was buzzing with the Christmas song. Sirius knew James was pretending to be mad because his eyes were smiling, seeing Harry so carefree. Remus very nonchalantly turned James nose red. James looked at it crossed eye and they all howled with laughter at his expression.

James looked at Harry like he would get the moon if it makes her happy. Sirius knew James loved like there was no tomorrow. James protected and cared for his loved ones with passion. Sirius had been the beneficiary of James's love and support. James was the only reason he was smiling, laughing and living a life. Now, James was also the reason for his love life. Who would have thought?

He turned to watch Harry in animated discussion with Remus, Ron, Hermione and Lily about different Christmas traditions and stories of muggle and wizarding world. Sirius smiled at how happy and carefree Harry looked. It looked like she has been able to discard some of her burdens. 

That didn't mean Harry was completely burden free or guilt free. She still carried lots of it. Sirius suspects she will carry a lot of the burden for a long time. Sirius could understand, he still carried guilt of leaving his brother alone in that madhouse, but he had to get out of their grasp or he would have been spotting the shitty death eater tattoo by now.

He was free but he had left his brother at mercy of wolves. Sirius was happy that Reg had managed to get the house out of Lord Voldemort. But he was still worried about how Voldemort would react to the news. His parents were too naive to think their name and influence would spare them of Voldemort's retribution. Voldemort wasn't known to be forgiving.

Harry had tried to back out of coming to Potter Manor, saying that it would look very suspicious if she came to James's home without a reason. She wasn't wrong. James has only ever invited the Maruaders and Lily. Apart from other wizarding friends, James would never bring anyone new to home, especially during such times.

_"Dad, do you really think you would be able to pretend that you only love me as a friend?", Harry asked James, seriously. They all knew that was not possible._

_James said with a pained smile," We will introduce you as Sirius's serious girlfriend. And everyone knows that if one of us loves someone, the other automatically loves them too."_

_"Oh deer!_ _Does that mean we both have to share a room, then? Before marriage? Right beside your room? Doing Merlin knows what?", Sirius asked scandalized while his eyes were dancing._

_"Don't push it.", James grumbled. James sighed in resignation._

_"But yes, that would mean you and Sirius would stay in one room.", James said with gritted teeth._

_"His room had to be the one adjacent to mine. Fucking hell, I will have to put silencing charms all around my room!", James muttered under his breath._

_Sirius barked a laugh and Remus hid his laugh under disguise of cough fit. The rest looked at them in intrigue and confusion. Harry still looked unconvinced, so James elaborated on his selling point. There was no way James was leaving his daughter behind, that was not the kind of man his best friend was._

_"Hermione would obviously come because it's Christmas and she is your sister. Ron would come because he is her serious boyfriend and your best friend. So it's settled! I have already written to mom-dad and they are ecstatic to see who has managed to snag this heartbreaker's heart.", James said with a smile as he lightly punched Sirius's arm._

Harry had agreed, nervously. James was irritated about the fact that he won't be able to introduce his amazing daughter to his parents as his daughter. Although, introducing as Sirius's future would not raise James's parents suspicion of how endeared everyone was of Harry. James's parents considered Sirius as their second born and it was natural for Sirius to share with them, his amazing girl. James was very grumpy about it and the fact that he would be able to hear them humping, made him grumpier. Sirius snickered at that thought.

Sirius knew James was thinking of ways to announce to the world that Harry and James were family. James never cared about names but he was a proud Potter, as was his daughter. Sirius knew that there was more to James's need to tell the world that Harry was related to him. James wanted to have some claim on her. She was his daughter but not yet. So in a sense, there was no reason for James to have any claim on her. James was scared and terrified that she would disappear in puff of smoke and he would have no claim to find her or search for her.

Her memories did not relieve James's stress about Harry's safety, it only increased them. James and Sirius knew Harry was hiding something. They were very worried that Harry would have to 'die' again to save them all. Hermione had assured them that would not be the case this time but the fear won't go. Till it all got over and she was safe from the noseless bastard, they would all worry and fret.

By the look in his eyes, Sirius knew that James has already figured a brilliant way out. All James was waiting for was Harry's permission. If Sirius had to wager, James would declare her as cousin from the estranged brother of his father, who died mysteriously. It won't be hard to spin a story about it. He wondered what Lily would say about all this.

Lily seem to be more comfortable around Harry and they were talking with bright gleam in their eyes. It was as if they both couldn't believe this would ever have been possible. Lily talked more as Harry listened with rapt attention to everything Lily said. Harry's expression was so similar to James's, that it was disconcerting. He wondered how they hadn't figured Harry's true identity themselves before. Sirius yawned and leaned on Harry and slept peacefully. 

* * *

"Did you _have_ to have sex with Harry against the wall adjoining my room?", Jamie's irritated voice reached her before her sons entered the kitchen. Soft jingle bells sound could be heard coming from Jamie, who glared at Sirius. The sound increased while Sirius was choking back his laugh. 

Euphemia hid her smile as she turned to get cookie dough. The prank on Jamie, where whenever he got irritated or pissed off would set off jingle bells, was hilarious. It was, also, amusing and heartwarming to see Jamie act like an elder brother to Harry. Euphemia always thought that Jamie would have been an excellent elder brother had she been able to have another child. She wasn't wrong. Jamie had proved to be an amazing brother to Sirius, Remus and Peter. But to see him so protective of Harry was so endearing. 

Harry, to Euphemia's delight, is an amazing cook (at least someone will keep these all hopeless cooks alive.). Since coming here, she has helped Euphemia and the house elves in cooking as much as the boys would let her. She was so well mannered and a good soul. She spoke to house elves with respect and love. She always helped Euphemia and didn't mind spending time with her, if she saw that Euphemia was alone.

Jamie would often drag Harry to tell her something about his childhood along with Lily. Remus would play chess with her and Ron. It was amusing to see Remus lose to Ron. It was so rare that she took a photograph of it to keep as memory. Lily, Harry and Hermione would be seen talking animatedly about endless topics. Sirius would disappear with her constantly. It made James grumpy and irritated, but Euphemia could tell it all, or at least most of it, was in jest.

Harry had started calling Jamie dad and Lily mom as a result of their overprotectiveness. Harry was a sweetheart. She was funny, caring, smart and had the mischievous bone in her body. Sometimes, Harry reminded Euphemia of Jamie so much, that she wondered if Fleamont's wonder was correct. Fleamont had said she looked so much like a Potter that it was a miracle that she is a muggleborn. According to him, she could have been Jamie's twin.

Fleamont had been taken by Harry the moment he saw that not only was an amazing girl but was a natural on broom. That was when Fleamont declared acceptance of her into the Potter family. Harry's eyes had brimmed with tears as had others. Jamie and Lily were choking back their tears and smile, as well. Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were looking at the three encouragingly.

Euphemia had heard of her terrible past from Jamie and Sirius. So she could understand Harry's reaction to being accepted so freely into a family, having had horrible ones before. But reactions of others puzzled her but she brushed it off.

Her sons had wanted her advice on how to proceed with Harry after guessing her abused past. Euphemia had been enraged that not only had Harry lost the only family that mattered to her at such a young age, but her guardians had physically abused her for years. She had ordered James to bring her home on Christmas, no matter what. The girl needed all the love and support she could get.

The moment she entered the Manor, Harry had been so shy and uncertain. Euphemia had seen how her 'twin' and her best friend had comforted her subtly. Sirius went back to her and gave her an encouraging smile. Harry smiled uncertainty back to him. Euphemia heart had warmed at how in love these two were already in. It soothed her soul that her son will have a caring and loving wife in this treacherous world.  

Lily went and brought Harry to meet them. Harry had shyly and with a bit of apprehension, moved to say hello to them. Euphemia had decided to ask Harry's guardians address to teach them a lesson later from Jamie. The audacity of those beasts to harm such a sweet soul so badly, should not go unpunished. Euphemia had smiled and welcome her to their home. Harry had thanked them for inviting the trio, as the three called themselves, to their home on such short notice. Euphemia dismissed it with a hug. Fleamont and Euphemia, then, took the trio for a tour of the house. Euphemia was surprised to see Jamie tag along and walk alongside Harry.

Harry had slowly opened up during course of her staying with them. Euphemia felt a connection to her too. She couldn't pin point the reason. Euphemia and Fleamont had told an elated Sirius that they were very happy with his choice of mate. They absolutely adored her. Sirius looked so relieved and happy after that. Euphemia was glad both her sons had found good, beautiful, strong witches to live their life with. They both were growing old and would not always be there to be with them. At least, they saw the girls their sons would spend the rest of their life with before they left the world for good.

Euphemia could sense the love and pride, Jamie and Lily felt whenever Harry called them, dad and mom. That was bit weird. But what was more weird was the fact that no one mentioned Peter. Normally James won't stop cribbing if one of those three devil's were not here but this time he didn't even say his name. His response to the query had not been encouraging.

_"Jamie, why is Peter not coming this time around? He could have at least dropped by to say hi.", Euphemia had asked they both laid down plates while rest changed into something comfortable._

_Euphemia had seen how Jamie's hand had tightened on the plate and his nose had flared for a second, before he put a happy mask on his face._

_"He is busy with his family. His mother wanted to spend the last Christmas traveling. I understand that. Family is important.", Jamie said with a gravity she has not seen before in him._

_There was sense of responsibility and stress that her sons carried that she couldn't understand. They simply replied that they were worried about their future but she knew them, that would be least of their worries. Whatever these two put mind on, they got it with ease. So what was bothering them?_

_Jamie had been insistent that they both get a full medical checkup in St Mungos. They both thought it was foolish but then Sirius gave them his puppy look and they agreed. To their surprise, they were detected with early stage of Dragon Pox. It was early enough to be treated by the cure that Fleamont had himself designed. She wondered how Jamie and Sirius knew about it because they looked absolutely unsurprised by the revelation. After few doses, they both should be cured of the disease._

_She decided to ask another question that was on her mind._

_"Jamie, do you know the address to Harry's guardians? I would like to pay them a visit.", Euphemia asked casually as she planned the spells she would use on those useless beings._

_Jamie stilled and jingle bells buzzed like maniacs. Jamie growled whether at the question or bells, Euphemia couldn't be sure. She has seen her son angry a lot of times. But this was a controlled fury that seems to be blazing in his heart. She hasn't seen Jamie's this mad even after Sirius's incident. His nose was turning bright red._

_"I wish I knew, mom. She refuses to tell me.", Jamie said in extremely deadly voice._

_His face was blank but his eyes were burning with rage, grief and ... Guilt? Why? The Jingle bells started blaring loudly. Jamie's nose even turned into red ball. Jamie sighed in resignation and continued setting up the table._

_"It is anyways in her past and she wants to leave the past behind and create a better future.", Jamie sighed as he said that._

_He shook his head and smiled brightly as Harry, Hermione and Ron came hurrying down to help. These three really were sweethearts. Euphemia decided to respect Harry's decision and help her make her future better._

Euphemia came back to present when Sirius snorted loudly. She looked to see Jamie looking irritated, as jingle bells started again. Remus and Ron followed behind them, looking highly entertained.

"It's not funny. Lily and I had to sleep in the empty guest room! Put the damn charm, for the love of Merlin! You could take second before you decide to ravish my daughter!", Jamie's said indignantly. Light Jingle bells accompanied his indigance.

Sirius's smile grew wide. "Mate, I would have if it was me who had decided to make the first move. It was her and I can't think when she is like that.", Sirius said simply.

Jamie spluttered and said in horror and awe," That was you making all the noise."

"Yeah. What can I say, she is talented.", Sirius said casually as he kissed Euphemia on the cheek in greeting.

Euphemia looked at Jamie, amused. "Jamie, you could have put the spells too around your room. Stop acting so prude! Merlin! If this is how you act for your adopted sister, how are you going to act when your daughter decides to date?", Euphemia admonished Jamie sternly.

"Pretty sure, just like this.", Jamie muttered.

Sirius, Remus and Ron laughed loudly, while it confused Euphemia more. She wondered if.... But not that is not possible. The spell doesn't exist. The girls entered and came to help in the kitchen. Euphemia decided to think about this later.

Harry kissed Jamie's cheeks as morning and moved towards Euphemia, when Jamie pulled her back and hugged her. Harry hugged back but looked confused at the suddenness of the hug. Jamie and Lily would hug her every chance they got. Remus, Hermione and Ron would too. It was sweet because Euphemia could see the lightness in Harry after receiving the affection. Taking the cue, Euphemia and Fleamont have begun to hug her or show affection to her, every chance they got. They could see the effect, when a confident Harry was slowly coming out of her burdened shell. Jamie pulled back from their hug and looked at her with a soft smile.

"I love you, Harry, but please for sake of my sanity, use silencing charms next time.", Jamie said, sincerely. Harry colored and nodded quickly. 

Sirius pulled a tomato red Harry for a hard kiss. He stuck his tongue out at James and then, went to the table for breakfast. Harry was so red that Euphemia wondered if there was any blood left in other part of her body, anymore. She really was a sweetheart. Jamie muttered something went to sit next to Sirius. Next minute, they were both jesting and laughing with each other as others joined them. Euphemia shook her head in fondness. Euphemia loved that her life had so much joy. Who said Euphemia had only one child? She had eight now. She was one lucky woman.

* * *

This is not good. How have I already encountered Harry Potter, when she is supposed to reach this place few months after me? Did my change in the spell create a timeline issue? But that is impossible because I am the greatest wizard of all time. I was the one who got Dumbledore killed and created six horcruxes. Lord Voldemort is never wrong. But how is she here already?

By the encounter, it was clear that Potter was already being protected by Dumbledore. Again. That weak girl was always protected by that breaded old man. This will not do. My plans are all wasted if she is already here. Does she has plans? Has she already acted on some? How much does she know? How much does Dumbledore know of future? She knows of my true heritage, that much is clear.

Of course, that wrench knows my actual name, Dumbledore had made sure of that before that old wank hit the bucket. There was another problem that I had not anticipated. Some families, who were my ardent followers, have taken back their support. This will not do. How fickle and weak are they? They will have to be taught a lesson. Targeting the biggest and most influential dark magic family will turn the tide and scare everyone into following me. Yes.. that shouldn't be an issue for long.

The real question is how many people know the truth? Has Potter listed in her soon-to-be parents' help? By all accounts she was close friends with them. It is good that he had asked Snape and Pettrigrew to spy on her and give information about that weak girl. There is nothing in their report to say that they know about the future. Well, it won't matter anyway. Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all times, will make sure that Potter family is wiped out of the wizarding world. Bloody mudblood lovers!

But first, Harry Potter needs to be taken care of. She knows all his weak points and that will not do. He would need Peter Pettrigrew. He would be the best option to find her. To know if she is hiding in the castle or if she is hiding some place else. He would also need to know when she arrived here. Pettrigrew was the best bet. He was one of the best spies he had till, of course, until his utility ran out. Then, he was just a weak wizard in need of protection all the time. But right now, he could be invaluable. Snape would, of course, be very useful and will help in killing Evans family for good.

He would also need to check on his Horcruxes. But he needn't worry. He could feel Nagini slithering along his body. So his one horcrux was safe and sound. He should put her under protection. Nagini must have realized that he was close to waking up and was anticipating his arrival. She was very sweet and loyal.

He wondered what Dumbledore would do if he unleashed Basilisk in Hogwarts. He should do that. While everyone will be busy with stopping the deaths of those mudbloods, he would wipe out families after families of the opposition. Yes! This would work. Dumbledore can't be everywhere and protect everyone.

Voldemort opened his eyes to look directly into Nagini's eyes. He petted her and sat up. Nagini slithered away. His eyes adjusted and he heard footsteps. It was clear it was Bellatrix. Only she was courageous enough to face him like this. She was also going to be mother of his child. Maybe he should get on with it sooner, now that he knows the future would look like. Their child would be very powerful and would only help in creating the order of world he wanted.

"My Lord! You are awake! Do you need a medic?", Bellatrix asked breathless as her chest heaved. Hmmm....they should start the process now.  

Voldemort tutted and said with authority,"No Bellatrix, I don't need a medic. Where is your husband?"

Bellatrix bit her lips and said with anger,"He is currently under arrest, my Lord. He..."

Voldemort had no interest in knowing where that stupid husband of hers was. He was useful for torture but had no brain. Voldemort was sure he did something stupid to get caught. Right now, he was more interested in something else. Harry Potter can't win against him in any case and his brilliance deserved some reward. He motioned Bellatrix towards him.

_"Gross! That's just Gross!", Harry spluttered as she woke up. It was time to  warn Dumbledore that the plan to put everyone of importance needs to be put under protection. She removed Sirius arm from her waist and wore his shirt._ _Sirius muttered cookies as he slept on. Harry smiled as she shook her head on fondness._

_"Dumbledore...", Harry said into the charmed mirror._


	22. The gamble

"Merlin! I cannot believe I am going to say this but this party is duller than Binns' class!", Ron grumbled as he tucked on his jacket for the tenth time.

They were all at Ministry's Christmas Ball, where the who-whos of wizarding world were present as were all their employees. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting at the back observing everyone. Harry was on alert today. Voldemort had wanted to warn the world that he was back and more powerful than ever. This party could be the best way to send the signal. Dumbledore and Aurors were on alert despite looking like they were enjoying the gala. Harry spied Moody and Orchid keeping a vigilant eye on the crowd.

Voldemort had woken up yesterday night and has been busy fucking the life out of Bellatrix. Lucius Malfoy was very troubled and Narcissa was extremely scandalized by the horny adulterous couple. Voldemort was on a mission to have Bellatrix impregnated before he took over the world. Voldemort on viagra was a crazy...well  _more_ crazy and the scenes made her want to puke. Because for all that is pure in the world, no one wants to see unsolicited dicks or woman being fucked like a piece of trash. It was wrong in so many ways and Harry really didn't want to see all of _that_ , because _bleh_.

"There you three are. We were worried, we lost you.", Mum said as her frown disappeared.

The three turned to see mum, dad and Sirius standing there with drinks and food for everyone. Harry and Ron muttered thank god and devoured the miniature food samplings. Hermione chuckled at her two bored best friends. After they ate everything in sight, they focused back on the ridiculously dull ball party.

"Now, if you are full, come on, come with us.", Dad said cheerfully.

The trio were suddenly introduced to the rich and powerful of the world. Harry was surprised when everyone seemed to know about her and her actions in Hogsmeade debacle. She had more than dozen Hogwarts students' parents thank her profusely for saving their child. Harry became awkward after a while and searched for Hermione or Ron. She found Ron shoving food in his mouth while Hermione was busy talking to some wizard. She excused herself and went towards the people that mattered most to her.

"That is brilliant, Miss Granger. Will you like to work with me on trying to find a cure for the werewolves? I can give you an apprentice, if you would like. The pay would be good. Plus I am trying to get Artemis Brage, the famous healing potioneer, to join me.", a gruffly wizard with kind eyes offered Hermione. Hermione nodded eagerly. The gruffy wizard left after that.

"Found a cure that no one could find for years, eh, Hermione?", Harry asked her brightly.

"Werewolves symptoms are so similar to rabies, I kept wondering if there is connection or some solution to it. I mean, muggles have already discovered a cure for rabies. Maybe we can learn something from it. I was planning on working on it before but there was never time. I think this will be good, won't it?", Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course, it would be, 'mione. You are brilliant and there is yet to be a problem you can't solve.", Ron said with a bright smile. Hermione blushed prettily. Harry smiled as the music started to pick up.

"Go on you two, dance. Bring some joy into this world." Harry pushed them towards the floor, where Ron took hand of surprised Hermione and spun her. Harry grinned widely. Harry had taught Ron dance moves when he had said, offhandedly, that he wished he could dance as well as Harry did now. Harry decided to fulfill his wish. It was fun way of spending free classes rather than read books. She could see that Hermione was more than impressed. Well, someone was going to have a good night.

Harry sipped her drink as she looked at the people in the room. Some of whose fate she knew of, some were new and some had passed away before she was introduced into the wizarding world. Harry was happy that her dad's parents would be fine soon enough and would live to see them get married and hopefully, see her being born. Harry was sad that she had missed the opportunity to meet her grandparents while growing up, they seemed to be such fun people.

Harry truly enjoyed the long talks she had with Mrs Potter or cooking with her. Mrs Potter had already taught her tons of new cooking recipes and spells. When Mrs Potter realized that Harry did everything muggle way, she took it upon herself to teach Harry basic household spells as well as healing spells. Harry could see where her father's helping nature and sharp mind came from.

Mr Potter was a unique person. He would sit chatting with dad or Hermione, when a new potion would pop into his head and he would be gone for hours. He was brilliant, funny and mischievous. He told them of pranks he and his mates played during his time at Hogwarts. He told in great detail the duels he fought, how he won some and learned from others. He explained how his dueling was something that attracted Mrs Potter's attention towards him. It was so refreshing to get to know them and to have the opportunity to live with them was something she was immensely thankful for.

Her days at the Potter Manor went without a hitch. Mr and Mrs Potter had no inkling that Harry was their future granddaughter and Sirius had been right, dad was a better actor than she gave him credit. He had realized that his fierce protectiveness of her would raise red flag in his parent's mind, so he had told them that he had adopted Harry as his sister. Mr and Mrs Potter had bought that story without any question. The stay in Potter Manor was filled with food, fun and noise. She was having one of the happiest Christmas  she has had in recent memory. That is not to say that she was trouble free. 

Voldemort's need for revenge and outright bloodlust was troublesome to say the least. The Basilisk would have to be dealt with. She would have to do it alone, there was no need to endanger others for it, when she can do it alone. She would have to lie to all of them but it was the price she was willing to take. Basilisk, as dangerous as the snake was, was not her main worry. Her main worry was Voldemort's plan of wiping out families after families. There was no way that they would be able to safeguard all families, especially the muggles. Harry wondered if what she was planning would bear any fruit but one thing that Harry could count in her life was Voldemort's absolute hatred for her. She sighed as she thought about what will happen at the end of the night. But it was important and was required to accelerate the process. She just hoped that the results would be the one she wanted.

Suddenly an arm, she has come to know intimately in past few days, wrapped around her. His musky smell surrounded her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Sirius pulled her closer so that her body was lined with his completely. He sighed in peace as his hand started to slowly trace hers.

"This is a boring party, isn't it?", Sirius whispered in her ears huskily as he bit her earlobe.

Harry could feel goosebumps spread all over her body. She felt Sirius chuckle. Without turning her head, she traced her glass's rim with her tongue slowly. She felt Sirius's eyes following her tongue. She looked at him in the eye and bit her lips in a way that made him lose control faster than anything. She could see Sirius visibly try to control himself as he lightly growled.

"It is, isn't it?", Harry said conversationally, even when she felt his boner come to life against her thighs. She pressed against it, slightly.

Sirius, suddenly, lead her away from the boring party. Harry felt giddy that she had such a strong effect on Sirius. It looked like any time away from her, pained him. He would always seek her out after their apart. If they were anywhere in the vicinity, he would stay in contact with her somehow. A hand on back, head on her lap, or holding her hand. Even when they slept together, Sirius would sleep engulfing her in his hug. Harry had never had such peaceful sleep as she did held by him.

They had sex so many times and in so many places that she has lost count. They even had a quicky in Hogwart's washroom. It was an embarrassing because when they came out, there was a huge line waiting to use the loo. Harry had blushed red and turned awkward, but Sirius had confidently snogged her in front of all in response. The resounding claps and cheers made her blush even harder while Sirius bowed down. The word had spread like wildfire that they both were finally dating. That had made Sirius oddly happy. They would cuddle, irrespective of the audience. Dad had given up on being annoyed and now, treating it as a normal thing. Mrs Potter would coo and fawn over their 'sweetness'. Ron became awkward at first at their open PDA's but then became so comfortable that he would tease them continuously.

Sirius excited her and spread a fire in her reins that she didn't know she had. There were times when Sirius would spend hours bringing her up to the climax before making her see stars, and in one case faint, because of the intensity of the orgasm that would overtake her. Other times, it would be fast and hard. But irrespective of how he took her, he would make sure she came before he did. When she would start showering love on him, he never muffled his pleasure. It rang out loud for the world to know, much to chargin of dad.

He would cuddle and talk for hours or remain her silent companion. He would tell her about his childhood; his upbringing; difference he saw in Slytherin's and Gryffindor; about how Harry's father changed his life for better; about his brother; his strong headed cousins; how Nymphadora was adorable; about how he helped Harry's parents get together; about her father's awful attempts at wooing Mom; how his father and he grew up. Harry would listen with rapt attention to everything he had to say. It was like snitchs were coming out of his mouth and she had to catch them all.

One thing that surprised her was the want and love that always radiated from Sirius's eyes. There was this need for  _her_ in his eyes, in his words, in his body language for  _her._ He would complement her in and out of bed (it never failed to make her blush); sing to her; play quidditch; play prank on Moony and Dad. It was amazing. The liberating part of this relationship was the love she felt for him. The love that blossomed and powered her because of him. It proved to her that maybe she can love, that maybe..just maybe she wasn't that broken and a 'freak' to not be able to love. That maybe there was a normal live that she had yearned for years possible for her.

She had wanted to look good for Sirius. She wanted to do him proud by looking as good as she could. She was being introduced as his serious girlfriend and she wanted to belong with him. She thinks she succeeded in it. Sirius's mouth had literally popped open when she came down the stairs, dressed in her gown. Every person eyes swired towards them when they passed by. She was feeling the burning eyes of all jealous girls and some boys in the Ball Room.

The most rewarding had been Sirius's reaction. Sirius's eyes had been devouring her since they came in here. She would have grinned in pride seeing his expression, if  _she_ wasn't so taken by him. The robe fitted his body perfectly, his hair was pulled in a messy bun and his eyes were magnetic. He looked like a greek god and she couldn't believe that this amazing man was hers. They both had been playing their teasing game since the evening began, it was only matter of who would break first. Looks like she won.  

They entered a deserted corridor where there were no portraits and the light was fairly dim. Sirius pushed her against a wall and kissed her roughly. Harry's hands started to tug on his robe in urgency. She needed to feel his skin. He pulled back and removed his robe in a second, and then pulled her back in the kiss. Harry hands were pulling him closer to her. 

He left her mouth and started to kiss her neck. Harry gasped as Sirius sucked one spot roughly. He put his leg between her legs and rubbed her center slowly. He pulled back and looked at her, surprised and incredulously. His hand snaked in her dress through the slit and cupped her. Harry buckled against his hand. Sirius growled when he found that she was wearing no underwear.

"Merlin! You are so hot and beautiful. Do you even know how hard it is for me to not be inappropriate with you, when you look like this?", Sirius said whispered roughly as he licked behind her ears.

"Yeah? I had no idea.", Harry whispered as she grasped his hardening member in her hand and stroked it. Sirius hissed and pushed against her.

"You should always wear dresses with slit.", Sirius said huskily as his hand slowly traced her slit.

"Yeah? Why?", Harry breathed out. She pushed towards his teasing hand and increased her pace of stroking his member.

"Because..", Sirius whispered in her ears as he entered one finger inside her wet vagina. Harry whimpered as he entered the second and third finger together inside her.

".. then I don't have to tear your dress apart.", Sirius said growly, as he kissed her, roughly.

He started to slowly move his fingers in her as his other hand pulled the dress down and captured her breast in his mouth. She squeezed his pulsing member in her hand and her thumb started to move in circles on his head. Sirius hissed and caught her hands, and pinned it above her head. He didn't hold it tightly, she could have gotten out of his grasp with just a tug. Sirius was trying to not bind her to not make her uncomfortable. He suddenly became infinitely hotter for being so thoughtful, even during such a heat of the moment. 

She moved her hips keeping pace with his fingers, as he kept shifting from kissing between her lips and boobs. His pumping hand's thumb was rubbing very slow circle on her clit, slowly scintillating it and making the pleasure cells in her light up. She felt her body getting closer to her climax, just as she came she opened to see Sirius looking at her with adoration and awe. 

She sagged against Sirius's amazing torso as she regain energy. She pulled back and smiled at the beautiful man in front of her. She tugged her hands out of his grip and jumped on him. Sirius's hand moved inside her dress and squeezed her naked arse tightly.

"Sirius? Wanna take me here and now?", Harry asked Sirius innocently as she moved her hips in a circle. Sirius grinned and holding her on one arm, opened his pants. He pulled Harry into a kiss as hd stroked his member to hardened. He entered her in one stroke.

"God..", Harry gasped as she pulled from the kiss. He filled her so completely and perfectly. He had this uncanny ability of hitting her G-spot every time, since the first time. He pulled back completely and slammed into her again. Harry tightened her legs around him and arched her back.

Soon Sirius's pace made her forget everything but the pleasure that her body was in. She knew she was mumbling his name and just hanging onto him for her deer life. She could feel Sirius's ryhthm getting erratic and knew he was close. She moved her hands on her clit and rubbed it furiously. She came to her climax just as Sirius came. They both sagged against the wall.

"Merlin! Seriously? The hell is wrong with you two? Anyone could have walked in on you two!", dad voice penetrated their post climax haze.

They turned to see that Dad was yelling at them with his back turned on them. Harry was grateful. She didn't need her father to see her half naked. Sirius pulled out of her as she groaned softly. Sirius kissed her lightly in response.

They both tried to get themselves presentable to face her miffed father, who they had caught in the same position last night. That had been awkward as hell. She breathed in deeply and Sirius smiled softly at her as he tucked one of her stray hair back behind her ears. Harry's heart melted for him.

"You know I am still here!", Dad said dryly, as he was facing them again.

"Oh hey man! Didn't see you there? When did you arrive?", Sirius said innocently, as he faced her pissed off dad.

"Oh nothing man. I was just living the nightmare of walking in on my daughter. Are you kidding me? You had to have sex with her in middle of a Ministry of Magic Christmas Ball, when anyone could have walked in? What were you thinking?", Dad yelled at them.

Sirius opened his mouth to rebuff. Harry could see that they would were going to have an argument and she didn't want that.

"Dad?", Harry asked hesitantly. She still didnt know how to handle angry parents.

Once Dad and Remus were in deep argument regarding something. Sirius and Harry came together and sat down around the group. Sirius  had said something that  she doesn't even remember anymore, and dad raised his voice. Harry, for whatever reason, had flinched visibly and unconsciously braced herself for the hit that always follows. Everyone froze. Dad looked shaken, Sirius looked furious, Remus eyes became yellow, and Harry could practically see Mom's heart break. Harry apologized but she could see the damage was done. Since then, they had made it a point not to yell or be visibly upset in front of Harry. Harry has seen and heard her parents cry because of her many times.

Dad calmed down visibly as he looked at her and smiled. He shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry that you had to see that. But is there a reason you are missing out on the party? Did something happen?", Harry asked in frown.

Harry started to panic that while she was busy, maybe Voldemort attacked and has harmed or killed people. She shouldn't have given into her selfish need for Sirius, when there was high danger. Her need for Sirius always overtook everything in her mind. She could never learn, can she? Harry looked into Voldemort mind and was greeted with sight of Bellatrix arse and Voldemort dick in her arsehole. She wondered if Voldemort knew how a baby is made because that way was not gonna give him one. Well as long he continues to fuck her there, the world would remain safe. Although Harry was not sure about Bellatrix arse. She quickly moved out of  _that_ situation. 

"No. No! Nothing like that! Its just Minister Bones is searching for you, so I offered to find you. Thank Merlin! Can you imagine Moody here!", Dad exclaimed as they all shuddered imagining that meeting.

"You ready?", Sirius asked her quietly. She could feel the tension radiating from both the men.

Harry smiled and said," This way his only target would be me. He won't hurt innocent families if he is focused on me. It is going to be fine. We should be able to save them and accelerate the plan, and all this will be over soon. Its going to be okay."

Dad and Sirius nodded as Harry went back into the Ballroom. Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded to Minister Bones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is not just a celebration in acknowledgement of the amazing work our Aurors have been doing in face of such threats, it is also to honor those we have lost in this battle. Lord Voldemort (gasps were heard all around) is responsible for these deaths and the divide that is seen in the wizarding world. But is not sole responsible for it, it is his followers that give him the strength, power and support he requires to achieve his convoluted plans for this world.", Minister Bones said in the hall.  

"So to his followers, who have been blindly following Lord Voldemort (cue gasps), I have some vital information that might make your position not only dangerous but also very hurtful for your own cause. Lord Voldemort's actual name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. He was born out of love potion which his mother, a Gaunt, dosed his father, a muggle, for two years with. He left her when she stopped dosing him while being pregnant with Tom. Young Mrs Riddle refused to do magic and died in childbirth, leaving a child in the orphanage."

"This person who the death eaters consider pureblood, Slytherin heir and strong is nothing but a imposter. Lord Voldemort (less gasps) is a love bottle child, half blood, and wealthless. The reason he is considered a Slytherin heir is because he is a parselmouth. It had been a long standing myth that only pureblood Slytherin's can be parselmouth. Well, I am going to disprove it today."

"I have the privilege of introducing the wonderful woman, Harry James Granger, a muggleborn, who fought against 15 death eaters on her own while saving several students in Hogsmeade all by herself. She had been tortured by three crucios at same time and yet, managed to hold the death eaters away from innocent people till help arrived. She had, then, refused to get herself treated in favor of helping other students in distress."

"I am very honored to present the Second Class Order of Merlin to the young lady who fearlessly fought against the death eaters and Lord Voldemort and managed to save all innocent lives at cost of personal pain. She, alone, is enough to defeat Lord Voldemort.", Minister Bones voice boomed through the ball. The sound of claps and cheer was astounding. 

Harry went up and as gracefully as she could accepted the award. She looked in front to see Mum, Dad and Sirius crying in happiness. Ron and Hermione looked at her with foreboding. The plan was dangerous but if they pulled it off, the result will be worth everything. 

"That is not all. This young lady is also a parselmouth. Harry, if you don't mind.", Minister Bones asked her softly as he conjured the snakes.

Harry hissed in parselmouth "hello, go live your life." The snake hissed back, bowed and slithered away. There were gasps, shock and awe in the crowd. Harry looked at the crowd and hissed "you are all idiots!".

"If you think she is a Slytherin long lost desendent, then you are wrong. She is a Gryffindor. Being a parselmouth is a talent, just like your magical poweress. This young lady has saved hundreds of students and has been powerful enough to fight off three crucios. Her parents blood has no saying in this. The truth is your parents' blood holds no value to your talent, magical core and strengths. One of the shining examples is Harry James Granger, a muggleborn parselmouth Gryffindor."

"Lord Voldemort is a strong wizard who has used the shimmering hated to rule over the most powerful and elite of our world. He has used the fractions and divisions in our society to create a name and place for himself. He is defeating the purpose, he is raging the war against. All he cares about is himself and his name. He cares no more for wizarding world as he does to bring a proper order. If he really cared about blood so much, he won't have murdered so many purebloods and half bloods to gain power and generate fear."

"He is using us to create a divide and it took one fearless young lady to stand up to him for world to realize that he is a normal wizard with above average wizarding skills. He is no Lord, he has no tittle, he, in fact (according to pureblood hierarchy), has no standing in the society."

"From this moment onwards, Lord Voldemort would be called by his actual name, no bulshit made up name. And I would once again like to thank, Miss Granger, for all she has done to save the world. The girl who defied TOM MARVALO RIDDLE!", Minister Bones bellowed in the Ballroom, where all pureblood fanatics looked like their world has stopped making sense. Harry hoped her plan will work or she would have poked the dragon for nothing.

* * *

"Harry, why do you use the camouflage charm?", Mr Potter asked her suddenly when they were alone. Harry froze. How did he realized that? She thinks he saw the shock on her face because he went on to explain that his wife was the one who had helped prefect the spell.

"There are some scars that I could live without seeing every second of my life.", Harry said quietly, hoping he would drop it.

"Scars are a symbol of the fact that you are a survivor, a warrior. It shouldn't be hid away like shame but worn with pride, Harry.", Mr Potter said kindly, as he rubbed his scar on his arm from some duel.

"Not when the scar is reminder that you are alive while those who you love are not.", Harry blurted out. Harry's eyes widened, she had never meant to say that.

"Do you still think you were at fault for their deaths, Harry? I can assure you, you weren't. What happened was't your fault. It was death eaters and Riddle's fault. Not yours. You are an amazing girl, Harry. People with such pure hearts are very rare and worth everything.", Mr Potter replied with a surety.

There was a feeling of defiance that sparked in Harry. She needed him to understand that she was not some angel. She was the reason why his son died so young; why his daughter in-law was brutally murdered; the guy they think as their second son, suffered 13 horrible years in Azkaban and then died due to Harry's stupidity. He needed to understand that if it wasn't for her birth most people that she loves and loved would be alive and living. That her life is filled with so many losses and blood, that she is amazed that she hasn't broken down yet. She is the reason why her parents' are already crying at night when they think she can't hear it. She is the reason, her mother is not spending the Christmas with her parents and sister, but here. 

Till Voldemort dies, Harry can't shake off the guilt that threatens to drown her every other day. She needs him to understand that she had blood of people who deserved to live, not be buried 6 feet below surface while she lived. Those people, who were far more talented, caring, loving and nice, they deserved to live, not her. She was the expandable, the one brought up to die. Except she survived while the rest died in her place. She was not worth anything, her uncle and Aunt had been right about that.

"Mr Potter having pure heart doesn't make you worth life or sacrifices of others. No one's life is less than anyone's else. Small moments in life can change the road your life takes, forever. One moment decision, one moment's madness can change entire future of generations. I don't want their sacrifices, I would give my life, if it meant that they get to live happily and without any worry. For me, my life doesn't matter if they are not in it, worry free, happy and alive."

"I am responsible for a lot of deaths, Mr Potter. Deaths that were avoidable. If it weren't for me a lot of people who I love would have survived. I wouldn't have grown up with my aunt and uncle, but my parents. My first meeting with my parents would not have been when I was nearing 18. And it definitely, won't have been me talking to my parents' headstones. Scars remind me of their scarifice and fill with warmth that I was loved. But they are not something to show off. I got them because of a reason, a tragedy."

"True the people I loved chose to fight, but it was because of me that they died. You can't say it wasn't because of me because you don't know what happened. If it wasn't for me, they would have been alive and well. They would have lived a full life. They would have grown old with happy memories and a large family. My hands have blood of people that I loved and cared immensely about. I have seen them die and I bear the burden of it. I want to save others from the pain and suffering me and my friends have been through. But is anyone truly safe, when Voldemort is alive and thriving?"

"My scars give me strength to fight the death eaters and Voldemort off. They are part of my journey and symbol of love from my loved ones. But that doesn't mean that I have to show them to the world in order to acknowledge their love and sacrifice for me. I have burning flame lighting my way, guided by them, in my heart and soul. I hide them because I would rather not have people's pity and I could do without their blatant curiousity in the suffering. I have many regrets, Mr Potter. Will I get over them? I am not so sure. But if I am sure of one thing it is that the world would be free of Tom Marvalo Riddle and his horror before I take the last breath.", Harry had declared in dead silence. Mr Potter looked at her with shock and respect.

She had turned around to see everyone else in the doorway carrying food. Dad looked terrified and Mom seemed to holding back a sob. Remus looked at her with a calculative look while Sirius was curiously blank. Mrs Potter looked heartbroken. Hermione and Ron smiled at her softly and nodded at her. They knew what she was talking about, maybe not the extent but they have lost their fair share in this war too. Harry smiled at the two.

They all ate the dinner in silence. After helping Mrs Potter in the kitchen, Harry passed dad and mom in the store. Mom was crying profusely as Dad was trying to console her, although he seemed to crying too. Sirius was no where to be found. Harry knew her outburst would not go down well with them, she just wondered how bad it would be.

Harry hurried outside and took a deep breath. She decided to empty her brain and focus on Voldemort's mind to stop giving into the swirling of emotions surrounding her. Voldemort looked to be waiting for someone in the room. He looked oddly satisfied. Harry came out his mind as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Harry, they don't regret giving birth to you or dying to save you. None of us do. You need to let the guilt go. You are not the cause of pain for us.", Remus said kindly but firmly.

His eyes held compassion and love for her. Harry sighed as she heard Mum's sniff and saw Sirius coming towards them as Padfoot from quite afar.

"You hear the sound of my parents crying, Moony, or see how Sirius has to cope up his feeling as Padfoot because of me? I know they are terrified that I would die. Do you think that I don't know that you are trying to find a tracing spell in case I disappear? I do. Just ask Hermione, she already knows a spell.", Harry said dismissively.

"Harry..", Remus kind voice was her undoing.

"You know I used to dream how it would be if I grew up with you all in the world that was supposed to be there. I never imagined this. Don't get me wrong, I am more than grateful that I even have the opportunity to set so many wrongs right, but I never wanted to destroy the peace that surrounded you all. That was the first thing I noticed when I saw you all for the first time here. I relished to seeing you all burden free, happy, carefree and bubbling with life. Knowing about my life has destroyed that. You guys are stressed all the time. Mom cries more often than not. You three have started to spot permanent wrinkles on your forehead. This year was supposed to be your fun year. Your legacy year. Your last year. Instead it has all turned towards me. I am robbing you of a good year of your life. This is not what I wanted. I didn't want to burden you. I wanted to make sure you all never felt all the crap that came in future."

"I wanted to create a future where you have an opportunity to be the best and longest serving Hogwarts DADA professor. For you to raise your son with your loving wife, Remus. I am so sorry that you couldn't enjoy most of it when you should have. You should have. You deserved the world and more. I know you guys don't blame me but..its like when a child feels when her parents get divorced. You feel its your fault when its not, but that doesn't stop the child from wondering. Its a bad comparison but that's the best I can come up with "

"I know you are all terrified if I will survive this or not. I have been terrified of being killed by Voldemort since I heard about my parents' real reason of death. But here's the deal. There are things worse than being dead, Remus. Being dead is easy, living is difficult. I didn't want you all to feel this feeling of terror, guilt and pain that you are feeling right now. I wanted to shield you from it as much as I could.", Harry explained softly as she looked at the stars.

"I got selfish. I could have met you all after getting rid of Voldemort, but I didn't because I didn't know how long it would take or what it will take to get it done this time. So I decided that getting to know my parents as friends won't be so bad. At least, I will have real memories of them. Not the ones that I made in my head or saw in Snape's memories. I would get to know my parents. I couldn't think past that. I also told myself that Dumbledore is the best bet to get it done properly. These were the excuses I gave to get some time with them. To get to know the people who loved me and died for me."

"Now seeing the condition I have put you all in, I wonder if I could only cause pain to you all. I don't want mum to cry every night because she thinks she is responsible for what Petunia did. She isn't. She is the reason I am still standing on my legs with my soul intact. She saved me, more than once. I love her. I don't want her unhappy, I want to live happily. That has been my only dream since I came here."

"Dad is getting permanent wrinkles on his forehead because he is terrified that I will vanish on him. I won't. To be honest, j can't. I didn't expect to love them so fiercely but you, my parents and Sirius have become like a balm on my guilt ridden soul. Seeing you all crying and upset opens those wounds and throws me into my dark place."

"I am not saying you shouldn't worry about me but I need you to trust me. Trust me that I will come back. I have something to fight for which I didn't have back then. I have a family to get back to. I have my best friends to get back to. I have a reason to live. I need you to not cry. I need you to live so that I can do what is right. Will I die? Someday but I won't die at Voldemort's hand. Mom made sure of that. Hermione will tell you the tracking spell she has on me. You can use it on me if it keeps you tension free, dad.", Harry said softly as she turned to see her dad, mom and Sirius stand behind her with stiff posture as Hermione and Ron nodded to her standing near the door.

Sirius, Remus, Mom and Dad hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes in peace and my mind flashed to Malfoy Manor where there were 15 death eaters were wearing masks and looked ready to fight.

" _Its time to attack the Potter's. You will all leave that girl for me, kill the rest of them. I will teach that girl a lesson. I will show the world who is superior that weakling or me. I have more knowledge and power than before. She will suffer. Where is Pettrigrew?", Voldemort said seethingly._

_How dare that girl think that she could defeat him, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time. He needed to teach her a lesson and fast. The support was dwindling down and very few people were supporting him after revealing his true identity. First the girl needs to be taken care of then, he will rain havoc on the world._

_"I don't want any survivors in that house. All of them are blood traitors. Well, Pettrigrew, make the Portkey. You don't know how to? You weakling. Malfoy teach this wretched how to make Portkey. We will leave in 5 minutes.", Voldemort said coldly. The death eater nodded and took out their_  wands to fight.

Harry opened her eyes and looked in alarm at Ron and Hermione. They both nodded and snuck inside. Harry knew they were calling reinforcement and Dumbledore while securing the parameters. She needed to get the rest out. Harry pulled back with a bright smile held their hand and took them inside.

"I need you guys to not panic but death eaters are coming here using Peter. We need to use Portkey to get out. Dad call your parents and everyone hold each other's hands.",Harry said as she picked a piece of paper.

"MUM ...DAD ...GET DOWN HERE! NOW, PLEASE!", Dad yelled loudly as he grasped mom's and Sirius's hand tightly. Sirius's eyes were burning holes in her as she started to mutter spell after spell. Mr and Mrs Potter came running down in worry.  

"There is going to be an attack here by death eaters. I need you to hold Sirius's and Mom's hand, Mr Potter and Mrs Potter, if you would please.", Harry said formally as she looked for Hermione and Ron. Mr and Mrs Potter gasped but quickly held hands. Remus held Mrs Potter's hand  and stood at end holding out hand for the trio.

Ron nodded to Harry and Hermione gave the Portkey to Harry. It started to glow and Harry threw it to Remus who was caught it on reflex. They were all pulled away from the Potter Manor to Dumbledore's office. Furious rage of her loved ones were carried away with the portkey.

"Fruity!", Harry yelled loudly.

"Miss calls!", Fruity answered brightly.

"Fruity, I need you to block the fireplace and then take all the elves and move to safe place I told you about. When the aurors reach there, bring them here and then, leave! Understood?", Harry ordered Fruity softly. Fruity nodded and snapping her finger twice, vanished.

"They are gonna be supreme pissed!", Ron said as he prepared for the battle. Harry nodded but decided to think about it later. Right now, she had to show them that she meant what she said, she would come back.


	23. Hoodwinked

"I have credible information..", Dumbledore stopped midway as they all landed in his office. James frantically searched for the Trio, upon not finding them, he freaked out.

"No! NO!", James muttered as he hurried towards the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and yelled,"Potter Manor!". Nothing happened. He remained there. He looked in confusion at Sirius, who was looking at the fireplace dumbfounded. James suddenly realized that he was in Hogwarts which meant that they won't be able to apparate from here. With floo not working either, they were stuck here. It would take them a while before they would be able to get to Hogsmeade, and it might be too late. Panic started to engulf him. His daughter was alone with Merlin knows how many death eaters and Voldemort. His daughter was in danger and was probably screaming in pain right now because Voldemort was torturing her. He saw Dumbledore looking at them contemplatively. He ran towards him.

"Take me to her, NOW!", James yelled at Dumbledore as he grabbed his hands.

His daughter was in danger and Dumbledore was standing here, doing nothing. He didn't care that Dumbledore was the headmaster, he didn't care that Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world, all he knew was that Dumbledore was the only chance of bringing his daughter back alive. All he cared about was to bring his daughter back to him, safe and sound. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself to keep them alive. He won't be alive without her. He would be a shell of a person. He needed his daughter to be alive and with him. Dumbledore was the only who could get him to his daughter. 

"Jamie! Don't speak to Headmaster like that.", Mom scolded him. 

"Mr Potter! Control yourself! I will have you in detention for the whole year, if you don't apologise right now!", Professor McGonagall said sternly, at the same time. 

But he paid no attention as he glared at the calm Headmaster. Dumbledore was looking at him with such understanding and knowing look that it was pissing James off more.

He started to feel like the walls were closing in on him. He tried to breathe deeply to stop the spinning in his head and his heart to calm down. His mind won't stop freaking out. His daughter was in danger and he couldn't reach her! Merlin! What would he do if something happened to her? How would he look at himself if she was harmed, even slightly? She wanted to stay in Hogwarts where she was safe but he dragged her to an unsafe location. Why was he so stubborn? She could have been safe, if he wasn't so selfish. How would he live, if he lost her? Was the air getting thin in the room? Why was it getting hard to breath? Merlin! Was that pain in his chest? What was happening? Why was his vision getting blurry? 

"Prongs! Breathe! Breathe! Put your head between your legs! Come on!", Remus soothing voice brought him back slowly to the present as he did what Moony asked. 

James saw through watery eyes that Dumbledore's office was quite full. Apart from Dumbledore and McGonagall, Kingsley, Frank, Orchid, Moody, and several other Aurors were standing in full guard. He looked at them as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"If you are going to Potter Manor, then we are coming along as well. That is my girlfriend there and I will bloody well go there.", Sirius told them, resolutely. James got up and stood by Sirius's side along with Remus.

"You four cannot go to help, I am afraid.", Dumbledore said softly. 

James, Remus and Sirius were about to argue with him when what Lily said shocked them into their senses.

"You are right. Please bring the three of them back safely.", Lily said softly.

"What?!?", James, Sirius and Remus asked her incredulously.

"We can't go because we would be interfering. We can't help them by endangering ourselves. The longer we argue, the later the trio will get help. Please hurry. Bring them back.", Lily begged the Aurors and Professors. The adults frowned as the boys froze in shock, despair and helplessness. Professor Dumbledore nodded towards them and with a glow, vanished from there.

They swore. The bloody swear would take effect. Merlin! He had forgotten about it in his panic. He could have killed his daughter by going there to protect her! James cursed. The four sank to the floor in despair. James was pulling his hair as he focused on his breathing. Sirius was furiously pacing the office. Remus looked at the night sky in silence. Lily was staring at the fire blankly.

"What is going on, Jamie?", Dad asked him, confused. James had forgotten his parents were here and had no idea that their granddaughter was in grave danger.

"Jamie? Why can't you four go to help? And why would the three not come with us?", Mom asked him, imploringly. 

"I can't do this right now, Mom. Please! I am begging you. Let them come, Harry will answer the questions herself. Please...just please...not now..I can't. Right now, I can't...", James started to sob as his mother hugged James comfortingly. He saw dad do same to Sirius who looked ready to breakdown. 

James wondered if Harry has ever been consoled, hugged or loved when she needed the support. He hated Peter for what he put his family through. He hated that rat and he was going to destroy him. He was going to murder him with his bare hands if Harry was harmed in any way. His daughter was going to get an earful when she comes back,  _unharmed._ He closed his eyes as he melted in his mother comfort waiting for his daughter to come back to him. She promised them that she would come back, he was holding her to it.

* * *

Harry breathed deeply and hid in her safe spot. She looked into Voldemort's brain and saw them still waiting in the hall. The snake was moving around freely and leisurely. Harry could not see any protection spell on her. Hmm...Harry wondered if it can be done. She would need a couple of things for that though. But first she needed to know that this was the only place Voldemort would attack. So she buckled down and listened in to his narcissistic thoughts.

_Pettigrew is really a weak wizard. No wonder, Potter and Black continuously left him behind. It was interesting that only Pettigrew became a animagus. Voldemort doesn't remember when Black and Potter became animagus in past. It is possible that they became after the school got over. It was a good way of  saving themselves. Yes, that must be it. Why would they need to do it before? Put themselves in danger like that. There was nothing to gain from the conversion. No power, no advantage and no bragging rights. Well at least, Pettigrew is not completely useless._

_It is a good idea of just targeting the Potters today. Eliminate the major threat and the rest would be easy. Plus world feared power and ruthlessness. Why, Bellatrix and Lestranges names were synonymous with terror and inhumanity after they drove the Longbottoms to madness. He was going to do the same with the heirs of the two most famous houses. If they are mad then they are as good as useless as was shown by the Longbottoms. It would create the paranoia and horror in mind of everyone. The two most annoying and powerful heirs would no longer be a threat and baby Potter will never be born. Yes, this was a great plan. He was thinking of killing the Evans but what was the use. It was useless to spend so much energy on killing the muggles. Killing Lily Potter should be more than enough. Potter was not born yet so the protection of Evans's sister is mute._

_After this he would target the Blacks. Lord Black has foolishly agreed to meet him upon Bellatrix's urge. He would leave Bella behind. She would get in the way of murdering her family to send a message. She maybe Lestrange in name but she was a Black in heart. She would prove to be a hindrance in eliminating the useless Blacks. He is sure he can calm her down in a couple of days. He has realized ways of taming her easily. He has found that he could tame her, even when she was in her beastily mode, by fucking her mercilessly. He is sure she is not pregnant yet. She can't be, he hasn't really entered her vagina. He had found that vagina didn't do it for him but arses worked wonders. She seemed to enjoy it too. Yeah, controlling her won't be a problem. She loved him after all. Foolish woman!_

_What on my foot? Ah, Nagini. He needs her to be safe._ " _Stay here!", he ordered Nagini, who looked at him, bored, and slithered near fireplace and slept. Good! She should rest. He is thinking of leaving her in Albania forest. He was happy that he had placed charm of repealing even the most gruesome fire off her. It was the easiest way of killing a horcrux and he needed additional protection on her, as opposed to other objects he had used. In Albania, she would remain safe till he has taken over the world. She would provide additional safety on the forest to make it impossible to kill her._

_He needs to check his other horcruxes too. He needs to check the cave which should be safe, Gaunt house which maybe safe, the vault which should be safe, Hogwarts one was in most danger. But he would check after taking care of Potter. Her actions will tell him, if he needs to be worried about the safety of his horcruxes or not. If she decides to attack him then it is clear the horcruxes are gone; if not, he needn't worry. What was he going to do if the Horcruxes were gone? He could make more, surely. Although last time had been extremely painful. But he was Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time, for a reason. He can do what others can't do or even think of doing._

_It troubled him that Potter has been here before he was here. He has not been happy about that. He has still to figure why and how Potter managed to get here before he could get here. What all has she been up to? As per his reports, Potter has doing nothing but attending classes and hooking up with random people, like a good whore. Did Potter think that now that the timeline was different, Lord Voldemort won't be the cause of her death? Did she think the prophecy applied only after she was born? How foolish is she? Dumb girl! Harry Potter will die at his hands and he will rule the world and make it his kingdom. He wondered if she passed on her work to others. He won't put it past her sorry arse._

_He would kill Potter. It won't be difficult, now that her friends were not here to stop her from making foolish decisions. He was very glad that Potter's friend, Granger, was not there with her here. He is sure the only reason Potter survived so long was because of that bushy haired girl. Wait, didn't Pettigrew say that Potter came with her twin and twin's boyfriend? Maybe it was a way of Dumbledore to throw him off her track. It was not possible. The spell would have weakened and they would have landed far too later in the future, if that was the case. The spell was designed to transport only one person. Any addition would have made the spell weak. Yeah, this is all Dumbledore trying to confuse and distract him from murdering his favorite student._

_Well, he has always said that 'love is for the weak.'. He was proven right again and again. He would have killed Potter irrespective of his future memories. She had intrigued him by her foolhardy recklessness and loyalty. It was a missed opportunity that light side reached her before he did. She could have become the secret lethal weapon against the light side. Even though, she is a weak witch but the light side believed in people and trusted them blinding. He could have used it against them. It was sad that prophesy has selected someone like Potter to oppose him. Well, the other choice was Longbottom, who was practically a squib. It really was sad how weak all these 'good' witches and wizards were. No wonder he had been able to capture the world and mould it as he wanted, as soon as their gatekeeper, Dumbledore, was killed on his order. It won't be difficult this time either._

_But Potter, she would have died irrespective of anything. She has poked the dragon by announcing his actual name and heritage. He is the greatest wizard of all times and to be declared to the world as someone who has no standing in the world...well, he will create a new standing.The world will tremble in fear at his magical power. They would beg him to not unleash all his strength. No one will be able to save them, even Dumbledore. He needs to take care of that old buffon. Snape would be perfect for the job. The young man was dying for some recognition and power. This will be a good test. Yes... Merlin! Pettigrew is an arsehat._

"Nagini is in Malfoy Manor, right now. If we can get to her now, we would have them all. Only finishing the diary would be left. We need the sword. Nagini won't die in fire. Voldemort has made sure of that. Dumbledore and Aurors would take care of the death eaters. But we need to go, right now. He is planning on leaving her in Albania forest with a lot of protection. We won't be able to touch her after today.", Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

They both nodded and got ready to leave. Harry paused. _Voldemort is sure he will find me here. If I am not here then he will leave as soon as he lands here, which is all well and good but it would spoil plans of capturing him and of killing Nagini._  Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, and a plan started to form.

"Listen to me, I can't go because Voldemort is expecting me here. He would do something unpredictable if he finds that I am not here. We may not be able to prevent it on such short notice. But if I am here, then I would be able to delay him till Dumbledore and rest come over. He doesn't know or more like he doesn't want to believe that you two are here with me. So he won't suspect foul play. I can make sure that you guys have enough time to get the job done.", Harry said as she saw them getting ready to protest. She held up her hand.

"Dobby!", Harry yelled clearly. She had very little time. Dobby appeared wearing one of the dresses Hermione had made for him. 

"Miss Harry! Miss call? Dobby is here!", Dobby said excitedly. Harry smiled at him.

"Dobby, would you like to help me, please?", Harry asked him. Dobby nodded excitedly.

"Dobby, I need you to go to Dumbledore's office and bring the sorting hat here, as soon as you can.", Harry asked Dobby. Dobby nodded and vanished with a smile.

Harry turned to explain to Hermione and Ron the plan because Voldemort was getting ready to come here.

"Listen, I know you would say no but listen. This is our last chance. After this, Voldemort will make Nagini protection almost impenetrable. We won't be able to get to her soon enough. I know I am asking a lot by asking you to essentially murder a creature but we need to do this. I can distract him long enough and Dumbledore should be here. You both will be the X-factor because he is not expecting you two. I will give you the sword and you can get the last elusive horcrux.", Harry implored them. There was a pause in which Harry kept looking at the two.

Ron breathed in and said,"Do not get killed and of course, we will get rid of the horcrux."  

Hermione said with a deep breathe,"We know that it's a snake but one snake against all lives.. I will take out the snake. I actually searched if there was a way of removing the horcrux from snake, like we did with you, but it is not possible. Yours was a miracle orchestrated by Dumbledore. Unfortunately, we can't do the same for her. I also think that we might be doing a merciful act for the snake. It can't have been easy or nice to be  _his_ soul bearer."

"We will do it.", Ron said determined. Hermione nodded. The three hugged each other in comfort and solace.

"Listen, most of the death eaters will come here but I am sure a few would still be there. Voldemort is not thinking about it a lot, so I can't be sure. But Bellatrix and Narcissa might be in the house because I didn't see them anywhere near him. So be careful and get out as quickly as you can. The snake is in the living room, in front of the fire.", Harry informed them as Dobby came with the Sorting Hat.

Harry quickly put her hand inside the hat and found the helm of the Gryffindor sword. She pulled it out quickly and wrapped the sorting hat carefully. Hermione kept the Sorting hat in her beed bag and Ron took the sword. They nodded and Harry prayed to whoever was up there to bring them back safely.

"Okay, Dobby? I need you to take these two to the Malfoy Manor's living room. After they take care of the snake, please get them and yourself to Dumbledore's office. Try to stay unharmed you three. I will meet you there itself. Buzz me once you are done there, so that we can wrap up here. Now leave. Hurry.", Harry said urgently. Dobby's ears flattened as he looked between the three. He looked nervous.

"Dobby, I am sorry I shouldn't have asked such a big ask from you. I will ask Fruity or..", Harry stopped when Dobby shook his head violently.

"Miss Harry will do no such thing. Dobby is a friend and Dobby will help.", Dobby said gravely. Harry bend down and hugged him. "Come back safely, alright.", Harry whispered into Dobby's ears. Dobby nodded and held hands of her best friends, who looked at her encouraging and nodded. Three were gone with a pop. Harry breathed in and decided to wait for Voldemort.

* * *

Finally, Pettigrew was able to get the place right. Merlin! This boy was such a weak wizard. Anyways he was serving his purpose. Voldemort broke down the moderate level of protection spell on the Potter Manor. The Manor was huge but it had more garden than it had building. He supposed it made sense, Potters were more outdoorsy. When he had invaded Potter's mind, most of her thoughts were of flying, Black or Voldemort. She really had a very simple mind and wore her heart on her sleeves. It had made it fairly easy to manipulate her. He was going to use that heart of hers to kill her later too. Appeal to her noble and heroic side to win easily. He can't figure out how  _he_ lost.

Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all times, strided inside the Potter Manor grounds. His death eaters spread around and formed a wide semi circle. He signaled and five of the death eaters moved inside the Manor to get Potter out and kill the rest or torture them. He really didn't care. He wanted to put this Potter chapter of his life to rest. He looked at the house which somehow showed love and happiness in its making itself. He hated that! No one has a good childhood, except for spoilt brats! Huh, he would destroy this house next.

When he didn't see the death eaters come out for a while, he got suspicious. He did the visibility charm which showed him what was happening inside. He saw Potter alone in the house and she has just stunned the last standing death eater. This was beyond embarrassment. To be defeated by  _Potter!_ Maybe he should start some sort of classes for these poorly taught buffoons. Great job Dumbledore is doing teaching these dunderheads. 

"Potter! Come out and it would be less painful for you. Unless of course you are terrified of me. Come on now! Let's end it here and now.", Voldemort said in sonorous. 

Potter walked out of the door, casually. Her wand was out but her stance was very relaxed. Voldemort paused. This is not how she is supposed to react or at least this is not how she reacted in past. What has changed? There was a air of confidence and defiance in her that was missing before. Why was she so confident? The fear in her eyes whenever she saw him was missing too. Was it because his appearance wasn't so scary anymore? That is possible. She was scared during Quell meeting but that was because he was a second head on Quell. Then he only met her after coming back. Hmm...This will not do.

"Crucio!", Voldemort said with hatred in his eyes. Potter still strolled towards him but waved her wand, almost lazily, and brought a stone in front of her. The stone exploded with the intensity of his spell. He lowered his wand as he assessed this new confident Potter. Potter looked at him amused as she cocked her head slightly to assess him too. 

"Hello, Riddle.", Potter said calmly but with confidence. It riled him up. Both his actual name and her smirk while saying this. It was like she was challenging him. Like she was challenging an equal, not far superior and powerful wizard. This will not do. 

"Avada Kedavara!", Voldemort yelled. Potter again elevated another stone which burst from impact. Voldemort snarled. The death eaters behind him were getting restless, he could sense their disbelief and apprehension. 

"Seems like your brilliant plan backfired. Missed timeline by much, haven't we, Riddle?", Potter said with another smirk.

"No matter the timeline, you would die irrespective of anything. I would kill you, your luck will run out. Whatever little obstacles you and Dumbledore have planted on my way, I will trample on them like I have trampled before.", Voldemort said calmly. Potter was still alone. There would be no way she would be able to get help. Foolish girl! She would die because she is a foolish Gryffindor! Idiots, all of them! 

"Trample? Oh, like you did the last time because of which we are here, huh?", Potter asked innocently, even if her eyes were challenging him. She had him there. He had no way of knowing how and why he lost and died. What was the reason for his downfall? Or more likely who? Because Potter clearly was not the reason.

"That was a fluke. I will show you the real power of Lord Voldemort!", Voldemort snarled at the pompous girl.  

"Who is Lord Voldemort?", Potter asked in confusion as she looked around as if seaching for Lord Voldemort. Oh, the blatancy of this girl to dismiss his name like that! That was it!

"Crucio!", Lord Voldemort yelled. Another stone stopped his curse from taking effect but Potter hadn't moved an arm. He looked up to see Dumbledore and whole slew of Aurors forming a fighting semicircle beside Potter. Voldemort gritted his teeth. Every time he got close to Potter, Dumbledore would pop up like an annoying itch. Well, it was time for the itch to be done with.

He fired his first spell on Dumbledore. Dumbledore deflected it and waited patiently for his next attack. The death eaters and Aurors got into frenzy fight around them. Voldemort saw Potter fighting a death eater quite intensely. Well he hopes he finishes her off. He fired fiendfyre on Dumbledore, who easily quelled it and attacked him with water. Voldemort attacked back to Dumbledore and Dumbledore attacked back. This fight was much intense than it was in the Ministry of Magic. This Dumbledore was younger and seemed lighter than the Ministry debacle. He frowned. Why were all his opponents happier and more competent now, then they were then? What has changed?

Dumbledore and he continued to fight for a long time. He moved his eyes and saw that most of his death eaters were subdued or were apparating away. He saw someone who looked a lot like Malfoy apparate before being apprehended. He saw Snape at mercy of Potter and apparate away too. The rest of them were captured by the Aurors. He couldn't see Pettigrew but maybe the rat had slipped away. He realized that he was outgunned and would probably find it a bit difficult to return home. He decided to apparate. He threw a last killing spell on Potter, which missed her by inches, and he apparated in frustration and anger.

He entered Malfoy Manor fuming and paused as soon as he entered the living room. There was a lot of blood on the floor. The blood looks thick, like it was fresh. Who died here? He hopes it was Pettigrew. He entered the room and screamed in anger and disbelief. Nagini was lying in two pieces, clearly dead. His loyal beloved pet was murdered in his  _safe house._  The death eaters who were following him ran away from his as fast as they could. Good thing they did too because he was going to torture whoever has stayed behind to find out who was responsible for the death of his beloved.

Voldemort stared in horror at the implications of what has just happened. Potter has, somehow, managed to get his snake, his most secure horcrux, while she was fighting him. How? Was Granger and Weasley with her here? Was the twin Granger? This means his horcruxes were in far greater danger than he would have given credit. What would he do if they had taken care of all? Did that mean he was closer too mortality than he was few years ago? NO, NO! Voldemort screamed as he blasted half the place of Malfoy Manor in anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	24. Filiation

"Thank you, Dobby.", Ron said gratefully to Dobby. Dobby smiled at him.

Ron sighed in relief. Their adventure had been fairly straightforward but now the game was afoot. Voldemort knew all their cards. He was worried what Voldemort would do now and how much in danger Harry was. He just hoped that they all would be able to get out of this upcoming war okay. Last war still gave him nightmares.

Their task had been fairly easy and they were able to finish the job quickly. They landed into an empty living room of Malfoy Manor to find Nagini napping in front of the fireplace, just like Harry has said she would be. Nagini woke up hearing the pop from their apparation and attacked them. Ron stood in front of Hermione and Dobby. He, then, instinctively swung the Gryffindor sword and felt it slice through something solid. He opened his eyes when he heard two thuds on the floor. Nagini, sliced in half, was on floor and clearly dead. Her dead eyes would haunt him for years but it had to be done. They had apparated away quickly in case someone came in to check what was happening. This place already had been torturous enough to revisit  _that_  scenario again. He was glad to escape Manor as quickly as possible.

"Dobby, wait! I have something for you. Since it's Christmas Eve, I figured I can give you your gift right now.", Hermione said with a broad smile.

Ron looked at Hermione who has stitched the gift in days for Dobby. She made one for everyone else too. Ron smiled remembering his mother and her zeal for Christmas. He missed them, his family. But he knew that this was more important. He was giving them a chance of living Voldemort free life. A death eater danger free life. Weasleys' life can never be danger free but that adventurous danger was a good thing. He was giving his parents a chance of never losing their son. He was giving his siblings a chance of not losing a brother. It was all worth it and it wasn't that he didn't have a family. The Marauders and Potters have been so welcoming, loving and caring. Although to them, he knew the love was nothing. He wondered if this is how Harry felt when he offered her a family. 

Offing one of Voldemort's soul can be very cathartic. He could see that visiting that place and achieving something momentous had a great effect on Hermione's spirits. That was good because out of the three, she had suffered most in that horrendous place. He figured that was the reason Harry sent them there. She knew Hermione needed to come to peace with that part of her past with least amount of possible danger. Harry, also, knew the possibility of threat was lesser for them than staying at Potter Manor. She won't have sent them there otherwise but would have gone herself, irrespective of what Voldemort would figure out. He understood that she didn't want to lose them but the propensity of her putting herself in danger to shield others scared him. He didn't think he could take it if Harry was carried 'dead' in Hagrid's arm one more time.

Hermione took out a beautifully stitched robe with a hat, sock and a pair of shoes. Dobby eyes grew huge and he tightly hugged Hermione. Hermione beamed. The moment was broken as they heard steps running towards them. Ron stood in front of Hermione and Dobby and pulled out his wand towards the incoming threat. He lowered it as he saw the threat was none other than the Marauders.  

"Where is Harry?", James and Sirius asked together while Lily asked them anxiously as she eyed the bloodied sword,"Are you two okay?"

Remus looked at the sword with a deep frown as his eyes cleared. His eyes zeroed in on Dobby. Sirius and James were vibrating with nervous energy. Lily looked like she did when she had been given homework in all her subjects and she had to plan the ball dance too. Remus was the only one who looked calm and collected but then he expected nothing else from their best defense teacher.

"Hello, Dobby. Merry Christmas!", Remus told a frightened Dobby, who was watching the Marauders with trepidation. 

Dobby relaxed and replied with a smile," Merry Christmas to you too sirs. Dobby must go! Christmas dinner needs a lot of work!"

Hermione and Ron nodded and Dobby apparated away after an overextended bow to Hermione. Hermione shushed the four and took out her mirror to buzz Harry. They both then turned to appease the anxious parents, boyfriend and friend of Harry.

"We had to split up.", Ron said lightly as he placed the blood covered Gryffindor Sword on Dumbledore's table. Ron yawned as his stomach grumbled. Taking risks always increased his appetite. One of the major reasons why he was being a bastard on their searching-the-horcrux trip.

"Why? Was there too much danger? Is she hurt? Are you hurt? Why is there a bloodied sword in your hand?", James asked them rapidly. 

Ron blinked as he took in the appearance of James. He looked freaked out with a good amount of helplessness and worry mixed in it. Is that how his parents felt too? Well, James would need to buckle down fast because with a daughter like Harry, every other day would end up like this. But his best mate always came through, even from a place no one else has ever come back. She has. He knew it in his heart that Harry James Potter will live an old lady and change the world for better while she is at it.

"No, she isn't hurt. We had to split up because there was a small window of opportunity to take care of Nagini. He was expecting Harry to be there in the Manor, so she stayed behind while we went and completed the task.", Ron said with a shrug.

"So you don't know if she is fine? For all you know she could be lying bleeding or dead!", Sirius all but screamed at them.

"Sirius, I understand it's harrowing and fairly disturbing to see Harry in danger. But trust me, Harry is more smart and cunning than she lets on. She is fine. She promised you that she will come back. And, she will. Harry has never in her life broken a promise. She isn't going to start now.", Hermione said soothingly.

"Look, we get that you guys hate being on the sidelines but trust me, my best mate is solid and she will come through. You need to trust her and remember why you are on the sideline." Ron told them with slight warning. He would hate to see the swear be the reason for the death of Harry Potter.

The four nodded wearily and sat down. Ron and Hermione breathed in deeply. This was more tiring than facing Nagini. They turned and froze as they came face to face with Mr and Mrs Potter. They braced themselves for questions but were shocked to the core when Mr and Mrs Potter hugged them tightly. Ron felt himself melting into the hug and was reminded of his dad. His closed his eyes as tears threatened to drop. He smiled as he pulled back from the hug. 

"Are you hurt? Are you hungry?", Mrs Potter asked them worriedly as she ran her hands over theirs arms as if to ascertain that they were fine. Ron smiled woefully as he remembered the days gone which will never happen again.

"We are fine, Mrs Potter.", Hermione said with a smile as she took them towards their chairs. Hermione looked up as Dumbledore's office door opened and an unharmed Harry walked in. Ron scanned her to see if he could pick any harm or hurt on her. He breathed in deeply when he found that there was none. 

Harry almost fell back as Lily hugged the life out of Harry. James hugged them both fiercely as Sirius and Remus watched on. Ron looked on as Sirius controlled his breathing and tried to calm himself down. Sirius loved Harry fiercely, now and before as well. Back then, Ron had started to suspect that maybe Sirius's love for Harry was not all platonic but then there was never a chance to analyse it. Sirius's love for Harry, Ron ventured, came from a completely unadulterated place. It was natural to him like breathing. But Sirius loved James equally. It was a good thing neither would mind sharing that love or Sirius would have been in a pickle. Although, if it was a case of choice, Ron was sure Sirius would pick James and Harry won't have it any other way.

James and Lily backed away and Sirius hugged her tightly. He saw Harry bury her face into Sirius's chest and breathe in. Ron could see her relax as Sirius ran soothing hand over her back. He smiled at that. It was good to see Harry being open with someone like that. That eased some worry off his chest. Ginny was a strong girl but Harry was never like this with her. Harry was the strong one, the one to lean on. Now it seemed that they were both unhesitant to lean on each other for support. It was good. Harry needed to be less burdened. Sirius pulled back and snogged the life off Harry. Harry looked dazed after the kiss as she hugged a relieved Remus. Mr and Mrs Potter came and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry came towards them and scanned them properly for injuries. Her eyes sparkled as she realised that they were unharmed. She nodded when she saw the sword and then winced. Ron looked at Hermione as he realised that Harry probably had a vision of Voldemort and it wasn't pretty. So Voldemort knows about their adventure and probably about them too. Well let the chips fall where they will. All they can do is prepare, the rest will happen as it is meant to. 

"Harry, James said you would answer our questions.", Mrs Potter started tentatively. Ron and Hermione stood beside Harry as James and Lily came and stood behind Harry with Sirius and Remus not far behind.

"I know you have questions, Mr and Mrs Potter, but it's better if I don't say anything as..", Harry started to say when

"Shouldn't you call us grandfather and grandmother, my dear?", Mr Potter said with a bright smile as he looked at Harry with adoration and at James's with pride. Everyone froze. Ron could see that Harry has stopped breathing. Sirius looked worried.

"Fleamont, I would like to be called Granny rather than grandmother. That's too formal, don't you think?", Mrs Potter said with adoring smile towards Harry. She came and hugged Harry. That seem to defrost James into action.

"Mom, what are you talking about? How can you have a granddaughter, when I am your only son and I am as sure as hell not old enough to have a child older than me.", James said with a laugh.

"True but your daughter can come from future.", Mr Potter said with a smile.

"I..umm...", Harry looked lost as she looked at Lily for help.

"I am assuming that you are here to stay for a while or else Sirius would never have started anything with you.", Mr Potter with a bright smile at gaping Sirius.

"Oh close your mouth Sirius. We have seen you two in your relationship and there is nothing wrong in it. But please tell me you won't be going into future?", Mrs Potter asked Sirius in concern, who could only shake his head in denial while still gaping like a fish.

"Since you are all still dumbfounded, I am assuming Harry is helping in the fight against Voldemort. From our last night talks, it's clear a lot of us die for Harry to feel so guilty. I am assuming you are here to save us all?", Mr Potter asked. Harry nodded in shock.

"Oh good! A Potter to the core then!", Mrs Potter clapped her hands together in delight. Everyone jumped a bit at the sound. 

"Lily dear, she has your eyes and it's fascinating how beautiful it makes Harry. But what is all this nonsense of Granger? No offense, Hermione dear!", Mrs Potter asked as she lightly combed her finger through Harry's hair.

Mr Potter said," It was obviously to safeguard her identity but let's stop all this nonsense. We can declare you daughter of my long lost dead brother. It won't be difficult to spin the story.."

Harry seems to have gathered her bearings by then. She stood tall as her eyes cleared and said resolutely,"No.". Everyone looked at her. James looked hurt as did Lily.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, you have guessed correctly that I am your future granddaughter. But you are wrong to assume I or my best friends came here on our own terms. We were sent here by Voldemort to be murdered. There is a prophecy which will be made in a couple of years which would imply that either me or Neville Longbottom would be responsible for death of Voldemort. Due to the prophesy your son and your daughter in-law are murdered by him. I was saved because Mom sacrificed her life for me. I was able to defeat Voldemort with help from my friends and Dumbledore, but I was sent back in time by Voldemort as his backup plan. I can't ever go back. You will have a granddaughter in three years who would be Harry too but she and I will lead completely different life. You were right to assume that many people die during the war. Everyone in this room, baring the three of us, are dead in my past. I have been given this opportunity ironically by Voldemort to set things right. I understand yours and my parents wish for me to be named Potter but..", Harry breathed in deeply.

"But if a 'muggleborn', who is a parselmouth, is able to defeat Lord Voldemort than half the problem of the wizarding world would be over. They would never say that a muggleborn cannot be powerful or strong. It is ridiculous anyways, what with the glaring examples of mom and Hermione. Don't get me wrong, I am a proud Potter but the wizarding world would be a better place if I continue to remain a muggleborn in front of them."

Ron was dumbfounded. This was brilliant. He hasn't thought of it like this. It would surely create a example to discredit all the blood power bulshit and pure blood superiority in one move. Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at Harry like she did when Harry tricked them with the quidditch truth potion incident. Ron bit his smile. It was rare to surprise Hermione.

"But..", James started to protest.

"Dad, you will have a baby Potter soon enough and if I am successful than maybe more than one. It's okay.", Harry explained to him. There was a touch of pleading in it. Ron knew that Harry was more concerned about James because he would take it harder than others.

"It's okay, Prongs. Anyways, she will be Black soon enough.", Sirius said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Harry. Harry blushed. Mr and Mrs Potter looked at them in adoration. Lily and Remus smiled too.

"Alright but I am only giving permission if you promise not to get her pregnant before she is born. Because I don't think my heart could take that!", James said teasingly to a tomato red Harry.

Sirius barked a laugh and said,"Deal!" With a bright smile. They both shook on it. Harry chuckled.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, you can't tell anyone anything. It's too dangerous.", Harry asked them. They both nodded.

"Alright we won't but then you have to call us Granny and grandpa.", Mr Potter said with a smile. Harry nodded with slight tears in her eyes.

"I just have one question.", Mrs Potter said seriously. They all grew apprehensive.

"Are you hungry? It's Christmas Eve after all. Let's go home and celebrate, shall we?", Mrs Potter said with a bright smile. They all nodded and relaxed. Maybe it was.. what was that Hermione called..ah..a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

Sirius was surprised by suddenly having his hands full of willing Harry on his lap. He could feel his body reacting to her. He smiled at her and tightened his arms around her. They were in Potter Manor celebrating Christmas. Mama and Papa were thrilled to celebrate Christmas with their full grown granddaughter and her two best friends. He had decided to go out in the garden for a smoke as events of last night were still heavy on his mind.

He hated the feeling of helplessness and utter terror that had engulfed him when Harry was still here with Voldemort. His love was in danger, had put herself in danger, and came out on top again. He couldn't be prouder of her. She was amazing. Although not everything went their way. Voldemort got away as did most of his prestigious soldiers, including Peter and Snape. Although, Harry had let Snape escape. Sirius had a suspicion that Harry was trying to save that unshowered bat from certain death and a future in dark arts. He was glad that Harry had come back unscratched and they had also killed part of Voldemort's soul, but his heart won't stop feeling heavy. She came out on top this time, but how many times will she continue to do so? What if next time she didn't? How would he survive? James and Lily would because they would have their daughter soon enough, although her death would be known. But he...he won't survive it. He didn't want Harry to know that he was so rattled, so he took refuge in cigarettes to give him some relief, even if they were proving to be useless. 

He looked deep into the eyes of woman who commanded his heart and him. Harry was beautiful, dangerous but so beautiful. She was the death of him and she would be too. He never thought he would ever love anyone more than he loved James, but he does. Harry is his heart, irrespective of the timeline. Sometimes he would stare at her sleeping peacefully at night for hours. He loved making love to her. It was a completely different experience compared to before. He could understand what James prattled about. It was different when it was with the one. He still couldn't believe that she was here and she was his. Her bravery, her quick mind and her wittyness made him fall in love with her everyday. He loved to see her laugh. Her eyes would twinkle as if they are dancing and her face would light up. It was such a wonderful sight. Merlin! He loved her!

When he saw her memories, Sirius had figured out quickly that even in her past he was in love with her. Maybe not to the extend he is now but he was getting there. The shame of falling in love with his goddaughter was keeping him from fully realizing it in the past. Also the fact that he thought she was a lesbian stopped him from expressing it to her in any way. But she was always going to be his 'forever'. He was glad that fate has given them this chance where they could be together and the world won't frown on them. Mama and Papa were already planning their wedding along with James and Lily's. He couldn't help but wonder who the newborn Harry would fall in love with? Who would be the ruler of her heart? Ginny? Probably. She is a strong contender. James and he had decided to go ring shopping soon. They both were going to propose to their respective loves as the year ends.  

Harry circled her arse slowly making him very interested. Harry smiled at him. He knew she won't do anything in public where her parents and grandparents could see them. She was very conscious about PDA in the open. He figured it had to do with dealing with paparazzi since she was 11. It could be hard on young kids to be under so much scrutiny. He grinned at her and puffed another smoke out. Harry looked at the cigarette with frown. Sirius looked at her curiously. Harry has never once said anything against his smoking. She would generally sit beside him as he smoked up. 

"Sirius?", Harry said with hesitation as if she was afraid Sirius would scream at her.

Sirius frowned. Did he ever scream at her before that he would now? That was ridiculous. Why would she even think such a thing? She had been tense since coming back to the Manor last night. He figured that the visit to Evans' had her on edge. They had tried to get out of that meeting but Mama had been adamant. She wanted Harry to meet her other grandparents since she has never been able to in her past. Except meeting her maternal grandparents could mean meeting Petunia and Vernon. Sirius knew that Harry was more concerned with what they would do those two monsters than how she would feel meeting her abusers. She was like that caring about others and completely uncaring about her own feelings. Well he knew what he was going to do. Tear them apart limb by limb.

Harry got a far eyed look and said as if in a trance,"When I saw you fall into that curtain, all I wanted to do was get to you. I was willing to jump to my own death if it meant that I didn't lose you. I loved you, not like I do now, but I did love you more than anyone I have ever met in my life. Right now, I love you so much that it scares me. I don't think I would be able to bear it if you die on me second time, Sirius. And I would never forgive you if the reason of your death was smoking." 

Harry finished looking straight in his eyes. He could see the fear and the love behind her eyes as she looked at him. He threw the cigarette away without giving it a second thought. For her, he would be willing to sacrifice almost anything. Cigarette was nothing. Harry beamed at him and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you!", Harry said with emotion lacing her voice.

"Anytime!", Sirius promised. After a while of hugging, Harry pulled back and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go to Lily's house tomorrow? If not, I am sure Prongs and I could come up with some excuse. ", Sirius asked Harry, gently.

Harry smiled softly at him and said, "It's not me that I am worried about. Its you, my dad, mum, especially. I have come to terms with my past. Yes I still have few quirks because of it but I am at peace now. I am just worried that I will destroy relationships in the Evans household and I never wanted to do that."

"You won't, you know?", A voice answered her from behind. Sirius looked up to see James and Lily standing behind them.

"My relationship with Petunia is already at non-speaking terms. Honestly I am tired of being her punching bag and I hate her for what she did to you. I will never forgive her for being a monster and I don't want you to talk to her. I have already asked Mom to not call her. She will never come near you ever again. But I do want you to meet Mum and Dad. They will be thrilled to meet you.", Lily said with a smile.

"Plus Mum is right. Even if we don't tell them anything about your real relation, it would be good for you to know them.", James said with a smile.

Harry nodded and got off Sirius's lap. Sirius bit back his sigh. Things had just started to get interesting. Oh well, they have the whole night. Sirius smiled as they all gathered around in the open and looked at the sky littered with stars and no moon. It was beautiful how the light illuminated Harry's face and made her look majestic. 

"Harry, any moment it gets uncomfortable or unbearable, just tell me. I will get us out of there. Okay?", Lily said with a troubled smile. 

Harry nodded. A heavy atmosphere had engulfed them. Sirius knew that James and Lily were having flashbacks of the abuse Harry had suffered at hands of those two fuckers, just like he was. He hugged Harry closer to him. She was safe. She was in his arms. Safe. Away from those psychotic abusers. He looked at Harry and realized that she wasn't there with them in the garden but was busy listening in Voldemort's mind. It was both freaky and uber cool that she could do that. It has definitely been beneficial to the light side. After the angry fit, Harry found out that Voldemort would go and check all his horcruxes. Harry didn't think it would take him long to understand that all the horcruxes are gone. Harry came back with a deep frown. She shook her head as if to get a thought out of her head. Remus, Hermione and Ron came and sat along with them as well. Harry looked around and felt the heavy atmosphere.

"Mom? I was always confused as to how you two became the 'it' couple? From Snape's memory, it seemed like you hated dad. How did you end up from hating him to marrying him?", Harry asked curiously to Lily. James was blushing and Lily was smirking. 

"Well your father was an idiot, arrogant toerag who did hex people for his own entertainment but then he changed or my bias opinion against him did. Sev had always been against them and I think a lot of my thinking was clouded by what he had to say.  Not that he was completely wrong. James was an arrogant arsehole who targeted people just for fun but he was also the reason for laughter and smile in the Castle. Then after the fifth year, he changed dramatically and I couldn't ignore what I was already feeling for him.", Lily said with a smile as she lovingly moved her fingers through James's hair.

James blushed and looked at her doe-eyed. Sirius would have made fun of him, if he didn't know that he was worse than James. Harry smiled happily and looked eager to listen to this tidbit. They all realized suddenly that Harry had no clue about her parents history, so Lily picked up the story and gave her the abridged version of their turbulent journey to this point.

"First year after getting a terrible impression of him in the train, I wasn't really fond of him. But then again I was a stuck up and formed impressions very quickly. So..", Lily got very animated as Harry's eyes lit up and she looked like a small baby listening to a fascinating story by her mother. 

"Eleven. He throws balls of parchment into my hair during history of magic. I charmed his hair pink after lessons one day as revenge. It didn't come out for a week.", Lily said with a smile as Harry giggled. James winked and changed his hair color to pink. Sirius barked a laugh as he remembered those days. Remus was smiling fondly at the three. Ron and Hermione were laughing.

"Twelve. They hexed the Slytherins skin's purple. I told him to stop being such a prat. So he made purple flowers fall in the Great Hall as apology, except he made Sev skin bright yellow. Idiot!", Lily said fondly to James, who shrugged. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed at the image.

"Thirteen. He told me that I am pretty before charms. His cheeks had turned bright red after that. I was so stunned that I couldn't say anything and just stood there staring at him. Sirius, this prat, broke down into hysterics in the background while Remus was giving me a sheepish grin.", Lily chuckled as she said that.

"Fourteen. He asked me out for the first time.  _When the hell freezes over_ , I responded back.  _Well, I hear it's supposed to be cold winter this year,_ he replied back with his sexy smirk.", Lily said with a annoyed smile. Harry looked at James in awe. Sirius chuckled. This was one of the mild responses Lily had gotten in the years but it was the one they could tell their daughter.

"Fifteen. The Sev incident happened and this fucking prat (she punched his lightly) has the audacity to ask me out again as he's levitating Sev into air.  _I'd rather go out with Giant Squid._ I stormed out because of Sev showing his true colors. After that he tried to track me down and apologise but I always kept three people between us at all times that year.", Lily said with a frown. Sirius knew Lily was still hurt by that bat's actions. Harry looked troubled and sad too. He hugged her lightly. Her eyes cleared out and she smiled. 

"Sixteen. During the second week of school, he cornered me in the common room and spend the better part of ten minutes trying to apologize.  _Leave it, Potter. It's fine,_ I had mumbled out. I was too tired to yell anymore and against my better judgement, I found myself becoming his friend. He hexed Bellatrix for taunting first year muggleborns. When I failed to perform in my DADA lesson, he had sneaked down the kitchens to bring me cookies. He would mutter sarcastic comments to me during Slug Club meetings.  _D'you reckon that Slughorn is part walrus?,_ He asked me very seriously once. I replied back,  _No. I bet its a hippo._ He hugged me goodbye at the train station during Christmas break. I was blushing badly and had butterflies assaulting my stomach.", Lily said with a shy smile as James looked at her in awe, love and small smile. Harry was listening as if this was the most precious tidbit she was listening to.

Lily continued with a smile,"One day he sat next to me and said  _You know, Evans, I think I've been pretty good about the whole not asking you out thing, and Sirius owes me five galleons if you say yes. So what do you say to going on a date with me?_ I grinned and replied  _When pigs fly and I have always liked Sirius more than you."_   

"I knew it! Told you Prongs, I am liked by all the ladies.", Sirius said suddenly in jest as James stuck his tongue out at him. Harry giggled and he beamed at her. She was so beautiful.

"Well you would know.", Remus said teasingly.

Sirius looked at him with mock offense and announced,"It has been brought to my attention that some people had referred to me as manwhore, which I don't appreciate. I find it rather offensive. I prefer... gentlemen of night or the beast or the prosti-dude.*" Harry snorted as she looked him. Sirius was glad she took no offense on his whoring past. Lily did take offense to James's wild days and he had to make up to her a lot after that _faux paux_.

"Although, I would prefer now to be called committed or whipped.", Sirius said with adoring smile towards Harry, who looked at him with beaming eyes and kissed him sweetly. This was so much better than the countless girls/women he has slept with. James cleared his throat and they broke off. Lily continued her story.

"That night during dinner, he transfigured Mary's cat into pig and flew it across the Great Hall. I didn't even pretend to hide my laughter. Although I did feel that I should have said yes before. I have never been good at hiding my feelings, so two days later, I marched up to him at breakfast and asked him  _So I've been thinking, you did make the pig fly. So it's only fair that I go out with you._ He choked on his pumpkin juice and looked like a fish out of water.  _What..what did you say?_ He asked me breathlessly. I smirked and told him  _Go out with me, Potter._ His responding smile could have powered the sun.  _You know Evans, I've been waiting forever to hear you say that._ He said. We went on a date and got together.", Lily said with a happy smile. James was beaming beside her as was Harry.

"He was also immensely pissed to see an adorable and handsome black dog in Hogsmeade during his date. Although, Lily thought he was very sweet.*", Sirius said with waggling eyebrows. The rest of them started to laugh. 

"Prat!", James said in jest. Sirius winked at him and blew him kisses which James pretended to collect and swoon. This made the rest laugh even harder.

"Seventeen. He became the head boy to my head girl. I saw a responsible and mature side to his already fun and loving side. I saw him grow into an amazing father to my brilliant off-age daughter. I keep falling in love with him more every day of my life.", Lily said this with a smile and kissed Prongs on the lips, passionately.

"Oh you forgot how I came to you on his behalf. I was important in getting you two together, you know?", Remus said importantly after they both were done snogging each other.

Lily snorted and said,"Yes, your reasoning for me going out with James was that he has your chocolates as hostages." 

Harry crackled as did Hermione and Ron. Sirius and James were snickering. Moony and his chocolates, the eternal affair.

"I can understand why Snape hates you, dad. You went with his dream girl because you held your best friend's chocolates hostage.", Harry said teasingly as she laughed again. James grinned at her.

"What can I say? I am one of a kind.", James said cockily. 

"Amen to that!", Lily said and Hermione, Harry and Remus started to laugh at that while the purebloods looked on them in confusion. James shook his head and looked up in the sky. Despite the snow, the weather was not too cold. 

"Hey, wanna go flying?", James asked Harry excitedly, who nodded back with same excitement. Merlin! These two could be twins! They both raced to get their brooms. Ron and Sirius were right behind them. Sirius saw Hermione, Remus and Lily shake their head fondly at them they took their seats in front of the quidditch pitch. All in all a brilliant Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *credit to original writers


	25. Evans

" _YOU!"_ , Aunt Petunia screeched as she saw Sirius. Harry looked at Sirius curiously, who was smirking sexily at Petunia. Harry could see her aunt's cheeks getting pink. Harry bit back her laugh that was threatening to burst out. Her aunt had a crush on Sirius. Merlin! No wonder Uncle hated Sirius. 

"Hi, Petunia. How are  you this very fine morning?", Sirius asked her flirty as he snuggled closer to Harry. Harry was really fighting to keep her smile off her face without any success. Sirius kissed her neck. Harry snuggled into him and hummed. Sirius face lit up at that. Harry smiled shyly back at him. Sirius was beaming back at her as he eyed her lips appreciatively.

Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to answer when dad burst in the door bringing a basket filled with fruits from Mum's garden. His hair was all wild, cheeks red from the sun and his eyes were sparkling. He removed his shirt and threw it on Sirius, who caught it easily and kept it on the sofa's armrest. Harry saw Aunt look at Dad in interest. She could understand why. Dad was tall, muscular with abs and muscles, which were on full display in his cut sleeves and beach shorts, but with extremely mischievous and boyish grin. Although she saw Aunt's eyes twitch as she looked at the condition of his hair.  

"Harry? Which fruit do you want first?", James asked her happily as he placed basket filled with radish, carrots, strawberries and a huge pumpkin. Harry picked a carrot and started to chew on it.

Dad turned around and froze as he saw Petunia. His hands balled up, even if he was smiling on outward. Harry reached out and grabbed one of hands. He looked at her and Harry shook her head slightly as she smiled at him. She needed him to have a grasp on his emotions. The things that happened to her, happened in her past which will not happen in this Harry's future and there was no reason to punish someone for something they might do. Dad breathed in deeply and smiling at her, sat beside her and started to eat a radish.

"Who are you?", Aunt Petunia asked sweetly as she eyed Dad's bulging arms from quidditch and exercises he did. 

"James Potter at your service, my lady.", Dad with smirk.

Aunt Petunia blushed seeing that too. Harry was looking at her aunt dumbfounded. Did she have a crush on everyone? Huh? Was this also a reason why my aunt hated mum? Harry wished Hermione was here to see the scene. She would have been able to tell her what the hell was happening. Ron, Hermione and Remus had stayed behind saying that it would get too crowded. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione missed their family. Remus was taking Hermione to see her parents incognito. Mr and Mrs Potter had a good relation with the Weasleys and were planning on going for lunch there today. Ron was going to accompany them alongside Hermione. Mr Weasley had been insistent on getting to know his long lost cousin. They had decided to tell Weasleys' everything once Voldemort was taken care of. Ron didn't want his family in danger. Harry and Hermione differed to him when it concerned them.  

Mum entered the house humming a tune with Mr and Mrs Evans. Mr and Mrs Evans both were lovely people. Harry thinks that had she grown up with them, her life would have been infinitely better than it had been with her aunt. Mr Evans was a gentle guy who was into academics and loved to listen to music on his saxophone. Mrs Evans was a very energetic and happy woman, who was active all the time. She loved to garden, cook and teach at the college here. No wonder Mom was so brilliant in academics. Mum represented Mrs Evans a lot with red hair and green eyes, whereas Aunt represented Mr Evans a lot with blond hair, tall and thin features. Harry didn't know whose nature aunt has inherited because the two of them were hoot.  

"Oh good Petunia you are here! Meet our Lily's friends. The handsome and wonderful boy, James Potter, is Lily's serious boyfriend. You hear that, serious boyfriend! I hear wedding bells.", Mrs Evans said excitedly.

"We are going to marry Mum, just not so soon after school.", Mum told Mrs Evans, who squealed in delight. Mr Evans smiled pleasantly while Dad was beaming. Sirius had tears in his eyes.

"Who would have thought, this day would ever come? Oh my heart! Evans, who knew you had it in you to grow up?", Sirius told mum teasingly, who twisted his ears playfully.

"Now, now. Lets mind our words or I would ban my children from ever coming close to you.", Mum said teasing as she winked at Harry. Harry laughed as Sirius gasped in horror and hugged her. 

"He isn't wrong, Lily.....but you are right.", Dad changed tracks quickly as Mom glared at him.

Mr Evans chuckled and said,"Get used to it, James. The Evans women are steadfast and always right."

Dad smiled and said,"Yes, sir. I knew that before I fell in love with her. Maybe this summer, your family and mine could have dinners? One at yours and one at mine. We are going to be family, so I think we all should get to know each other."

Mr and Mrs Evans nodded as Aunt tutted loudly. Everyone could see that she was going to say something nasty. 

Mrs Evans said in a slightly loud voice,"That would be lovely James. We look forward to it. Oh, Petunia, you already met the charming Sirius Black last summer and the girl between the two boys is Harry Granger, Sirius's serious girlfriend.", Mrs Evans said happily as she looked at them. Aunt Petunia looked at them and sniffed.

"So Sirius, are you going to put a ring on her as well?", Mr Evans asked jovially. 

"Yeah. I am just waiting for her to agree.", Sirius said with a loving smile towards her. Harry blushed and kissed his cheeks. Sirius started to hum some song. Harry got lost listening to it. His voice was so smooth and silky. It had the power of making Harry forget all her worries, anxiety and loss as she looked into her beautiful man with intense grey eyes.

"Here children, I made my famous sherbet. Have a go!", Mr Evans said happily. Harry jumped a bit and flushed as she remembered that they were in company. Sirius chuckled and smiled at her as she nudged him lightly in annoyance. They all took a glass of sherbet.

"Excuse me, I would like to talk to my family for a minute.", Aunt Petunia said stiffly as she motioned her family to follow her. Mr and Mrs Evans looked resigned whereas Mum looked furious. Harry prayed that she kept her temper in check. There was no point in creating a fuss now when there was nothing to change it. 

"Hey, Sirius. Why does my aunt know you? Uncle knew you too because when I told them in third year that I had a godfather to write, to his response was 'that guy'.", Harry asked Sirius curiously. Sirius got extremely smug look on his face as Dad looked on with mirth.

"Well, Lily and I have always been good friends. She asked me for a favor of accompanying her as a friend at Petunia's engagement. James and she were still at odds at that time, after the Snape incident and all. So I went there as a friend. I must have made a good impression with my amazing looks and charming personality.", Sirius said happily.

"Lily told me about that day. Apparently this dog kept making sarcastic comments about everything making her and her neighbors break down into fits of laughter every few minutes. It kept the attention from going to Petunia and 'destroyed' her special day. This made Petunia very angry but made the event very enjoyable. I was so jealous of him at that time. I was making no headway with the mother of my children and here was this prat going on a engagement party as her plus one.", Dad said teasingly as he punched Sirius on the arm, lightly. Sirius barked a laugh.

"It was hilarious. I made Petunia blush so badly that that monster of a man turned a beautiful shade of purple. It was glorious!", Sirius chortled back. Harry laughed knowing exactly which shade Sirius was talking about. 

The Evans returned with Aunt wearing a very displeased look. Mom smiled and sat next to dad, who threw his arm around her and kissed her cheeks. Mom took hold of one of Harry's hand and started to rub soothing circles on her hand. Mom looked concerned as she looked between aunt and Harry. Harry smiled at her reassuringly. Aunt was nothing but a blip in her life now. 

"So we are going to the market, do you guys want something?", Mr Evans asked as Mrs Evans got ready to go shopping.

"A lemon cake, sir.", Dad asked Mr Evans respectfully, who nodded.

"A raspberry ripple.", Mom said excitedly.

"A sponge cake.", Aunt Petunia said stiffly as she eyed them sitting together in one sofa. Harry could feel her distaste for such blatant closeness in public.

"A custard, Mr Evans. Sirius?", Harry asked politely and then looked at Sirius wondering which dessert will he ask for.

"You know, I was thinking of a quickie?", Sirius asked her. Harry blushed deep red. Dad and Mum groaned next to her, and Aunt, Mr and Mrs Evans looked scandalized.

"Wha..What?", Harry spluttered out.

"You know quickie? Those tart things?", Sirius said sincerely as he looked at their reaction in bewilderment.

"Tart thing?..Oh, it's pronounced a quiche, Sirius.*", Harry said half scolding and half laughing. Everyone started to laugh. 

Sirius bent down and whispered huskily,"I won't mind a quickie either." making Harry blush furiously. Dad hit Sirius on the head, who barked a laugh.

"We will get you a quiche and maybe I can get a quickie?", Mr Evans asked Mrs Evans shyly, who shushed him as she blushed too. Their daughters muttered 'Dad!'. Mr and Mrs Evans laughed and went to get deserts. 

"Mom, what else do you grow in the garden?", Harry asked Lily, curiously. Lily opened her mouth to reply when aunt butted in.

"Mom? Mom? What is this some kind of freak show? Do you like to make fun of normal relationships like this too? Or is this some freak way you freaks are brought up? You bloody freaks!", Aunt said in disgusted tone. 

Mom glared at Aunt and said in a very threatening voice,"There are 171476words in English language and I can't string them together to tell you how much I hate you right now. So shut the hell up. And why are you here? No one asked you to come to spoil the whole day!" 

Aunt looked shocked and taken back at mom's tone. She upturned her nose and said stiffly,"Mother said that you were coming over today. I figured she would want me here to save her from all the freakishness you will bring."

Mom glowered. "The only freak is you. Mom told you not to come, didn't she? So you had to. You are infuriating Petunia. I am done dealing with your jealously and your pettiness. So get out."

"No. This is as much as my place as yours. More mine since you would be living in your freak world, saving all of us from your freakishness.", Aunt said condescendingly.

"Fine, then. Stay and be the miserable person that you are but you are not spoiling my day. Come on guys let me show you the neighborhood.", Mum said defiantly They all scampered after Mom, leaving a fuming Petunia behind. 

"I am sorry for that. Mom had specifically asked her not to come home today. I didn't want you to be put in this position.", Mom told her guilty.

"Mom, Aunt doesn't bother me anymore. The power she had on me was lost the day my Godfather came into my life. She doesn't frightened or upsets me anymore. I have accepted the person she is and what I am to her. The good thing is I am not, technically, now related to her at all, which means I don't have to meet her ever. Its all right. mum. You don't have to make your relation with her worse because of me.", Harry told her mom softly, who smiled wearily at her.

Mom then started to show her the park (which she saw in the memories), the other nooks and corners of the place, about their neighbors. Mum kept a running commentary of her childhood memories and stories the whole time. They went and bought ice creams and were walking back when Harry's neck hair stood up. She discretely checked to see who was following her and paused when she saw that it was Snape. Sirius had taken note of her stiffness and her distraction. He growled when he saw Snape standing there looking at them creepily.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?", Sirius asked him angrily. Harry got distracted at how his throat moved. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She looked at Snape curiously. After glaring at Dad and Sirius for a while, he looked at mom with pleading eyes. Mom refused to meet his eyes and came closer to dad. Snape's eyes hardened and he straightened himself. He looked at Harry, then.

"I need to speak with Granger, Black.", Snape said stiffly. Sirius arms around her tightened as he came in front of her as did mom and dad. Harry felt touched by their reaction but she wondered if Snape was shifting to the light side sooner. 

"Piss off, Snape", Dad said menacingly. She could see how close dad was from getting into physical confrontation. 

"Snape, please leave.", Mom asked Snape quietly, who looked hurt at listening to her call him Snape. But he hardened and locked eyes with Harry. Harry realized that maybe he needed an out. She owned this much to her old professor who has risked his life countless times to keep her alive.

"Bugger off, Snape. Or do you want us to call the Aurors? Maybe you will like Azkaban? Do you think your _Lord_ will come to save you then?", Sirius hissed as he took out his wand.

"Or maybe he is hoping Bellatrix will spring him out. Can't you stop stalking girl and be normal for once!", Dad hissed angrily.

Harry put her hand on his and SIrius to calm them down but she could see that Sirius, dad and mom's protective side was awakened and they won't calm down. She needed to intervene before an ugly fight broke out.

"Guys, its okay. Calm down. Give me a few moments, _please_. I will be right with you.", Harry requested the three charged up people who were 'protecting' her. They looked at her then nodded. They only backed a few paces and stayed put. Harry figured this was the best she could have asked them. She waited for Snape to speak.

"You didn't need to save back then. You Gryffindors always want to show you are so much better than us. But you are not! If you think that by doing this you are a gaining any favors, you are wrong. Your righteousness, loyalty and kindness of heart will get you killed. Your _friends_ will lead you to it.", Snape hissed at her. Harry kept looking back at him, neutrally. Snape stared down at her as she kept looking back at him, calmly. Snape sighed as his shoulders slumped. 

"Thank you for the other night.", Snape muttered softly. Harry nodded and looked at him questioningly. 

"I need your help. I know you are close to Dumbledore and the light side. I need to get out of the death eaters circle. Can you help?", Snape asked very softly. Harry knew he was trying not to let dad and Sirius hear what he was speaking, sadly for him they both had canine hearing and could hear everything perfectly.

"I can but depends on how serious you are about this.", Harry said just as quietly.

"Very. I don't want to be part of that side, not when it includes murdering people I care about.", Snape said this as his eyes wandered to where mom was standing.

"Is she in danger? Is her family in danger?", Harry asked in alarm.

Has she missed something? Voldemort has been visiting his horcruxes and getting more frustrated and scared seeing that most of his horcruxes were missing or there were fakes were in their place. He has already checked the cave and has decided to look for a spell that would help him locate his horcruxes after meeting with the Blacks tomorrow. She needed to do something about the Basilik and the Dairy soon. Voldemort was currently checking the Lake. But maybe something else has happened which she wasn't aware of.

"He has asked me specifically to get information about Lily and her family. I am sure its not for a chit chat, Granger.", Snape said dryly. Harry nodded. 

"I can get you a scholarship in foreign country for Potion, so you will leave as soon as your school gets over. As for right now, you will have to be devious and give him wrong information. You are quite adept at that. If you do double cross us, I won't be the one retaliating but them.", Harry told him as she pointed out her fuming parents and boyfriend. Snape nodded.

"Who will try to help you while you are in school, you will find by first week of school. I need you to keep me informed if He plans an attack towards Lily or Potters. Here take this coin, it has the same charm that is on your arm in it which will inform me of any information you want. Just take your wand and say the message, it will get delivered. Except the words are limited so you them with care.", Harry said as she handed Snape one of her DA's coin.

Snape nodded and he was leaving and Harry whispered, "Help me keep her safe, Snape. You don't know the pain of losing someone you cared about and I hope you never do."

Snape looked into Harry's eyes with a peculiar expression and nodded back determined as his eyes rested on mom. He turned and left. Harry breathed in deeply and turned back. Dad was looking confused and Mom looked conflicted. Sirius looked furious.

"Why help him, Harry? He is a horrible person. You should have let him rot in Azkaban with those fuck ups.", Sirius spat out angrily as he kept his eye out on Snape.

"He is not a good man, Harry. He treated his best friend as a second grade citizen, that pureblood maniac.", Dad said angrily.

"Harry as much I am proud of your actions, these two are not wrong. Sev..Snape is not a very nice man. He chose Voldemort over everything. I don't think you should trust him.", Mom said softly as she took her hands and rubbed soothing patterns on it.

"Mom, his biggest regret was when he called you a mudblood. He fought and kept me safe for years at great threat to his own life. He was mean, abusive and an awful teacher to me but he did his best to save me. I owe him this much. Who knows maybe he will turn a new chapter or maybe he will remain the same but he deserves this chance, Mom. As for trusting him, I won't be the one handling him, it would be Dumbledore. Dumbledore knows how to move the pieces for the war to come. Snape will be crucial, if I am not wrong.", Harry explained patiently.

"But...", Sirius protested.

"Sirius, he is the reason I am here. Will you still tell me not to help him?", Harry asked Sirius seriously. Sirius looked at her and whined. Harry looked at him, confused.

"You are making it hard to hate him.", Sirius said petulantly. Harry grinned widely.

"What are we going to make of our lives after removing hatred for Snape?", Dad asked Sirius gravely, as Sirius looked at him mournfully. Mom and Harry snorted at the two.

"Oh I can feel it..", Dad said as he clutched his heart.

"I can too..Oh Deer!", Sirius said sadly as he clutched his heart too.

"I can see my life being empty! I feel it flying away like a bat in the night.", Dad said with fake sob.

"Oh, what have you done, my love?", Sirius said as he 'cried'.

"To the rivalry we have to end.", Dad said as he wiped his 'tears' off his face.

"To end of an era!", both said together and pretended to weep. Harry and Lily were laughing at the two.

"God! If you two are like this now, I wonder how terrible you must have been in your childhood?", Harry said teasingly. They both looked up eagerly.

"When I was four, I was convinced I could fly. So I built my wings and jumped off the tree. Luckily for me, my magic woke up and bounced me into a mud and garbage.", Dad told proudly as they started to walk back. Harry looked at James in wonder and amusement. They started to walk back to the house.

"I left that hell-house in anger because Reg said my hair wasn't pretty. Before I could even cross the house, I realized I was hungry and went back to eat food.".Sirius said happily.

"Let me guess, to eat peanut butter sandwich?", Harry asked him amused. 

Sirius said proudly,"The one and only!" As he smacked a kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry shook her head in amusement.

"When I was six, i mixed the floo powder with water and forgot about it. Dad still can't get over  _that_ experience.", Dad said as he chuckled.

"I once cried because I was sure that I have forgotten how to breathe!*", Sirius said happily.

"I remember. I was there.", Dad said with a broad smile. 

"This is the man you are planning on marrying.", Mom told her teasingly.

"I won't have it any other way.", Harry said confidently and with love. Sirius looked like he was ready to burst in happiness.

They entered the house to see that Mr and Mrs Evans have returned and had troubled expression on their face. Lily looked at them concerned. They rounded the wall and saw a thinner, angry version of Vernon Dudley seated on the sofa with aunt looking smugly at the magical people. Mom muttered some things as she tried to control her anger but the stands of her hair were sparkling with magic.

"So I have decided to disinvite you from my wedding.", Petunia said smugly as uncle chuckled. 

"Oh! Thank God! I was dreading spending another dull moment in your bland wedding.", Mom said happily as she waved her wand and produced six chairs from thin air. Mr and Mrs Evans looked proud while Uncle looked absolutely freaked out. Aunt looked ready for the floor to engulf her. 

"You guys really are freaks!", Uncle spit out.

"Being freak is better than being you, any given day.", Sirius said with a smile as he removed his jacket and gloves before sitting down on the chair. 

"Well you freak, I run my own company and have a half million pound already. You must have never even seen so much currency!", Uncle said smugly.

"Oh I don't know, Dudley. I guess my inheritance alone is 50 million pounds and that is just what I got from my uncle.", Sirius said with arrogance.

"And my worth is just under a billion pound.", Dad said happily.

Uncle got up and left angrily with Aunt scampering after him as she shot them an angry stare. Mom breathed in relief as the atmosphere in the house relaxed and became cheerful.

"Mom, is the dinner ready? Do you need any help?", Mum asked her mom. 

Mrs Evans smiled happily and said,"Just a tiny bit of work is left."

"Oh I can help. I used to help in my house a lot and I am a decent cook.", Harry offered immediately and got up to go to kitchen.

"Oh! I can help too!", Dad excitedly.

"No!", came urgent replies from Sirius and Mom.

"Honey, I love you but..", Mum started.

"but you and kitchen always end up in disaster!", Sirius completed seriously.

"Thats not true!", Dad said affronted at his cooking skill being called in question.

Sirius started to list things, "Prongs, you almost killed Tiffy and Patts when you exploded the dish last year. The year before that you tried to make a cake for me and ended up burning the most of the kitchen and your hair. That had not been pretty. Year before that you cooked that killer dinner. We are lucky to still be alive and for your father to have so many Bezores in his pantry. The third year.."

"Alright, alright. I will sit here while you all have a jolly good time.", Dad grumbled.

"Actually, Lily will sit this one out too.", Mr Evans said with appeasing smile to mom.

Dad perked up. "Wait! You are bad at cooking too?", Dad asked mom happily. Mom nodded slightly. Dad looked happy but then became horrified.

"Lily how are we going to feed our children? Ourselves? Oh Merlin! What if ours kids decide they hate us and leave because we can't give the biggest joy of life..food. Oh this is horrible!", Dad continued to ramble on as Mom took seat next to him with dreamy eyes.

The rest made their way towards the kitchen to cook. 

"She actually quite good a cook. We figured James should not be left alone.", Mrs Evans muttered to Harry.

"Thank Merlin! I was worried for their future kids!", Sirius muttered softly. Harry chuckled.

All in all not a bad grandparents house visit. Harry smiled as she started to put paste on the pork. She wondered if somehow this could be her life. Will the Gods be finally merciful on her?


	26. Brotherhood

"I know we don't see eye to eye on many things....", Regulus tried to say.

"Obviously you are too short.*", Sirius said with a smirk.

"I am 5 feet 8 inches, Sirius! I am just five inches shorter than you!", Regulus said exasperated.

"Yes and don't you forget it.", Sirius said smugly as he booped Regulus's nose.

Regulus glared at him and then sighed. This was useless. 2 minutes in and his brother was already getting on his nerves. He decided to not give into his shenanigans.

"Sirius, you can't be here! Mom and Dad would freak out and torture you. Please...I ..I don't want to see that. You need to leave.", Regulus pleaded with his thick headed brother.

"I didn't come here because I want to to be back in this hell. I came back into this manic house because I need to save you when Voldemort decides to off you all.", Sirius said seriously.

"He won't try to do that! That would be sucidal!", Reg protested. He couldn't believe how dumb his brother could be.

"Or a brilliant way of getting the pureblood families on their side or at least scaring them into it.", Granger said from side.

Reg paused. Killing them will send a strong signal that Lord Voldemort will not take any one's rejection lightly. It made sense. Voldemort was losing a lot of support since Granger pulled the stunt of disclosing his true heritage in the Ministry Ball. He must be getting desperate to gain a foothold again. Reg nodded at her.

"Of course, he will listen to the gorgeous lady than his own brother.", Sirius muttered. Reg rolled his eyes.

"No! I am listening to the one with more experience on this than you. You, my brother, are not exactly known to think through any plans.", Reg clarified patiently.

"He is not known to think only.", Remus said dryly.

"Hey! I think!", Sirius said affronted.

"Right like when you and Prongs decided to prank McGonagall when I broke my leg.", Remus said dryly.

"Well, you were in pain and the Castle has a lot of stairs!", Sirius defended himself.

"It was ingenuous, Moony.", James supported Sirius with a happy smile.

"You took a replica dummy of me on a wheelchair and pushed the wheelchair on the stairs with McGonagall rushing after the dummy to save 'me'. You guys scrubbed the bathroom floor for two months straight after that.*", Remus said exasperated.

"Yeah but Minnie's face was worth it!", James said with a broad smile.

"See? Amazing plan!", Sirius said happily.

"Really? Like when you both dunderheads punched each other in front of Madam Promfey so that you could stay with me in hospital?*", Remus said dryly.

"It worked!", James protested.

"Merlin only knows how!", Remus said in exasperation.

"Simple.  the It's because I am the brains behind all our brilliant plans.", James said smugly.

"You thought that the ghost made our toasts today, Prongs!", Sirius said dryly.

"You didn't put the bread, I didn't put the bread in, neither did anyone else in the kitchen but the toast was made anyway*!", James explained his insane theory by giving logic. Reg sighed again.

"Uh, I made the toast and went to get juice from the storage.", Bushy haired Granger said in amusement 

"Oh!", James said in shock and disappointed as if he was hoping for a ghost that made toasts for them. 

" _I am the brains behind the plans!_ ", Sirius mimicked James. "Oh, pluh-leas!", Sirius teased James. James opened his mouth to retort.

"Okay, I am not getting into this.", Reg said as he saw them going off on a tangent that they did so much in the school.

"What have you planned?", Reg asked Granger, who was watching the Marauders in amusement.

"Remus and Lily will stay back here and keep the exit open, in case of a quick exit or if we need to get help. Sirius, James, Hermione, Ron and I will be down there under disguise. You just need to keep him engaged and try not to enrage him.", Granger explained to him. 

"Where is the meeting taking place?", Sirius asked him, uncharacteristically serious. 

"In the Guest room.", Reg said. 

"So they are trying to show him that he is not of importance. That will play well with Voldemort's ego.", James said as he rolled his eyes. 

"It won't matter. He has already decided how the meeting will end.", Granger said neutrally.

"We will be there to stop it.", The other bushy haired Granger said with determination.

The Trio disillusioned themselves and Sirius motioned Reg to show them the way. Reg nodded and lead them to the room. He couldn't see them and he was hoping Voldemort won't sense them as well. Well, whatever has to happen will happen. Reg went to his parents. Reg stood straight in front of his parents. 

"That lying lowborn is not here yet.", Father said as annoyance started to sweep in his voice.

"No father. But he should be here soon enough.", Reg said confidently.

"Well he better be or he will understand how the influence of Pureblood oldest and purest house will drown him. Bloody annoying mudblood!", Father said annoyed.

"Is it true that Sirius is still dating that mudblood?", Mother asked with absolute disgust as she went on a completely different tangent.

Reg sighed inside as he kept a passive face on the outside. His mother asked him about this everyday, as if hoping the answer would change. From what he has seen, Sirius would chop off his heart before he broke up with Granger. Granger was a solid gal who was a powerful and kind hearted witch. His brother could have not have done any better. She was perfect in every way. She has created a place in the wizarding in such short time and with such limited resources. She was brilliant and beautiful to the boot. Her only fault was that she was a muggleborn, which was a bigger crime in his parents' eyes than anything else.

"Yes, mother. She is a wonderful and strong witch. She is smart, quick on the feet and kind hearted. Her only fault is that her parents are muggles.", Reg said in exasperation. He hated this side of politics.

His mother spat in disgust. "He is going to spoil the blood of purest of pure wizarding ancestorial line to be with that mudblood. That inconsiderate, disrespecting fool!", Mother said in anger. Father grunted in agreement.

The bell chimed and a few seconds later, Kreacher came to get them. His parents took their sweet time to meet their guest. Reg was getting anxious. This was not at all what Granger had told him to do. _Damn it!_

Voldemort was sitting on the chair regally and didn't bother to stand up to meet his parents. This meeting was starting on a splendid note as Father seethed underneath at the blatant display of disrespect. It was beneath Father to show his annoyance in presence of those he deemed unworthy. This was so not gonna end up well. _Merlin, be merciful!_

"You are late!", Mother snapped at him.

"Lady Black, I have other very important things to do than keep time to meet you. Still I am sorry for the inconvenience.", Voldemort said haugtily. 

Father and Mother got more pissed and Reg went  on alert. This was not good. There was a look on Voldemort's face that was making the hair on his neck stand up.

"You lowborn imbecile! You think you have any right to anything! Bloody product of a love potion!", Mother spat out.  _Oh! This was going fantastic!_

"Say your piece and leave!", Father commanded Voldemort as he and mother sat down. Reg stood near them and had his hands clutched around his wand inside the robe.

"Lord Black, I am asking you to reconsider your decision to withdraw support from our side in this war. We are on verge of creating the wizarding world in the way the world should have been from the starting. Ruled by the Purebloods! If you withdraw your support I am telling you that you will be on the wrong side of the history!", Voldemort told them calmly.

"You think you have the right or authority to come to the oldest and purest house and threaten me and my family. You, lowest scum, listen to me. I will not support a man who is using made up name to hide the fact that you are one of them! I will not follow or support a half blood, who should not have been born in any case, and destroy the prestige and Honor of my family. The answer is NO. Now leave this house and stop tainting it with your impurity!", Father commanded Voldemort, who took all of it in with a smirk and head tilt.

"Very well. I was anyways hoping not to spend a lot of energy to get your weak house on my side. A house, whose Heir discarded and shamed you by abandoning the pureblood views and joining the other side, is pathetic and weak. Now to save your shameful face, you have installed a weakling in his place. Well you have fallen and will fall further in future, so let me finish your misery earlier.", Voldemort said with a smile as he neatly got up to go. Father and Mother snarled.

"You disgusting bastard! You dare...", Mother started her infamous speech.

His wand was suddenly out and he crucioed his mother, who screamed loudly. Father got up in shock as Reg took out his wand. He was about to counter the curse, when a hand pushed his hands down.

"Come on! Let her have taste of her own medicine. She might be easier to live with after this experience.", Sirius muttered happily in his ears. Reg looked at the place from where the voice had come, incredulously.

"You are awfully loud for a high class lady. Are you sure you are a Pureblood royalty, Lady Black?", Voldemort taunted mother as he continued to torture mother.

"Alright, that is all her screeching I can handle.", Sirius muttered after a while, sounding absolutely bored.

A spell hit Voldemort who started to do rumba dance with flare. Reg would have dropped on floor laughing if it wasn't such a dire situation.

"Nice one, mate.", James said appreciatively.

They both had removed their disillusioned charm and were watching the dance show in glee. Voldemort countered the spell and looked around furiously for the culprit. Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise and shock as he saw Sirius and James standing there, looking completely at ease.

Voldemort grinned (it made hairs on Ref's hand stand. There was something very disturbing about his smile.) and said with a smirk,"Got out of her protection, did you? Well I will be very happy to give her a gift after the Christmas I have had."

" _Avada kedavra_!", Voldemort yelled as Sirius airlifted the 15th century ancient, extremely expensive, maple wooden table as a shield. The 1 million pound table shook on impact.

" _Anaticula_!", James shot the spell at Voldemort while laughing from behind the table. Reg would have slapped these two if they were anywhere near him. These two dunderheads were using prank spells on the world's scariest wizard in a deadly battle. Sirius put the table down with a wide grin.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at James, said," _Avada kedavara_!". Baby ducks sprouted out of Voldemort's wand. Voldemort looked at his wand incredulously.

"Oi, Riddle! Was that a duck mate?*", James teased Voldemort.

"Well, that is a unique style to fight.", Sirius said dryly.

"It sure is!", James said seriously as his eyes sparkled in mischief.

"But then again he is the greatest wizard of time. Maybe this is what greatest wizards do...fight by producing ducks!", Sirius said seriously as eyes glittered madly. 

"They are certainly scary... Oh, Look! That one is soo cute. You think Ma would let me keep one?", James asked Sirius as he cooed over the quacking baby ducks.

Voldemort screamed in frustration and next spell of killing curse was sent in direction of Sirius. The expensive table suddenly appeared in front of Sirius. Voldemort's eyes widened and he waved his wand. Next second Grangers and Weasley disillusioned charm was off. Bushy haired Granger..Hermione was standing with her wand pointed towards the table. Voldemort got furious. He shot spell at Granger...Harry, who raised a chair in front of her. It's legs blasted on impact. Harry looked challenging at Voldemort.

"How's your search going for your precious, Riddle? Found anyone of them yet?", Harry asked Voldemort with a small victorious smile.

Voldemort eyes flared and nose almost breathed fire. Reg was wondering if this dude will convert into a dragon any second, when Voldemort threw a spell at Harry, who calmly deflected it.

"How did you like my present this Christmas? Too red, you think?", Harry said pleasantly as Ron and Hermione flanked her side.

Voldemort glared and threw a spell which threw the trio on the ground. Sirius pulled Regulus's away from the soon to be ugly fight and shoved him behind a pillar that only Blacks knew existed. Reg could still see what was happening but in safety.

Voldemort, then, blasted a spell towards mother and James pushed her out of the way. Mother fell on the ground with a thund. Next Voldemort sent a killing curse flying towards Father, who was watching Mother on the ground in anger. Father eyes widened as he realized that it was too late to duck. Suddenly Father grew smaller in size. The killing spell went above his head and Father returned back to his normal height. He looked around to see Sirius, who had used the spell to save his life, shoot Voldemort with an euphoria spell. Voldemort's face twitched as if he was fighting the most painful thing in his life.

"You saved my life!", Father exclaimed in shock. He was looking at Sirius as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Well anyone can make a mistake.*", Sirius said casually as he ducked when a crucio flew past him.

"Now will you move your arse or will you keep staring at me as if I am one of the Weird Sisters?", Sirius snapped at Father, who came out of his stupor.

"I, Lord Orion Abraxtax Black, command the Black Manor to expel TOM MARVALO RIDDLE out of the Black Manor and never allow him or his lineage inside the Manor again under any circumstances!", Father bellowed. 

A strong wind blew and they all saw the glorious sight of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and terrifying wizard of the world, being flung out of the house as if he was thrown by a Gaint in a hurry. The last image was of him sort of flapping his arms and legs moving as if independent from his body. It looked like he screamed, "I will get you Potter!" Before disappearing completely.

"I would have succeeded if it wasn't for these meddling children!", Hermione muttered happily. Harry laughed as the rest looked at them in confusion. Granger twins smiled at their questioning look.

"It's a muggle thing!", The Grangers said together and then grinned again.

"You are not welcome here!", Mother said in anger to the twins, who looked at her passively. Mother was specifically glaring at Harry and was very obviously trying to find a fault in her. Mother's eyes twitched when she found no obvious flaw. Father placed a hand on her and she quietened down quickly.

"We thank you all for saving our lives. The Black house is in your debt.", Father said formally as he gritted his teeth.

"There is no need, Lord Black.", Hermione said politely.

"Sirius? Your hand is bleeding!", Harry said in panic as she rushed towards him. 

"I am fine, Harry. Its a small cut.", Sirius mummered to her softly.

His eyes were brimming with so much love that Reg felt looking away from them. Harry waved her wand and Sirius's wounds healed. Harry smiled at Sirius. Sirius beamed back at Harry and kissed Harry as if he couldn't help himself. James cleared his throat. Sirius pulled Harry close as they parted from the kiss and sighed contently.

"How are you here, Sirius? I thought you never wanted to step back into this ..what was it you called ... your personal hell on earth?", Mother asked Sirius in anger.

"I have the Black blood, mother. And I came to save my brother from three nutters. I saved him from one, oh well, you can't get everything in life.", Sirius said sarcastically.

Mother raised her wand and screamed Crucio. James deflected the curse and hit her with his own hot boils spell. Harry waved her wand towards mother as well.

"Lady Black, if you ever tried to hurt Sirius again that will be the last thing you do, understood?", James said threateningly. James looked oddly frightening. Mother nodded as Father removed the boils from mother's face. But the pus on her hand and legs were still there.

"Understood.", Father said as he eyed Sirius.

Mother exploded,"Get out! I don't have the milk of kindness in me anymore..."

"Yeah, that udder's been dry for a while, though, hasn't it? Kind off.*", Sirius said sarcastically. 

Mother and Father glared at him. James rolled his eyes as the trio snorted.

"Why? Why are you like this?", Reg asked him exasperatedly.

"It's a talent.", Sirius said seriously as he bobbed his head.

"Why do I bother?", Reg muttered to himself.

"Because we are brothers.", Sirius said cheekily.

"You know if take out 'R' it becomes 'bother', I can really relate to that.", Reg said crossly.

"Brothe!*", Sirius replied back sarcastically. Reg had this huge urge to scream at Sirius.

"You know you don't have to be so sarcastic all the time!", Reg told his brother, slightly miffed.

"I know I don't have to but this world has given me so much material to work with. It would be cruel if I didn't use it. I don't like to be wasteful.*", Sirius said like it was a sermon. 

"You ..", Reg started.

"Enough!", Father said with command. Reg got quite completely while Sirius yawned.

"That is true. I really had my fill of you for a lifetime. I will be leaving. Bye!", Sirius said happily as he grabbed Harry's hand and started to walk towards Reg's room.

"I haven't given you permission to leave, Sirius.", Father thundered.

"I don't need or require your permission, Lord Black. I am blasted from the tree, am I not? I don't belong to this family and don't need to fucking listen to a word you say.", Sirius said angrily.

"Then why are you here? You are a Black! Behave like one, you mudblood loving imbecile! Traitor of my flesh!", Mother screeched. The trio were looking at Mother like they having a deja Vu.

"I came to save my brother. I probably should have let him kill you two nutters.", Sirius replied back angrily. Harry tightened her hand around Sirius's wrist. Sirius breathed in deeply.

"In any case, we are leaving. Mom would be waiting for us.", Sirius said dismissively.

"Have been such a bad mother, Dieago?", Mother said Sirius sadly.

"That's not even my name, you crazy old bat!*", Sirius said miffed. "Why bother? Come on, let's leave this crazy shit place." Sirius told the rest of his friends.

"I am willing to let you back as Heir if you marry the girl we pick, Sirius, and never talk to this mudblood.", Father said importantly. Reg could see that father desperately wanted Sirius back in the family. Sirius threw a electrocuting spell at Father, who jumped up in air slightly as he looked at Sirius in disbelief. 

"If you ever insult her or try to break my relationship in any way, Father you won't know what hit you. Are you sure you want to deal with me when I am pissed and in revenge mood?", Sirius asked quietly.

Reg could see his Father was fearful of Sirius's threat. His brother was an incredible wizard. He was strong, powerful and extremely headstrong. Once he put his mind to something, there was nothing to stop him. Sirius's anger made him cruel and a psychopath. He knew that father would never want Sirius that mad. But Pride is their House's fatal flaw.

"Understood.", Father said clearly as Mother glared at Harry, who cheerful waved back at her. Sirius chuckled besides Harry and kissed her cheeks in fondness.

Father tried again,"Sirius I would give you three days to think over it. It's a lot of power, prestige and influence that you could gain."

"No thanks, I will pass. Coming Prongs?", Sirius said off handedly. James started to follow Sirius and Harry.

"It's 50 billion galleons in beginning as an off-age Heir and after you become the Lord, it's 100 times more.", Father said with a smile. Reg knew Father thought that money was surely going to bring Sirius back into the fold. Reg sighed. His parents really didn't know his brother, did they?

"Oh my 50 billion galleons! Wow! 50 billion galleons and miserable life, or few millions and a very happy life. Jeez I wonder which I would choose?", Sirius pretended to muse as the rest of his friends stifled their laugh.

"Oh I know! I choose them, always. You can shove your billions up your arse!", Sirius told Father happily and walked off.

"You are who you are because of  _us_ Sirius, don't you forget that.", Father said condescendingly.

Sirius paused and looked straight in his eyes and said back clearly,"I am who I am  _despite_ of you. I am more  _despite_ of you. You are not my family, they are. You may think you own me because you donated your egg and sperm but you didn't raise me. Being parents is more than giving birth but you won't understand it because you were never parents. I will  _never_ come back here. I am my own person and I choose happiness. So fuck you and fuck this Pureblood mania."

Father and mother stood staring at Sirius dumbfounded. The rest were looking at Sirius in pride and happiness. They left together as one, happily chatting and teasing one another. Reg hurried after them. Lily and Remus were pacing the floor nervously and had their wands out in his room.

"Oh thank god! You are all okay!", Evans said happily and hugged...huh...Harry first and then James. Reg looked at her in judgement and surprise.

"She is a weird one, that one", Sirius said about Lily with a fond smile. Reg raised his eyebrows at him.

"Honestly, if a girl is in love with Prongs, she can't be completely sane. She would never be able to survive it.", Sirius said with a wide grin.

Reg snorted at that. This was true. These two were insane but they have managed to find absolutely amazing,  _level headed_ , girls as their partners. 

"Are you happy, Sirius?", Reg asked Sirius earnestly.

"I am, Reg. This is what I wanted from my life. A family that loves me and a girl that I would die for.", Sirius said softly as he watched his family.

Reg smiled bittersweetly. He was happy for his brother because he has seen the torture Sirius went through trying to be true to his self in a _family_ that wanted to mould him into something quite opposite. It was a relief that his brother was happy and was living his life. It's just Reg would never be part of that life and he missed his annoying brother.

"There is one thing that is missing though.", Sirius said with a small smile. Reg looked at him intrigued. He wondered if he could give Sirius that. 

"I miss my little brother in my life.", Sirius said sincerely. Reg eyes watered a little. He was not crying, okay?

"I never apologized for leaving you here alone but Reg, I couldn't take it anymore. Their need to make me something I am not, it was tearing me apart. I had to leave before they destroyed everything in me. They got insane in the end and I would have had to take the dark mark if I had stayed. I was never going to do that. So I escaped to my freedom. But in all this, I left you alone, unprotected. I am sorry for that but I would love it if you would Honor me with your presence in my life again.", Sirius said sincerely.

Reg nodded and hugged his brother and said tearfully, "I would love that."

Sirius smiled and went towards the floo. Reg was surprised that everyone has already flooed away to give them time alone. 

"Reg, beware of Bella, okay? She has always been crazy but right now she has gone insane. Voldemort and Bella are doing _it_.", Sirius shuddered as he told him.

"Gross!", Reg muttered in disgust.

"Yeah, I know right? Of all the crazy arse boyfriends of hers, she had to bone the creepiest dude in the world. But she will do anything for him, especially now that the Lestranges are in Azkaban. So call me if there is any problem.", Sirius said warningly. Reg nodded. He gave Reg a galleon and explained how they have transformed it to make it into a communication tool. Reg carefully placed the galleon in his inside pouch which he always carried.

"We are meeting in Kitchen on school's second day. You are welcome to join us.", Sirius invited him hesitantly as if afraid Reg will reject him. Reg smiled brightly and nodded. Sirius beamed at him and they bumped their hands as goodbye.

"Oh and Reg, I love you., Brother.", Sirius said as he flooed away.

Reg felt such warmth rush into him for his brother, the loving fool. Well he can help Sirius and his family survive the war if it was the last thing he did. And he knew that his parents would be easy to manipulate against the Dark side now, thanks to the brilliant disregard by Voldemort. His brother was right, mudblood... muggleborn were not weak wizards, they just lacked knowledge of the wizarding world and culture. That can be taught. Voldemort you really shouldn't have pissed the most ancient and purest house of wizarding world. Let's the wrath begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than others but it felt like a lone chapter ...  
> Tell me your thoughts in the comment section below. :)


	27. Chamber of Secret

Harry was panting and her breathe was becoming shallower. She screamed as she heard a growl. Her body tensed and she exploded into a world filling with darkness and stars. She opened her eyes to  see Sirius, with his messy hairdo and devilish smile, looking at her like she was the finest meal he had ever tasted as he made his way over to her mouth, all the while kissing and licking her everywhere he could. She wondered if this was heaven. He had already made her come twice and Sirius looked like he would go all night. Gods! She hopes he would.

She smiled as she breathed heavily. Sirius gave her a hard kiss which made her breathless again. She wanted to pull him closer to her but Sirius had tied her hands on the bedhead since the night began. He bit her on her collarbone playfully. Harry chuckled. 

"Is there a reason for you being so excited?", Harry asked Sirius, curiously as she shuffled a bit.

"It's just I never thought I would ever even talk to brother, let alone be sort of close to him again. It's all thanks to you, Harry. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I always felt guilty for leaving him alone with those nutcases but now he knows there is someone who cares about him. It gives me hope that he might survive my batshit family.", Sirius said happily as he lightly traced her arms. 

"I am so happy for you, Sirius. You know you could have taken up your father's offer. You would have been head of a powerful house, not to forget the power, influence and money that came with it.", Harry told him. Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"I have enough money and I will earn more. I don't need those crazy arse people to make my life. I can choose better than they can. You all were there for me when it mattered most. I would never trade you, Prongs or Moony for anything. I love you so much.", Sirius said passionately.

Harry smiled at him softly and said," I love you more than you know."

"Oh I think I know.", Sirius said teasingly as he entered his fingers in her dripping vagina. 

Harry's breath hitched as she started to slowly move her arse along with his fingers. Sirius gave her a small smile and kissed her. Sirius's kisses were addictive. She never could get enough of them or him. Sirius used his thumb to rub her abused clit as he increased speed of his fingers. Harry felt herself reaching her climax again and screamed his name.

She opened her eyes as she felt Sirius lightly kiss her around her neck. She moved her hands once he released them. Harry's hands started to make light patterns on his back and arse. She gave his arse a pinch which had him yelp. She chuckled. He frowned playfully at her. She beamed back at him. She felt so relaxed and light, it was amazing. He was amazing and she was incredibly lucky that he was hers to call.

Sirius's eyes softened as he traced her lips with his fingers and smiled softly. His smile and the sparkle of his eyes were making her fall in love with him all over again. Her hands were tracing his face. He hummed happily and brought himself closer to her. She could feel his hard member against her thigh, it was sending waves of electricity through her. She traced his perfect cheekbones; scratched her hands on his light stubble; softly caressed his nose and lips. He smiled softly and beautifully that he took her breath away. 

"You are so beautiful!", Harry blurted out breathlessly.

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise. He blushed and gave her another beautiful smile. He looked so cute being so flustered. Harry took in his reaction and understanding dawned on her. Has no one told him, how amazing he was as a person? Hmmm...

She moved on top of him. Sirius placed his hands on her arse, whether to prevent her from falling or simply coping a field, who knew or cared. She started by kissing his forehead, his nose, eyes, mouth, neck and so on, as she spoke. 

"You are so amazing, Sirius. You are strong, brave and unrelentingly loyal. You know how to make me smile, even in my darkest moments. You so hot that sometimes, all I want is a room where I could tie you up and make love to you every second."

Sirius was panting as he looked at her in love and awe. Harry slowly took him in her vagina and moaned when he filled her perfectly and completely. She rolled her hips and Sirius sat up suddenly as he grabbed her arse tightly. She knew he was going to change position but it was her time now.

"No, it's my time.", Harry told him sultry as she felt his dick twitch in response in her arse. She kissed him and pushed him back on the bed, where he looked at her with unbidden lust and adoration. She started to slowly move up and down his shaft.

"Do you even know how much I want you? How hard it was me to keep my hands off you, when you were seducing me with those incredibly sexy dance moves? How much I wanted to rip off your clothes and just let you take me there and then? Dirty, hard and fast. How it was the lust for you that made me realise that I am definitely bi? You with your ridiculous abs and devilish smile. Gods, I wanted you so much that it physically pained me not to have you.", Harry panted.

Sirius was whimpering by the end and then pushed into her with such force that Harry collapsed on top of him, while still moving in and out of him slowly and in this position, her clit was being hit every time. She was groaning and her speed increased. She knew she was close as could Sirius. He flipped them in one move and started to move into her at an unrelenting pace. She was screaming in pleasure as she neared her climax. She fainted as she came hard.

Harry opened her eyes and found that it was morning and Sirius was sleeping peacefully beside her. She looked at him and blushed. She didn't know what came over her. She hasn't shown this side of her to him yet and wondered what he thought of it. Whether he liked it. She loved having him below her, begging her, whimpering with need for her. She sighed happily as snuggled up to him.

Sirius stirred and pulling her close, went back to sleep. Harry felt happiness bubble in her. Could this be her life? The Christmas, apart from the Voldemort scene, had been amazing and dreamlike. She never thought normal life would be for her but now that she had a taste of it, she wanted it so desperately.

"What are you thinking about?", Sirius rasped sexily. She looked at him and smiled brightly. Sirius looked dazed for a moment and then lazily smiled back at her.

"You.", Harry said simply. Sirius smile grew wider.

"Yeah? Anything I should be worried about?", Sirius asked her lightly as his hand cupped her arse.

"Just that you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon.", Harry replied lightly as she grabbed his half hard member in her hand. 

"Good. I don't want to.", Sirius said heavily as he rolled on top of her and snogged her. Harry got lost in the sensation that was Sirius Orion Black.

* * *

Thund. Remus, James and Ron looked at Sirius's bed. Remus and Ron with a smirk while James looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"For love of everything pure, please tell me Harry was not in his bed the whole night.", James begged of them, who shook their head in negative. James groaned and muttered curses that impressed even Ron. Ron snorted.

"Would you rather it was someone else?", Remus asked him quietly. Remus eyes were dancing madly in delight. 

James growled in anger and frustration. "No. But..urghhh..so fucking annoying! Wait till you both have a daughter, then  we will see.", James said in annoyance. Remus and Ron rolled their eyes and snorted.

"What was that noise?", Remus asked cheerfully to Sirius as James glared at him. Ron grinned as Remus decided to be a little shit.

"My shirt fell down.", Sirius's breathless voice floated towards them.

"It sounded heavier than a shirt.", Remus said lightly. James glared harder.

"I was in the shirt.", Sirius replied back. They all heard Harry's giggle float into the dorm. James looked up in the sky and breathed out heavily. Ron and Remus watched on in amusement.

"I am leaving for breakfast. You three better be on time for quidditch practice.", James said annoyed and walked off.

"Do you think it will ever stop being hilarious?", Ron asked Remus, amused, pointing to James and his reaction to Harry and Sirius.

"Merlin! I hope not!", Remus  said with a smirk. Ron laughed and they made their way towards the Great Hall.

Ron nodded to Hermione, who bit her lips nervously. She looked hot when she did that. But Ron knew she was worried about Harry and Ron's mission to get the basilisk fang. Voldemort had protected the diary from fiendfrye. So they had used the sword with no effect other than being blasted across the room. Hermione realized that the Basilisk venom must be the thing that was missing to make Gryffindor sword a weapon against the horcruxes. 

Since Harry and Ron were the only ones with free classes while rest were busy,  they both would get the work done while Hermione made sure to distract everyone else. Dumbledore had already provided them with roosters and Gryffindor Sword. They were ready to go. Harry was sure that Voldemort will attack anytime and they needed to get rid of both the diary and the basilisk immediately. They all ate breakfast as everyone made fun of James's annoyance to Sirius's shirt falling on the ground. 

Harry and Ron parted from everyone and went towards Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. Luckily, the resident ghost was not there. Ron quickly locked the door and cast wards around it. Harry, meanwhile, opened the Chamber of Secrets. Ron breathed deeply as he followed Harry down the path on their broomsticks. Harry called Fawkes, who appeared with a song.

"Here goes nothing.", Harry muttered before she hissed at the door. The door opened with a bang as if offended by Harry's hiss. They entered the Chamber. cautiously Harry hissed at the main vault to open. They both closed their eyes. He could hear Harry hiss at the basilisk and it hiss back to her. Ron knew Harry was trying to see if Basilisk will recognize her as the heir. He hoped it would. It would save so much trouble.

"Run!", Harry screamed at Ron.

Well, it seems that the Basilisk had rejected Harry's claim. Well, okay then. He took out three roosters and left them there at the floor. He and Harry ducked behind a pillar. He hoped it was a pillar or else they were screwed. They could hear screeches and fighting as well Fawkes. Fawkes let out a melodious song and they both relaxed. It was Fawkes's signal to say it was okay to come out now.

They still cautiously came out and saw with barely opened eyes saw that basilisk's both eyes were chewed out and his brain was being plucked by the roosters in anger. Well, what do you know? A rooster can penetrate Basilisk skin when the strongest of spell can't. Well it was good thing too, he really didn't fancy their chances fighting that thing.

Harry took the sword and plunged it deep into Basilisk, who twitched and then went still. Harry took out the blood filled sword. Ron placed the diary out on the floor. Harry pierced the diary in a single stroke. The dairy's scream threw them off balance but the diary was gone. The black goo covering it disgustingly was proof of it.

They both breathed in relief and happiness. It was done. All the horcruxes were over. Now only the noseless bastard was left. Ron hoped that the noseless arsehole would fall on his face because he was disbalanced for not having a nose, and die. That would be befitting. Killed by lack of a proper nose-the incredible tragedy of the psychotic arsehole.

They left the diary near the Basilisk and prepared to return, when Harry turned back and let loose fiendfrye. He saw as the fire move through the Chamber in frenzy. It kept growing as it kept devouring dark stuff. The roosters gwaked and hid inside his bag. Harry extinguished the fiendfrye and walked towards the wall where the fire was roaring for entry. Harry hissed again and a door opened. There were books and books on... ancient magic: their theory, history, process of several potions and cures, according to Harry. To Ron, it was all jibberish. The crazy Slytherin had written books in Parselmouth. Fucking hogger. Ron watched the place in awe. It was huge and filled with scrolls and scrolls of parselmouth treasure.

Harry went and picked a scroll out and her eyes sparkled as she read whatever was written on it. Harry gasped. Her eyes became extremely wide and she smiled brightly.

"There is a cure for Werewolves!", Harry exclaimed happily.

"What??", Ron exclaimed in happiness and incredulousness.

"It says here there is potion that if given to werewolves would cure them of the symptoms and transformation after certain time.", Harry said excitedly as she read on. As Ron looked at Harry in awe and shock.

"It's not very difficult. Intricate but producable!", Harry said happily as she placed the scroll inside her bag.

They left as the alarm on Harry started to go. It was time to go to avoid suspicion and yelling of the Marauders. She moved out and hissed again. The door closed with a seal. They both moved out of the Chamber and flew towards the stadium. They had quidditch practice after all. Ron saw a glint in Harry's eyes and wondered what more information other scrolls contained.


	28. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer's block was huge.

"Reg, how did you do it?", Sirius asked his brother in wonder.

Reg would have jumped out of his skin, if he wasn't given proper Pureblood grooming and raised alongside the terror that is his brother. Reg gave his brother a stink eye but smirked. He did feel proud for cornering Voldemort but he was worried that Voldemort would lash out bad. The person he would lash out would be Harry because according to Bella, he was obsessed with her to the extent that it made Bella jealous. 

Reg had managed to turn the whole Pureblood community against Voldemort. Apart from his death eaters, there was no one left supporting him. Several of the death eaters were found dead as well, killed by Voldemort for deserting. Reg had skillfully made his father threaten every household with a dime to their name to bring ruin to their household if they supported that murdering psychopath. Blacks had business and money that ran through every business in magical world. Several of the businesses were run purely due to them. It had been an easy work to get everyone to agree with them.

"Well, when Voldemort manages to piss off the most ancient and powerful Pureblood family, it will have consequences.", Reg said with a smirk. Sirius grinned.

"Well, good. But I need you to stay away from the puny death eaters. They might want revenge against you.", Sirius said with concern and Reg's heart felt such affection for his brother that it felt almost foreign. Reg had learned to close off his heart, years ago.

"Don't worry, apart from Snape and Peter, there is no death eaters of school age and Snape, well, you know...", Reg left it hanging. Sirius nodded seriously.

"How come you are here and not with them in kitchen? You know I know where kitchen is since the first week of Hogwarts itself.", Reg asked him, intrigued.

"Oh I wanted to ask you about this without Peter overhearing about it.", Sirius said with a shrug. Reg was impressed with his brother. For a guy who was famous for his infamous anger, Sirius was oddly calm over Peter being a turncoat.

"How are you so calm about Peter?", Reg asked Sirius, curiously.

"Oh I am not calm, I am raging and always this close to strangling him.", Sirius said with measured anger as he brought his fingers to almost touch. "But he won't suffer a lot if we turn him in now, we are waiting for him to make a bigger arse of himself, so that he can rot in that bloody Azkaban for life.", Sirius said with anger.

Reg nodded. He was impressed. His brother was actually thinking before an action and was waiting for a result which may or may not happen. Love does change people, doesn't it?

"And Harry had forbidden you from doing anything?", Reg asked with a smirk.

"Not specifically but yeah..", Sirius said with a shrug. Reg shook his head in fondness.

"Hey! There you are!", Harry said with a bright smile.

The whole Marauders gang sans Sirius, Lily and Trio were walking towards them. Reg saw Sirius become an absolute puppy at just sight of Harry. Reg rolled his eyes at how far the mighty have fallen. Sirius, who didn't give a second look to the most gorgeous girl unless he wanted a shag, was literally turning into a boyfriend that other girlfriends compared you too. It was ridiculous how cute and adorable they were together.

"Sorry, I was lost.", Sirius said with a smile as he moved towards her as if there was a rope pulling him towards her. Harry smiled prettily at him.

"How were you lost? You have been living in this castle for 7 years and you have explored it more than anyone.", Harry asked confused as she looked at him in concern. Reg felt an 'aww' coming to his mouth and he just somehow prevented it. Harry was actually checking his arsehole of a brother for some form of injury.

"Well, I was lost till I found you.*", Sirius said cheekily as Harry looked startled for second before laughing. Sirius looked so proud of himself. Harry moved closer to him and Sirius's smirk got more devilish. Harry kissed Sirius slowly, who hummed in their kiss. James was looking at them with a resigned look. 

"You okay?", Lily asked, amused.

"No but I am resigned to this fate. I can't really get mad at them as it is. But I am thinking if I was as smooth this fucker is, we would probably have had her right after Hogwarts.", James said to Lily, who started to laugh.

"Probably. Then none of it would have happened.", Lily said with a bittersweet smile. James squeezed her arm in comfort for some reason.

"I don't really regret it though.", James said sweetly as he looked in adoration to the snogging couple.

"Neither do I.", Lily replied back with a bright smile.

Reg felt confused. What the hell were they talking about? He looked at Peter to see him frowning at the two as well. Reg did a double take when he saw how thin Peter has gotten. His robes looked atleast a size bigger and he was sweating even now, when the weather was quite cold for the season. His eyes had haunted look in them and they were constantly looking around as if checking for exits. He wondered how bad it is for the still-in-service-death-eaters. 

"Oye! As a single member of the group, I ban you two from getting handsy in front of me.", Remus yelled at the snogging couple. Harry broke away from the kiss with a blush. Sirius, his shameless brother, was licking his lips while still looking hungrily at Harry.

"No! We are spending time together. You are going to keep it in your pants!", James said irritated as he took hold of Harry's hand and led them to the kitchens.

The rest, apart from Peter, looked very amused. Reg felt a bit off at whatever unsaid communication was happening. It looked like so did Peter, who looked ready to rage. The whole group sat on Hufflepuff table and started to animately chat and tease each other. It has been a while since Reg could speak so freely and without properness. He felt so light and happy. 

"Do you think I could fit 15 marshmallows in mouth?", Sirius suddenly asked the group in general.

"You are a hazard to the society.", Reg said deadpanned

"And a coward. Do 20 at least.", James said with a smirk. Of course, the devil's advocate.

"I bet I could get more than you.", Ron challenged Sirius. Sirius smirked.

"Oh, bring it on, Red.", Sirius said playfully.

"Alright, whoever looses has to study with me for an hour.", Remus said with an evil smile. Ron and Sirius looked horrified. The rest chuckled.

"And whoever wins gets....", Sirius mused.

"If I win, you get me limited edition of Chudley Cannons's Jersey.", Ron said happily.

"Fine. If I win, you will tell me all dirty secrets about Harry's past relationships.", Sirius said in glee. Harry groaned. They both shook on it. 

"You can do it, Ron. You have practically been training for this day since Hogwarts started.", Hermione said encouragingly.

"Of course he can. He beat the twins, he can beat anyone.", Harry said in support. Sirius looked at her wounded.

"You should have thought of securing my support before placing such a wager.", Harry told Sirius, teasingly. Sirius looked like hurt puppy and Harry gave him a kiss on his cheek. Reg, to his misfortune, was sitting next to them, so he heard every word clearly.

"I know how talented your mouth is, prove it to rest.", Harry whispered to him. Sirius darkening eyes stared intensely in Harry's dark green ones. Reg felt himself blushing redder by the second.

"Come on, Ron.", James cheered Ron. Sirius glared at James, who gave him an obscene flying kiss in reply. Sirius eyes sparkled in amusement.

"It takes a while to get used to these crazy in love people.", Remus muttered in sympathy to Reg, who nodded.

They watched as Ron and Sirius had their competition fiercely, only for Ron to win and Sirius to curse while still chewing the marshmallows aggressively. It was hilarious. He could understand why Sirius wanted out of the family and old family protocols. Here there was lightness, happiness and love all around. He watched as Harry sweetly wiped Sirius's mouth as he grumbled about losing. While Lily and James were force feeding Remus (they fed him before he could swallow his previous bite, poor guy.). Ron and Hermione were agruing about the fact that Ron wanted to sleep instead of completing his homework. This was what family was supposed to like. Speaking of his misfortunate family.

"So father wants to know if you had given a thought about his offer?", Reg asked Sirius, who was busy having a fist fight with James. James took advantage of Sirius's distraction and won. Yelling in victory, James started to do hilarious dance on the table. 

"Yeah, I thought about it as much as I think about Snape in his birthday suit.", Sirius replied as Harry consoled him for his losing streak. He snickered as everyone revolted at the image it made. James toppled over from the table in horror.

"Merlin! That was ...gross!", Reg shuddered as he thought about.

"I sometimes worry about what goes on in your head.", Remus said in worry and wonder.

"It's a beautiful time to be alive.*", Sirius said as he sighed in content. 

"Are you sure, Si? You could be the most powerful heir in our times. That amount of power, money and influence can't be earned.", Reg asked him hestitantly.

"I don't need any labels, Reg. I am an independent man, hear me roar.", Sirius said as he tapped his wand on his Gryffindor tattoo, which roared. 

"So you won't take the label of my future-husband then?", Harry asked him teasingly.

"Remove future and I will be glad to carry that label for life.*", Sirius said softly as he kissed Harry. It felt like he was sealing a promise.

"Are they always this ...cute?", Reg asked in irritation and a bit of disgust as they broke off and grinned giddily at each other.

"Almost all the time.", James grumbled. The rest of them were snickering.  Sirius looked at the two in amusement and chuckled.

"So I have been thinking..", Sirius said conversationally.

"You really shouldn't be doing that..", Remus said in concern.

"..it would stress your already overworked brain.", James added sagely. Sirius flipped them a bird and continued talking to Harry, who looked too amused.

"..that we should move.", Sirius said, happily. 

"Move? Move, where?", Harry asked him in confusion.

"To a room, where I could snog you without seeing Prongs's face, as lovely as that is.", Sirius said dryly.

"That would be lovely, thanks.*", James said with enthusiasm. Reg supported it wholeheartedly too. Harry chuckled as the rest laughed. She got up and started to walk out of the door. Sirius hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

 "Granger?", Snape caught her one day alone.

" Snape.", Harry greeted him.

"I...I don't know how you did it but I just got an offer from Yin Yu, the famous potioneer in Japan, to work as his apprentice for a year. He even agreed to send advance and pay for my room there.", Snape said in wonder. 

Harry smiled at him and said," l just showed Mr Potter your resume and couple of the potions you sent me. The rest was all your doing. When does your apprentice start?"

"Three days after Hogwarts ends. I have already applied for visa and everything. I just... Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me. You could have gotten me captured and sent me to Azkaban.", Snape said sincerely.

"I figured if given an option you might chose differently. Almost everyone deserves a second chance.", Harry said with a smile. 

Snape paused as if considering whether or not to say what he was going to. But he squared his shoulders and asked with a bit of desperation,"I especially didn't expect since you are Black's girlfriend. He would rather see me dead than do anything for me. I was wondering...ummm....if Lily was the reason behind it?"

"He doesn't like you, just as you don't like him, but he won't outright murder you. Plus he would never dictate my actions, he respects and values me too much.", Harry said with a shrug. Snape waited for the rest of the answer. Harry knew what he wanted to hear most about.

"No, Snape. Lily had no hand in it. She actually... didn't think you would leave Voldemort's side for anything.", Harry said honestly. Snape face fell and he nodded. He looked so disheartened and distraught that Harry felt bad for him.

"Listen I don't know what has happened between you two but actions speaks louder than words. If you do want her happiness than you should show her that. Don't say one thing and act another. Her happiness should be what she wants, however and whoever she wants it with." Harry tried to give him some advice.

She didn't know if it would help but she had to try. Snape looked to be mulling over her words and slowly nodded. He came closer to her.

"I should warn you that Dark Lord is planning something soon. He is not very happy with you and would probably attack sometime within this week.", Snape told her in a soft voice as his eyes reflected something similar to concern.

"When you are called, make sure you go and participate but once the fight starts, try to get as many innocents to safety as possible.", Harry whispered back. They both nodded and left.

Harry started to roam around and wonder if what she read in the Slytherin scrolls will be beneficial. In those scrolls, there were few spells to strengthen the security of Hogwarts and protect the students better. Except, most of the spells invented by the crazy arse was to keep muggleborn out. They had used whatever she thought was useful and would protect everyone. She has written the cures and antidotes that were written in Parselmouth in English for various diseases and defects. There was also a spell to protect everyone from your murderer, if you die. It was similar to what love protection was, expect it would remain there even if you die fighting. Harry has happily applied that spell on her, in case. No one else knew about it. Harry had burned several of dark spells and potions that were there.

The defensive practice for everyone was going good. Everyone she cared about was able to fight off Imperious curse instantly. They had masteted several defensive and protective spells. Grandpa and Granny have gone into hiding. Mr and Mrs Granger have gone on a 'lottery win' to Australia for a month. She bumped into someone and almost fell on floor when strong hands caught her. She felt a smile on her face when it was Sirius, who she has bumped into.

"My knight in shining armour.", Harry said with a smile, batting her eyes. Sirius chuckled and pulled her up. 

"For you, always.", Sirius said with a bright smile as he kissed her cheeks.

"So what had you thinking so deeply?", Sirius asked her lightly.

"Well the attack would be soon." Harry whispered to him and Sirius turned serious as he pulled her close.

"I will be fine. I just wanted to tell Dumbledore that. Where are you off to?", Harry asked him, curiously.

"My dearest mother is here.", Sirius said with disgust.

"Oh? Already? I expected her to last a bit longer.", Harry muttered.

"What?", Sirius asked in confusion.

"Well, don't be mad but I cursed your mother with victim projection spell. It makes the bully relive every feeling the victim went through while they suffering. It usually ends only when the bully makes amends.", Harry explained nervously.

She knew Sirius hated his mother but sometimes hating family and seeing them suffer can be two different things. Sirius pulled her for a intense snog. She squeaked in surprise but then kissed him back as intensely.

"Thank you but you didn't have to.", Sirius said emotionally. Harry smiled.

"Of course, I did.", Harry said simply.

"My knight in shining armour.", Sirius said adoringly. Harry smiled back and blushed a bit.

"So come on, let's go together.", Sirius said happily. They reached Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Come in!", Dumbledore said cheerfully. They entered to find a baggy eyed Mrs Black sitting there. She looked like shit. Her hair was disheavaled, her dress looked a size shorter and her usual uptight expression was no where to be found. Mr Black was pacing the floor, looking worried and exhausted.

"Ah, Sirius. And hello, Harry. This is a surprise.", Dumbledore said, not at all surprised. Harry grinned.

"What you don't go anywhere without this girl now?", Mr Black screeched.

"No.", Sirius replied arrogantly. 

"Orion.", Mrs Black's weak voice begged Mr Black 

"Undo the spell on her NOW!", Mr Black commanded.

"I would, really. My lifelong dream has been to serve you.", Sirius said sarcastically. "But I didn't waste my energy on putting a spell on her. I have much better things to do.", Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Then Potter! Call that blood traitor here!", Nr Black demanded of Dumbledore, who smiled at him but did nothing.

"That won't be any good because I did the spell.", Harry said simply.

"You..you mudblood!", Mr Black screamed. Harry shrugged. Harry felt Sirius move.

"Remove it!", Mr Black commanded her.

"No.", Harry replied back without hesitation.

"You bloody slut..",Mr Black screamed but then cut off when his clothes caught fire as did his hair. He quickly extinguished the fire but harm was done. His hair was burned in patches making his head look like a weird field of potholes and hills. His clothes were burned in some unfortunate places. He looked hilarious. Harry bit her lips to keep from laughing at him.

"I told you not to insult her. This is the last straw. Get out! I have nothing to say or do for you, so fuck off.", Sirius said with anger rolling off him in waves. Harry gasped his hand and he calmed down a bit but still stood half in front of her. Mr Black looked at their interaction with a blank expression.

"Mr and Mrs Black, this spell which Miss Granger has used cannot be removed unless the person mends his or her ways. It is one of the protective spells.", Dumbledore said jovially.

"Since that is not going to happen. Leave!", Sirius ordered them as he pointed to the door.

"I will put you back on the family tree.", Mrs Black said softly. Sirius looked at her incredulously. Sirius shook his head.

"Right. Now that this is done, can you please leave me alone.", Sirius said exasperated.

"You will be put back as heir.", Mr Black said haughtily.

"No. I will not fall back into your crap and stupid ideology. I don't want to be a heir.", Sirius refused resolutely.

"Sirius, there is something seriously wrong with you.", Mr Black said in shock and anger.

"It's probably genetics.", Sirius replied back cooly. 

Mr Black snarled and said, "If you are on the family tree, you will..."

"..live the life I wanted to. I am not coming back.", Sirius replied back with steel.

"But..", Mrs Black said weakly.

"You want to make amends, be a mother to Reg. That should be enough to let you breath. Be a mother to at least one of us and then, come and talk to me. Till then leave me alone.", Sirius told her. Mrs Black nodded weakly and they both left.

"Cheerful lot.", Dumbledore said after a while.

"That was actually them being decent.", Sirius replied with an eye roll. Dumbledore looked at Harry in question.

"Well, Snape says Voldemort will attack soon, probably within the week.", Harry informed Dumbledore, who nodded.

"I will make provisions. But does Voldemort want to attack?", Dumbledore asked Harry.

"He has decided not to think of a particular date. I think he figured out that I can read his thoughts, so he is keeping it very vague. But he is impatient, so I will give it one or two days, tops.", Harry said thoughtfully. Dumbledore nodded. They both left, when Sirius sniffed.

"Peter.", Sirius spat out in anger. 

"Disillusion yourself and use the smell spell. I have a feeling he would give us a clue.", Harry told Sirius urgently. Sirius nodded and did as she said. Harry walked casually, when Peter rounded towards her and sneered.

"Well, well. _Granger_.", Peter told her snidely.

"Well, hello Peter. Are you okay? You look a bit rattled?", Harry asked politely.

"I am fine. But you will not be.", Peter snapped. Harry looked at him with a smile.

"You are not a Granger, imposter. I am going to tell the world that you are a fake. They will chuck you in Azkaban and the world will be right again.", Peter said a bit deranged.

"Who is going to believe you?", Harry asked him politely.

"The Marauders will. They don't take well to be lied too.", Peter said with glee.

"Is that so?", Harry asked him, coldly.

"I will prove it to them using the Marauders map, then all your friends will turn their back on you, liar.", Peter snarled.

"Or I could just rip your arm sleeves off and the dementors would be very happy to see you, if the Marauders leave you alive.", Harry said with a smirk. 

Peter paled and walked back a bit. He looked at her fearfully. Peter suddenly clutched his hand in fear. He was sweating immensely and was moving lips without a word making it's way out of there.

"Ah, is it time for you to run now? I have heard it burns immensely, when he calls. Is it true?", Harry asked with a smirk.

Peter ran from there like the rat he was. Suddenly Harry was pushed against the wall and Sirius came into view. He looked very turned on. Harry looked at him innocently. She has no idea why he was so turned on.

"You look so bloody hot when you are being threatening and evil.", Sirius said huskily. Harry chuckled. 

"Yeah?", Harry asked with a evil smile. Sirius hummed and started to pepper her neck with small kisses. Harry closed her eyes to enjoy his administrations but her mind took her to some place else.

"Tomorrow, we attack. We attack either the Dragon alley or Hogsmeade. Tomorrow my reign will begin. Tomorrow the world will see the warth and power of Lord Voldemort. Tomorrow will mark the new beginning.", Voldemort said to Bellatrix, who nodded enthusiastically. 

Voldemort was trying to be vague but Harry knew that he was going to attack Hogwarts. Bellatrix came over and removed all her clothes and Harry hurried out of there. Harry opened her eyes with a gasp. Sirius was looking at her with concern. Harry grasped his hand and whispered the dreaded words..

"It ends tomorrow."


	29. Defenders of castle

"Professor?", Harry tried to get the attention of Dumbledore as he and the other professors were busy reinforcing the Hogwarts borders.

The school was in full swing preparing for arrival of Death Eaters and their Dark Lord. Despite their reduced number, the number of death eaters were still significant. It was heartening to see that most of the adult students of all houses had stayed behind to help in the fight against dark forces. All the other students were taken to a safe location by Ministry. 

Aurors, student council and professors were working together to make the school defendable. The Minister of Magic along with huge number of Aurors were going to come after rounding few death eaters, which Voldemort had sent as a distraction. On Ron's suggestion, house elves were sent to take care of the kids and out of harm's way. That had lead to some heavy snogging session between Hermione and Ron.

The trio had made sure to feed every person staying behind to fight lucky potion enough for atleast 20 hours. The Marauders sans Peter, had gone around castle and placed traps for death eaters. The trio had given Madam Promfey the stocked healing potions they had, which had made her cry in relief. There were several sixth year students, who were just shy of being off age, who had refused to leave the field on technicality, helping man the healing zone. They had shifted the hospital wing to Slytherin dorms, as it would be safest place to heal. Slytherin Prefects were leading the transformation of the new hospital wing.

"Harry, anything new?", Dumbledore asked with a smile, as a huge surge of power flew out of him into the castle protection border.

"I still don't know how he is getting here! He is not thinking about it at all.", Harry said in frustration.

"That is worrisome. We have protected the boundaries and the seven routes have been closed off by me and the Marauders. The forest is being guarded and protected by the centaurs and Hagrid's animals. The only place unprotected is from the inside and...", Dumbledore mused as he stared at the seventh floor, where the room of requirement was.

"The cupboard..", Harry breathed out.

She looked into Voldemort's head and saw him looking pleased as tens of death eaters marched through the cupboard to Hogwarts. He settled down with Bellatrix on his lap and Malfoy standing beside him with thinned lips. Dolohov, Yaxley, Bulstrode and tons of other death eater stood behind them. 

"Kill them all. I want no survivors.", Voldemort ordered his death eaters, who nodded.

"My Lord, shouldn't we spare the Purebloods?", Malfoy asked hestitantly.

"No. They have been corrupted. It's time to cleanize the whole wizarding world. I will make a new era and new order. These weaklings need to be terminated.", Voldemort ordered. Malfoy looked unconvinced but nodded. 

"We will attack once the defenders of castle have tired and lost significant number of people. Till then, rest my faithfuls. The day of reward has arrived.", Voldemort said with satisfaction to all those who have stayed behind.

"They will be attacking from inside!", Harry yelled to the everyone. They looked at her with spectism but then went into action as screaming started on the seventh floor. 

"Harry, call the Minister and say the time has come.", Dumbledore ordered Harry as he and professors ran towards the school.

"Minister!", Harry yelled at the Mirror. Minister Bones appeared with a frown.

"Miss Granger! What is the news?" Minister Bones asked seriously.

"There are hundred or so death eaters here and some are in Hogsmeade. You need to come and send backup quickly!", Harry told the Minister, who nodded and gave orders to the Aurors.

"We will be there as quickly as we can, Harry!", Minister Bones reassured her as he cut off the link. 

Harry moved inside and saw that battle was going on in full flow but the light side had slight advantage. The lucky potion was showing its effect as none of the shots of death eaters were actually hitting their intended Target. But the number of death eaters was tilting it in death eaters' favour. Harry frowned as she saw the deadly intent with which the death eaters were fighting. They were fighting to kill. She saw Hermione fighting alongside the Ravenclaw chaser; Ron fighting with Hufflepuff girl; dad and Sirius fighting together; Remus and Mom attacking a death eater, who was torturing a Slytherin.

Harry saw one Ravenclaw girl being attacked by three death eaters at same time. Harry moved towards her and joined the girl, Brown, in the fight. Harry immobilized one death eater and stunned the last, while Brown hit another with exploding hex. Brown nodded in thanks but they were swept in the onsaulghter of death eaters, before Harry could respond.

Harry kept fighting death eaters after death eaters. They were so many. It didn't matter how many fights she won, the odds would even out eventually. It looked like a lot of people were feeling that way. There were too many uneven fights happening. She made sure to help in uneven fights. She was hexing and stunning as many death eaters as she could. Aurors joined the fight making the fight more even. Despite that, the number of death eaters seems to keep increasing. She decided to close the door to at least stem the flow of death eaters.

She looked at Hermione, who had just defeated some death eater. Harry indicated going up and Hermione nodded. They both started to trek up towards the Room of Requirements. She saw Alice Longbottom fight against a couple of death eaters as Frank Longbottom attended to a bleeding student. Harry and Hermione made their way towards them, when Kingsley and Professor Sprout them joined to balance the fight. 

They both started to move forward again. They saw Ron and Remus defeat a death eater. Harry saw dad and Sirius fight three death eaters with ease, while Mom and Marlene were fighting another on the other side. Ron joined them as Remus joined the fight with mom and Marlene. 

"What is the plan?", Ron yelled at them as they immobilised another death eater. 

"We need to stop the inflow of the death eaters.", Harry said as she shielded Hermione, who was tending to an injured Auror. Slytherin Prefect came along with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefect to carry the Auror to the infirmary. Ron nodded as he hexed a death eater, who was going to attack Mary from behind.

"Let's go then.", Ron urged as they started to trek up again. 

They saw a peculiar sight of death eater freezing or yelling of being too cold, only to be stunned later. Peeves and Hogwarts ghosts were either walking through the death eaters or literally standing in them, freezing them. This gave the students a chance to stun the death eaters with ease. Harry has never seen the ghosts this active or alive. Bloody Baron was scaring the witless death eaters dead. Moaning Myrtle was laughing hysterically as she targeted death eater women, who have taunted her. Nearly Headless Nick was making sure no student was attacked from behind by giving them signals. Even Binns was helping by giving tactical advice to students and alerting them of surprise danger.

Harry grinned when she saw the effect of Marauders' traps on the death eaters. There were some death eaters trapped in places for no reason; some captured by the cupboards; others fighting against the Hogwarts Armours; they were few fighting plants; some were trapped in the floor; some were knocked out cold on floor; others were scratching themselves to death; while many's wands were converting into ducks. Suddenly there were six death eaters surrounding the three. Trio stood back to back to defend themselves against the six. 

"Crucio!", Yelled one of the death eaters. 

"Avada kedavara!", Yelled another.

The three ducked and the fight started. Harry defended and attacked as much as she could but she knew the number would win in the end. Hermione managed to immobilise one, Ron threw another across the wall while Harry disarmed another. Suddenly, the wall next to her was blasted and she was thrown to the opposite wall. Everything faded as she tried to get up. Her hand was broken, there was blood pouring from her forehead and there were pieces of stones bruising her side. Her head was ringing and she was out of breath as pain surged through her. When her head stopped spinning, she saw Moody and Orchid along with three Aurors fighting their death eaters.

"Harry? Are you okay?", Ron panted as he wiped his bleeding nose. Harry nodded as she tried to get up.

"Are you two okay?", Hermione ran towards them as she ducked. Another wall exploded. Harry looked at the wall in bewilderment as she could see no spell making the wall blast. Harry wondered if she had concussion.

"It's the Gaints. Voldemort has managed to get support of two this time. Without Grump, I don't think we can fight them off.", Hermione explained as she deflected the pelting stones off them.

Harry could see two giants with huge mace welding maniacally. Harry wondered if she could use Wingadium Leviosa to knock them off as Ron did with the troll. But to Harry's relief, fifty or so Aurors were fighting to tame the giants. It seems to be working. The Gaints were fighting the Aurors furiously but the Aurors were holding there own. Harry saw one of the Gaint being stunned and fall behind on the quidditch pitch spectacularly. Harry and Ron groaned seeing the pitch destroyed.

"It will be good as new once the fight ends. Focus on the fight for now, for goodness sake!", Hermione reassured and chided them at same time.

Harry and Ron nodded as they watched in fascination how the other Gaint, seeing his friend's condition, started to run. The ground was vibrating with each of his steps. The Aurors attacked together and stunned the Gaint, who fell half into Hagrid's home and half into the lake. The Gaint Squid dragged the Gaint inside the lake.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron healing potions that reduces her pain considerably. Hermione pulled Harry and Ron along the corridor towards the seventh floor. They moved through the corridor. Flitwick was attacking the death eaters from window as four students shielded him. Five students in three batches were throwing potion bottle on the incoming death eaters, slowly them down, while Slughorn along with Aurors were calmly incapacitating the affected death eaters. The trio made their way around them and reached seventh floor.

There was a huge army of death eaters coming out of the room of requirement. It will be very difficult to reach the cupboard with this many death eaters fighting to keep it open. The trio took their stance and started to defend and attack them. They had to close the portal. That was the only way the fight would end in some manner. Harry blasted the wall, while Ron threw few out of the wall and Hermione created a vacuum that sucked death eaters out, reducing their number. There were still too many of them. The corridor seems to be brimming with the death eaters.

Several of them attacked the trio from all sides. Harry prepared to be either killed or be in pain, when Armour stone soldiers jumped in front of them and shielded them from attack. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, Kingsley, Minister Bones, Moody, Orchid and around forty Aurors attacking the death eaters. Dumbledore motioned to the trio to continue, who ran towards the room of requirement.

The Armours protected the trio from harm and paved the way towards the cupboard. Harry turned back and saw Dumbledore along with Minister Bones, Kingsley and Aurors protect them while they reached the source of entry. They were distracting and removing the obstacles as much as possible. Harry could see more Aurors join in the fight. The death eaters were being pushed away from the door.

Harry asked the Room of requirement to provide a way to reduce number of death eaters to protect the students. The death eaters around the trio had their legs stuck on the floor as things around the them started to attack the death eaters furiously. With death eaters distracted, the trio managed to reach the cupboard.

Harry and Ron started to push the incoming death eaters from the cupboard back into the cupboard as Hermione blasted the cupboard into pieces. With the cupboard portal destroyed, the death eaters started to fight in freinzy realising that they were trapped here now without their lord showing to save their sorry arse. The three joined the fight. Harry fought and attacked many death eaters as she moved back towards the Great Hall. It felt like she has been fighting for hours and hours. 

She stunned death eater and took pose for more, when she realised that the fight has ended. All the death eaters inside the castle were defeated or had run away. Harry breathed in relief and sagged against the Great Hall wall. Hermione and Ron joined her and closed their eyes. Dad and Mom came running inside the hall frantically. Harry felt herself going on alert. They looked at her and smiled in relief. She smiled too. Her parents looked fine as did Sirius and Remus behind them. They all came towards her and collapsed next to her.

Dad gently removed the blood on her forehead. Harry shook her head telling him not to worry about it. Mom conjured a napkin and cleaned her face gently. Sirius clasped her hand and smiled at her. Remus was checking Hermione and Ron over. Alice and Frank Longbottom were taking care of students and providing them with care and hope, just like their future son. Harry felt tears brim in her eyes. Isn't this what she dreamt of in her past? She certainly was going to fight for this future. 

"Well it went better than I hoped.", Remus said with a small smile as he sat in front of her.

"It was shorter than I thought. The fight went only for four hours.", Sirius said lightly as he waved Regulus over towards them.

"Here, drink this. It will help.", Regulus said as he gave them each three potions to drink. Harry felt warmth and energy surge back in her. She smiled in thanks to Regulus.

"Are you alright?", Dumbledore asked them as he made his way towards them. They all nodded. Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry closed her eyes.

"Does any of you imbeciles know another route to Hogwarts?", Voldemort asked in anger as he was unable to enter Hogwarts the normal way. They had sealed all corridors known to everyone of them.

"They have sealed the seven corridors towards Hogwarts, my lord.", Peter whizzed. 

Voldemort was this close from smacking him. Peter had been muttering about the fact that the Marauders knew as if it should concern him. All idiots were his supporters. He decided to trust the person who was knowledgeable. Snape was his most trusted servant. Despite his slight flaw of being in love with a mudblood, Snape was loyal to a fault and had remained so in future. He was successful in completing the mission of murdering Dumbledore on his orders and Voldemort is sure he must have fought valiantly in final battle.

"Severus, any ideas?", Voldemort asked Snape almost kindly.

"We can go through the forest, my lord. Hagrid would be the only one defending the castle with his animals.", Snape drawled.

Voldemort nodded and commanded six death eaters," You are all animal trackers and hunters, clear the path for us. Till then let the castle defenders think they have won. My surprise would be reaching them soon enough."

Harry opened her eyes and felt troubled by the excitement that was in Voldemort's thought about his surprise. Whatever it was can't be good. She saw everyone look at her and she stood up.

"He will come through the forest route. He has animal hunters with him to clear the path. There is some surprise that would be coming our way. We may have an hour or so to rest and tend to our injured. He still has a good amount of death eaters left with him and they are his stronger fighters. We need to be ready.", Harry told Dumbledore, who nodded and went towards Minister Bones.

Harry decided to help where she can. She started by tending wounds of people around him. The rest started to follow her lead. Aurors were taking the death eaters they have rounded to Azkaban for time being. They will all face charges soon enough. The dead were kept on one side and Harry saw with sadness that their side have lost couple of Aurors in the battle along with several death eaters.

The trio went outside to see if there were any wounded there. Harry couldn't see anyone or anything. What it just her or were the stars dimming? She frowned as the air started to get colder and it became chiller. The hairs on her arms stood up as she realised Voldemort's surprise. Hermione gasped as screaming started in Harry's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to end in a couple of chapters. If you want me to write something about the story latter, do comment. I will try to include it in the complementary story I would probably Write. Cheers! :)


	30. Let the fight begin

_"Lily! Take Harry and go! I will hold him!", Dad yelled at mom._

Hermione and Ron grasped Harry's hand to bring her back to reality. There were tens and tens of dementors floating towards them at a lazy pace as if enjoying the horrors that they were producing in the people below them. Harry hardened herself and tried to think of happy memories.

Harry thought that her mother's scream has started in her head again but she saw a woman scream in some distance and stagger backwards as dementors flew towards her. There were few death eaters, who were hiding from the Aurors in the bushes, were now rushing outside as the darkness and dementors effect grew larger. Harry saw several dementors look at her with intrigue as they flew towards her in flocks.

Harry moved forward and pulled her wand out. She thought about her parents, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron during the Christmas snow fight. She thought of the love she had for these wonderful people in her life. She thought of the bliss she has felt since this Christmas. She felt the effects of dementors reduce as she felt happier than she ever has in their presence.

" _Expecto patronous_!", Harry yelled.

An extremely bright Prongs came strutting out of her wand. He looked at Harry and nighed as he galloped towards the incoming dementors. Patronous Prongs started to drive the Dementors away from them and then proceeded to tackle the far away ones too. The air started to get warmer and the weather became less cold. The dementors were driven away by Patronous Prongs. Patronous Prongs came towards her and gently 'bumped' her as it dissipated. 

"Oh.", Dad said softly as the Marauders, mom and Reg came running outside.

"Are you okay?", Mom asked Harry in concern as she fretted over her.

"I am fine, mom. They were fewer than what I faced in my third year.", Harry replied nonchalantly. Her parents frowned.

"Here have some chocolate. Moony says it helps.", Sirius said eagerly as he took out a huge slab of chocolate from his robe. Harry looked at him in question.

"You always got to keep some to bribe Moony.", Sirius explained as he ducked a hit from Remus's hand. 

"Do you feel better?", Reg asked her kindly after she had consumed some chocolate while watching Sirius protect the rest of his chocolate stash in his robe from Remus.

"Of course, she does. Remus is never wrong about such things.", Mom said with a smile at Remus, who blushed.

"To be fair, Moony never thinks anything cannot be solved by chocolate.", Dad said dryly.

"Expect for...wait..yeah...nothing. For Moony, chocolate is the elixir.", Sirius said seriously as his eyes twinkled.

"Chocolate can cure everything expect for the migraine you two knuckleheads give me.", Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh, Moony!", Dad said with a gasp as Sirius started to take Moony body temperature. Moony tried to slap Sirius's hands off while trying to get away from dad's 'concerned' prodding.

"Are you okay after such revelation?", Mom asked Remus in concern.

"Not you too!", Remus groaned as he swatted both the boys away from him. The trio couldn't control their laughter anymore. They stopped when sudden worried conversation distracted them from their shenanigans.

"How is this possible? The dementors were on our side. My Aurors have not reported any of them deflecting! Either the Aurors are lying or we have a major mole in our midst!", Minister Bones said in worry.

"Not all dementors have changed sides. Although, few have been convinced by Voldemort to join his side. As for the moles, I won't worry too much about it. This war will show us clearly who is on which side.", Dumbledore assured a panicky Minister Bones.

"Free food offer to dementors would have been enough to get them to join Voldemort.", Ron muttered from side while watched Aurors to arrest the stray death eaters.

"This is dangerous and very worrisome. We will have to do something about this once this fight is over. If Dementors are this fickle, we cannot really trust them with our safety. We will work some solution once things have settled down a bit, Dumbledore. For now, I will get some of my Aurors to stand guard against the dementors, if they decide to come back.", Minister Bones muttered as he moved back towards the castle.

"Well done, Harry. I must say the power of your charm has only improved as time has gone by.", Dumbledore said with pride. Harry smiled at him. Harry felt a tug in her mind and she closed her eyes.

"The coast is clear, my lord. Marsh and crew have distracted that dumb Hagrid and his creatures away.", A death eater told Voldemort respectfully.

"Very well. Keep the animals you find as reward.", Voldemort dismissed the death eater, whoes eyes widened in pleasure and he bowed low. Voldemort dismissed him with a bored wave of his hand.

"Come on now, my faithful death eaters. Let's show these goodies two shoes what we are capable of.", Voldemort said to his death eaters, who screamed and howled.

His followers rushed forward as his inner circle walked towards the fight in leisure. The number of remaining death eaters were still huge and they looked better prepared than the ones they had faced till now. Harry was more worried about the inner circle. The inner circle were infamous for their brilliant magical ability and equally horrible cruelty streak. There were few, who were in Azkaban, like Lestrange brothers, Avery Sr. and Rookwood, but the inner circle was still at maximum strength and brimming with powerful witches and wizards. 

"They are coming.", Harry warned Dumbledore, who shot a spell inside the door.

The door opened and Castle Defenders, as Voldemort called them, came pouring out of the Castle. Aurors formed a protective shield around everyone. They all waited as the howling and screaming foreshadowed the coming enemy from the forest. Death eaters emerged from everywhere within the forest. They all stood in a similar position as them, leaving a huge gap in middle. Voldemort and his inner circle sauntered in and filled the gap.

Bellatrix was glaring at Sirius and Regulus, who were standing side by side looking completely relaxed and at ease. Malfoy was, curiously, looking uncertain, while Narcissa was stoic and standing behind the line. Harry saw Dolohov, Yaxley, Rowle, Rosier, Grabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Mulciber along with others in mask. She could figure Snape and Peter in the mix. Snape was recognisable through his bat hair and haughty body posture. Peter looked on verge of either fainting or running away. Harry heard three distinct growls from her side.

Voldemort began his speech with arrogance and a creepy smile,

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that fighting is wise. But this is a folly. You will never win against us. We are far superior and formidable than you all can ever be. We don't worry about not killing anyone, you, on the other hand, are fighting with one hand tied behind your back. You will all face defeat and bury the people you care because your foolhardiness."

"Join me now and you will be spared. You will be welcomed in our midst with open arms and you will live to see the new dawn. You have fought valiantly, but in vain. If you defy me or fight me, than I will kill each and everyone of you. Then I will hunt your family and your friends down. Nothing, your blood status, your wealth or your skills, will save you from my wrath. I don't wish to do this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. If you do not surrender, I shall kill every ..."

"Merlin! He sure talks a lot.", Sirius said loudly to dad. Everyone was looking at him incredulously. Voldemort looked like Umbridge when McGonagall roasted her during Harry's career council.

"I know. It's worse than Binns class and that is saying something.", Dad replied back with a yawn.

"Oh, come on. From Binns you learn something. He is just dronning on and on with no new substance or knowledge. Professor McGonagall would give him a T if this was a paper.", Mom said with frown.

"Thats being harsh, Lily. I am sure Professor McGonagall would give him detention for boring the world with his crap.", Remus added snarkily.

"Enough!", Voldemort yelled at the quarter.

"That is what I am talking about!", Sirius whooped and clapped Voldemort. Voldemort looked astonished and baffled. Frank started to clap as everyone joined in.

"So good job! But now I think you all need to leave because _frankly_ I think it has been extremely dull and monotonous.", Frank said with a smirk.

"It has been _staggering_ boring.", Dad said with a smirk.

"Your _mooning_ is very off putting.", Remus added with a smirk.

" _Seriously_ , I mean I think I would take a class of Binns than this garbage. We can't paw our way away from death of excitement and lack of content.", Sirius said with a smirk.

"Alright then, I think we can start the chapter on Globlins wars.", Professor Binns said from side with a small smile. Everyone groaned and glared at Sirius, who was looking at Binns like he was seeing him for the first time.

Sirius said excitedly,"Cool. Whoever manages to stay awake till the end of the lecture gets ..."

"Firewhiskey!", Dad completed with excitement. Sirius nodded back excitedly as well.

"I do have the finest one in my office.", Dumbledore added with a smile. The students whopped.

"Silence!", Voldemort yelled and a bang was heard as his spell hit the Castle Defenders. 

"You fools! You have the purest blood and you are wasting it in love for these mudbloods and weaklings. You will all die for your blatant disregard you have for your heritage and your blood. LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!", Voldemort said to his minions, who charged at them with a battle cry. Dumbledore waved his wand and the castle defenders yelled back in defiance.

The followers charged towards the students but Aurors stood in front of the students and started to fight. The pawn death eaters were easy to defeat. The Aurors were swatting them left and right, literally. It was like a weird game of knocking your opponent. The students were enthusiastically cheering the swatting and kept count of knocks in glee. They all froze when they heard a roar. The Gaint, who had destroyed their beautiful quidditch pitch, had woken up and was furious. Gaint was running towards the crowd in anger and everyone ran inside the Great Hall for cover. Several Aurors stayed behind to tackle the raging Gaint.

Harry thinks she saw a young Mr Weasley in that group. But before she could point that out to Ron, they were pulled into a fight by a death eater. Harry hit a blasting curse at him, which made the death eater stagger backward and hit a wall. His mask fell to reveal Karkaroff. He looked younger without his iconic goatie and youthful face. He scrowled at the two and Harry could see the resemblance of the man he would have become. Ron stunned him and then tied ropes all around him, making him look like a rope mummy.

"He looked younger than before.", Ron said conversationally as they fought another death eater.

"Well, he is younger, Ron!", Harry replied as she disarmed the death eater and stunned her.

"Eh.. thought he looked better when he got older. Dude got some spunk. Right now he looked like the sister of that muggle singer Hermione wanted to go to.", Ron mused as he banged two death eaters heads together.

"Nice!", Harry complimented him and moved to fight alongside mom, who was fighting Travers.

Mom smiled at Harry but continued to fight. Harry sent euphoria charm on Travers, who fell on the floor laughing. Mom stunned him and tied him in ropes. Harry watched in alarm, when she saw Remus duck a killing spell from Silas Crump, the new werewolf leader. Remus was fighting alone against the werewolf leader and the balance was on the other side. They both joined the fight and stunned the werewolf together, making him stagger a bit. Hermione and Ron joined too and their combined stun was able to stun the werewolf. 

Harry turned to see Sirius fight brilliantly against Bulstrode and Dad dueling Rowle. They were both doing amazing. In fact, Harry felt like they were toying with the feared death eaters. She looked around and saw Ron fight Grabbe. Remus was fighting some unknown death eater now. Dumbledore and Minister Bones were fighting Voldemort. McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick were fighting Bellatrix. Mom had moved on to fight Mulciber. Hermione was fighting Dolohov, who was ducking under the onslaughter of Hermione's magic. 

Harry saw Dad blast Rowle away and Sirius picked up from there, after defeating Bulstrode. Harry was so involved in watching the battle around her that she didn't see a spell coming towards her. A piece of stone came and absorbed the spell. Harry turned around in shock to see Dad look absolutely furious as he hit taser spell on the offending death eater. The death eater's mask fell off to reveal Peter. Dad moved in front of her and Peter whimpered.

"James, I was forced into joining them! You need to save me!", Peter begged dad as he feigned crying.

"Liar! You had been planning on joining since sixth year.", Dad said angrily to Peter and shot him a spell. Peter stared at dad for a while then his face morphed into an angry and spiteful person he has sadly become.

"You guys left me! All Alone! You all will have had great careers and life with hot wives and I would have been all alone with no opportunities! Even without any jobs, you all would have coasted. Joining him, I would have become powerful, strong and survived longer than you all light loving idiots! And it would have gone off without a hitch, if this bitch hasn't shown her face here!", Peter ended his angry barrage pointing at Harry.

"You are right. But now that it has gotten to this point, let me show you what I can do when I am betrayed.", Dad said angrily.

Dad hit Peter with a pain inducing spell, which had Peter spasming on the floor. Peter got up on his feet and yelled Crucio at dad, who ducked. Harry was drawn in a fight against Mulciber and Goyle. Harry fought them off and stunned them as she turned to see the fight between Dad and Peter. Dad had sliced Peter's arm in identical fashion as he had sliced hers in her past. He was currently chocking Peter using a spell. Peter was turning purple. Mom, Sirius and Remus were keeping other death eaters away from the two. Harry rushed towards dad.

"Dad, no stop!", Harry begged dad as she jostled him.

"He deserves it!", Dad replied back angrily as he hanged Peter upside down and slashed him with more cuts.

"What he deserves is a life in Azkaban. He is not worth you going to Azkaban for! Please, don't become a killer because of me.", Harry pleaded dad, who looked at her and angrily breathed out. He stunned Peter and tied him to the ceiling.

" Now come on, the fight is still young.", Dad told her as they both fought death eaters together. They fought for a while, changing partners, attacking and defending.

The fights were slowly dying as only two main fights remained, Dumbledore and Minister Bones vs Voldemort; and the professors vs Bellatrix. The crowd was gathering around the two, watching the fights, entranced. Aurors were gathering defeated death eaters and taking them to another room. Other Professors were taking care of wounded. Harry started to cross through the center of the Hall towards a girl, who was bleeding profusely, to help.

Harry felt sudden power surge and saw McGonagall being thrown back, while Slughorn was clutching his stomach and Flitwick was trying to control Slughorn's bleeding. She felt more than saw the killing curse fly towards her. Harry fell to the ground as Mom pushed her away from the attack and fell on top of her in process. The spell hit Travers, who had somehow managed to get free. He fell dead. Harry's head had hit the ground and was ringing but there was something else more important.

"Mom, are you okay?", Harry asked urgently.

"I am fine, Harry. Are you okay?", Mom asked with same urgency. Harry nodded and pulled her up.

Mom turned towards Bellatrix with a frightening expression. Harry would have run the other way if that expression was directed towards her. Mom's magic was flowing out of her in waves. Her red hair was creating sparks as Mom's anger grew. Harry has never seen anyone this angry. Well maybe Mrs Weasley when Ginny was attacked or Hermione when she punched Malfoy (that was glorious). Mom blocked Bellatrix's eyeline towards Harry.

"You, Granger! I am going to kill you for tormenting my lord so much!", Bellatrix screeched in anger.

"To get to her you need to go through me!", Mom said threateningly.

"Which will be easy, seeing as you are a mudblood.", Bellatrix said dismissively.

"Well then fight or are you a coward?", Mom challenged Bellatrix with a smirk. Sirius pulled Harry back as Remus stood in front of her. Dad had his wand out to help but it slacked as the fight proceeded.

Mom and Bellatrix started to fight in earnest. Everyone formed a circle around them. It was such a deja vu moment that Harry had to shake her head a couple of times. Mom and Bellatrix were hurling spell after spell at each other. Bellatrix calm demeanor changed and she became tenser. Bellatrix looked delighted at having such a strong opponent. Her movements were as fluid and graceful as Sirius's were. 

"What will happen to your weakling girl once I kill you, Evans? I would love to hear her scream in pain again like she was in Hogsmeade. That sound was absolutely delightful to my ears.", Bellatrix tried to taunt mom into being reckless.

"You will never ever hurt another human being, Bellatrix. Your reign ends now!", Mom said calmly.

Bellatrix laughed as if this is the funniest thing she has ever heard and mom's stun spell hit Bellatrix square in her chest. Bellatrix eyes' widened as she fell down. Mom blasted her into tiny pieces and sucked the pieces into a bag.

"You will suffer for life in Azkaban.", Mom said to the pouch.

Voldemort scream could be heard everywhere as he blasted both the minister and Dumbledore away in a sudden burst of power. He pointed his wand towards Mom and Harry cast a shielding spell between them, powerful enough to stagger Voldemort back. Voldemort stared at her for a while and then smirked.

"Have you finally decided to join the fight, Harry? Tired of hiding, are you?", Voldemort asked her softly as they both started to circle each other. These all things were happening in Deja vu but Harry decided to focus on present.

"Figured, I should end this for everyone. Everyone has suffered enough for your foolishness and illogical ambition.", Harry taunted him back.

"My plans are not foolish, you dumb girl. They are the plan required to purify the world of its stain.", Voldemort told her arrogantly.

"If that's true, how did you lose when you had everything going for you? You know that is the only reason we are both here. For once in your life think, Riddle.", Harry taunted him. She knew the moment was near. She was waiting for him to snap.

"It must have been all luck! Everything!", Voldemort screamed.

"If that was true there wont be so many families rebelling against you and your views, especially the Purebloods. Even Malfoys seem to have parted with your crazy ways at end.", Harry pointed it out to him.

"They are all weak!", Voldemort spat out.

"Or they see more logic than you ever would. It not late, Riddle. Surrender and live your life in Azkaban.", Harry offered to Riddle uselessly. She knew his answer.

"Never!", Voldemort said as his hand tightened on his wand. Harry did the same.

"Avada Kedavara!", Voldemort yelled.

"Expermillus!", Harry yelled at same time.

The green and red met at the center and a gold globe was formed. Harry put more will and force behind it as the golden globe started to move towards a scared and fearful Voldemort. Harry watched as the golden globe reached the tip of Voldemort's wand and it exploded and the killing spell backfired on him. Voldemort fell dead on the floor like a sack of potatoes. He was dead like a mortal, like a muggle, like a wizard. There was nothing unique in his death, expect the relief it will cause to thousands of families and generations. The hall which had gone so silent during their duel had erupted in jubliance so loud that the roof rattled and Peter fell down from the roof due to the vibration.

Ron and Hermione came and hugged her. Her parents were next, then Sirius, then Remus. People were screaming in her ears, numerous hands were shaking her hand, there was a constant thumping of her back in congratulations. It was so similar yet so different from her past. Everyone she loved was alive and well. No one has died because of the greed of few. 

The people in wrong would be suffering for a long time in Azkaban and the world would be better place. A more equal place. All houses were celebrating the win, taking care of injured and had defeated the evil together. No house will be slighted, no house targeted. Everyone will have a better future that the trio will make sure of. This future will be the future for everyone. Maybe Magic knew what it was doing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only epilogue is left now. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other story "Using future and brains!"-soulmate edition  
> Another new story "Living as if past didn't exist."  
> -if (*) then credit goes to original writers.


End file.
